


Too Good to be Two (The Ninja Turtles and the Kunoichi Twins)

by phrankie



Category: TMNT (2014-16), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi, TMNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 88,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrankie/pseuds/phrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls. Two sisters. Twins and ninjas? Raised by an exceptional ninjutsu master, neighbor, friend, father. Tragedy and loss plagued their lives from a very young age. All hope, gone. That is, until, an unexpected series of events turned their world upside down. Will they recover unscathed from the trauma in their lives, or will they succumb to the darkness within?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic, and is still a work in progress. I would really appreciate your feedback on this one, as i am still insecure about it. Be warned. It is raw, and has not been edited, as the individual that was editing it just abandoned me without a word. So, forgive any mistakes i may have made. I am still learning.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way except in toys, tees, collectibles, and other paraphernalia. The infamous TMNT characters are the property of Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, and the Nickelodeon Animation Studio. The characters portrayed in this fanfic are those envisioned in the live action film by Michael Bay; but the dialogue and backstory were mostly derived from the current CG animated television series. There was no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only and may not be copied or redistributed.

Greetings! I would like to introduce to you the O’Malley twins. Their names are Sybil and Sadie. They are now 18 years old and practically inseparable. They are high school graduates, living on their own in New York City, together.

Unfortunately, their story begins with tragedy. On their parents’ 10th wedding anniversary, Todd and Meara O’Malley kissed their little 4 year old twins good-bye as they headed out for dinner, unaware it would be for the last time. Stray bullets from a drive-by shooting struck them down as they walked to their restaurant of choice, and they died on the street.

A close friend and neighbor to the O’Malleys heard the grave news. Masaaki Hatsujimi had a secret only few knew. Born in Japan, he was a master in the art of ninjutsu. He and his family were forced to flee their home in dark times, and they came to New York City to start anew. He never really married, so he was lonely. He decided that the girls would be safest in his care, so he arranged to adopt them as his own.

He was known to the girls as Jimi. To Jimi, the girls were delicate flowers he wanted to protect from the outside world, so he home schooled them in their early years as a means to keep them safe. After meditating long and hard, he decided to train the twins in the way he knew would help them flourish physically as well as mentally. He became their Sensei and trained them in the ancient Japanese battle art.

Sybil and Sadie excelled rapidly in their ninjutsu skills, and mastered them by the age of 12. Sybil found a passion for archery and marksmanship, and Sadie grew to love close-quarter fighting. Both girls were taught to use any weapon, and could adapt in seconds if the situation called for it.

In addition to archery, Sybil grew comfortable using the shibonigatana (or ninjato) in close quarters as well as kusarigama. Sadie was more adept at using a pair of wakazashi (or shoto), but favored her tanto.

With their skills mastered, Jimi decided to allow the girls to attend middle school. It was there the girls’ passions became more predominant. Sybil, being the athletic tomboy she was, quickly became known as her school’s archery prodigy. Being the creative girly girl, Sadie found her passion in the arts; drama, dance, music, drawing and design.

In high school, the girls continued to excel. They were very intelligent. Sybil was intrigued by how things worked, so she took courses in mechanics. By the time she graduated, she could take apart a car engine and put it back together quicker than the boys in her class. 

Sadie found she was fascinated with technology; how it worked and what she could do to improve it. Both girls were at the top of their class and graduated with honors at the age of 17. They looked forward to college, and had their future all planned out. But tragedy struck once again.

Just weeks after graduation, their sensei and father, was diagnosed with cancer. He lost his battle with the disease and passed away not long after their 18th birthday. The girls were devastated. They never really knew their parents; all they had was a photo.

Masaaki Hatsujimi was the only father they ever really knew. So his death was difficult for them to swallow. College was no longer on their minds. It’s been 5 months since their father’s death; but soon, an unforeseen series of events will alter their course, and their lives will be forever changed in ways they never saw coming.


	2. Unexpected Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, thanks!

A mild chill seeped through the city of New York, encouraging its occupants to scurry home before the temperature dropped further.

“We’re leaving, now!” called Sybil, a young girl with long red hair and piercing violet eyes.

Some scuffling was heard in the back room before a rotund little man stepped out, wiping away pizza sauce from his stubby fingers. “Be safe, girls,” he warned, “It’s dangerous out this late.”

Sadie, identical twin to Sybil, smiled and waved off his concern, “No worries, Antonio! We’ll be fine. Right, Syb?”

Her sister nodded, offering him a confident thumbs up.

“Alright,” Antonio hesitated, and then shook his head, “Just watch out for trouble. You both know what the city’s like, especially at this hour.”

“Of course we do,” Sadie chirped, following her sister through the doorway.

The girls stepped out onto the sidewalk, instinctively shoving their hands in their pockets for warmth. It really was getting quite chilly, but the weather only served to add a certain crisp to the air that invigorated the twins on their walk home.

It was just like every other night in New York City: the icy chill swept through the air as the twins, Sadie and Sybil O’Malley, left their job at Antonio's Pizzeria. They had taken the latest shift, so the clock now read 10pm.

They walked along the nearly abandoned streets towards their home. It had been a long day and the twins were anxious for some decent sleep. “Sadie,” her sister yawned, “did you see that one guy with purple hair in the shop?”

Snapping out of her daze, Sadie blinked and glanced at Sybil, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Quit daydreamin’, geez. We’re out in the open and it’s after ten!”

“I know, I know. Dangerous. I’m just really tired,” Sadie smiled tiredly, “What were you saying about the man with purple hair?”

Sybil shrugged, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets as the temperature continued to drop, “He looked kind of shady, don’t you think? Like he was up to no good.”

“Really? I thought he liked you!” Sadie giggled, eying her sister playfully.

Sybil scoffed, but the antics of her sister brought out an amused grin anyway, “You’re silly, keep walkin’.”

“Yes ma’am!” she replied jokingly, emphasizing each step for Sybil.

“What are you doing?” Sybil asked.

“Walking, just like you said.” Sadie mockingly retorted.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes endearingly, Sybil reached out and nudged her forward.

Sadie laughed, “What? Don’t push me!”

“I didn’t push - I nudged.” Sybil replied playfully.

“Uh huh,” Sadie quirked an eyebrow, finally falling into step beside her sister.

The air was crisp, and the night was glorious. Sybil frowned slightly, her eyes having caught something amongst the shadows in a nearby alleyway. She halted suddenly.

Sadie gave a quizzical look before stopping as well, “Sybil?”

“Be quiet,” she whispered, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans. Sybil watched with baited breath, looking for any sign of movement.

Something shifted through the darkness, causing the twins to take a step closer to investigate. To their surprise, an Asian man with black hair and equally dark shades stepped into view. They were only two blocks from their home when they’d been ambushed. The twins huddled together, glaring at their opponents.

“Well,” came the all too familiar voice of Hun, the Purple Dragon gang leader, “what have we here?” The twins inwardly winced, already knowing what this was about.

Sybil narrowed her eyebrows, inconspicuously placing her hand on the pocket knife in her back pocket and shielding it from view, “Nothin’ you want to mess with, that’s for sure.”

He chuckled darkly, raising a thick black eyebrow, “Is that so? Looks more like a pair of ungrateful little twerps.”

Emboldened by her sister’s courage, Sadie spat at him. “That’s exactly so, Hun,” she stared him down, “now get lost. And, er, there’s nothing to be grateful for!”

The Purple Dragons were a gang they had tangled with a few times before and consisted of ruthless goons that were always out on the prowl for innocent victims. They tried in the past to recruit the twins; but the girls refused their offer instantly, and rejection never sat well with their leader. Apparently, on this night, they were out for vengeance.

He cracked his knuckles and stretched each side of his neck calmly, unperturbed by their arrogance. “I don’t think so, Princess. Tonight is all about us, right boys?” he grinned as several other Purple Dragon members stepped out of the shadows, shaming the twins with cat calls, whistles, and vicious hissing. “This could have been avoided, had you accepted our invitation to join us,” Hun informed them.

"Give it your best shot you overgrown buffoons!" Sybil retorted.

"Uh, yeah!” Sadie reluctantly added, “We're not afraid of you!"

Hun sneered, “We’ll see about that, little girls.”

The gang proceeded to advance on them, vile intentions showing clear in their eyes. They really meant business this time.

Confidently, Sybil settled into a battle-ready stance to protect her and her sister.

Sadie’s eyes darted between her sister and their attackers. “S-Sybil…” she stuttered, dropping into a similar position and preparing for a nasty fight.

“We got this,” Sybil huffed under her breath, “Stay tight, close the gap. Remember what Dad taught us.”

The mention of their father snapped Sadie back to reality, prompting her to pull out a knife from her back pocket. “Right,” she nodded. It was petite, no bigger than her forefinger, but she was well versed in the art of using it. Now back to back, the twins stared down their aggressors.

Remaining calm and smirking lightly, Sybil took out the pocket knife from her back pocket, flipped it open, and awaited the gang's move.

“Ooh, so scary!” came the bold taunt of an angry, short fellow to her right.

Growling, Sybil flashed the knife at him and the ferocity in her eyes caused him to step back a little.

As the Purple Dragons closed in even more, the leader noticed the knives in their hands. Hun was unable to stop himself from bursting into laughter. “Ha! You fools think you can hurt us with those insignificant little things?” he guffawed, spurring his men into a cacophony of noise. They were so loud, and that was when the twins realized they had quickly become surrounded.

Seeing an opening, Sybil gave her sister’s shoulder a comforting squeeze before launching herself into the air toward the leader. A powerful spinning kick connected her heel with Hun’s jaw. The impact knocked him back a few feet, whereas the girl landed gracefully, a confident grin lighting up her eyes.

“What the fuck- boss, you okay?” asked a squat man with a baseball bat.

The Purple Dragon leader grunted in response, standing up and massaging his jaw. His face turned tomato red and he clenched his fists, “You will pay for that, little girl!”

“Not likely,” Sybil rolled her eyes, almost playfully, before adopting another battle stance beside her sister.

“Get them!” Hun bellowed.

Sybil was ready as he charged her, keeping a close eye on Sadie as she fought off two smaller guys with a split kick into their chests. Their senses were heightened from the battle, so when Hun reached her, Sybil moved quickly to plunge her knife into his arm; slashing it cross-ways and switching hands to do the same on the other arm.

“AGH!” Hun roared, surprised by the unexpected jolt of pain.

Sybil then followed through with a strong sweeping kick, tripping the leader onto the asphalt and stunning him briefly.

Sadie praised her sister's moves with a warm smile before the presence of another gang member drew her back into battle. Dodging his blundersome attacks, she pressed down on the side of his neck and watched as he crumbled to the ground, paralyzed instantly.

Finding herself back to back with her sibling once more, now only surrounded by the Purple Dragons still fit to stand, Sybil raised an eyebrow, “Doin’ okay, Sade?”

“Pressure points; they work like a charm!” Sadie smiled, ready for the next fool who dared near them.

 

Meanwhile, on the rooftops, four brothers had been on their nightly patrol when they’d heard commotion in a nearby alleyway. Making their way in the direction of the noise, the brothers stopped at the edge of a shabby and rundown roof just above the chaos.

“What is…?” Leo squinted, trying to make out what was going on below.

What they saw was unbelievable, as it appeared to be two young girls holding their own against a large group of Purple Dragons, the fearless gang of thugs. The brothers watched in awe, unable to fathom how it was happening.

Mikey broke the silence. “Dude, those girls are awesome! Wait, they look the same…” he peered closer, crouching down and gripping the edge of the roof with large three fingers, “Whoa, they’re like real ninja clones, brah!”

“They ain’t clones, ya moron.” Raph said, giving Mikey a good whack upside the head.

The youngest brother whined, battling his sibling’s hand away, “Ow! Not cool, Raph.”

“They’re most likely identical twins,” Donatello, their purple-masked brother commented, “It’s becoming increasingly more common for identical twins to be born due to the frequent use of fertility drugs, in vitro fertilization, artificial insemination and various other fertility treatment options. Not an irrefutable theory.”

“Ugh! Das disgustin’, Don.” Raph replied, repulsed.

Leo shook his head and held up a hand to silence his brothers, “That’s enough guys. I’m trying to think.”

Success fizzling, Sadie had become outnumbered when the other gang members singled her out as the weak link of the two. She trembled in alarm, having been backed into the wall behind her, now cornered like a mouse. Sadie swallowed hard and readied herself for the thugs, who quickly overpowered her.

“Sadie!” Sybil shouted as she saw this and attempted to run to her aid, though she was blindsided by two others before she could reach her sister. They rammed into her, cackling as they did, and she fell hard onto the ground. 

“No!” her knife flew out of her hand at the impact and landed somewhere in the darkness, out of reach. However, unwilling to fall by their hands, she recomposed herself. The next time they regrouped and charged, Sybil was ready; she back-flipped away and watched in amusement as the thugs slammed into each other, knocking them out cold and offline. Sybil chuckled, "Eat that, bozos," and smirked as she wiped a drizzle of blood from her lip.

“Whoa,” Raph gave a low whistle, his interest spiked, “Dat girl’s got spunk! I like her.”

Donatello cleared his throat and glanced at his brothers, fearfully stating, “We really should do something, guys. They are completely outnumbered, and I don’t think they realize it.” His hand twitched as he grabbed the Bo staff off his back, inspecting the accumulating amount of Purple Dragons below.

Sensing Sadie weakening with the constant, rapid blows coming her way, Sybil turned on her heel and ran to assist her sister. She instead found a heavy force slamming into her side and looked up from the ground, at none other than the leader of the Purple Dragons. “Ugh!” she groaned at his heavy weight and shied away from the overpowering stench of his breath.

More men tried to join in on the fun, but were quickly shouted back by Hun’s rage. “No!” he roared, fire in his eyes, “This bitch is mine!”

Cheering, the goons around him threw their fists in the air, “Yeah, Hun! Show her whose boss!”

Pinning her down with a smug grin on his face, the leader’s large hand wrapped around Sybil’s throat and squeezed. His grin turned to a maniacal, teeth-showing smile as he watched her struggle. Sybil couldn't move or hardly breathe; so she flailed her arms and kicked her legs best she could, to no avail. Excited by the prospect of revenge, Hun leaned in close and licked the length of Sybil’s porcelain cheek, prompting the girl to scowl in disgust.

"Whatcha gonna do now, little girl?" he whispered gruffly into her ear, the scent of alcohol invading her senses. His tongue grazed her ear and she nearly vomited.

Growling, Sybil stared back up at him in defiance. “Get off me, you swine!” She shouted, spitting in his face. Her body shook with the pent up rage and adrenaline of being trapped and violated.

Meanwhile, Sadie continued to fight off three goons. She took to her hands and kicked up into the chest of one, knocking him out and into the other two. The thugs slammed into a wall with a loud thud before dropping, unconscious, to the dirty alley floor. Sadie quickly wiped away a bead of sweat before having to dodge another incoming punch. She was exhausted, her breathing now intensified tremendously, but their numbers were overwhelming. “This isn’t going well,” she lamented, quickly losing confidence and hope of surviving the mayhem.

Suddenly, two large men came out of nowhere and slammed Sadie against a wall, knocking the petite knife out of her grasp. It clattered to the asphalt and was swept away by the side of one of her attacker’s feet. Her head spun as they pinned her to the brick behind her, gripping her arms tightly and holding her up high enough that her legs dangled. “What are you…” she tried to focus on who held her, but saw shaky doubles everywhere.

“AUGH!”

A scream of agony from Sybil somewhere in the midst of the battle cleared Sadie’s head somewhat, and she panicked.

The two Purple Dragons before her smirked and began to make their move; hands began roaming in places they should not be.

"Sybil!" Sadie shrieked, lashing out at the thugs. Her eyes grew puffy from tears and her head pounded relentlessly.

Sybil struggled to push Hun away as he began to force himself on her in ways she was not ready for. “Get off…” she freed a knee and slammed it into his groin, resulting in a shrill cry from her oppressor, “…of me!”

"Oof!” he groaned, wincing and glaring down at her through his unnecessary sunglasses. “That’s it! You wanna play dirty?” Hun whipped off his shades and threatened, breathlessly, “Well, now it's my turn."

The fiery-haired twin stared up at him and growled.

Face red from both irritation and embarrassment, Hun pinned her legs down with his knees and pulled out a large blade, placing it under her chin and puncturing her skin.

Sybil chuckled spitefully, ignoring the overwhelming pain she felt, "Are you compensating for somethin’ with that big knife of yours?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Hun narrowed his eyebrows and pressed down on the blade harder. “Watch yourself, bitch,” he leaned in close, “you’re at a disadvantage here.”

"Not anymore," she smirked and head-butted him in the nose. The sound of cracking bone made her shudder some.

“AUGH!” Hun flung his head back and grasped at his nose, wincing sharply. Now furious, he glared down at her and plunged the knife into her upper right arm.

Sybil screamed in anguish as the man twisted his weapon deeper into her flesh.

“You think that’s bad?” he huffed, his tone oddly nasally, and grabbed her by the face. Hun forced her head to the side so she had a perfect view of the others forcing themselves on Sadie, knocking her sister out in the process, “Enjoy watching your sister suffer.”

Tears flooded to her eyes and goosebumps plagued her skin, "NO!" She gathered what little strength she had left, freed her legs, and pushed Hun with all her might; throwing him off of her. The gang leader sat to the side, momentarily stunned by surprise at her brute strength. Sybil scrambled to her feet in seconds, took a step towards her sister, only to fall to the ground, “Augh!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Hun roared, holding the handle of the knife freshly imbedded in her leg.

Sybil, unable to see exactly where he was behind her, took a chance and kicked behind her. A lucky shot made contact with Hun’s broken nose, eliciting a cry of pain and prompting him to release her. Struggling to her knees with the knife still sticking out of her leg, Sybil crawled towards her sister, “GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARDS!”

One of the men looked up at Sybil’s voice, a wicked grin splitting his features.

“Why you son of a…” the girl’s blood ran fire-hot and she forced herself to stand, despite the shocking pain in her leg, and ran towards him. Her rage and need to protect her sister urged her forward, plowing into the group of men assaulting her sibling.

Their eyes went wide at the collision, “What the-”

“I SAID…” Sybil yelled as she side-kicked one attacker in the face, knocking him out. She spun towards another, “…GET AWAY FROM HER,” and threw an uppercut into his jawline with the same result. Looking down, Sybil collapsed to knees and crouched low, covering her sister’s limp body with her own. “I’m so sorry Sadie,” she whispered, shielding her from the rest of the thugs.

Hun, weaponless and bleeding profusely from his broken nose, grabbed a baseball bat from one of his henchmen and advanced on the twins. “Looks like you’ve run out of luck, little girl,” he spun the bat once before raising it up, “any last words?”

Sybil looked up at the leader of the Purple Dragons, her vision blurry from clashing her head into his earlier. She opened her mouth to say something, but she and the crowd of criminals were stopped short as four abnormally large figures dropped from the rooftop and stepped out of the darkness.

“What the,” Hun began, recognition dawning on his features. His face fell into a scowl, “Not you guys!”

Sybil closed her eyes tightly, attempting to stop the dizziness, and wiped the blood from her eyebrow. Opening her eyes again, she tried to make out who the four figures standing before her were.

"Why you guys always gotta prey on innocent females?” came a gruff, thick Brooklyn accent, “And how many times we gotta tear you apart ta’ get tha’ message thru them pea brains o' yours?"

A young sounding chuckle was heard, "Dude, it's like these bozos enjoy getting their asses kicked!”

“You can’t stop us, freaks!” Hun shouted, wiping the blood from his nose, “This time you’re goin’ down! Get ‘em, boys!” The leader of the gang looked back down at Sybil and Sadie, “The girl is mine."

The gang followed their leader’s orders and lunged at the four figures standing in the shadows.

Sybil was relieved that she and her sister had allies who so valiantly came to their aid. One shadowed ally had taken a stand against them with two odd looking knives, while another held two blades - long and incredibly sharp. One of the others held his ground against the thugs with a heavy looking staff of sorts, and the shadowed figure to her left spun nunchakus in his fists like a pro. She watched as they engaged in combat and then realization dawned on her; they were using ninja weapons?

“What?” Sybil raised her eyebrows, confused. “These guys are ninjas? So, we’re not the only ones in the city?” she mumbled to herself.

“Mmmnn…” the pained sound of her sister snapped Sybil from her thoughts. She looked down quickly, heart breaking all over again for her sister’s dire condition.

“Sadie, wake up, please,” she whispered, gently stroking her sister’s cheek. She could no longer hold back the tears, “Come on Sade, look at me!”

Sadie stirred, moaning softly, yet couldn't open her eyes.

"Sadie!” Sybil gave a small sigh of relief that her twin was still alive, “You're going to be ok. I promise."

“Well, isn’t that touching?” the sound of Hun’s voice set Sybil back on edge, acting as a human shield for her twin. She wasn’t going to let him hurt Sadie, if it was the last thing she did!

“I won’t let him-” her train of thought was interrupted by a frantic shout over the clash of weapons.

“NO!” she looked up at the sound, “Raph, the girl!” but it was too late. Hun hurled his fist into Sybil’s face, blinding her for a short second. The impact threw her roughly off of her sister’s body and into the wall.

Raphael charged at Hun but was unable to stop his blow in time. Enraged, he swung the hilt of his sai into Hun’s temple, instantly knocking him out cold.

“Ugh…” the pain was excruciating! Sybil’s face burned at the jawline and she seemed to be drowning in darkness, her ears ringing fervently. Black spots crowded the edge of her vision, threatening to pull her under; she tried to fight it, but it had become too strong.

Shocked as he saw Sybil fall, Raphael feared the worst and rushed to her side, not even bothering with the crumbled body of the Purple Dragon gang leader.

Taking one last look at her sister before the darkness consumed her, Sybil reached for her. Her eyes closed and the last thing she felt was someone gently lifting her from the ground; then, nothing.

Frantic, he knelt beside her, “No! No no no, please be okay!” he whispered. As gently as he could, Raphael tapped her cheek with his palm and received no response, “Shit! DONNIE! She’s hurt real bad, bro!”

It hadn’t taken long for the brothers to dispatch the remaining thugs, so Donnie had been tending to Sadie when he heard Raph’s cry for help.

Leo knelt beside his purple-masked sibling to see if he could assist him; and Mikey crowded around, his face one of worry and concern. "Are they gonna be ok, dude?" he half-whispered anxiously.

“Leo,” Donatello was absolutely frantic, “we need to get these girls to my lab, and fast! This one is stable, but I’m afraid the other one won’t make it!”

“Okay, Donnie, I’ve got this one,” he carefully took Sadie into his arms, cradling her. “Go help Raph, quickly; we need to get them out of here before these goons come to!” Leo told Donnie as he headed toward a nearby manhole.

Donnie hurried to Raph, Michelangelo hot on his heels, and quickly inspected Sybil’s wounds. “She’s in bad shape. Her wounds are more severe,” he turned to Raph, “and it looks like her jaw is fractured.”

“But can ya save her?” Raph asked.

Drifting into his own thoughts, Donnie rambled on, “The lacerations are deep. She’s lost a great deal of blood…”

“Donnie!” his brother hissed, capturing his attention, “Can you save her!?”

Pausing, Donnie shook his head, “I don’t know, Raph. Only time will tell.”

“Dudes, we gotta go,” Mikey piped in, noticing some of the criminals beginning to stir.

The purple-masked brother nodded his head, standing, “Come on, I will know more once we’re back at lair,” he said dismally.

With that, Raphael gently scooped Sybil into his arms and followed his brothers to the manhole Leo disappeared into with Sadie. He held her close and softly whispered, “Hold on, beautiful. I got ya. We’ll be there soon, just hold on…”

Leo awaited his brothers at the bottom of the manhole, clutching Sadie close to his plastron. Fear was written across his features as he led his brothers through the labyrinth of sewer tunnels.

"Just a little longer," he whispered.


	3. Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes, please let me know. This chapter is quite long, so please remain patient. Comments are welcome.

Leonardo entered the lair first. He was out of breath, carrying Sadie, and frantically scrambling to reach Donnie’s lab when he was suddenly approached by Master Splinter.

Following close behind were Donatello and Michelangelo, with Raphael being the last to enter. The red-masked turtle still cradled Sybil against his plastron and became more agitated with each breath, finding himself at an impasse. Frozen in trepidation, the boys swallowed hard at the untimely presence of the mutant rat.

Master Splinter - father and sensei to the four turtles standing before him - was horrified at what he saw. He eyed the two young victims, limp in their arms, and flicked his tail in agitation. “What on Earth has happened to these girls, my sons?” the rat asked, his voice full of concern.

“Purple Dragons!” they answered in unison.

Splinter snorted in indignation at the mention of the ruffian thugs. “Come, quickly,” he commanded, “I must assess the severity of their wounds!” and swiftly ushered them towards Donatello’s lab.

The brothers hurried after him without hesitation, passing through the cement brick archway that served as a door to Donatello’s scientific haven. Gently, Raphael and Leonardo placed the sisters on a large makeshift cot and then turned towards their sensei.

“These wounds,” Splinter began, inspecting the inflictions and shaking his head worriedly, “such brutality. Donatello.”

Donatello nodded and took a step forward, “Yes, Sensei?”

“Stabilize these girls and dress their wounds. You are more knowledgeable than I of the human anatomy,” Splinter made room for his brightest son at the edge of the cot.

Pushing his glasses back up and adopting a look of determination, Donnie set to work.

“Are they gonna be okay, Sensei?” Michelangelo quietly asked, treading lightly since they’d already broken one of Splinter’s golden rules: never bring a human into the lair.

“I do not know, my son,” Splinter glanced at the girls once more, twitching his whiskers, before looking at his youngest, “Go and fetch them some new clothes. I doubt they wish to remain covered in dried blood for long.”

“Sure thing, Sensei!” Mikey headed out of the room in search for something clean they could wear.

Their father faced the remaining two once more - this time yielding a firmer gaze than before with his tail swishing side to side. “Leonardo,” Splinter addressed his oldest son, the words rumbling in his throat, “Come with me.”

Leo nodded, following his father out into the living area with Raphael right behind him. Leonardo gave his younger brother a curious look, to which the turtle in red huffed and ignored.

Splinter turned and took notice of Raphael, but made no mention of it. Instead, he addressed his eldest son, “Explain.”

“Well, uh…” the leader began, standing up straight as he could, “S-Sensei, we couldn’t just leave them there.” Leonardo bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his composure.

His master shook his head, “No, that is not what I mean. What exactly happened? Did you witness the fight? Why did you not stop it sooner? Hamato Leonardo, explain.”

“Oh,” Leo blinked, “Well, we were-”

“We were on our nightly patrol and everythin’ was goin’ smoothly, but ‘den we heard some noise and decided ‘ta check it out,” Raph interjected. “‘They were holdin’ up pretty good, and ‘den things just got outta hand. Hun and his brutes overpowered ‘em.”

Splinter raised his eyebrows, “They fought back against the Purple Dragons?”

At this moment, Michelangelo reappeared with a pile of clothes draped across his arms. “Heck yeah, Sensei. They were attacked by those crazy goons, and they were all like hiyah! And kapow! Booyah!” he dropped several t-shirts in a mild imitation of the girl’s fighting abilities, looking up and smiling sheepishly. “And, and... we saved them!” Mikey picked up the clothes from the floor and stood, facing his father.

“Shut up, ya moron.” Raph said, roughly pushing Mikey back towards the lab.

“I see… yet you brought them here?” Splinter folded his hands behind his back, leveling his two oldest sons with a stern glare.

Leo nodded slowly and repeated his previous statement, “We couldn’t just leave them there, Sensei.”

“Agreed, but could you not have brought them to a human hospital? Surely they would be in better care there than here in the sewers,” the rat questioned, “and it would have protected our home from outsiders.”

Raphael glanced at Leo, unsure of how to combat his father’s logical thinking. He inwardly bristled when his brother merely bowed.

“I messed up, Sensei,” Leo apologized, “I should not have brought them here. I’m sorry father.”

Master Splinter regarded him carefully and cleared his throat, prompting Leo to stand up straight. “You are the leader, yes. However, that is not to say your brothers themselves do not know the rules,” he glanced at Raphael who stood strong and confident against his father’s gaze.

“But-” Leo began.

“Enough!” Splinter cut Leo short, “You are all grounded until I see fit to lift your punishment.”

The two groaned simultaneously, but they were relieved they hadn’t been sent to the Hashi.

Shaking his head, the old rat turned towards the dojo “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Raph and Leo waited until their father was gone before exchanging relieved expressions. “Phew, ‘dat was a close one,” the red-banded turtle mumbled, chewing a new toothpick and rubbing the back of his head.

“No kidding,” the eldest brother sighed, “It went better than I expected.”

“I’ma go check on tha girls,” Raph motioned towards the lab, “and break the news to Donnie and Mikey. You come?”

Leo nodded and followed his brother towards the lab, only to be called back by the familiar voice of his sensei.

“Leonardo, may I speak with you for a moment?” Splinter called from just outside the dojo.

“Hai, Sensei.” Leo replied with an inward, heavy sigh. He braced himself for what was to come and made his way over to his father.

Splinter took a step back, ushering Leo into the room. Inside, he instructed his son to kneel before him as he joined him on the mat. “Leonardo,” Splinter began.

“Yes, Father?”

“You appear troubled, my son.”

The rat’s vat of wisdom was bottomless and Leo knew that, yet he always found himself surprised by his father’s attention to detail. Sighing, the blue-clad turtle nodded, shifting his eyes away from Splinter’s.

“My son, there is no right or wrong - only choices,” Splinter began, “yet every choice comes with a price.”

Leo nodded, staying silent as he processed his mentor’s words.

Splinter watched the gears in his mind whir. “Tell me what happened,” he inquired.

Leo told Splinter everything that took place when they arrived on the scene; every detail and every sequence of events that unfolded before them. He told him of the amazing skills the girls possessed in the art of ninjutsu; from their unexpected reactions to their flawless forms. As he finished, he looked at his father in amazement.

Splinter sensed his adoration and gave him a warm smile, “Leonardo, your heart was in the right place.” He lovingly placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, “You are compassionate, and you have done well, my son.”

“Thank you, Sensei,” the turtle offered him a smile in return, emboldened by the praise.

“But, you are still grounded,” Leo’s face fell and, with that, Splinter gracefully retired to his room to meditate.

Leo sat in thought for a moment, digesting all that his father had told him. Smiling, he stood and headed to Donnie’s lab. He passed Mikey playing video games on the couch and couldn’t help but beam; his little brother seemed so carefree and optimistic, even in the midst of all the chaos.

“Ha!” Mikey roared, tossing his hands in the air, “New high score! Hear that, Raph!?”

As Leo passed him, he affectionately rubbed the top of Mikey’s head.

Mikey looked up from his game and gave him a warm smile in return. “You wanna play some video games with me, bro?” Mikey wiggled his eyebrows, taunting him with the game remote.

“Maybe later, Mikey,” he chuckled.

“Okay dude, but you’re missing out!” Mikey boisterously stated as his brother left the living area, “Mikey’s on a roll, boi!”

Leo couldn’t help but grin again. His little brother always knew how to lighten the mood, no matter what the circumstance. As he neared the entrance to Donnie’s lab, however, his smile vanished completely and the happy feelings he’d been feeling were replaced by concern.

Raphael was pacing with worry just outside the room. His breathing was heavy, and he seemed to be mumbling or cursing to himself.

The leader knew then that Raphael felt responsible for the state of the girl they witnessed Hun nearly obliterate. He watched for a moment, and then noticed Raph wipe what looked like tears from his eyes, twirling his toothpick between his fingers. As the eldest of his brothers, Leonardo always looked out for them; he loved them all and didn’t like seeing them hurt. So, he took a deep, cleansing breath, before approaching Raphael calmly.

Raph stopped walking, having sensed his brother, but kept his eyes trained on the wall.

Leo comfortingly squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “Raph, are you okay?” he asked cautiously so as not to cause a tense argument - especially in a time like this.

“Yeah. I’m good. You?” he replied, still fiddling with the toothpick.

“I’m fine - wait, are you… crying?” Leo asked with a playful smirk.

“No! It’s just dusty in here, is all,” he protested, shoving the toothpick back in his mouth. “Ain’t you supposed to be talkin’ to Masta Splinta or somethin’, Fearless?” the red-masked ninja retorted, shoving Leo’s hand off his shoulder and sitting in a chair by the door.

“Oh, come on Raph. I was just busting your shell,” Leo joked and rolled his eyes endearingly.

“Yeah?” he huffed, “Well, mind your own damn business, why don’t ya?” and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look, Raphael, I’m worried too,” Leo began, his volume lowering, “It’s actually my fault. I should have told you guys to jump in sooner. Then maybe that girl wouldn’t have been knocked out.” He hung his head in defeat, sighing despondently, “I’m sorry, Raph. I let the team down,” and he turned away.

Unexpectedly, Leonardo felt his brother grab his wrist and he turned to face him once more. This time, Raph could no longer conceal his emotions, though he tried desperately to hold back his tears. “It ain’t your fault, bro,” Raph choked, Leo’s eyes widening in surprise. “I shoulda moved quicka. I was just so enamored by what I saw, I couldn’t think straight. I mean, that girl! She had spunk. And she’s a great fighta. And…” he trailed off.

His older brother raised an eyebrow, “And?”

“It’s weird, but I sorta thought I liked her a little, ya know? She is so… beautiful.” Raph sighed, somewhat wistfully, before continuing in anger, “Then, that…bastard wouldn’t stop hurtin’ her! I was too late, and it’s all my fault! I shoulda taken ‘im out soona! I’m sorry, bro.” he admitted, still holding Leo’s wrist.

Leo stood there, awkwardly, until Raphael cleared his throat in embarrassment, rapidly removing his hand and placing it on the back of his neck once more.

Realizing what he had just revealed, Raph added hoarsely, “And, if you tell anybody anything about this convasation, I’ll slap tha green off ya! Got it?”

His older brother blinked away the trance he’d found himself in, then warmly replied, “It’s okay, Raph. I know how you feel. I mean, I found myself intrigued by the other girl. She, too, is beautiful; and when I saw her, I thought I liked her too.” He smiled sheepishly.

“For reals?” Raph asked cautiously, uncertain.

“Yeah,” Leo chuckled, “It’s funny how pretty girls always seem to make us lose our heads.”

Raph grinned, nodding. “I know wut ya mean, bro. We gotta quit doin’ dis ta ourselves,” he replied with a satisfied grunt.

Smiling encouragingly, Leo patted his arm and spoke softly, “Now, let’s go check on these girls.”

“Right behind ya, bro,” he replied, following his older brother to Donnie’s lab. They both stood quietly in the doorway watching their brother work.

Meanwhile, Donatello was frantically trying to stop the blood flow on Sybil’s stab wounds after having assured himself that Sadie was stable; her wounds were only superficial bruises and abrasions. The only thing that needed monitoring was her mild concussion. Sybil, on the other hand, had far more severe injuries. Her blood loss was great, so she required more medical attention. While Donnie buzzed around his lab, applying pressure bandages, setting up monitors, and clicking away on computer keys, he was unaware of the two observers hovering just outside the door who were anxious for news on the twins.

As Donnie finished wrapping Sybil’s wounds, he looked up to see his observers reveal themselves. Leo walked over to Sadie on the makeshift bed to assess Donnie’s impressive work. He’d patched her up quite nicely, and Leo felt pride swell in his chest at his younger sibling’s extraordinary skills.

Raphael approached Sybil, who had been moved to an examination table so Donnie could monitor her vitals. He looked down at her magnificent physique wrapped in bandages, appearing so incredibly fragile. The sight of her brought an overwhelming pain to his heart; his guilt was agonizing and threatened to consume him. Raph cautiously knelt beside her, quietly whispering, “I’m sorry, beautiful. Please don’t die. I’ll neva forgive myself if ya do.”

Donnie was busy concocting a rapid healing ointment for Sybil’s wounds, when he saw Raphael standing next to her. The anguish evident in his eyes motivated the genius to work harder.

Pinching the toothpick between two teeth, Raph gave a regretful sigh and stood up with his head hung in shame.

Afflicted, the purple-clad turtle cautiously approached his brother.

“Raphael, it wasn’t you fault.” He tried his best to sound reassuring, speaking softly, “You did your best. You can’t blame yourself for what the Purple Dragons did.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Don. But, I still can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout it,” he wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

Donatello gave him a warm smile full of understanding, prompting Raph to spare him a glance and reluctantly give him a half smile of his own.

“So, is she gonna be okay?” his face fell as he looked back down at Sybil.

“She’s very weak, and her stab wounds are quite severe. She lost a significant amount of blood; but her vitals are strong and her breathing is stable.” Donnie explained honestly, “I cannot give you a definitive answer to your question, so only time will tell.”

Raph suppressed a sigh, “Right.”

“Don’t worry, brother. I will let you know when she wakes.”

He nodded, “Thanks, man.”

“Of course,” Donnie gave him a reassuring smile, “In the meantime, try not to beat yourself up too much.”

The red-masked turtle snorted in bereavement, “Yeah, okay.”

With that, Donatello continued on the blood-clotting serum.

Raph took one last look at Sybil with hope in his heart, then walked over and stood next to Leo. His older brother was standing diligently beside Sadie, anticipating her recovery. “C’mon, man,” he nudged him, “Let’s get some shut-eye while we can. Donnie said he would call us if they wake up.”

Yawning, Leo replied, “Yeah, I’m right behind you, Raph.” He reluctantly stood up and lightly rubbed Sadie’s hand, whispering, “You and your sister are safe now, Miss. Rest well.”

Then off to bed they went, taking one last glance at the twins as they left.

***

It had been forty-eight hours since the girls were brought to the lair. In the meantime, Donatello had cared for them diligently and efficiently, with occasional help from his three brothers - especially Raphael and Leonardo. Sleep deprivation was the last thing on his mind, though, as he was anxious for the girls to fully recovers.

His ointment was a success, and Sybil’s wounds were healing at a rapid pace. He even formulated it to minimize her scars, which he was sure the girl would be grateful for later. Pushing his large spectacles back up on his face, Donnie looked down at both girls, proud of what he had accomplished. He checked the plethora of medical monitors one last time and, satisfied with their condition, and decided to finish a few repairs he had neglected during the healing process.

Right at that moment, however, his monitors began beeping loudly. Startled, Donnie quickly looked up from his repair. Out of nowhere he heard the girl on the examination table scream in fear.

“SADIE!” she wailed in desperation, her breathing hastening as she frantically searched for her sister and fearing the worst when she couldn’t find her.

Donnie quickly ran to her aid, praying he wouldn’t frighten her further with his appearance, “M-Miss! You need to-”

Sybil started yanking at the cords she was attached to when Donnie gently, but firmly, covered her hands, preventing her from doing so. She looked up in shock at what looked like a giant turtle, wearing large glasses and a purple mask.

Just then, three more giant turtles came running into the room. She jumped once more. Bewildered and confused by their presence, Sybil took notice that each wore a different color mask on their faces.

“What happened, bro?” The one in orange asked.

“Everything okay in here?” inquired another in red.

“We heard a scream!” exclaimed the one in blue.

Sybil thought she was hallucinating but then the one in the purple mask behind the large glasses spoke up, “I-I’m sorry. W-We didn’t mean to frighten you. I assure you, we won’t hurt you. Y-You’re safe here.”

She eyed him cautiously.

“My name is Donatello and these are my brothers, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael.” He gestured to each one as he introduced them. They nodded in turn.

“Where’s Sadie?” Sybil desperately inquired, the question boiling inside her chest, “My twin sister! Where is she?”

“Oh, is that her name?” Donnie asked earnestly, “She’s right over there.” He pointed to what looked like a bed that Sadie was laying in on the other side of the room. “Don’t worry, Miss…”

“Sybil.”

“Don’t worry, Sybil,” He emphasized her name cordially and smiled sweetly as he reassured her again, “She’ll be fine. She’s just resting.”

Relieved, she inadvertently crinkled her nose at the stench of what smelled like sewage. “Uhh,” she smiled gingerly, “Where are we? And how did we get here?”

Donnie welcomed her question and continued, “My brothers and I were on patrol when we came across the two of you fighting in the alley. When we saw that the Purple Dragons had the advantage, we thought it best to intervene. After you lost consciousness, we brought the two of you here, hoping you would survive your injuries. I apologize for not getting to you sooner, but we are strictly forbidden from associating with anyone above ground. It’s better if people don’t know we exist.”

Intrigued, she exhaled and relaxed, allowing Donnie to check her vitals. She was still a bit confused, though. She looked at the purple clad figure standing beside her with all his gadgets and gizmos strapped to his shell, sensing that his heart was pure. His demeanor made her feel safe. She then made eye contact with each of his brothers, except one.

The one called Raphael looked somewhat distracted, looking at the floor, with what looked like a toothpick protruding from the corner of his mouth. He seemed upset, yet she decided to let it go - for now. Sybil couldn’t entirely wrap her head around the situation; but then, something clicked in her brain and her brow furrowed, eyes twinkling in understanding, “Wait.” She then looked back at Donnie, “You’re the ones I saw in the alley wielding ninja weapons?” she asked, a bit too enthusiastically.

“Well, yes,” Donatello nodded, glancing at his brothers.

“How is this possible?” she asked curiously, “I mean, you’re… well… so different. You’re all turtles - turtles, right? But how? And you talk? I mean… what?” She was completely fascinated with them, unable to hold in a girlish giggled, “This is AMAZING!”

Leo blinked, clearing his throat, “Uh, wow… that was unexpected.”

“Whoa, dude! She’s not scared of us? This is so awesome!” Mikey exclaimed, and then grinned mischievously. “If it’s not totally obvious already, guys… diiiiibs!” he nudged Raph in the arm, which earned him an annoyed growl and a whack upside the head.

Donnie couldn’t find the words, and Sybil looked his way, smiling. He was standing there, staring with his mouth ajar, unable to speak.

Only one remained silent, causing Sybil to wonder, again, why Raphael seemed to be hurting. He wore a poorly concealed look of grief behind his mask.

Feeling her gaze, Raph looked up and their eyes met.

Sybil gasped softly; his eyes were exhilarating. Moments flew by and she realized she was staring. “Uh…” she quickly shifted her gaze elsewhere, her cheeks burning crimson with embarrassment, and she tried to conceal her face inconspicuously.

Donnie caught a glimpse of the exchange, though, and looked up at Raph. He smiled, noticing the red on his face, too - but he kept it to himself. “Well,” he smiled at his brothers, “It looks like she will be fine, guys. But she needs rest to properly heal.”

“You got it, Don. Let me know when Sadie wakes up,” Leo nodded, “I’ll check on her later if I don’t hear from you, though.” He looked at Sybil and dipped his head respectfully, “Nice to meet you, Sybil.”

Sybil smiled gratefully and waved as the blue-masked turtle exited the room.

Mikey, disregarding his elder brother, sauntered up beside her and wiggled his eyebrows, “Hey there, Angelca-”

“Come on, Mikey!” Leo yanked him out of the room, “Give her some space!”

“Ow, brah! That’s my water balloon arm, man!” Mikey complained, eliciting another giggle from Sybil.

“Be there in a minute,” Raphael called halfheartedly over his shoulder, opting to linger for a while.

Sybil was happy he chose to stay; she’d been hoping he would.

Satisfied with Sybil’s vitals, Donnie removed all the monitors. “Your vitals have improved tremendously, so you can make yourself comfortable. But the healing process is still underway, so don’t overexert yourself. You could reopen your wounds if you’re not careful,” he advised her before turning to his brother. “Raphael? Could you carry her over to the bed so she can get comfortable?” he asked, “That way, she can assist in consoling her sister if she happens to panic when she wakes.”

“Sure,” Raph complied.

Raphael scooped Sybil up into his arms and she tensed; she was afraid he’d be too rough by the way he approached her, but the mutant was surprisingly gentle. Sybil was so close to him, she could feel him breathe. It felt strange; being so close to him… was she nervous? Her heart raced as he carried her, as if in slow motion, across the room. Sybil tried to avert her gaze from his face but found herself mesmerize by his human-like features - he was beautiful. Their eyes met again and this time she openly stared. They were enchanting and by far the most incredible amber-green Sybil had ever seen.

He set her down on the bed and stepped aside for his brother to inspect her bandages, which gave the curious girl time to gather herself and look away, blushing. The red-clad turtle stood there awkwardly after Donnie returned to his workbench across the room, rubbing his neck. “Hey, uh, Sybil?” he hesitated, nervously chewing on the toothpick as she looked his way.

“Yeah?”

There was a pause, and then he replied in a gruff voice, “I’m, uh, glad you’re okay.”

Sybil couldn’t help but smile, “Thanks, Raphael.”

“Look, uh, I- I’m sorry ‘bout not getting’ to ya before Hun did,” the words tumbled out and he looked troubled, yet continued with what he wished to say, “I mean, I wasn’t expectin’ ‘im to, well… hit you that hard. So I’m… r-really… sorry,” he choked back tears so she wouldn’t see them.

Sybil felt the guilt that he shouldered as he spoke, watching him fumble his words. She thought it was sweet, but her heart sank as she observed his expression; beneath the gruff exterior that he was trying so hard to portray, there was a soft, admirable heart. She wished he wouldn’t hide it.

To his surprise, she feebly stood to face him, “Raphael, it wasn’t your fault. Okay?” With tears in her eyes, she caressed his scaly cheek and smiled, causing him to catch his breath. “You shouldn’t carry such weight on your shoulders. It will eventually crush you,” she whispered softly.

He pressed her hand to his cheek, albeit hesitantly, “Thanks.”

She nodded, the smile reaching her eyes, and slowly lowered her hand.

Pleased with the outcome of his visit, Raph quietly walked out of the lab after Donnie gave him his signature doctor look. Sybil needed to rest.

The girl slowly sat back down on the bed, still smiling as she watched him leave the room. “Hey Sade?” she turned her gaze towards her sister, “We are safe now so wake up soon. Please,” she leaned down, whispering, before lying beside her twin and carefully wrapping her wounded arm Sadie’s frame. “Everything’s going to be okay. I promise,” she closed her eyes, eventually dozing off.

***

Sadie stirred, moaning softly, and blinked open her eyes. "Sybil!" she gasped, trembling with worry. The red-head shot up into a sitting position and looked around wildly before realizing her sister was sleeping beside her. “Sybil,” she instantly relaxed, her nerves settling down, "You're okay.” She whispered to herself. Sadie sighed in relief, her eyes watering up with tears of joy. Then the dizziness hit her and she paused, sitting upright, somewhat dazed. “Ugh,” she rubbed her temples and examined her surroundings slowly.

The room was void of life, save for a few rats in a cage. Its walls were made up brick that gave off a damp shine in the dim light. It was awfully peculiar. They appeared to be in some kind of lab; beakers, microscopes, computer monitors, and various other equipment were set up on tables all around the spacious room. However, the smell of the place is what really baffled her; its scent was rank, moldy, and reminded her of the sewers. Questions flooded her mind - who had cleaned and wrapped her injuries? Where was she, and how did she get here?

"I think I heard one of them,” she nearly leaped out of bed when she heard voices coming from outside the door.

Not long after, a giant turtle in a purple mask and glasses briskly walked into the lab. Sadie’s jaw dropped.

An even burlier one, this time wearing a red mask, pushed his way through after the one in purple. "I didn't hear any-" he stopped short after spotting her staring at them.

"Dude, the other one's up finally!" she didn’t even notice the turtle wearing orange enter, so his proclamation startled her even more.

And finally, a fourth came in wearing a deep blue mask. He smiled at her warmly, "Her name's Sadie, Mikey."

Sadie shook her head in total confusion – how did he know her name? This had to be some sort of dream or illusion.

“Whoa, dudes, she looks totally freaked out,” the orange-clad turtle held his hands up in surrender, but the unexpected quick movement elicited a scream from her lips and she toppled off the bed.

“Great,” grumbled a deep voice in a thick Brooklyn accent - presumably the turtle in red - “Jus look wut you did, Dingdong.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to!” the orange clad turtle objected.

Sadie reached behind her and pressed her back into the wall, "Y-You're-"

“What?” the one in the orange mask raised his eye ridges. A huge grin slipped across his face as he approached her, "Turtles? You got it, babe!"

She huddled closer to the wall and pressed herself as flat as she could against it. "S-Sybil!" she squeaked.

Sadie watched her sister immediately sit up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and wincing from the pain of her wounds. Sybil turned and looked at her pleadingly, "Sadie, please. Don't be scared, they're good guys."

The turtle in blue glanced at the one in red, "Well, most of us..." he teased, chuckling.

Folding his arms across his plastron, the red-clad turtle merely growled in response.

“You were awake?” Sadie asked, dumbfounded.

“I was resting my eyes,” Sybil smiled sheepishly.

“So, how are-” the turtle in orange was suddenly right in front of Sadie, surprising her yet again and attempting to mend it with a playful grin.

Sadie fled screaming from him and dove toward her sister, hiding behind her, "W-W-Who are you, uh… turtles?"

"I'm Donatello, or Donnie if you prefer" the purple masked one smiled and she watched as he shoved his glasses back up his nose.

The turtle in orange chuckled and pointed to his own plastron, "I am M.C. Mikey!” he beamed.

“Actually, it’s Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey," he sent a wink her way.

"The name's Raphael,” the red masked turtle, with a gruff Brooklyn accent, nodded at her, “you can call me Raph,".

Sadie looked over at the one in blue, his features intriguing her the most, "I'm Leonardo, but you may call me Leo if you want," he smiled happily, his eyes sparkling as he spoke.

She calmly scooted a bit away from Sybil and regained her composure, clearing her throat. “I'm Sadie. Sadie O’Malley," she said, smiling half-heartedly. Her fear faded slowly, though, the more she looked at Leo. His charming grin and overall peaceful demeanor reassured her that she and her sister were safe, and, as she looked closer, she noticed his face resembled that of a human. It was so mystifying - she just couldn’t look away. What light they had in the room danced off his alluring sapphire blue eyes, like fireflies on a warm summer’s night, and her eyes widened with fondness as she took in each detail of his features. He was so exquisite!

The sound of her sister clearing her throat brought Sadie back to the real world, and she blushed brightly, quickly turning away.

Sybil noticed the look on Sadie’s face, smiling perceptively. As identical twins the two girls had a way of knowing one another’s thoughts, simply by the look on one another’s faces. It was like twin telepathy, in a way. Sybil knew just how her sister felt, immediately upon looking at her reaction to Leo’s gaze.

Trying to compose herself, Sadie glanced back into those stunning blue eyes and noticed the slight smile upon his face, as if he, too, were admiring her. Sadie’s blush intensified as she returned it sweetly, and then turned back to her sister.

The twins looked at each other with knowing eyes, giggled, then hugged each other. “I‘m so glad you’re okay!” They said synchronously, and then laughed together as they wiped happy tears from their eyes.

Just standing there in an awkward silence, the guys wondered what had just transpired.

Sighing in relief and with all fear gone, Sybil said, “These guys saved us from a horrible fate. They have been so sweet, and Donnie,” she motioned towards the purple-clad turtle, “saved my life. They watched over us, Sade, and they didn’t really have to. But they chose to, so we owe these guys our lives.”

“Yes, I see that now,” Sadie wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

The girls looked at each other, almost like they were having a whole conversation telepathically, then back at the four turtles standing awkwardly in front of the door. Sadie stood up, wobbling a little, and carefully helped Sybil to her feet. They both stood in front of the boys before bowing humbly and respectfully, together. “Thank you all,” they spoke concurrently.

Gratefully, the turtles bowed in return

“We were only doing what needed to be done,” Leo informed them, much to Sadie’s surprise.

“Yeah, those Purple Dweebs just don’t know when to quit, brah. It’s okay though, you were totally worth it,” Mikey grinned and made a heart shape with his hands on his plastron. His grin turned sheepish at the sight of Raphael’s threatening glare, and he seemed to shrink a little into his shell.

Satisfied with his little brother, Raph looked back at the girls, “Yeah. It felt good poundin’ those nimrods into tha ground, so we’re cool wit it,” he said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

Donnie was the last to speak, and seemed to be blushing as he spoke, “You’re welcome. You were touch and go there for a little while, and I was afraid you weren’t going to make it, Sybil.” His words came out rather quickly, morphing into a long stream of rambling, “I was surprised you woke before your sister, as her injuries are far less severe. Which reminds me; I need to take a look at your wounds to see how quickly you are responding to the treatment.”

“Oh,” Sybil blinked, noticing he hadn’t paused for a breath that whole time, “Okay. Sure, go ahead.”

He finally inhaled, ushering Sybil to the examination table, “You’re welcome to assist me, Sadie, if you’d like.”

Sadie followed, glancing back at the leader in blue as she did.

“Well, I’ll let Master Splinter know that the girls are awake,” Leo nodded, turning towards the door, “now that they’re up, Sensei will want to speak with them.” The decreasing volume of Leo’s footsteps signaled his retreat into the other room.

“Thanks Leo,” Donnie acknowledged his brother’s statement. He glanced over his shoulder at the remaining pair of turtles, “Would you mind following suit? I work better without distractions.”

“Aw man, do we have to?” Mikey whined, his cheerful expression changing to a childishly pouty one.

Raph smacked the back of Mikey’s head, “Yeah we do, ya moron.”

“Ow, brah! What was that for!?” Mikey fussed.

“’Cause you’re an idiot, now c’mon!” Raph bellowed, stalking out of the room with his little brother in tow.

“That’s harsh, man,” Mikey mumbled on their way out.

After the others left, Donnie rechecked Sybil’s wounds and continued with his inspections. “Well, your wounds are healing rapidly - just how I imagined they would with my rapid healing ointment. No infection, either, which is good news,” he reapplied the ointment liberally, “You were very lucky.” With Sadie’s assistance, he carefully and meticulously rewrapped Sybil’s upper arm, forearm and calf. He then replaced a few soiled bandages on both of the girls’ abrasions, checking for any other potential infections.

Sadie was impressed with how knowledgeable the turtle was in the medical field, “Wow, you really know your stuff!” she exclaimed.

Donnie chuckled with a snort, and then blushed.

The girls giggled, which caused him to smile shyly. “Thanks, Donnie; for taking care of us and making sure we pulled through,” Sybil said, bringing an end to the awkward silence.

“Yeah, thanks,” Sadie added softly.

Then they both kissed him on each of his cheeks, which lit up his face in a ferocious blush.

He gave an adorable little chuckle as he sheepishly pushed his spectacles back up his nose. “You’re welcome,” Donnie replied, smiling warmly, as he helped Sybil down from the table, “We should go. Master Splinter is waiting.”

The girls agreed and followed him out of his lab.


	4. The Father: The Sensei: The Ninjutsu Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts thus far.

Sadie and Sybil followed Donatello out of the lab. As they walked, they passed through what looked like the turtles’ living quarters where the others were waiting to join them. Sybil was fascinated by their crudely built couch and armchair made from stacks of pizza boxes. It was genius! As she looked around, she noticed a huge disco ball hanging just above the armchair. She nudged Sadie in the arm and pointed as she and her sister snickered. 

In front of the couch was a wall of many monitors, mostly flat screens, meticulously stacked with a long desk located underneath them. Sybil was befuddled by the craftsmanship of the computer chair made out of skateboards. The twins were in complete awe.

“Whoa! This is incredible!” Sybil exclaimed breathlessly, eyes wide in astonishment. “No kidding!” Sadie added with the same expression. 

The guys found it amusing to see just how amazed the girls were, standing with their mouths agape. Leo and Raph watched in approbation as the girls took in their surroundings.

“Come on, ladies,” Leo said as he chuckled. “Master Splinter is waiting.” He offered Sadie his hand, and she happily obliged, taking it into her own. Raph saw what Leo had done and offered his hand to Sybil with a smirk and a wink. “Ya comin’?” he asked amiably. She smiled sheepishly with a small nod, and diffidently placed her small hand in his large three-fingered one.

"Awe man! I wanted to hold their hands!" Mikey moaned and pouted as he moped out of the room.

"It's okay, Mikey. We're all going to the same place." Donnie said, placing his arm around his little brother's shoulder as he walked with him.

They were led into an enormous circular room. Graffiti and Japanese symbols were painted all along the walls and around the edges of the circle in the floor, the center slightly elevated. There were many different weapons intricately laden upon the walls, and a large punching bag hanging from the ceiling. It was absolutely breath-taking! 

Sybil couldn’t contain her bewilderment. “IT’S BEAUTIFUL!” she managed to breathe. Sadie was clutching her sister’s uninjured arm in surprise. They completely forgot they were holding hands with the turtles. They finally snapped out of their reverie when they realized that they were. They hesitantly removed their hands, then turned toward each other and blushed, linking their arms as they giggled. Raphael seemed to grunt, but Leo just smiled.

Leonardo guided the twins to the center of the room and instructed them to kneel. They nervously complied. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo lined up in front of one wall to the side and knelt there, waiting for their father. Leo walked out briefly to inform Master Splinter the girls were ready for him. He returned moments later and joined his brothers. 

The girls began to get restless. Then suddenly they heard a gentle voice echo from just outside the door. Startled, they began searching for the one speaking.

“Welcome to our home, young ones. I see you are well enough to join us.” echoed the voice. “Please, do not be frightened of my appearance, for it is not that of a man. But, do not fear. I will not harm you.” The voice was strong, but tranquil and serene. “May I proceed?” the voice politely asked.

Confused, the girls abruptly answered concurrently, “Yes Sir.” They anxiously stared at the door waiting for the individual to reveal himself. What they saw nearly caused them to run screaming from the lair, but instead, Sybil gasped, stunned as Master Splinter approached them. Sadie, on the other hand, accidentally squeaked, but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth before the rest of it escaped her lips. 

Standing before them was a giant rat that stood approximately 5 feet 10 inches tall; wearing what looked like yellow and brown robes tied with a ninjutsu black belt, embellished with many stipes. On his feet, he wore homemade Japanese sandals. It was a strange sight to see. Sadie’s breathing began to hasten, and Sybil was inadvertently holding her breath with her mouth ajar, frozen in place.

Sybil finally managed to exhale. She was captivated by his watchful gaze. His eyes were incisive; his demeanor, poised. His stance, inviting. She immediately bowed respectfully at his feet; ashamed of her reluctance to accept his hospitality.

Sadie hadn’t quite come out of her hysteria. It took her a moment to compose herself, tears now present in her eyes. She watched as her sister bowed ceremoniously. Out of respect for Master Splinter, she quickly followed suit. 

Pleased with the outcome of their introduction, Master Splinter graciously placed his hands atop their heads and smiled. “Thank you, Sybil and Sadie, for accepting me as I am.” As they sat up, he politely removed his hands, then gratefully bowed as they rose to their feet. 

He turned to the four turtles near the wall and said, “My sons, make sure our guests have everything they need for their stay.”

“Hai, Sensei.” They replied in unison, then all four of them left the room.

“Sybil? Sadie?” he gestured correctly to each of them, “May I speak with the two of you for a moment?”

“Yes, Sir.” They returned synchronously.

“Walk with me.” He instructed, and they obliged without hesitation.

He led them to a smaller, yet still large room with stone arches on the ceiling. Pallets were placed together to make an elevated square floor underneath a homemade tea table. Its base was constructed of hundreds of books neatly stacked on top of the pallets. Some well-placed wood slabs were pieced together to create the surface of the table. There were several modest cushions surrounding it as well.

The girls stood in disbelief as they saw the back wall. There were hundreds of old boom boxes stacked to the ceiling. It was unbelievable! Master Splinter gestured for them to settle opposite him at this wonderfully artistic table. Sybil ran her hands across it, taking in every detail. It was exquisite. Sadie smiled as she traced the wood grains on the surface. It was built by a truly gifted architect.

Once seated, the girls looked up at Master Splinter. He offered them some tea, and they accepted it. They sipped on it silently for a few moments, then Master Splinter began.

“I am sure the two of you have many questions. Unfortunately, some answers you seek, I cannot answer at this time.” He said with omniscient eyes. “I will, however, tell you of how we came to be what we are.”

The girls listened intently to every word Splinter had to say. They were stunned to find that he was once a man. He told them his former name was Hamato Yoshi, and he explained how he lost his wife and daughter to a man named Oroku Saki; then fleeing Japan to start anew here in New York City. He told them of the four baby turtles he purchased from a pet store, and the unfortunate encounter in an alleyway. He told them of the raising of his sons, finding their home, and training them in the art of ninjutsu as a means of protecting themselves in the outside world.

The girls were entrenched in the story, their eyes immovable from his face as he spoke. He saw that he had their undivided attention, so he continued; telling them of one other human that they have befriended named April O’Neil, and when his sons saved the city from the same rival now calling himself The Shedder. He also told them that The Shredder’s pupil, Eric Sachs, nearly killed his sons while trying to extract the mutagen from their blood, and how the aforementioned young woman assisted in their rescue.

He finished by saying, “As you can see, I lost my home, my family, my clan, my name; but I was fortunate enough to keep my humanity. As you will experience in your lives, good will sometimes outweigh the bad, for I have gained many things as well, like my four sons; and now, I have gained the two of you.” He smiled affectionately at the girls.

“Wow, thank you, Sir.” Sybil replied.

“Yeah, thanks.” Sadie added with a smile in return.

“Now, my sons have informed me that the two of you have been trained in ninjutsu. Is that correct?” he asked.

“Yes Sir.” They replied.

Master Splinter closed his eyes briefly, as if he was meditating and said, “Hmm, I sense the two of you have experienced the burden of great loss as well.” He began. “You lost your parents very early, and recently you lost your mentor; the man you call your father.” He stated as he opened his eyes. “Is that correct?” he asked.

Sybil was dumbfounded. Sadie nodded in disbelief. They both held back their tears of grief as they bowed their heads, reminiscing of the happy times they shared with the man they called father. Sybil managed to answer quietly, “Yes, Sir. Our Sensei, Master Masaaki Hatsujimi, died of cancer almost 6 months ago. We miss him terribly.”

“I see.” He replied softly. “I am truly sorry for your loss.” He bowed his head respectfully. “But, you mustn’t dwell on the past. It will only cloud your judgement and impede your journey ahead.” He said sternly.

The girls recomposed themselves, and looked back at the benevolent ninjutsu master across from them and smiled graciously at his sincerity. “Thank you, Master Splinter.” Sybil replied with a slight bow of her head. “Yeah, thank you, sir.” Sadie added with a warm smile, wiping what tears managed to fall to her cheeks.

“Alas, I must ask you; would you like for me to become your teacher and continue your training here?” he asked.

“For real?” Sadie breathed

“Are you serious?” Sybil asked surprised.

“I am.” He replied smiling at their questions.

“YES! ABSOLUTELY! WITHOUT A DOUBT!” Sybil exclaimed.

“TOTALLY!” Sadie shouted enthusiastically.

“Then, we will begin your training when you both have healed from your injuries.” He smiled once more, and stood up. “You will now address me as Sensei or Master when speaking with me, and you will also do your part to help keep our home clean.” He said as he began his lecture. “You will be treated as part of this family. Donatello will assign to you your duties.”

“Yes, Sir…I mean, Hai Sensei.” Sybil quickly replied with a bow. “Absolutely….uh…Sensei, sir.” Sadie fumbled with a sheepish grin.

He continued a bit more vigorously. “There is but one rule you must never break, no matter what the cost, for it will bring much danger to this family.” He paused with a piercing stare at the two girls across from him, making sure they understood his impending tone.

The girls were silent. They heard the shifting of his tone and froze. They studied his features. They sensed his fear with the words that followed.

Placing emphasis on every word, he said, “You are to NEVER tell ANYONE of our existence. NO ONE can be trusted. If anyone is to learn of our existence, we will no longer be safe and our lives will be in imminent danger. Do I have your word that you will never speak of what you have encountered here to anyone above ground?” He asked rigorously.

“Not a word, Sensei. I swear!” Sybil fearfully replied

“My lips are sealed too, Sensei. I promise.” Sadie added cautiously. 

Master Splinter observed their reactions and exhaled in relief. He bowed in appreciation and said placidly, “Thank you for your understanding. We will discuss the matter of your training further once I am confident your wounds have healed.” He finished as he looked at the twins. “Until that time, you are not permitted to go above ground unless otherwise instructed. Have I made myself clear?”

“Hai, Sensei.” They confidently answered in unison as they bowed respectfully to their new Master. He smile once more, then left for his chambers.

The two of them squealed and hugged each other a bit too energetically. They quickly realized their mistake and winced and hissed from the pain. “Ow, ow, ow.” They said together as they lightly rubbed their own wounds. Then they laughed at their enthusiasm. 

“We should be a bit more careful next time.” Sybil said with a giggle. “Sorry, Syb.” Sadie said apologetically. 

After reassuring that Sybil was okay, Sadie and her sister went to find the boys. Unfamiliar with the layout of the lair, they quickly found themselves walking in circles, lost and confused. They entered a room they hadn’t seen yet. The room was also circular, but significantly smaller than the training room. The enclave was a bit deeper and the center a bit higher in elevation. Far more graffiti riddled the walls and a large pipe was protruding from the wall with grates and railing resting on top of it. 

Ladders ascended to the second level, and it looked like there was an entrance up there. There were small wooden planks neatly place in the enclave, circular shields, cinder blocks, and a few weapons hanging on the walls. A rusty tricycle was placed against the wall, and there was a grated platform above the center of the room, extending from yet another large entrance with a heavy door. There were other odd items and structures all around the room. The air seemed ominous as they looked around.

Out of nowhere Master Splinter appeared. The girls were jolted out of their contemplation. He saw their startled expressions and politely said. “I apologize for leaving you unattended. I have miscalculated the return of my sons. Please, forgive me, my students.”

Sybil smiled and said, “It’s okay, Sensei. No worries.”

Sadie said, “Yeah, no big. But, what is this place?” She asked.

“Yeah, the atmosphere is kind of ominous.” Sybil added.

“Ah, you have wandered into what is called the Hashi.” The girls glanced at him pensively. He smiled and continued. “It is in this room where discipline and punishments are carried out.” He said in a chilling tone. He realized this and added, “Do not worry, my students. Punishments are only given when rules are broken, and they are designated to be equivalent to the level the student can convey.”

“Whoa, have the guys ever been punished?” Sadie asked.

“Sadie!” Sybil spat, glaring at her sister as she jabbed her in her ribs. “Hey!” Sadie whispered in indignation, rubbing her side.

Master Splinter chuckled, “Yes, many times.” He replied. “But, it is in the past. Come, I will show you were you will be staying.” 

The girls followed him out of the Hashi. He led them back through the den and into what looked like a bedroom. Scattered throughout the room were four very large, curved, hammock-like, metal beds; pillows and blankets piled in each one. They were expertly engineered to encompass the guys’ large turtle shells. The girls found them to be quite charming. 

They continued through the room, passing a giant shelf with metal cubbies; the many baskets were decorated in orange, red, purple and blue with a set of drums just behind it. The girls assumed the baskets were labeled for each of the turtles. Just beyond the cubbies was a spacious area, recently cleared for them.

As the girls admired their new space, they heard the guys reentering the lair. Raphael and Leonardo appeared in the room, carrying quite a few fluffy pillows, several large comforters, warm blankets, thick quilts, and soft fleecy throws. Michelangelo was carrying a large ruck sack as he entered the room.

“Wut up my beautiful princesses!! Never fear! Michelangelo is here!” Mikey cheerfully announced.

“Shut up, ya moron.” Raph retorted.

“Knock it off, Raph.” Leo ordered. 

Raphael growled in animosity as he dropped what he was carrying on the floor. Master Splinter watched him closely as he started huffing, then bellowed. “Raphael! Calm yourself! Conserve your energy for your training!”

“Hai, Sensei,” he replied defiantly.

“We got everything you asked for, Sensei. Mikey even managed to get a bunch of clothes for the girls.” Leo said.

“Well done, my sons. I’m sure you will insure these girls are comfortable.” He insisted.

“Hai Sensei,” all three turtles answered.

“I will go see if Donatello has completed his task.” He said as he strode out of the room. 

“So, what do you think?” Leo asked the girls.

“Yeah dudettes! Mikey is at your service 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, dawg!” Michelangelo playfully stated.

“You’re an idiot!” Raphael spat as he smacked the back of Mikey’s head. 

“OW, BRA! GEEZ! I was just tryin’ to be hospitable, man!” Mikey protested rubbing his head.

“More like CREEPY, shell for brains!” Raph retorted.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Come on guys, you’re embarrassing me.” Leo interrupted, gesturing at the girls standing there watching them with concern.

“Sorry, Leo.” Mikey replied apologetically.

“Yeah, wuteva.” Raph complained. 

Sybil spoke first. “Thanks guys, this is incredible! We appreciate all that you guys have done for us.”

“Yeah, you’ve really made us feel welcome.” Sadie replied, blushing as she met Leo’s gaze. She haphazardly sighed in awe. Leo smiled intently as he tried stifling the burning sensation in his cheeks. 

Sybil spied her sister’s red face, but repressed her giggles to keep from embarrassing her in front of the guys. Sadie quickly quenched her fiery cheeks, and looked at the floor. Leo just smirked in amusement.

Sybil gathered her courage and carefully put her arms around Mikey’s neck, squeezing enthusiastically with her uninjured arm. He was shocked into a stupor, but regained his awareness and wrapped his arms around her small frame, gloating as he did so. 

“Thanks Mikey!” she said gratefully. 

“Like a turtle do, dawg!” He blissfully replied. Raphael was indignant as he watched. Sadie was apprehensive about approaching any of them, so she just stood there watching her sister as she thanked them.

Sybil released Mikey and kissed each of his cheeks. “AH YEAH BOI!” Mikey exclaimed. “She kissed me!” he whispered in excitement. “I’ll never wash my face again, bro!” he heartily declared as he skipped and danced out of the room, avoiding Raphael’s belligerent glare. 

Raphael’s heart sank. Then he saw Sybil approach Leonardo. “Thanks Leo, for inviting us to stay.” He smiled and she hugged him cautiously. “My pleasure.” He replied as she promptly let go. Raph watched in anguish; his heart breaking. 

Sybil took her sister’s hand and brought her closer to Leo. She placed Sadie’s hand in Leo’s and discreetly backed away. Raph suddenly felt hopeful as he watched Sybil play matchmaker with a devious grin and smirked.

Sadie was awestruck. She was shaking, and breathing became difficult as she tried to speak. “Uh…..um…yeah…….t-thanks for e-everything.” She managed to breathe as she trembled beneath his radiant sapphire gaze. Her knees nearly buckled under her own weight. Leo smiled and gently held her hand, calming her instantaneously. “You’re very welcome, Sadie.” He said as he bowed. She blushed and smiled shyly. 

Leo pulled her close to him. Sadie was beside herself with elation, she could hardly contain herself. He was enjoying her reaction as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Ugh, getta room, lovebirds.” Raph scorned.

Leo sighed. “Come on, Sadie. Let’s go see if Donnie is done with what he was doing.” He said quietly. She nodded, and Leo led her from the room, leaving Sybil and Raph alone. 

Raph was leaning against the wall, fiddling with his toothpick. He quickly realized they were alone. Sybil turned to face him. She noticed the affliction behind his mask, and she cautiously approached him. He looked at her with a piercing glare. It felt like daggers plunging into her soul. She flinched then paused a few feet away from him. 

“So, ya have a thing for Mikey now, eh?” he asked in a menacing tone, crossing his arms.

“What? No, not at all.” She replied, offended by his ridiculous question.

“Then why did ya lay a smooch on him like dat, huh?” He asked with malice.

“I just think he’s absolutely adorable, like a big kid. I’ve seen how underappreciated he is, so I thought I would make his day.” She curtly retorted. Then she smiled at him. He was taken aback by her reply. Suddenly, his heart soared, and his eyes twinkled. Sybil began scanning the room, picturing where her things might go. 

Raphael saw that she was preoccupied with her thoughts, so he took a risk and gently lifted her hand into his. She was jostled away from her calculations, and realized he was softly stroking her hand with his. She gently opened his hand and began brushing her fingers through his palm, tracing every detail. She studied his callouses and scars, intrigued with just how soft his hands were.

Raphael just watched in uncertainty. Her touch was so enticing. She turned his hands over in hers, once again, examining ever inch. His heart began to race with desire, his breath becoming swift. Sybil felt her attraction for him intensify as she traced his arm to his plastron. She was now inches away from him, her heartbeat quickening as the gap between them diminished.

She looked up, realizing his hands had rested on her shoulders; his eyes following her every move, unable to speak. Her heart fluttered wildly as their eyes met. She was once again mesmerized by the amber-green irises that held her gaze. Unaware he was doing so, Raphael inadvertently revealed to her the passion he kept hidden from the world, the devotion he had for his father, and the affection he had for his brothers beneath the surface of his mask. 

Sybil saw that he was vulnerable and slowly widened the gap between them. She and Raphael hastily and simultaneously swallowed their desires as they created a bit more space between them. Raph cleared his throat awkwardly and said, “Uh…sorry about that. I didn’t mean ta…” 

“Raphael, it’s okay. I got a little…overzealous, and I apologize.” Sybil interrupted.

Raphael hung his head in misery; his heart shattered. “I get it…it won’t happen again.” He said spitefully. Sybil realized he misunderstood and she quickly explained her reaction.

“No, wait…you completely misunderstood what I was trying to say.” She said as she stopped him from leaving, placing her hand on his plastron.

“Then wut the hell did ya mean?” he asked a bit more hostile than he intended, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Sybil gasped at his fury, but calmly and affectionately leaned into him, gently cupping his face with her hands. 

Raph yielded to her penetrating gaze; his desire for her once again reflecting in his eyes. He pressed her hands to his cheeks, desperate to hold her close. He dropped to one knee so she wouldn’t feel so small. She tenderly looked into his alluring eyes, subdued by every facet. He pulled her close, breathing her in, and she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. It took every fiber of her being to curb her craving for him. She sighed deeply; calming her desires, then spoke softly.

“Raph, I was trying not to give into a situation that I may not be able to walk away from.” She started. “I need some time to think. To meditate on all the things that have happened.” She looked at him pleadingly. “I have my sister to look out for, you know? My priorities come first.”

“Yeah, I think I see wut yer sayin’.” He said, realizing he must have been moving too fast for her. He was also trying to figure things out as to why he was acting this way. It wasn’t like he ever had a chance with her; at least that’s what he thought.

“Thank heavens.” She said, relieved as she unwillingly let go of him. She looked at him once more, then gently kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Raphael.” She smiled and offered him her hand. “Now, come on. Let’s go find your brothers.”

“Yeah, okay. And, sorry…’bout all dat.” He said as they left the room together. 

Raph led the way toward Donnie’s lab. Master Splinter had assigned him the task of building beds for the girls. They met up with the others in the living room.

“Hey, Leo. Donnie done yet?” Raph asked as he and Sybil entered the room.

“Not quite. Sensei told us to wait here until they call for us.” Leo replied. 

“Okay, cool.” Raph said as he and Sybil found places to sit. They settled in and waited, anxious to see what was in store for them.


	5. Becoming the Unlikeliest of Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Your feedback is necessary for me to improve where i need to.

It didn’t take very long for Donnie and Master Splinter to enter the room. Donnie was elated with excitement from his accomplishments. Master Splinter walked in behind him, smiling proudly. Everyone looked up from the wall of screens in anticipation.

“YES! It only took me 18 hours, 43 minutes, and 32 seconds, with a great deal of blood, sweat, and tears; but they are finally finished!” Donnie exclaimed, jubilant with the completion of the girls’ beds in record time. “I can’t wait for the two of you to see them!” he said with a euphoric grin on his bespectacled face.

“Wow, only that long? Geez, Don, you act like you ain’t got nuthin’ better ta do.” Raph snorted with a smirk. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Whoa….that’s a long time, bro.” Mikey replied absentmindedly.

“Now that the two of you are a part of this family, we decided to welcome you to our home with your very own beds.” Master Splinter started. “Donatello was assigned to this task and graciously accepted the challenge.” He said proudly. “Now, go. Enjoy, my daughters. I must meditate.” Master Splinter inquired with a bow, gesturing everyone in the direction of Donnie’s lab as he left the screen room.

“What are we waiting for?” Leo asked.

“Come on, ladies.” Donatello said, his euphoric grin becoming more exuberant with every breath; then, he disappeared.

“LET’S GO!” the twins eagerly exclaimed, as they followed Donnie back to his lab.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey reached the lab just as deafening squeals reverberated off the walls. They briskly slammed their hands over their ears, squeezing their eyes shut trying to block out the ear-splitting shrills. Once it stopped, Leo and Raph opened their eyes and dropped their hands.

“AARGH! I think my eardrums just exploded!” Raphael growled.

“DUDE! I THINK THE ENTIRE CITY HEARD THAT, BRA! WHY DO GIRLS DO THAT??” Mikey wailed, still holding his ears.

“Let go o’ your ears bonehead!” Raph bellowed as he punched Mikey in the arm. “HEY!” Mikey cried as he rubbed his bruised arm.

“Wow. That was loud.” Leo reciprocated, rubbing the sides of his head. Then he chuckled.

“Thanks Donnie!” both girls shrieked, lunging at him happily.

When the guys recovered from the shock wave of the squeals, they guffawed robustly at the sight before them. Both of the girls were cheerfully showering Donnie’s cheeks with multiple kisses. 

The look on his face was exceedingly comical! His spectacles were knocked askew, and his face was ferociously flushed. He looked as if his knees were about to buckle underneath him. He snorted, and then, he fainted.

The three turtles’ laughs became more insatiable, as they collapsed to the floor, holding their chests and sides. The girls giggled in merriment. “Oops, sorry.” They both said, apologizing to Donnie as they helped him up. The other three were gasping for air as their laughs slowly dissipated.

Once the fun died down, the girls walked over to inspect their new beds. The craftsmanship was remarkable! Master Splinter embellished each one with intricate details that fit their personalities. 

The beds were constructed from old playground equipment, just as the turtles’ beds were, but with a touch of femininity. The top portion was curved like a turtle shell, to encase an individual as they sleep. The base was a very large, heavy duty coil, elevating the top portion, made to gently rock a sleeping occupant. 

Sybil inspected her bed, and studied the composition of the entire design. She marveled at how each part was constructed. She saw what looked like dreamcatchers meticulously painted on it. She was impressed with Master Splinter’s artistic abilities, and the amazing talent Donatello possessed in carpentry. He really was brilliant!

Sadie examined the exquisite brush work on her bed of the beautiful Japanese cherry blossom tree. She looked closer and saw music notes intertwined through its branches and floating around its blooms. It was breath-taking! She ran her fingers across the blossoms. It was almost like she could feel their delicate pedals on her fingertips. She sighed in absolute awe.

The guys were speechless. They knew what Donnie was capable of, but had no idea Master Splinter was involved. They watched the girls as they tried out their new beds. Donnie beamed at the girls’ reactions. He then looked at his brothers. They each gave Donnie a thumbs up, indicating just how proud they were of the work he had done. Donnie chucked in delight.

Sybil walked up to Donnie, placing her hand on his cheek. “Thank you Donnie. You certainly are one brilliant guy.” She said as she kissed him once more.

“Yeah, thanks, Don!” Sadie beamed. “This is so awesome!”

“Alright guys, we need to take them to the room. I’m sure the girls would like to get things organized.” Leo inquired. “We have training with Master Splinter in an hour, so we need to do our meditations.”

“Ugh! But they are so boring!” Mikey complained as he and his brothers helped with the beds.

“Yeah, well, Masta Splinta says we have ta do it, so we’re gonna do as he says.” Raph retorted.

“Meditation is very important, Mikey. It helps us focus on our breathing techniques, sharpening our ninjutsu skills. It’s a crucial part of our training.” Donnie explained, trying to avoid the daggers in Raph’s glare. “When you girls are done, maybe you could join us?” he suggested.

“Sure, I’d like that. I really need to clear my mind.” Sybil replied.

“Well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Sadie added with a sigh. She wasn’t very well-established in her meditation skills as her sister, so she knew she could use the practice.

“Great! We will regroup in the dojo in about 30 minutes.” Leo stated as they put the beds down.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sybil replied.

“Yeah, okay.” Sadie reluctantly added.

The turtles exited the girls’ space, leaving them to decorate. The twins rummaged through all the blankets, comforters, pillows, and throws. Of the four comforters available, Sybil found a king sized, retro, teal colored comforter and another with a neutral Native American pattern on it. She also grabbed a large, thick, fleecy, somewhat teal blanket, and a charcoal one leaving the hot pink and aquamarine one for her sister. 

She then picked up a beautiful quilt made with all different shades of denim, and many blocks in various sizes. It was perfect! She saw another, almost tie-dyed, with butterflies on it. She was thrilled! She gathered all that she had chosen, and began making her bed.

Sadie was pleased with what fleecy blankets her sister left for her. The two quilts that remained were stunning. One had purple tulips on it, and the other was multi-patterned in orange, greens and blues. 

Her comforters were outstanding! One was bright orange adorned with a swirly pattern of hot pink, lime green, and turquoise, the other had large splotches on it, as if someone splattered paint all over it. The colors were that of vibrant red to deep red, dark and light blue, violet purples, and deep greens. She gathered everything up and started on her bed.

All they needed now was somewhere to put all these clothes Mikey found for them. They would need to go through them first when they have the time. Perhaps Master Splinter will let them go to their house and get a few other personal items for their new home. But that could wait.

For the finishing touches, they each tossed four large pillows on their beds, coordinating the colors to coincide with their bedding. When the girls were done with personalizing their space, they stepped back to admire their work. 

They looked at each other in satisfaction, placing one arm around each other. They hugged, and then they headed to the dojo to join the guys in half an hour of meditation.


	6. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feed back is necessary. Please leave your comments.

It has been 4 weeks since the girls had joined their new family in the sewers of New York City. To their disappointment, they did have to quit their jobs on the surface as an absolute precaution for their safety while they healed. Over the last few incredible, life changing weeks, Sybil and Sadie were only permitted top side to buy what groceries, toiletries, medical supplies, and other necessities the family needed to get by.

Sadie was content and happy with her hiatus, but Sybil had become contentious with every day she wasn’t training. She became reclusive, concealing herself away from everyone for long periods of time. 

The girls were allowed to watch the guys when they trained, or rather showed off in the dojo, during which time Sybil would find something else to do, away from the dojo. Mikey was the first to notice this, as he had enjoyed a "big" audience while he was training. 

“Hey Dudes! Has anyone seen Sybil?” Mikey asked one day during training. The sounds of clashing weapons ceased as silence fell on the dojo. They all turned to see that Sadie was innocently huddled in the corner, watching alone.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen her in training for a couple weeks.” Leo replied. “Raph, what did you do to her?” he accusingly asked his brother, jerking his head to face him.

“Why you automatically assume I did sumthin’ wrong? She ain’t talked ta me in a few days. She’s been ignorin’ me altogetha! It ain’t my fault she thinks we’re freaks!” he retorted defiantly.

“She doesn’t think that at all, Raphael! So don’t say that!” Sadie interjected, defending her sister, and stepping between the two brothers.

“Yeah, brah. But usually when someone runs away, it’s ‘cause you did or said sumthin’ to hurt their feelings.” Mikey added matter-of-factly. “Dude, you gotta remember; the heart is a soft muscle, bro. Squish!”

“Wuteva…It wasn’t me.” Raph said indignantly. [At least I hope it wasn’t me]. He thought to himself dismally. [I was so stupid ta think she liked me. I should never have done wut I did. I’m such an idiot]. He thought as he started attacking the punching bag more roughly than usual.

“Uh, guys…I think she might be depressed.” Donnie began, his expression one of utter concern and worry. “I’ve seen her sneaking into the dojo late at night trying to pull her bow and crying. It seems she is having trouble with her anchor arm. Her stab wounds were profound, so her arm has become weak. I don’t know if Master Splinter is going to allow her to train yet.” He finished with regret.

“No! He has to!” Sadie cried overdramatically and stomping her foot.

“What can we do?” Leo asked as all eyes were on Donnie.

“There’s nothing we can do, except help her through this. There is a good chance physical therapy will help tremendously, but she will need encouragement. It’s up to her to accept it. It will take some time for her strength to return. So we need to be supportive and help where we can.” Donnie inquired while scratching the back of his neck.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Leo finally said. They all firmly agreed with the leader in blue, though Raphael was reluctant in his decision. Hope is all they had in this matter.

“BOOYAHKASHA!” Mikey exclaimed whilst raising his hand for a high three. They all joined in and Sadie smiled happily, giggling some and adding her hand to theirs, although she had to jump up in order to reach. She vaguely caught Leo hiding a chuckle and an amused grin out of the corner of her eye.

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo went back to their training session as Donatello and Sadie walked out of the dojo. Sadie eagerly went to find her sister, and Donnie headed to his lab.

Sadie found Sybil watching the NCIS marathon in the screen room. She noticed she wasn’t her usual cheerful self. Sadie was getting worried about her sister. She had never seen her so despondent and out of whack, and it frightened her. She sat down on the couch cautiously before looking in her sister's direction. She bumped her gently with her shoulder, smiling as she did so.

“Hey Syb! Are you getting excited?” she asked enthusiastically as she snuggled on the couch beside her.

“Yeah, sure.” Sybil replied with disdain, shoving Sadie away rudely.

“Awe, c’mon! Cheer up!” Sadie cheered, “Don’t you want to start training again?” Sadie asked, giving a curious, raised eyebrow expression.

“Well, yeah, but my arm…I’m afraid it’ll never be the same, you know? It still hurts when I try to pull my bow.” Sybil returned wistfully and rubbed her arm.

“It’ll all work out. You’ll see.” Sadie replied reassuringly and pulled her legs up on the couch.

“Thanks, Sade” Sybil returned, giving her sister a grateful side glance. 

Today was the day they would find out if they were finally allowed to start their training. Sadie was unusually optimistic and pumped up. Her wounds healed sooner than her sister’s, which caused Sybil to be a bit bleaker about the outcome. 

For 4 weeks, Sybil felt like a prisoner in her own body, unable to move without pain in one of her extremities. She tried many times to sneak a quick pull of her bow, but she was met with searing pain in her right arm. Sybil prayed that today would be better, so she waited with her sister on the couch as she caught up on her favorite show.

As Master Splinter approached them, they stood and bowed respectfully.

“Good morning, Sensei.” They greeted him in unison.

“Good morning, my daughters.” He replied as he bowed in return. “I must take one last look at Sybil’s wounds, before I can allow you to train. Shall we get started?” He asked with a smile as he gestured them toward Donnie’s lab.

“Hai Sensei.” They answered simultaneously as they followed Master Splinter into the lab.

The brilliant purple clad turtle was busying himself with gathering the necessary tools he needed to navigate the inspections. He had an eclectic array of strange homemade contraptions to help in the process. The girls saw what looked like magnifiers and weird goggles, along with a few intimidating tools they weren’t quite sure about. Donnie looked up through his large spectacles and smiled.

“Good morning Sensei; Ladies.” He said rather breathlessly. He saw the girls’ skeptical faces as they eyed his contraptions timidly and quickly continued. “Oh, no need to worry; these are just my own inventions to help me inspect your wounds on a level the eye cannot see.” He said with a nervous smile and a small chuckle.

“Hm. Very resourceful, my son. Once again, your intelligence has yielded remarkable results.” Master Splinter inquired proudly with the swish of his long tail.

“T-thank you, Sensei.” Donnie replied with a glint of confidence. Then he began his inspections.

Sadie’s inquiry was rather quick. Donnie scanned her with some sort of device that sent feedback to his laptop as he briskly clicked the keys. Master Splinter observed attentively. Donatello never ceased to amaze him. He watched contemptuously.

Once Donnie was finished with his analysis, he turned to Sadie and said, “Good news. Your head injury has healed completely. No contusions or lacerations that I can tell. I see no problem with you starting your training.” Then he smiled at her as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

“YAY!! Thanks Donnie!” Sadie exclaimed as she gratefully hugged his neck and kissed his cheek sweetly. His eyes sparkled as he placed his fingers on his tingling cheek and snorted twice over. 

Sybil hung her head as her sister jumped for joy and skipped around. She was afraid she wouldn’t get the same news, so she braced herself, clutching her clothes tightly in her two fists.

Sybil’s examination was a bit more extensive. Donnie scanned her the same way he did Sadie, clicking away at his computer keys. He placed his glasses on top of his head, replacing them with some weird goggles. He ran his fingers across her scars while manipulating her skin under his fingertips. Sybil stifled a wince as pressure was added to each scar, tears stung her eyes. Master Splinter noticed this and shook his head slightly, closing his eyes.

Donatello concluded his exam and dolefully looked up at Master Splinter. He then turned to Sybil and said in an unsteady, wavering voice, “Well, um, the depth of your stab wounds is subaqueous…er…deeper than I first anticipated.” He continued a bit more assertive. “The wounds alone have healed, but your muscles are still repairing themselves, and your scars are still very tender. You will need….um…some physical therapy to help strengthen them back to where they once were.” He finished and replaced his glasses upon his nose.

“NO!” Sadie gasped, and sped over to her sister. “What about training? We’ve missed enough already! I need my sister for training!” Sadie sobbed as she hugged her sister. Sybil’s tears began to fall, dripping onto her fists. The one thing she had looked forward to was the reunion with her bow. She was about to object, but Master Splinter sensed her anger and spoke before she could utter a single word.

“Before you say something you may regret, Sybil, you need to understand that my decision was not an easy one to make. Your potential far exceeds that of what I have seen in your future, and your training will be very arduous. It will require strength of mind as well as body. Your challenges will be exigent.” He began in an ascetic tone. “I have decided to allow you to continue your training, but you will require much help to bring your strength back to your body. I will help you where I can, starting with meditation.” He finished with a look of concern.

Sybil looked up at her master, tears still falling, but hope replaced the adversity she once bore. To Master Splinter’s surprise, she threw her arms around his neck. Finally letting go of the weight of enmity she carried in her heart. She cried into his shoulder as he warmly returned the hug.

“Thank you, Sensei.” She whispered through her tears and sniffling. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know.” He replied as she let go of him, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “First, we will meditate. You have one hour to prepare. I will wait for you until you are ready.” He inquired, then he left.

Sybil inhaled a deep breath of relief as Sadie hugged her in excitement and then skipped out of the room, anxious to tell the guys the news. Sybil hopped off the examination table while Donnie put away his crazy contraptions. To his astonishment, she grabbed his arm and yanked him toward her with remarkable strength. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you Donatello!” she breathed into his neck, sending tingles up his spine. She brought her head up to face him, resting her forehead on his. “You truly are amazing,” she said, then thankfully kissed his cheek before prancing out of the room.

“Wow….” Donatello said, chuckling with a snort and nearly falling over from excitement. “Two kisses in one day! BEST.DAY.EVER!” he cheered, then finished putting his things away with a permanent smile on his face. Once he was done, he went to join the others in the dojo.


	7. Mutual Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback. It is important to me. Thanks.

Meditation. To Sybil, it was the easiest part of her training. To Master Splinter’s astonishment, her skill was nearly tantamount with that of his own. Her breathing was impeccable, and she seemed to hone in on everyone’s thoughts. 

Sadie, on the other hand, had to face a few challenges just to clear her mind. If anything, meditation bored her. She found no solace in it. She would frequently peek at the others meditating. Then she saw Michelangelo in his attempt, and tried desperately to stifle her giggles. He couldn’t sit still. He finally gave up on his attempt, when he noticed Sadie looking his way. They seemed to share the same distaste for meditation. They continued trying to no avail. 

Master Splinter sensed their disruption and ended the session early. “Training will commence later this evening.” He said as he gave both Mikey and Sadie disapproving looks before dismissing everyone from the dojo. Sybil wasn’t pleased, for she had finally reached the point of alleviation in her meditation. 

Sybil watched as Leo flirted with Sadie. Her sister’s face betrayed her. She could see just how much Sadie truly loved Leonardo. She found herself smiling at her sister’s failed attempt to hide her feelings. Sadie caught her gaze, and Sybil could see how happy she was when she was close to Leo. 

Sybil nodded at her sister as if she was answering her thoughts. Sadie’s eyes glistened with jubilation when she received her sister’s blessing. Sybil watched as her sister and Leo left the room together. She really loved seeing her sister happy.

Sybil came out of her reverie, and saw Michelangelo heading to the den for video games and cartoons. Donnie was probably back in his lab, as usual, immersing himself into his ever expanding repairs and inventions. She smiled at the thought of her best friend working away in content, then looked up from her thoughts.

She looked around the dojo, but found it empty. It was strange that she never saw Raphael exit the room. She groaned to herself. She hadn’t spoken to him in weeks, and found herself longing for him. [What is wrong with me?] She thought. [He’s a mutant. He couldn’t love a human, could he?] 

Sybil couldn’t understand why she felt the way she did. When he wasn’t around, her heart would ache. But, why? Was she actually truly falling for him? Her chest felt tight, and her heart raced. She felt as if she was about to hyperventilate. She began to tremble. [I’ve got to get out of here!] 

Sybil quickly ran out of the dojo so she could find somewhere quiet to think. Her mind was racing. She made sure no one saw her leave, and headed into the sewers. She didn’t realize that Raphael caught a glimpse of her sneaking off. He gave her a head start, then he followed her in full ninja mode so he wouldn’t be detected.

Sybil began to pick up the pace. She couldn’t breathe. Seeing her sister happy with Leonardo made her realize that she wanted to be that way with Raphael. Her thoughts overwhelmed her, and she kept running. But where, she did not know, nor did she care. She couldn’t think straight. Her heart kept interfering with her mind. She gasped for air as she found herself slowing to a halt. Her eyes burned with tears, but she had no idea why. She dropped to her knees, sobbing. 

The last few weeks have been difficult for her to endure. She has kept her feelings for Raphael a secret from everyone, including him; but the desire cannot be tamed. It burns deep within her soul. And, to make matters worse, she is unable to do what she loves. Her training has been limited, and her exasperation has become evident. She leaned against the sewer wall, wrapped her arms around her knees, and continued bawling; releasing her burdens with every sob. 

Raphael slowly and quietly made his way in the direction Sybil had disappeared. His heart raced with anticipation. For weeks he tried keeping his distance from her, trying desperately to hide his desires; giving her the cold shoulder to keep himself from the pain of rejection. He was a freak, and she was a human. She was perfection, the epitome of beauty. She could never love such a monster.

He quickened his stride, his heart beating wildly. He craved her touch. He was going mad trying to keep from confessing everything. He had to see her. 

Suddenly, he saw her. She was huddled on the floor, leaning against the wall, and sobbing? Raphael’s heart nearly leapt from his chest. He became uneasy as he approached her, trembling with worry. He hurriedly dropped to his knees reaching for her, alarming her in the process.

Sybil jumped out of her skin and reacted, throwing an uppercut blindly, and connecting with Raphael’s jaw. He fell back rubbing his face.

“WUT THA HELL WAS DAT FOR!” He barked.

“That’s what you get for sneaking up on me!” she fiercely retorted, turning away from his glare. 

“Wut’re ya doin’ down here? You know you’re not s’pose ta be runnin’ off like dat! Wut were ya thinkin’???” He boomed, inadvertently revealing the panic in his voice.

“I-I was trying to get away from YOU!” she replied a bit too hysterically.

Raph was devastated. “WUT DID I EVA DO TA YOU??” He cried in bereavement.

Sybil realized her mistake and quickly answered, “NOTHING!” and began sobbing once more.

Raphael was baffled by her response. His heart was pounding against his chest. His eyes began burning. 

“Den why’re ya avoidin’ me?” he finally asked, trying to contain his eagerness to console her. 

He cautiously approached her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. He felt his breath hitch. Tears were falling down her face with every sob. 

“I-I don’t know.” She softly replied with a moan as she averted her eyes from his confused expression. 

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t control his yearning. He decided to take the risk. “C’mere.” He whispered, as he gently lifted her off the sewer floor and held her against his plastron. She continued her sobs. He held her close, awkwardly rubbing her back to quiet her cries. He had no clue what he was doing. 

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, burying her wet face into his neck. He shuddered with desire once more, this time unrelenting. This was all new to him. He had never experienced such feelings for anyone before. They were foreign to him, and he had no clue how to navigate through them. It was like he couldn’t hold her close enough. 

“I’m s-sorry, Raphael. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I-I just couldn’t let you see that I…I was falling for you.” She finally breathed. Raph couldn’t contain his desire any longer. Sybil’s warm breath on his neck was enticing. His breathing became heavy and his heart pounded dangerously. He was trembling. He hugged her steadfastly, and pressed her tightly against him. 

Sybil became aware of the sudden change in Raphael’s hold on her. She looked up in surprise. His face was inches from hers and his gaze was that of raging desire. She felt her breathing intensify and her heart flutter with the same desire. She couldn’t contain it. It burned deep within her soul, pleading to be released. Raph saw this and conceded to it. 

He wiped the tears from her cheeks as he held her gaze. Sybil traced every inch of his face with her fingers, trembling with passion. She traced his lips with her thumb, longing to taste them on hers. Her face burned. She knew she was blushing. She couldn’t breathe. She felt the red clad turtle lift her up, bringing her legs around him; his hands tracing every inch. She suddenly felt him lean into her as he pushed her against the wall, pressing his face into her shoulder; his lips brushing the nape of her neck.

Sybil’s heart exploded. She moaned in exaltation. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer, breathing heavily as he fervidly kissed her neck, slowly making his way upward. She whispered his name with yearning. He reveled in the sound of it coming from her lips. His mind was buzzing, his skin was tingling, and his heart was pounding. 

Sybil pulled his head up to meet her gaze. Raph traced her features with his eyes. They were both panting, inches from one another, and reading each other’s reactions. Raphael hesitated in disbelief, but only for a moment. He read her eyes and saw the hunger that mirrored his own. Sybil felt his hands caress her body, and she welcomed his touch.

Suddenly, their lips collided with the fiercest of passion. Raph was consumed by feelings he had never felt before. He pressed deeper into the kiss as his knees became weak. Sybil felt his knees buckle. 

“Wut’s happenin’ ta me?” Raph mumbled as he pulled away to breathe. Sybil whimpered as he did so. 

“Please, don’t stop!” she whispered in return, pulling him vigorously back into the kiss. It was intoxicating. He returned the kiss more passionately than before, their lips moving in sync. Time seemed to stop.

They found themselves on the ground, entangled in an embrace, gazing into each other’s eyes. Raphael began to explore Sybil with his hands. She shivered in anticipation. 

Raphael began to pull away, but Sybil wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. “Don’t leave.” She desperately breathed into his neck, sparking yet another round of raging desire. 

“I--I can’t think straight!” he huffed. “I’ve neva felt dis way b’fore…” 

Sybil was afraid he would pull away, so she whispered in his ear, “Don’t fight it.” 

His breathing intensified once more. She passionately pressed her lips against his, deepening the kiss, and he surrendered with a groan. 

Raphael breathed her in deeply. Her scent was making him crazy. Sybil lay against him comfortably, his strong arms wrapped affectionately around her. He smelled of leather and rain. Sybil was intoxicated by it. She looked up at him as they stood up together. They lost all track of time.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but they knew the others were probably wondering where they were, so they reluctantly began their walk back to the lair. 

Raphael’s heart was soaring. He couldn’t believe that someone so perfect could love a hot head like him. When they reached the lair entrance, Raphael pulled Sybil to him, and kissed her passionately one last time, which she intensely returned. She smiled, and then they entered the lair separately to minimize suspicion.

Raphael headed to the bathroom for a cold shower to calm his raging hormones before making his way to the dojo. Sybil went to compose herself after her intense encounter with Raphael. Training was in an hour and she didn’t want to look disheveled. 

***

Meanwhile, in another part of the sewers:

Sadie headed for the sewer tunnels, Leo strolling alongside her quietly. It had been almost an hour since they had first set off into the large underground pathways, scavenging for useful items. The tunnels were gloomy and dark, terrifyingly awful, yet Sadie wasn't at all afraid. She happily walked further into the maze of tunnels, content to be with Leonardo. 

She chewed on her lip nervously, not knowing what to say or do to end the awkward silence between them. To her, Leonardo was still just as mysterious and alluring as always - she had to know everything about him; that's just the way she was, a curious minded girly girl. 

She folded her hands behind her back as she skipped along with her burlap sack, debating on what to say to him. After another few excruciating minutes, Leo finally ended the silence.

"Hey, Sadie?" he asked in a confused and wavering tone while staring ahead.

Sadie perked up and smiled gleefully, "Yes?"

He seemed slightly nervous or rather trembling as he spoke, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. I hope you don't go taking this the wrong way; I mean no offense or anything," he rambled on.

Sadie only giggled and stopped to face him. She put a hand on his arm gently, signaling for him to halt and look at her. She nearly jumped with delight when his eyes met hers. It caused her to dreamily stare into them with no sign of turning away. Her head was cocked to the side in a quizzical manner, "What?"

Leo rubbed his neck to reassure himself. "It’s your smile...I can tell that your smile isn't true to your heart. It’s fake."

Sadie slowly dropped her hands to her sides in surprise of the sudden seriousness of the atmosphere. She froze after lowering her head out of panic. Her heart began pounding against her rib cage fiercely, as if it would leap out of her chest. 

She could feel her lungs tighten inside. Her eyes darted back and forth wildly and she couldn’t find words to reply, knowing that what he said was the truth. She rubbed her arm, attempting to calm her nerves and get rid of the goosebumps, but to no avail. 

She half whispered in a hypnotic voice, "H-how did you-"

Leo interrupted her with a concerned, soft tone, "It was written in your eyes. Your mouth smiled but your eyes gave a different story," he found himself losing her to the painful aura surrounding her small body and continued cautiously, "You lie with a smile so you won't cry when things get tough."

Sadie could feel the hot, sticky tears running down her pale cheeks as she hid her face in her hands. Her shoulders tensed up and she shook her head wildly. Her soft sobs echoed in the tunnel. "T-that's not it," she mumbled through tears. She had tried so hard to hide all this from anyone and everyone, but now she could sense the dam of emotions within her begin to crack.

She swallowed hard and lifted her head to show her tear stained face. "I smile for my sister," she uttered while sniffling and wiping away the teardrops on her cheeks. "I smile for her; she's all I have left...If I smile then she won't have to worry for me and the things that have come our way. She's always been the stronger one, not me. I'm the weak link, that's why I smile through pain," she finished with one final sob, tears continuing to fall.

Leo stared at her with a fixed gaze. Dropping his burlap, he reached for her and brushed away the tears from her cheeks, then lifted her face up to his ever so slightly. "You are not the weaker link; just one smile during pain takes all the courage in the world. Sadie, it’s ok to cry. You can let it out. I swear that I will be here to brush those tears of burden away," he removed a strand of hair out of her face gently and tucked it behind her ear. 

This caused Sadie to sob once more, but more feverishly. She cried louder and stood on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck after dropping her sack too. She felt his arms pull her tighter to him for comfort. She stopped crying within minutes of being this close to him. Her tears faded as her face became a fiery red; she had yearned for someone like Leonardo to help her drop all the grieving tears she had held back. One misfortune after another had appeared in her life, but that all began to vanish now that he was with her. She buried her face into his neck and whispered, "Thank you."

Leo shivered as her breath was felt on his neck. A light blush had made its way across his face, making his blue eyes stand out even more. He let Sadie go then caressed her cheek. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," he spoke with longing, but dared not to move, awaiting her response. He never wanted to force anything on her that would push her away. His fear was that she would shove him aside for good, but he had to know how she felt. It had been far too painful not knowing her feelings, if any, towards him.

Sadie's eyes glimmered passionately, "I do actually," she smiled, this time for real, then cupped his face in her hands before kissing him tenderly. A burst of emotion was let loose. She was both overjoyed and yet relieved of this outcome of events. Her eyelids fluttered closed. [No more pretend happiness] she thought to herself. [I can truthfully smile...at least for the moment]. 

Leo pulled away, his gaze not leaving hers, not even for a second. He didn't want to let her go; she was far too precious to him. He regained his composure calmly and sighed heavily with hurt. He reached for her hands, holding them in his. "I’m sorry. This can't happen...I'm a mutant, Sadie." He held back his emotions.

Sadie smiled and leaned up, kissing him once more before pulling away. "Not to me," she quietly replied.

Leo was surprised at her response. His mind was reeling. He was head over heels for this girl, but being afraid of losing her prevented him from fully opening up. He gazed at her excitedly, his eyes sparkling. She was still holding his hands and watching his reaction with a look he hadn’t notice before. In her eyes he saw what looked like eagerness. But for what?

His heart rate increased tremendously, and his breathing escalated. Sadie blushed as Leonardo lowered himself to her level and drew her near. Her violet eyes remained lost in his sapphire ones, not wanting to look away. Leo gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, causing Sadie’s heart to nearly rupture with intense longing to be close to him.

Sadie began to lean in just as Leo looked away. “Sadie…” Leo choked as he returned his tearful gaze to her devastated one. He cupped her face and said, “You don’t get it. I’m crazy about you! When I’m around you, I can’t control my actions. Please, you have to understand that I could never forgive myself if you were to get hurt.” He finished as he moved his hands to her shoulders.

Sadie cupped Leo’s cheeks, just inches from him. “It’s okay, Leo. I get it. You don’t have to try to explain.” She began as she tried holding back her tears. She rested her forehead on his and sighed, "I'll always be willing to take such a risk if it means being with you, Leo," then she pulled away. She turned and slowly walked away, hugging herself as she did so. Tears began to fall once more. [Why can’t he understand that I have fallen for him?] She thought.

Leo realized what he had done the instant Sadie let him go. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but mutants can’t be with humans. Can they? He had to do something. [I can’t fall for a human, it’s not right. I’m a mutant.] He thought to himself reassuringly. He watched her as she walked away, his heart aching with guilt and longing to be beside her again. He knew then that he had fallen for her. He quickly reached for her, desire coursing through his body. “Sadie….wait.”

She turned to face him, wiping the evident tears from her face. "Yes?"

Leo took her hand and pulled her close to his plastron and placed her arms around his neck. Sadie’s heart fluttered with aspiration as he held her, inches away from his face. “This is insane. I can’t keep lying to myself…to you.” He breathed dangerously.

Suddenly, to Sadie’s astonishment, he kissed her softly. Sadie returned it fervently, smiling warmly in the kiss as her heart exploded with intense emotion for the blue clad turtle. She didn’t want this moment to end. Their lips finally parted, and they were breathing heavily, gazing at each other in contentment.

The two of them lingered in each other’s arms for a bit longer, then Leo became aware of the time. “We need to get back to the lair before the others come looking for us.” Leo said as he grabbed both burlap sacks and took her hand in his. Sadie smiled up at him and nodded, her face just as red as his. They walked back to the lair together, hand in hand, but separating when they entered the Lair; they couldn't reveal their feelings around the others - what would their siblings think?! To minimize suspicion, they went their separate ways.


	8. A Difficult Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

It’s been a few days since the two separate incidents took place in the sewers. Sybil actually confided in her sister on the night in question, for she could not keep it from her. Once she told her, Sadie followed suit. The girls were surprised that each finally got what they wanted with each turtle and laughed at the similarities of their situations. 

The tension that had built over Sybil’s mind needed to be conciliated, so the girls headed to the dojo to meditate while the guys were doing their own thing. Well, Sadie went to try. It was easier to meditate when she was with Sybil, but it still wasn’t her forte. 

Sybil cleared her mind the best that she could, but she could not concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to that scene with Raphael. Sadie still had trouble with the whole task, and decided to do a few katas instead. 

Sadie’s movements interrupted her sister’s concentration, so she too gave up on her meditation. 

Sybil reluctantly stood up and brushed herself off, then walked over to the archery cabinet where her trusty bow hung. She ran her fingers along the wood, longing to hold it once more.

Sadie saw Sybil brooding near the archery cabinet and halted her katas. She dolefully shook her head and sighed as she gazed at her sister with remorse. She knew Sybil was upset that her arm was still slow to heal. She sensed that her sister wanted to be alone, so she went to join Mikey and Leo in the screen room.

Sybil came out of her reverie and looked around the dojo, but found it empty. She was alone with her thoughts. The last few weeks have been tortuous for her. She has kept her inefficacy of her injury repressed, causing hostility and enmity toward the others. She was miserable while unable to train in her archery skills.

Sybil’s training has been exceedingly murderous on her slow-healing wounds, and her exasperation has become quite evident. Tears once again stung her eyes, and she tried desperately to stifle her sobs. As she wiped the tears that managed to escape, she heard Mikey, Leo, and Sadie yell at whatever video game they were playing in the den. They really get into those silly games.

Raphael was who knows where, and Donnie was probably back in his lab, burying himself in yet another project. Sybil admired how ambitious Donatello was when it came to his inventions. She smiled and shook her head. He was such a nerd.

Sybil was jostled from her thoughts when she heard someone enter the dojo. She quickly dried her tears and composed herself as she turned around. Raphael stood behind her, looking at her in confusion.

“Wut’re you doin’ in here?” He asked in a menacing tone.

“N-nothing…just thinking.” She replied hesitantly.

Raph’s features softened a bit as he saw her wipe a stray tear from her cheek. “Hey, you okay Syb?” He finally asked.

“Y-yeah. Just wish I could train like I used to, is all.” She said with a sigh.

“Well, uh…if ya need a sparring partner, I could certainly help ya out. I’ve seen you fight, and I could use tha challenge.” Raph inquired with a wink.

“Thanks, Raph. Maybe later.” She replied with a smirk. “I’ll give you a run for your money, though.”

“Ha! We’ll see ‘bout dat!” He taunted, then began hitting his punching bag.

“You’re on, then.” Sybil retorted with a gleam in her eye, and then she turned to leave. “Don’t wear yourself out on that bag, Raphael!” she playfully called as she left.

“Heh, don’t count on it.” He grunted, and continued punching more ferociously.

Sybil quickly ran out of the dojo, trying to escape her thoughts. Her mind was racing once more. She made sure no one saw her leave this time, and headed into the sewers alone. Her chest felt tight again, and her heart pounded ruthlessly against her ribcage. 

Sybil found herself running at break neck speed. Yet another anxiety attack overwhelmed her, but she needed to keep running. She didn’t care anymore about where she’d end up, she just needed to get away. It seemed this was the only answer every time. She didn’t want Raph to see her this way again, so she continued through the tunnels that surrounded her.

The sewer walls seemed to be closing in on her, and she couldn’t think straight. Her injury was a constant reminder of her failure. She was vulnerable and weak. If only she had reacted quicker or kicked harder on that fateful night. Maybe she would still be training with her sister. Her heart once again kept interfering with her mind. [I’m a failure! I failed my sister and my Sensei.] She thought as she ran. [I shouldn’t even be here. Why won’t my arm heal? I want my bow back! I want to train, but I can’t! I’m useless!] 

Her lungs were screaming for oxygen, burning with every haggard breath. Her legs grew tired, and she finally stopped running. Her eyes burned with tears yet again, but she had no way of keeping them at bay. She dropped to her knees, sobbing once more. She leaned against the sewer wall as she did a few days ago, wrapping her arms around her knees, continuing her heavy sobs.

Her world was crashing around her. Too many disappointments littered her mind. The loss of her father still lingering, looks of concern from her sister and the others. She was tired of feeling helpless. Her eyes closed as she released her tears in her ever increasing lament.

Meanwhile, back at the lair:

Donnie was in his lab, working on an engine booster for their vehicle. He remembered that Sybil enjoyed building things such as this, so he went to find her to ask if she wanted to help. He entered the den where his brothers and Sadie were playing Mario Cart 8.

Donnie didn’t see her, so he quickly asked, “Hey, guys? Have you seen Sybil? I was curious to know if she was interested in assisting me with…um…a project…”

Before he could finish his long winded explanation, Leonardo interrupted him.

“Geez, Don. You only have to ask. There is no need for an explanation.” Leo retorted. “To answer your question, no. Last time I saw her, she was in the dojo.”

“Yeah, brah. She was all sad and junk, standing next to the archery cabinet. Don’t know where she is now, dude.” Mikey added.

“Um, Donnie. I think she left.” Sadie replied softly with an uneasy smile.

“WHAT? ALONE? She’s not supposed to go into the sewers alone!” Donnie exclaimed. “Shit! I have to find her before something happens to her. Did you see which way she went?” He asked frantically.

Sadie shook her head, then closed her eyes to see if she could sense which exit her sister took. Donnie waited impatiently, pacing expeditiously. Sadie opened her eyes and pointed to the exit, and she watched as Donatello ran in that direction. She stood there for a moment, perplexed about his overreaction. She didn’t sense any danger, so she sat back down on the couch and continued with the game.

Mikey noticed her confusion and said with a sigh, “Don’t worry, my little apple dumpling. Donnie always overreacts on a lot of stuff. That big brain o’ his never stops.” Sadie giggled at his remark. Leo just smiled and shook his head.

Donnie sprinted out of the lair toward the exit. The further he got into the sewers, the more frantic he became. He quickened his stride, his heart beating wildly. He had to find her. Worst case scenarios were running through his head rapidly. The sound of his footsteps reverberated off the sewer walls. [She has to be around here somewhere, I am way too far from the lair. Where is she? Oh no! I hope she didn’t go to the surface.] 

He slowed his pace as he heard something up ahead. He quickly pulled out his bo staff and readied himself for a potential enemy attack. He faded into the shadows, slowly and quietly making his way in the direction of the noise.

Suddenly, he saw her in the dim light of the tunnel. She was on the floor, leaning against the wall. He saw that she was crying. Worry consumed him as he approached her, trembling. He nimbly sheathed his bo staff and quickly made his way to her.

“Sybil! Are you okay?? What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?” Donnie asked frantically as he dropped to his knees beside her, all the while distraught that she may have been hurt.

“Donatello?” She asked in surprise as she wiped the tears from her face. “What are you doing here?”

He vigorously turned her to face him as he examined her with his lighted goggles. She covered her eyes to keep from being blinded by them and pushed him away. “I’m fine, Donnie. I just needed some time alone to think.” She said bluntly. “You don’t have to freak out, geez.”

Donnie immediately backed off, affronted by her tone. “Oh, I’m really sorry Sybil. I was just worried that you might have been captured, or worse. You shouldn’t be in the sewer tunnels alone. You really should have had an escort. It’s not safe down here.” He paused for only a moment as he saw just how miffed she was. Then he calmed his hysteria and slowly sat down next to her on the sewer floor.

“I-is everything okay, Sybil?” He finally asked tenderly with some concern, as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

“Y-yeah, Don. I’m just, I dunno…depressed, I suppose.” She started as she brushed her hair out of her face with a sniffle. “I mean, I’m ready to train-I WANT to train-but my arm……i-it’s useless!” She finished in umbrage.

“Sybil, it’s going to take time. You have to allow yourself to heal. That’s what strength training is all about. I mean, you’re progressing very well. Don’t give up now. I know it’s difficult, but you have to keep trying. The more you try, the sooner you will be reunited with your weapons…all of them.” He said with an encouraging smile. [Leave it to Donatello to know just what to say.] She thought to herself affectionately.

Sybil met his gaze with a warm smile in return. “Thanks Donnie. You always know how to make me feel better.” She replied sweetly. To his surprise, she threw her arms around his neck in a grateful hug and kissed him on his cheek. He gave an adorable little snort as his face lit up. “You’re the best.” She said as she stood up.

Donatello followed suit. “Okay then, let’s get back to the lair. I’m working on a project that I could use your help with. You up for it?” he excitedly asked as they began their journey back home. His eyes sparkled with jubilation. Sybil looked up and giggled at his enthusiasm.

“Sure, I’d be happy to.” She replied, mirroring the same enthusiasm.

Sybil enjoyed Donatello’s company on the walk back. Once in the lair, they headed to his lab together. She waved at the others as she and Donnie passed through the den, relieved of her heavy burden. The two of them knew they only had a short time to work on the project before training began, so they jumped right into it.

Sybil was finally at peace with herself, and looked forward to the road to recovery. It may be a long and arduous journey, but with Sadie and her new family by her side, there was nothing that she couldn’t accomplish.   
___________________________________________________________________

It had been a couple hours since Sybil returned. Not long after, Leo gave up on the game and headed to the dojo to meditate. Sadie had been playing video games for many hours and was getting tired of losing. She dropped the game remote on the couch after yet another race on Mario kart 8 that she had once again lost. Mikey was unbeatable at this! She stretched, and then began walking away. "I'm done," she smiled.

Mikey gave a pouty, childish look whilst waving his remote in the air. "Wait, sweet cheeks, just one more round! I'll go easy on ya!"

Sadie giggled, glancing back at him then replied, "No thanks, Mikey, maybe later. I'll beat ya next time."

He nodded with disappointment, which soon faded when Raph came in and joined his game. The two bickered over which map to race within the game. Raph ended up being the victor of the argument; for he had tackled Mikey to the ground, pulling one hand behind his shell. "Whose tha best?" he smirked cockily.

Mikey yelped and tried to pull free. He gave up after a while and mumbled, "You are."

Sadie shook her head, a slight smile on her face. [Poor Mikey, always the one getting picked on.] She thought. She found herself heading for the dojo without actually realizing it. Her feet just moved by themselves, as if she was in some kind of hypnotic trance. She wandered into the training area, eventually coming to the center of the mat and halting suddenly. She froze nervously, seeing Leo meditating on the mat before her. Chewing her lip, she cautiously began backing away and scurrying for the door.

Leo opened his left eye, beaming, "You don't have to leave, Sadie." he stated hopefully, chuckling.

Sadie frowned and sighed before turning to face him. "How'd you know I was in here? Weren’t you meditating?"

He shrugged. "I'm a ninja, I can sense the presence of those around me ..." his expression changed to a more joking one, "Also, you're not too good at sneaking; I could hear you as plain as day."

Her shoulders sagged at the last statement - he was right, she really wasn't one for sneaking, or meditation for that matter. "Why are you always right?" she asked, sarcasm evident in her tone as she approached him and sat down. "I was going to try and meditate..."

Leo exhaled deeply while closing his eyes in concentration, "What's stopping you?"

"I dunno, I’m not very good at it. I tried earlier, but never seemed to get it; so I gave up." she carelessly answered before sitting cross-legged and closing her eyes; but opening them again to observe Leo’s perfect posture. 

Sadie stared at the blue clad turtle in amazement. He looked so peaceful. Her heart fluttered in excitement when she saw him smile, sensing her gaze. She blushed. Sadie wished she could meditate like Leo and Sybil, but her heart and mind were always too restless for this kind of thing.

Sadie tried again, closing her eyes reluctantly. She desperately fought for peace within her; but she just couldn’t accomplish this task - she was a pleaser type of person, one who loved to be the best at everything on the first try. But meditating seemed too difficult for her. Her eyebrows furrowed with restlessness. [Why can't I concentrate? Everyone else seems to be able to. Except Michelangelo, of course]. She grumbled to herself.

She vaguely heard laughing to her left and immediately recognized that it was Leonardo who was snickering. Her heart skipped a beat. She loved hearing his laugh. But she contained her glee. She reopened her eyes and scowled at his amused smirk. "What's so funny?!" she asked as snidely as she could muster.

He covered his mouth and cleared his throat. "N-nothing!"

She glanced up at his daring yet enchanting blue eyes. They told her that he was definitely lying; she could always tell by the way his pupils dilated when he lied. She hit his arm roughly, "Quit laughing and tell me what's so funny!" she raised her voice.

"Ok, ok!" he grinned sheepishly while rubbing his arm. "It’s how you attempt to focus, you can't sit still," he chuckled again. "It’s quite amusing."

Sadie tilted her eyes upwards with annoyance. "I can't help it that I've got too much energy to keep still."

Leo adjusted his sitting position before speaking up once more. "Try using that extra anxiety to amplify your mind's awareness. Close your eyes and focus your thoughts on something that you want to attain." With those words hanging in the air, he shut his eyes and went back to controlling his breathing while meditating.

Sadie thought for a moment. [Something I want to attain ... What do I want to attain?] After having something in mind, she grinned brightly and her eyelids fluttered closed. She stopped twitching, thinking only about the certain thing she wanted to attain. 

She thought of her sister, Sybil, and her incredible power; she had always wanted to have such strength and confidence. She had yet to gain that power. Her weakness was close combat, and that was what terrified her - she hated staring eye to eye with her enemy or opponent. Her physical abilities were lacking in power. 

It was then that she knew that she wanted to attain the strength to fight and protect her sister; not only Sybil, but her new found family as well. [I'll protect them. I will have the ability to do this. It’s all I can do.] 

After she found her goal, her mind wandered to the wonderful moment she shared with Leo a few days prior. She sighed in ecstasy and hoped she would have another moment with him in the future. She peeked and glance at Leo, who was in deep meditation. [Thanks, Leo ... For the help. One day, I will achieve my goal.]


	9. Rough Day (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please. I would like to hear your thoughts.

Training day had come at last; and not a day too soon for Sybil. She was ready to get back to her rigorous training with her sister and the guys. She only had one thing on her mind; reuniting with her bow. Master Splinter patiently waited for everyone to return to the dojo. They had a lengthy day of training ahead of them. 

His pupils filed in quickly with Leonardo in the lead, followed closely by Michelangelo and Raphael. Sadie excitedly half-skipped into the dojo, leading Sybil by the hand as she laughed in elation. Donatello was just behind the twins, chuckling all the while at their enthusiasm. He was eager to finally train with both of them and see their skills as kunoichis.

Master Splinter smiled warmly as he watched his peppy students enter, ready to train. He needed to see just where the twins were in their forms, katas, and weapons skills. He knew they were well trained by an exceptional ninjutsu master, and he was anxious to see them in action.

The turtles went to the weapons wall, gathered their weapons, and placed them in their proper places on their shells. Then they walked over and sat down against the wall. Sybil and Sadie looked at each other, unsure of what weapons to use. They decided on several different weapons that they were comfortable with, in order to gain a well-rounded feel in battle, so they grabbed some multi-weapon sashes and belts to place their weapons of choice in.

Sybil smirked lightly from excitement as she sheathed a bo staff, scabbard two ninjatos, and strapped a kusarigama with collapsing sickle to her thigh. Sadie hummed cheerfully while placing a manriki-gusari in the appropriate pouch on the right side of her belt, sheathed a tanto on her left hip, and securely strapped dual kamas to each calf.

The twins looked at each other as if communicating telepathically. Sybil gave Sadie that devious and confident look she usually did before showing off, “Hey Sade, you ready to show these guys just how hard core we can be?” She whispered insidiously. Sadie smiled savagely. “You know it!” She returned with a calculating smirk whilst eying the guys, as if sizing up the competition. They fist bumped, then walked over to where the guys were and took their places against the wall.

Master Splinter was intrigued by their weapon choices, and anticipated an interesting outcome. He calmly stood from his kneeling position on the floor and began his lesson/lecture.

“Today, I will be observing each of your forms as you face one another. I will critique your attacks, how quickly you react to your opponent’s attack, and how well you follow through.” He inquired. “I will not tolerate misbehavior from any of you.” He continued, giving Raphael a defined glare out of the corner of is eye.

“Raphael, you will need to control your anger. If I see that you are losing control, you will be forbidden to train. Do I make myself clear?” He asked in a disciplinary tone as he tapped the floorboards with his staff.

“Hai, Sensei.” Raph replied with a curt nod.

“Donatello, you rely too much on your mind, and not enough on your body. You tend to give up too easily in defeat, so you need to be strong. If you think too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what is; you must be fully in the moment so you can fight without thinking. Find the space between your thoughts and learn to live there.” He said ardently, jerking his head towards the genius turtle.

“Don’t think, just do. Hai, Sensei. I will try my best.” Donnie acknowledged, bowing his head out of respect.

“Michelangelo, your mind is overrun with distractions. You will need to focus on the task at hand. No tomfoolery will be allowed. Understood?” He asked sternly, a sigh escaping his lips.

“No worries, Sensei. I’m as cool as a cucumber, brah.” Mikey cooed. Master Splinter grunted and gave him grim look. Mikey gave a sheepish grin and replied with a long-lasting sigh, “Hai, Sensei.” And he hung his head in embarrassment.

“Leonardo, you have been progressing very well in your training, but your confidence is inadequate to the potential you are capable of. How can your brothers believe in you when you do not believe in yourself? Only then will you become a better leader.” He affectionately stated to his eldest son.

“Hai, Sensei. I won’t let you down.” Leo replied wistfully.

“Now, Sadie and Sybil, welcome. I am pleased that you are finally able to join us in training.” Master Splinter said with a warm smile. They both beamed up at him admiringly, listening intently. “The two of you possess a bond like no other. The link between your minds is extraordinary. It is strong and compelling, and can be a powerful tool in combat against an enemy. You both have your strengths and weaknesses, but they are synchronized one with the other. Where one is weak, the other is strong, thus accommodating each other.” He continued. “Training will be arduous, which I am sure you are aware of. It will drain you physically, mentally, and spiritually. So, I ask you; are you willing to do whatever it takes to protect this family, no matter what the cost or sacrifice?” He finally asked solemnly with a stalwart glare.

Sybil and Sadie held their Master’s gaze for what seemed like an eternity. With utter respect, they replied concurrently, “HAI, SENSEI! WE PROMISE!” Then they resolutely bowed ceremoniously. Master Splinter smiled; content with their answer. “Then let us begin.” He inquired as he walked to his place in the dojo.

The entire group waited patiently for Master Splinter to announce the first opponents. He looked at his eager students and finally came to a decision. “Michelangelo! You and Sadie will start.” He ordered as they faced off in the middle of the room.

Mikey pulled out his nunchakus and prepared for the attack with a proud beam on his face. Sadie smirked and settled into her battle stance, but waited to pull her weapon as a way to surprise her opponent.

“Hajime!” Master Splinter boomed; his voice reverberating off the circular walls.

Michelangelo started twirling his nunchaku as he and Sadie circled the dojo. He was trying to intimidate Sadie with cocky remarks and 'whooping', but was unfortunately unsuccessful in his attempts. He began playfully taunting her; unaware she had covertly pulled out her manriki-gusari from its place.

“Whatcha gonna do, brah? I’m over here, now I’m over here! You can’t catch me ‘cause I’m a ninja dawg!” He said as he clumsily yet strategically danced around the floor.

Sadie saw her opportunity to strike and grinned knowingly. Like lightning, she lunged at Mikey with her manriki-gusari, wrapping it around his wrist and pulling it tight in her grip. She twisted, and before he could react, she flipped him and slammed him to the ground roughly with a well-executed Seoi Nage, winding him briefly. Mikey lost his nunchakus as he landed flat on his shell. He looked at her in complete shock, as she placed her foot on his plastron to hold him down. She looked over at her sister and nodded her head. Sybil returned it with a wink.

“WHOA, DUDETTE! That was awesome!” Mikey exclaimed innocently, not even bothered about being defeated. Sadie smiled and helped him off the ground.

“Well done, Sadie.” Master Splinter said in consternation with a slight nod of approval. “Your astute quickness yielded victory this round.” He added with a smile. “You will remain another round.” He said as Sadie bowed in return. “Raphael, face your opponent.” Master Splinter ordered.

“Dis oughta be fun.” Raph murmured with a sneer. He whipped out both of his sais as he faced Sadie in the middle of the dojo. She smiled curtly in return and bowed respectfully to her opponent. 

Master Splinter gave Raph a blatant look. “Remember, Raphael. Anger is a dangerous ally. I will terminate your match and forbid you from training further if I see any chance you may lose control. Understood?” He inquired sternly, his eyebrow raised questionably.

“Hai, Sensei.” Raph replied. Splinter gave him one last glance and said, “Good. Let us continue. Hajime!”

Without hesitation, Raphael began his attack. He rushed at Sadie with his sais at the ready. Sadie quickly yanked her tanto out of its sheath just in time to block a powerful blow from Raph’s sais. She was jolted backwards, his strength being too overwhelming, but planted her back foot to keep from sliding as she pushed his forceful strike away from her face. He was very robust, but she didn’t give up yet.

He struck again and tried to disarm her, but she was too quick for him. Sadie hit him with a strong side kick, followed by a butterfly twist kick, knocking him back a few feet, stunning him momentarily. Sadie barely had time to replant her feet when he struck once more, this time with a bit more force. With a downward strike, he overpowered her. Her knees began to buckle underneath her as she pushed against his sais.

She had to think quickly. With their weapons locked, she released her left hand and managed to grab a kama from her calf. In one nimble swoop with the kama, Sadie pulled Raph's leg towards her, enough to release their weapons, swiftly sheathed her tanto, and grabbed the other kama.

Raphael was surprised at how quickly her switch took place; it was in the blink of an eye. Sadie twirled her kamas and he went for her again. She made a downward strike for Raph’s head, but it was skillfully blocked by him. Unfortunately, Raphael got the upper hand by performing a sweeping kick, knocking her to the ground harshly, and dropping her kamas.

Cockily thinking he had won, Raph went for a final blow, but Sadie already had her manriki-gusari in her hand. As he struck, Sadie wrapped the chain around his wrist tightly, pulling his arm over her legs; she kicked, planting her feet on his plastron, then flipped him over her body. She quickly jumped up, unsheathed her tanto, and pointed it at his head. Raphael had been defeated, to his dismay. The look on his face was reward enough for Sadie. She gave a confident 'humph' and beamed from ear to ear at him, as if to say 'Too bad, you lost'.

“Yame!” Master Splinter bellowed before Raph could react in fierce anger. Sadie offered him her hand, but he vexedly pushed it away and stormed out of the dojo. His footsteps echoed throughout the room as he left dramatically. Master Splinter shook his head with a sigh as he watched Raph leave. Then he addressed Sadie with a smile. “Excellent technique, Sadie. You did well. Now, you may rest.” He said, bowing.

“Hai, Sensei.” She replied breathlessly, bowing in return and walking back to her place next to the others, strutting her stuff as she did.

“Sybil. Approach.” He inquired, motioning her to kneel before him. She obliged. “I understand your arm is still healing, and sparring may cause you some discomfort; but it will also help strengthen what is weak. Pain can be conquered with the mind. Remember, we choose what holds us back and what moves us forward. Your ambition is strong. If you feel you cannot continue, please feel free to verbalize it. Are you ready?” He finally asked with concern.

“Hai, Sensei! I would like to continue, if I may.” She replied enthusiastically. 

Splinter smiled and said, “Very well. Prepare yourself, my student.” He told her. 

“Thank you, Master.” Sybil said as she bowed and took her place in the center of the room.

“Donatello, my son. Face your opponent.” He ordered, and Donnie nervously walked to his position across from Sybil. He prepared himself for battle, placing his bo staff at the ready. Sybil pulled out her own bo staff and mirrored Donnie’s stance. Then Master Splinter boomed, “Hajime!”

The sound of clashing wood echoed loudly throughout the room. With each well-calculated strike Donatello made, Sybil skillfully blocked and flawlessly countered. She could see Donnie’s thoughts churn behind his glasses. She winced when she thrusted her right arm in her attacks, but she refused to back down.

Sybil’s savage attacks became more ferocious, and her moves more complex. She thrust her bo staff forward into Donnie’s plastron, and followed through with a sudden sweeping-kick to his ankles. Donnie caught himself as he leaned on his bo staff, skillfully keeping his balance.

With a powerful downward strike, she had the advantage as Donnie blocked it over his head; leaving an obvious and regretful opportunity for an upward strike with the lower part of her weapon, then she followed through with a strong spin kick, shoving him backwards quite a ways.

Donatello recomposed himself, rubbing his plastron where Sybil planted her foot and grimacing some. Before he could correct his footing and balance himself accurately, she swung her staff at his ankles, successfully knocking him off his feet. She then assumed the victor’s position, pointing the end of her staff at his plastron. Donatello smiled up at her as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, a light blush on his cheeks as he snorted awkwardly.

“Congratulations, Sybil.” Donnie said warmly. “You truly are a well skilled kunoichi.” He inquired.

“Thanks Donnie.” She replied with a sweet smile as she helped him to his feet. She cautiously rubbed her right arm to soothe the pain that shot rapidly down to her wrist. She took a cleansing breath and tried to push it out of her mind.

Master Splinter saw her struggle, and spoke. “Very skilled indeed, Donatello. Well done, Sybil. If you are willing to continue, you may remain.” He stated.

She rubbed her arm once more then answered resolutely, “Thank you Sensei, but I’ll be fine. I can handle it.” Her determination was alit in her fiery gaze.

“As you wish.” He replied with a sigh. “Leonardo, you are up.”

“Are you sure, Sensei?” He asked with concern. “I’m not sure she’s ready, Master.” His eyes darted nervously between Splinter and Sybil. He refused to battle someone who was wounded, yet he also knew that she needed to become stronger through training.

“I am sure, my son.” He retorted. “Do not question my instruction, Leonardo. Your assertion is noted.”

“Hai, Sensei.” Leo replied and reluctantly took his place across from Sybil, his nerves still unsettled by this match.

“Hajime!” Splinter boomed once more.

Leo knew her arm would be a hindrance to her performance, therefore hesitating in his attack. Sybil read his reluctance on his face, and jumped at the chance to strike fast and hard. She tactfully pulled out her dual ninjatos, wielding them elegantly as she launched her attack; ignoring the searing pain in her right arm. She would take advantage of his lack of stability in attacks; this was the upper hand of a kunoichi in battle.

Leo had his guard down, but managed to compose himself just in time to block her initial attack. With the clashing of their weapons, they began an exquisite choreography of what looked like a dance, fluid and flowing like the waltz; each matching in mobility and resilience. Their techniques were very similar with each step they took; it was like they had staged the whole thing.

With each attack and counterattack, Sybil became more confident and more aggressive; increasing the complexity of her techniques. Her right arm burned with every move; but she persevered, quelling her tears as she suppressed her sobs. The pain was excruciating, but she did not falter.

To Leo’s surprise, she continued her onslaught. Their bodies moved as one. Sybil was determined to prove herself. It appeared Leonardo had met his match in kenjutsu and iaidō. They continued their intense battle, increasing in velocity and ferocity. Leo found himself becoming weary with each blow. His gaze was locked on her injured arm; he was reluctant to strike her for fear of causing her injury to worsen. He held back his strength, keeping himself well balanced and defended all the while.

Sybil’s breathing became more and more difficult. She was losing the battle to her pain, but refused to concede to it. She began to tremble as she continued her brutal attack on Leonardo. She could no longer restrain her tears. Her energy lowered to the point where her attacks were almost meaningless, without harm towards her opponent. With a shrill cry, she launched at him full force, using the last bit of strength she had in her.

Leo saw the anguish on her face, which caused him to hesitate. It was an opportunity Sybil welcomed, and she dealt a final blow. She rigorously disarmed him and jumped into a forceful spin kick, knocking him to the floor. But before she could acknowledge her victory, she dropped her weapons and collapsed in violent sobs, clutching her arm to her stomach.

Everyone gasped anxiously. Leonardo jumped to his feet and ran to her aid. “Sybil! Are you okay?” he desperately asked. The others gathered around her in concern. Sybil continued her lament as Leo gently wrapped his arms around her small body.

Master Splinter was at her side within seconds, carefully scooping her up into his arms. He spoke to the group as a whole. “I believe that is enough training for today. Rest, my students; for we will continue our training another time.”

“Hai, Sensei.” They all answered with a bow, and Splinter swiftly carried Sybil out of the room.

Feeling responsible for Sybil’s state, Leonardo followed his father out of the dojo, with a worried Donatello on his heels. Sadie lingered behind, her eyes welling up with uneasy tears. She watched her sister being carried to the next room and bit her lip out of nervousness to hide her concerned sobs.

"S-Sybil," she half mumbled through clenched teeth while she hugged herself tightly. Mikey comforted her with a big bear hug.

Raphael returned to the dojo in the midst of all the chaos, and headed for the tattered punching bag. He shot Sadie a spiteful side glance and growled as he passed by her. She gawked at him in contempt, grabbing Mikey’s hand and leading him from the dojo after they broke away from the hug.

“Come on, Mikey.” She said in a mocking tone. “Let’s go play Super Smash Bros so Raph can pout alone.” Her tears seemed to vanish instantly, being replaced by confident, victorious beams.

“Sweet! My precious princess Sadie is holding my hand, brah! Today is a good day!” Mikey exclaimed wildly as they walked out together.

Raphael began viciously attacking the punching bag, unleashing his rage with every punch. He was embarrassed that he was bested by a little girl, which caused his temper to flare. He plotted his rematch for the next training session with heated fury.

"Jus’ wait, Sadie, I'll get ya nex’ time," he smirked.

Meanwhile, Sybil had been taken to Donnie’s lab so Master Splinter could help her with the recurring pain in her right arm. He placed her on the examination table as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She began to blush in embarrassment when she realized Leonardo had entered the lab with Master Splinter. She didn’t like it when others saw her vulnerable and weak like this. She turned her gaze from him immediately.

Donatello nervously paced the floor in his lab. He didn’t like seeing Sybil this way. He empathized with her, for he knew the struggles of healing. He felt helpless, and watched anxiously as his father performed a healing mantra. He continued to pace, as if hypnotized by the mantra.

Sybil watched in confusion as Splinter began chanting and maneuvering his fingers in different positions, then placing his hands on her upper arm. His touch was unusually warm, and it tingled down to her wrist. He repeated the process, and then placed his hands on her forearm. The tingling intensified, but it wasn’t harrowing. It pulsated and tickled. It was exhilarating. Leo observed in astonishment, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Suddenly, Sybil’s pain vanished. She looked up at Splinter; her pupils dilated in gratefulness and shock. She moved her arm all around, side to side, over her head and behind her back. There was no evidence of pain whatsoever.

“Ohmygod! The pain is gone! How did you do that???” Sybil asked in disbelief. Donnie and Leo looked at each other. They were just as astonished as she was.

Master Splinter smiled warmly and answered, “It is an ancient healing mantra specifically developed to aid in relieving pain. There are many for a variety of different ailments. How does it feel?”

“It feels FANTASTIC!” She exclaimed as she flung her arms around Master Splinter’s neck. “THANK YOU SENSEI!”

Splinter chuckled, returning the hug and replying, “You are most welcome, Sybil. You should find it much easier to train from now on.” He said as she released him. “But try not to overexert yourself, for it may reaggravate the scar tissue and cause the pain to return.” He warned. Sybil nodded in acknowledgment, then Splinter bowed and left the lab.

“I’m glad your arm feels better. Maybe we could have a rematch later, if you’re up to it.” Leonardo said with a smile.

“You’re on!” Sybil replied, excitedly giving him a high three. Then he turned to leave. “WAIT UP SENSEI!” He called as he caught up to Master Splinter. Sybil just giggle in amusement and shook her head. Then she saw that Donnie was still in the lab. He looked flustered.

She eyed him in concern. “Are you okay, Donnie?” She asked in angst.

Donatello ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Sybil returned the disconcerted hug warmly. “What’s gotten into you, Don?” she giggled.

“I was so worried about you Sybil! I was so distraught when you collapsed, I nearly screamed. I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you. Please forgive my incompetence.” He breathed hysterically as he tightened his hug.

Sybil reassuringly placed her hands on Donnie’s shoulders, pushing him so that he was facing her. She lovingly cupped his face and rested her forehead on his, while maintaining eye contact with the adorable purple clad turtle.

“Donnie, sweetie, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry so much. You’re gonna give yourself a coronary.” She inquired to her best friend. He sighed in relief. She kissed his forehead and hugged him in a thankful embrace. “Thanks, Don. You’re the best.” Donatello blushed and returned the hug once more.

“Now, c’mon. Let’s finish what we started.” She said as Donnie helped her off the table. Together, they walked over to the workbench to continue tinkering with the many different components of their engine booster’s chassis system; two best friends enjoying their downtime.

The day couldn’t have ended better. With Donatello and Sybil combining their mechanical skills in the lab, Sadie and Mikey brutally battled each other in Super Smash Bros on the Wii (U), Leonardo happily joined Master Splinter in his chambers to meditate and learn the art of healing, and Raphael released his pent up rage in the dojo alone. Once Raph was done, he retired to his room for some much needed rest.


	10. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, so please comment. Thanks!

It has been a week since Splinter’s healing mantra had been implemented on Sybil’s arm. Her strength training with her Sensei had been progressing well. Unfortunately, the pain was slowly starting to return. She had been overexerting herself, although she promised she wouldn’t. She did her best not to show her discomfort, for she was to be reunited with her bow today.

Sybil and Sadie were in the dojo, finishing their training while the boys were out on evening patrol. Master Splinter was inspecting their progress. He was training them on how to work together, connecting their minds so that they can coordinate their moves telepathically. Being identical twins, it came easy to them.

“Well done, girls. You are progressing remarkably with your telepathic coordination. I commend you both on your forms and weapon choices. It pleases me to see you working together in a way only few have accomplished. Remember, one of the ninja’s most powerful weapons is the mind, and the two of you together can be dangerous if unleashed on our enemy.” Master Splinter inquired proudly.

“Thank you, Sensei.” They replied simultaneously, smiling up at their master.

“Now, Sybil, let us see how well your arm has healed. I have heard that you are an extraordinary kyūdōka.” Splinter said as he walked over to the archery cabinet. “Hai, Sensei. I was my high school’s prodigy and highest ranking expert bow master.” Sybil replied in excitement. She beamed at Sadie, who enthusiastically returned the look.

“I believe this is what you have been longing for since your arrival, yes?” He asked as he handed Sybil her bow, leather bracers, and quiver. “Hai Sensei! I have! Thank you!” she breathlessly replied. To her surprise, he also handed her an entire archer’s outfit; leather armor and boots included. (see: http://www.avcgi360.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/cgwomen12.jpg)

“What’s this?” Sybil asked in bewilderment.

Master Splinter smiled warmly and said, “A gift, from the boys and myself. I hope you find it useful.”

“Wow! It’s perfect. Thank you, Sensei” She said with a grateful bow.

“WHOA! That’s incredible! Ohmygod! I can’t wait to see you in it!” Sadie piped jubilantly.

“I have something for you too, Sadie.” Master Splinter said as he reached into another part of the cabinet. He smiled again as he handed Sadie a beautifully tailored kunoichi ensemble with black leather armor, bracers, boots and sheaths; charcoal in color with red accents and adorned with the Hamato clan emblem. (see: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/arkhamcity/images/e/e3/Ninja_Female_Winter_o.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140115171650)

“For me?? REALLY?” She squealed, beaming up at him. “THANK YOU SO MUCH!! This is awesome!” 

Master Splinter chucked. “You are very welcome girls. With your birthday nearly upon us, I thought you might like to have your gifts a little early this year. After all, you will need to dress appropriately when you join the others on patrols.” He added unexpectedly. “Until that time, we still have training to attain. Now, go. Prepare yourself. I will wait here for your return.”

“Hai, Sensei!” The girls concurrently reciprocated, and hurried out of the dojo to change.

The twins hastened to their room. Sybil set her bow on her bed and picked up the top of her outfit. The fabric was soft and breathable; warm but not heavy, and meticulously tailored to fit her frame. She was curious to know how Master Splinter knew her size. She smiled to herself as she pulled the top over her head. It felt nice. Then she proceeded with strapping everything in place. She slipped on her fingerless gloves, then strapped on her leather bracers; followed by her belt, satchels, boots and quiver. 

Sadie couldn’t wait to get hers on. She excitedly and quickly pulled everything on, then stood back to admire how she looked in the full length mirror that they had installed on the wall. She loved the fabric. It was soft and comfortable. It fit her every curve. Satisfied, she turned and faced her sister.

Sybil looked down at her bow, relatively simple in appearance. She fashioned it after the bow Katniss Everdeen used in one of her favorite films, The Hunger Games. It was a composite longbow, made from solid hickory; but without an arrow rest; being a classic shoot off the hand style bow, as an archer of her caliber preferred. 

As Sadie watched, Sybil traced her fingers across the handcrafted wood and admired its leather-binding; reminiscing on when she constructed it in woodshop class, back when she and Sadie were in high school. She remembered her father’s reaction when she brought it home. He was so proud of her. She thought of how his eyes sparkled with delight as he held it for the first time. Her heart began to sink as she caressed the wood. She missed him terribly. She came from her reverie with tears in her eyes.

Sadie noticed her sister’s face and asked, “Thinkin’ about dad, huh?”

“Yeah.” Sybil replied as she wiped away the tears. 

“I miss him too.” Sadie inquired as she gently hugged her sister.

Sybil looked at her sister in her new kunoichi suit. “WHOA! You look incredible, Sade!” She said in amazement. “That outfit really suits you.” She added.

“Thanks, Syb! It’s quite comfy too! You look awesome too. How did Master Splinter know what sizes we were?” Sadie asked in confusion.

“Well, it’s Master Splinter. He knows everything.” She replied with confidence. “Now, let me look at you!”

Sadie stood in front of her sister as she excitedly displayed her ensemble. Her face lit up when Sybil complimented her. Her suit fit her perfectly. She had a place for every weapon she liked to use. Sybil thought her sister looked fierce, and made an effort to tell her so. Sadie was pleased with how it looked and was looking forward to trying it out in the field. 

“C’mon, let’s go! I can’t wait to train in it!” Sadie exclaimed.

“You go on ahead, I’ll be right behind you.” Sybil told her sister.

“Okay! See you back in the dojo!” Sadie called as she trotted out of the room.

Sybil lovingly picked up her trusty bow, and placed it over her shoulder. She finally felt…complete. She heaved a sigh and took one last look in the mirror. She fastened her headdress on, and then she headed for the dojo. 

Sybil entered the dojo with an added spring in her step. Master Splinter and Sadie smiled as they saw how happy she was to be reunited with her weapon. 

Master Splinter looked at his pupils with delight as his tail curled and swished happily from side to side. “The two of you look magnificent! My sons will be pleased to see you in your attire.” He said with a warm smile.

“Thank you Sensei.” The girls replied at the same time.

“Now, let us get started. Follow me.” Splinter instructed the girls as they headed towards the tunnels. “I have set up stationary targets above ground in a secure location for each of you to pursue individually in the daylight. I myself will be a moving target tonight. Sadie, you will be responsible for the ground attacks.” Sadie looked at him with concern. He chuckle, “Don’t worry child, you will not be alone. I will guide you.” He added, as she sighed in relief. “Sybil, you will find different areas from above to loose your arrows, but remain in the shadows.” He continued as they walked through the labyrinth of unfamiliar sewer tunnels. 

“Sybil, my child; you alone will have the responsibility to protect the others from a great distance with invisibility and stealth, so choose where you roost wisely. You must follow the others at a distance but remain close enough to aid them when needed. You must never reveal yourself, unless the others need your help in close combat.” He lectured. 

The girls listened intently as they continued to walk, keeping their senses on high alert for any danger. They walked for what seemed like miles, when they finally came to a halt beneath a large manhole cover. They both took the ladder up one after the other, Splinter being the last to emerge. 

Once above ground, the girls took in their surroundings, unfamiliar with where they were.

Confused, Sadie was the first to ask, “Where are we Sensei?” They were surrounded by trees, and there was what looked like water not far from them.

“We are in a secluded part of Turtle Pond in Central Park, far from the populace. I would bring my sons out here to play when they were children. The people of New York are unaware of this part, which made it an ideal place for a family as unique as mine.” He answered quietly. “I thought we could advance your archery skills in the dark of night, to better prepare you for evening patrol.”

“I’ve never seen this place before. It’s beautiful.” Sybil breathed in awe. 

“Yes, it is.” He said in return. “My sons know of our location and will join us after they have completed their patrol. They will be here soon, so, let us begin. Sybil, find your perch among the trees while keeping to the shadows. Sadie, find your place among the shadows beneath the trees. I will be your target until my sons arrive, so you must not let me find you. You must follow my instructions, for you are still in training.” He advised them.

Together, they answered, “Hai, Sensei!”

“Hajime!” Splinter boomed. He turned his back to the girls so they could prepare themselves for training. His ears followed the sounds their footsteps made in the grass as they took to the shadows. He waited until they ceased, and turned to face where the girls once were.

“Most impressive girls. Now, remember to stay silent in your movements and move swiftly. Try to control your breathing and calm your pulse. You may attack when you are ready.” He said loudly as he readied his hand on his staff. His ears twitched as he listened for their movements. He closed his eyes and listened deeply to the silence for any disturbance.

It was difficult for the Sadie to sneak up on Master Splinter, for he could hear everything clearly as if she was right next to him. Sybil had perched herself high in a tree a good distance from where her target stood, and she already had Splinter in her sight. Then she spied her sister trying to best their target, to no avail. 

“Sadie, I can hear you! Remember your training and use your stealth. Move swiftly and silently. Try again!” Master Splinter called into the shadows where Sadie stood. Sybil stifled a giggle so she wouldn’t be heard.

“Ugh! Fine.” Sadie retorted in dismay as she stomped off further into the shadows. 

Sybil rapidly nocked an arrow and took her aim, pulling the string back and briefly resting her hand on the side of her chin. She released and watched the arrow fly. As quick as lightning, Master Splinter dodged and caught the arrow in midair. Sybil nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. “Well done, Sybil. You nearly succeeded in impaling me.” He called in the direction the arrow came from. 

Sybil started to nock another arrow, but felt someone grab her ankles and pull her from her perch. “AUGH! SENSEI!?” she squeaked as she hit the ground. 

“Yes. Your mistake was remaining where you were. You should continue moving quickly to a new location after releasing your arrows, so you cannot be caught by your enemies. Try again.” He instructed.

“Hai, Sensei.” She replied in disappointment and stood up. 

“You okay, Syb?” She heard her sister ask from the shadows.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sybil snapped. “C’mon, let’s reset our positions before the guys get here.”

“Okay. See ya on the flipside!” Sadie said as she disappeared into the shadows.

Sybil brushed herself off and looked for another tree to hide in. She found one of the tallest ones in the park and climbed to her perch. She had a great view of the city surrounding them, and she could see the whole area they were training in. The moon was full so, its light was enough for her to easily see for miles below. 

In the distance, she noticed four large shadows approaching. She recognized one of the hulking figures, and she smiled. She would finally get to see the brothers in action. She sat on her perch in silence. She pulled four arrows from her quiver and nocked them together. She steadied her aim to the four unsuspecting turtles as they neared just a few yards away. She smirked as she pulled back the string and quickly loosed all four arrows at her targets. She heard Leonardo shout, “LOOK OUT!” as he flawlessly knocked all four arrows out of the air with his twin katana while unable to see them. 

“Wut tha hell was dat?” the gruff Brooklyn accent of Raphael resounded.

“I don’t know, Raph. It sounded like arrows.” Leo replied in surprise.

“Dude! You almost got skewered, dawg!” Mikey laughed as he taunted his oldest brother.

Donatello chuckled. [Sybil has once again been reunited with her bow. I wish I could have seen her face when she sent those arrows our way.] He thought to himself with a smile.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, several shuriken whizzed toward the turtles’ heads. Each of them pulled and twirled their weapons to repel them away from their faces. “Stay on your guard guys!” Leo whispered harhsly. A battle cry was heard and someone emerged from the shadows wielding a tanto.

The guys defended themselves swiftly from the brief attack, when they heard a laugh coming from the trees. Their attacker joined in the laughter as she disappeared once more. The guys had no idea it was Sadie who came from the shadows. They heard someone jump down from their perch in the tree and remained alert. 

Still in the shadows, Sybil pulled her katana she wore and looked at her sister. Sadie returned the look and nodded. They simultaneously attacked the turtles using stealth and speed. Sensing their approach, Leonardo countered both of them. His brothers followed suit and prepared for whatever was to come. 

Weapons clashed, and opponents fought in the cover of darkness. Then, their attackers suddenly disappeared into the shadows once again. The girls guffawed from the darkness as they saw the faces of their counterparts. 

“Wait…what?” Leo said in curiosity, as he looked at his brothers.

“Whoa, where did they go, brah?” Mikey asked no one in particular. “I’m scared, man!”

Raphael peered into the shadows to see who it was laughing, growling as he did so. Donatello just grinned from ear to ear, patiently waiting for his brothers to realize it was the twins who attacked them. 

“My sons.” The boys whipped around, startled by the sound of their father who seemed to have materialized from thin air beside them. “I see Sybil and Sadie have successfully managed to ambush you.” He said with a chuckle. 

“GEEZ! Masta Splinta! Ya scared tha hell outta me!” Raphael roared. “Ya gotta start wearin’ a bell or sumthin!” He said spitefully. “Wait. Dat was tha girls??”

“Yes, Raphael. They are training in the art of stealth and invisibility. I would say they have been quite successful, wouldn’t you my son?” Master Splinter replied admissibly. Raphael growled in response.

“Dude! They were like demons of the night, disappearing into the shadows! They freaked me out man!” Mikey wailed as he squeezed Raph’s arm; resulting in a thump on the head from his brother.

The girls finally emerged from the shadows. It was the first time the guys actually saw what they were wearing. The turtles’ eyes went wide, and their jaws dropped. An inaudible “Whoa!” inadvertently escaped Raphael’s lips as his eyes landed on Sybil. 

“Wow.” Leonardo breathed in awe.

“Are those my beautiful princesses? DUDE! YOU CHICAS LOOK AWESOME!! Gimme some love my ladies!” Mikey sang as he wrapped his arms around the twins. They both giggled and returned the love. Sybil kissed his cheek and walked over to Donnie. “BRING ON THE KISSES MY LOVELIES!!” Mikey exclaimed as he continued hugging Sadie. Leo seemed to growl under his breath as Mikey gloated merrily.

Donnie held his hand up for a high three, which Sybil enthusiastically met in midair with a smack. 

“You look fantastic, Sybil! I had no idea Sensei was going to give it to you. After all, it was supposed to be your birthday present, but I see he decided…” 

Sybil placed her hand over his mouth and laughed, “Save your breath, Donnie. No need to become winded.” Then she hugged her best friend. “Thanks, Donnie.” She stated as she gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to snort and blush.

Raphael was still in a stupor with his mouth ajar after seeing Sybil in her new get up. Suddenly, a rage began to boil just below the surface as he watched her throw herself on his purple clad brother. 

Master Splinter sensed the tension that began to rise between the turtles, so he quelled it before it became evident to the others. “My sons and pupils…” He began. “It is getting late. We will resume training after some needed rest. Let us return home before trouble finds us.” He inquired as he led them to the manhole.

“Hai Sensei.” They all replied, following him into the tunnels below.

The walk back to the lair seemed to be a lot longer than when they went to the surface. Sybil and Sadie began to lag behind. It was very late, and the twins were exhausted. Master Splinter noticed they were falling behind. 

“Leonardo. Raphael. Stay with the girls and make sure they get back to the lair safely. They are falling behind, and they are unfamiliar with these tunnels. I do not need them getting left behind. If you happen to become separated, make sure each of you are with one of them. These tunnels are very dark, and the girls can easily get lost.” He inquired. 

“Hai Sensei.” Leo replied with a respectful bow. “Good night father.” 

“Good night, my sons.” Splinter returned. 

“C’mon, Raph.” Leo said

“Yeah, yeah. Wuteva.” Raph retorted.

Raph and Leo had to backtrack a bit to find where the girls sat to rest. Leo approached the girls and offered his hand to Sadie. She happily accepted and he pulled her to her feet. 

He smiled at her and said, “Would you like me to escort you back to the lair?” She nodded sleepily. “Okay, let’s go. If you get too tired, let me know, and I will carry you.” Sadie nervously giggled, and her cheeks burned as they turned scarlet. Leo chuckled at her response, took her by the hand, and headed toward the lair at a leisurely pace. Sadie’s exhaustion seemed to be replaced by excitement, as she found herself alone with the leader in blue.

It was dark, but Sadie wasn’t frightened, for she felt safe with Leo. Her heart fluttered as he led the way through the dark tunnels. He stopped abruptly and turned to face Sadie. She looked up and met his sapphire blue gaze. His eyes were sparkling with a passion she hadn’t seen before. It was intriguing yet terrifying.

“Um, what’s wrong Leo?” she asked timidly as she increased the distance between them.

Leo took a deep breath, then answered, “Have I…um…done something…anything to upset you recently?” He asked as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“No, why?” She asked in confusion.

“Well, then why are you always with Mikey? I mean, he’s lazy and immature. He’d rather play childish games and goof off than train. He doesn’t have a serious bone in his body, and I never get to…” Before he could finish his statement, Sadie interrupted him.

“Oh, Leo. You’re not jealous, are you?” she asked as she snickered.

“Psshh, No! Of course not. Why would be?” He replied unconvincingly. 

He looked at her piercing violet gaze and caved with a groan. “Yeah, I guess I am a little jealous. I mean, I really thought we had something, but you’re always with him; so I assumed you like him more.” He admitted nervously. “I didn’t want to cause any trouble between you two, so I kept my distance.”

Sadie took Leo’s hand and pulled him close to her against the wall. Her heart fluttered as she felt his breath on her cheek. “Leo.” She said softly. “Mikey is just my best friend. We have a lot in common, and I enjoy his company. He’s a great guy. He’s fun to be around and all, but he’s not…well, you.” She whispered as she moved closer to his face. 

Leo’s heart exploded. Suddenly, he felt her lips press against his own. His breathing intensified and he could no longer control his desire. He gently returned the kiss as Sadie welcomed his embrace. It was a glorious moment for both of them. Leo held her for a few more moments, and then he decided it was best to get back to the lair before the others got worried. 

Meanwhile, back where Sybil still sat on the sewer floor, Raphael paced impatiently; huffing all the while a few feet away. It was dark and dank, but Sybil didn’t mind. She was happy to finally have some time alone with Raph. It had been a while. She watched as he paced the floor. He seemed angrier than usual.

Raphael stopped his pacing when he saw Sybil slowly stand and lean against the tunnel wall. She was noticeably exhausted, and she unconsciously rubbed her right arm. Raph’s gazed soften a bit, and he quietly approached her, crossing his arms over his plastron.

Sybil looked up at the red clad turtle with compassion in her eyes. “Is something bothering you, Raphael?” She asked in concern as she gently placed her hand on his arm. It had been so long since she touched him that he flinched in surprise. He forgot just how enticing her touch was. His skin tingled, and his heart began to race. His breathing increased; desire burning in his heart, but he reluctantly turned away from her.

Sybil’s heart sank. “Raphael?” 

“Yeah, sumthin’ is botherin’ me!” he huffed as he angrily turned to face her. Sybil backed further into the wall at his fury. She saw the anguish in his amber-green orbs, and braced herself for his rage.

“I thought we had sumthin’! Y’know? And now you’re always fallin’ all ova DONNIE! Smoochin’ on him like he’s your boy toy or sumthin’!” He bitterly began. “Wut did I do to piss ya off, huh? I been tryin’ ta figure out wut I did wrong to cause ya ta ignore me. Last time I saw you, Masta Splinta was haulin’ you ta Donnie’s lab!” He forcibly spat as he slammed his hand on the wall over her shoulder.

Sybil knew he wasn’t done venting, so she held his penetrating gaze with her violet ones, and allowed him to continue. Raphael moved closer to her as he continued his rant. He could feel her breath on his face, causing his longing to intensify. Sybil placed her hand on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply; then he exhaled, trembling with desire at her touch.

“You’re killin’ me, Sybil. I can’t get ya outta my head! I don’t undastand dis…dis..feelin’. It feels like I’m havin’ a heart attack ev’ry time I see ya wit any of my brothas. So, please, Syb. Tell me tha truth! Are ya in love wit Donnie?” He finally asked as he gently placed his hand on her face. 

Sybil put her hands on each side of his neck, closed her eyes, and rested her forehead on his with a sigh. She had been craving his touch for weeks. Raph was still trembling; his desire to be with her was unbearable. Sybil wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, causing Raph’s knees to buckle.

“I’m sorry, Raph.” She breathed as tears of guilt formed behind her eyelids. Raphael dropped to his knees and embraced her tightly, his skin tingling with her touch. Sybil looked into his alluring amber-green eyes and said, “I just needed some time alone. To process all of this, and everything that has happened these last few months.” She said softly as she caressed his cheek. “Donatello and I share many common interests. I really enjoy spending time with him in his lab, constructing things with my hands. It’s refreshing. He’s so adorable and quite brilliant; and I can talk to him about anything. He’s my best friend.”

“I’m dyin’ ova here, Syb! I can’t control myself around ya anymore. It’s drivin’ me crazy! The li’lest things set me off!” He huffed as he tried pulling away from her.

Raph’s heart ached and his eyes revealed his agony behind his red mask. Sybil noticed this and quickly assured him, “Raphael, sweetie…” She began as she pulled him closer. “Just because I spend time with Donnie, doesn’t mean I like him in that way. We may be close, but we’re just really good friends.”

Raphael could no longer control his desire. He vigorously pressed her against the wall and began eagerly kissing the nape of her neck, releasing what he had harbored for so long. Sybil welcomed every bit of it, for she, too, had coveted his touch. The intoxicating scent of leather and rain danced on her senses as she inhaled him.

Raph made his ascent up her neck, his heart pounding against his plastron. Sybil moaned softly from the warmth of his breath on her skin. Her yearning for him burned in her heart as it raced with hunger beneath her rib cage. 

Soon, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss like no other. Sybil wrapped her arms around Raph’s neck, deepening the kiss as their lips moved together. Breathing became difficult for both of them, but desire fueled them to continue in the moment they both wanted for quite some time now.

Raphael pressed himself against her further, pulling her legs around him. He felt an intense pressure he had never felt before building rapidly as he explored every inch of Sybil’s body. He desperately wanted to become one with her. The heated passion between them only intensified as Sybil welcome everything he had to offer.

The two of them were still intertwined when they realized it was 2 AM. “Oh, shit!” Raph breathed between kisses. “Masta Splinta is gonna be pissed.” Sybil groaned. Neither of them wanted the night to end, but they needed to get back to the lair before someone came looking for them.

They reluctantly released each other, and stood up. Both blushing, Raph kissed Sybil one last time before they started toward their destination. When they arrived, they went their separate ways. 

Everyone had already gone to bed, so it was quiet. Sybil’s heart soared as she crept to her room, thinking about her magical night with the red clad hothead. She got into her night clothes, curled up into her bed, and succumbed to the abyss of blissful sleep.

Raphael trudged into his room, happy for the first time in months. His brothers were oblivious to his arrival, for they were sleeping soundly. Thoughts of Sybil filled his heart and mind. He smiled as he lay on his bed, content with what secretly transpired between them; and before he knew it, he was off to dreamland.


	11. A Day of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments. I look forward to your feed back.

Two days have passed since the twins had their secret rendezvouses; two days of brutal training at Turtle Pond. Sybil’s right arm was becoming more uncomfortable by the hour as training commenced. They had been at it since dawn, and it wasn’t getting any easier.

As a reward for all their hard work, Master Splinter declared the rest of the day off. They were relinquished of their duties (patrol included), and training was postponed for later in the week. 

Everyone dragged their feet as they entered the lair from yet another long day topside. Leonardo was the first to cross the threshold, followed closely by Sadie and Michelangelo. Donatello slowly traipsed in behind them, yawning; his muscles were overworked, and he was ready for a much needed rest. 

Raphael started in, but turned to encourage Sybil to pick up the pace. Her arm was throbbing, and she winced. Raphael noticed this and approached her discreetly.

“Hey, Syb? Your arm okay?” He asked quietly. “Y’know, ya need ta let Masta Splinta look at it.” He said with concern.

“I’m fine, Raphael. I don’t want to burden him with it. Besides, he’s busy.” She snidely replied, and pushed past him. 

“Wut tha hell is wrong wit you?” Raph asked with acidity. 

“I-I just need some pain relievers.” She said as she kept walking, careful not to make eye contact with the red clad turtle. She was embarrassed that he saw her in a state of weakness. She was becoming a liability, and she felt vulnerable.

Raphael stood in the threshold, miffed by her reply. “I was only tryin’ ta help!” He spat with indignation. With a growl, he headed off to his room, alone.

Leo had just settled on the couch to watch television with Sadie and Michelangelo, when he saw Sybil heading to the bathroom, rubbing her arm intermittently. He informed Sadie and Mikey that he would return, and shadowed Sybil to the medicine cabinet. Leo was troubled by her state, and wanted to make sure she was okay.

Before he could acknowledge his presence, she declared callously, “What do you want, Leo?”

“Wow, you’re good.” He reciprocated, leaning against the door frame. “I saw you rubbing your arm. Is it bothering you again?”

“I don’t need your charity, Leonardo. I’m fine. It’ll pass. I just need to find the pain relievers.” She retorted as she retrieved a bottle from the cabinet.

“You should really let Sensei help you, Sybil. Otherwise, it may cause problems later on.” He inquired coolly. She shot him a virulent side glance. Leo sighed in agitation. “Just think about it, okay?” He said as he returned to the screen room.

Sybil breathed a heavy sigh as she dropped two pain pills into her palm. “Pull yourself together, Sybil!” she said to her reflection in the mirror. “They are just trying to help you.” 

She slammed her fist on the counter. [UGH! Why am I such a failure? They probably think I am weak! And to think, Raph saw me vulnerable! I feel so stupid! Why won’t this pain go away??] She thought to herself. Tears began to sting her eyes. [NO! I will not break!] She blinked back the burning fluid before it fell to her cheeks. She took her pills and went to her room to recuperate from the day’s stress.

Leo seemed to be dozing off where he sat. He decided to retire to his room for an early afternoon nap, when he saw that Mikey had passed out in the armchair while watching television. Donatello had fallen asleep in his lab long before this, and Sadie had gone to check on her sister shortly after he returned from the bathroom. 

Before leaving the screen room, Leonardo covered Mikey with one of the many blankets scattered on the couch. With a warm smile, he affectionately rubbed his little brother’s head and left the room.

He passed Raphael as he entered the bedroom. He seemed distracted. “Hey, Raph.” He said in passing. Raph grunted in acknowledgment, and started out of the room. Leo chuckled in contempt and rolled his eyes. “Enjoy your workout.” He called, then he climbed into his bed. He rested his head on his arms and stared at the ceiling.

He felt he was being watched and looked up to see Sadie standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, Sadie. Everything okay?” he politely asked.

“Yeah. Just fine. Sybil is resting, and I heard you come in.” She said with a smile. “I thought you might want some company, so here I am.” 

“Sure. C’mere.” He replied as he beckoned her to sit next to him. His eyes sparkled with jubilation. Her heart fluttered erratically beneath her ribcage, but she kept her composure as she made her way to his bed. She climbed in next to him, and he reverently placed his arm around her.

Sadie snuggled close to his plastron, wrapping her arm around him. He lovingly placed his hand atop hers and relaxed underneath her. His heart soared as he breathed her in. Her scent was invigorating to his senses. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled merrily. 

Leo was warm and inviting. Soon, her breathing became steady and even. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Leo smiled as he felt his eyelids become heavy. The last few days had been taxing, and he slowly drifted into a restful sleep.

All was quiet. Sybil sat up in her bed rubbing the pain from her arm once more. The silence was deafening, and she could no longer tolerate it. She looked around the room and saw she was alone. She needed to apologize to Raph for her behavior earlier, so she headed to his room. 

She looked around at the many beds in the turtles’ bedroom. No Raph, but she did see Sadie with Leonardo. His arms were fondly wrapped around her; they were sleeping soundly. They looked content, their breathing in rhythm with one another. Sybil’s heart swelled with rapture for her sister. She knew of their tête-à-tête, and couldn’t help but smile. But the guilt of her behavior toward Raph replaced the euphoria with shame. She needed to find him and set things right.

She passed Mikey, snoring in the arm chair as she walked through the living room. The lack of sleep over the past few days had finally taken its toll on him; on all of them, really. She looked toward the lab as she went through the screen room, and smiled at the sleeping Donatello. Still no Raph. Where could he be? She hoped he hadn’t left. He did that sometimes when he needed to clear his head.

As she continued on her quest, she heard the familiar sound of fists encountering a punching bag in the dojo. Sybil tried calming her nerves before entering the dojo. She took a deep breath and entered cautiously. She watched in silence for a moment as Raphael mercilessly impugned the punching bag.

He sensed her presence, and without looking, began his rant. “Wut tha hell do you want? You here ta chastise me some more, or just here ta humiliate me wit your smug attitude?”

“Raph…”

“NO!” he roared as he indignantly turned to face her, rage indisputable behind his mask. “I finally get up tha nerve ta tell ya how I really feel, and ya give me tha cold shoulda when I try ta help you! I thought you felt tha same way, but afta dat stunt you pulled, I don’t know anymore! Wut did I do ta piss ya off dis time?” he professed with ferocity as his eyes burned with what Sybil saw were tears. His breathing became dangerous, and his clinched fists remained tight. Raphael’s vehement gaze burned through her. 

Guilt consumed her, and she became angry as a result. She slammed both of her hands into his plastron, violently pushing him away from her, and immediately regretted her decision as a sharp pain shot up her right arm. The tears fell unyielding as she requited his accusation. 

“RAPHAEL! I was only trying to apologize for the way I acted earlier, but I see that I made a mistake! Not once have I said anything to the contrary of what transpired between us!” She pointedly continued as she forcefully backed him into the wall, boldly poking his plastron with every word. “Why do you always assume the worst?? The way I feel has nothing to do with how I acted back there! I was exhausted, and my arm was throbbing. I wasn’t trying to blow you off, I was just embarrassed.” Her tone softened to a near whisper. She began to sob and dropped to her knees, holding her arm. “I’m so sorry Raphael. I swear, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She said as she covered her face with her hands. 

Raphael’s rage was replaced by anxiety. He frantically dropped to the floor, and pulled her into his arms; desperate to quell her tears. “I-I’m…sorry, Syb!” he breathed. “I-I wasn’t tryin’ ta….I didn’t mean ta….I’m sorry baby.” He choked as he hugged her, unable to hold back his own tears. He hated seeing her this way. He held her close, finally extinguishing his fury as he kissed her forehead. 

Sybil looked up into Raph’s exhilarating amber-green eyes, and placed her hand on his cheek as she peered deep into the facets of his alluring gaze. He pressed her hand against his cheek as it tingled under her touch, closing his eyes and sighing heavily; a stray tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

“Please forgive me.” Sybil tearfully breathed just inches from his face. A sudden rush of desire flooded his entire body as he felt her breath on his face. His eyes opened wide with fervor as his breathing became precarious. 

Suddenly, he found himself vigorously shoving her against the wall behind the punching bag and fervidly slamming his lips into hers. He pulled her legs around him impulsively, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss so passionately his knees buckled. His hunger for her was unstable and intensified with each ragged breath. It was becoming more and more difficult to control his impulses, and he ached to be inside her; but he knew it couldn’t happen. She was human, and he was a monster. He groaned at the realization, and pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily.

Sybil moaned breathlessly as he made his way to her neck, eliciting another bout with his raging desire. “I want you so bad right now, ya know dat?” He whispered into her neck, sending a cascade of chills down her spine. 

Sybil’s heart raced violently as his lips collided with hers once more, and she shuddered beneath him. His intoxicating scent of leather and rain washed over her, making her head spin. She eagerly pulled him further to her, pressing herself into his plastron. 

Raph’s exploration was exhilarating, and she welcomed his pursuit. Raphael pushed her to the floor, resting his arm underneath her to keep from crushing her; he grasped her hip and pressed her against him while caressing her thigh. His tongue penetrated her mouth deeply as he explored every inch of it. Sybil moaned in exaltation as she returned the favor, evoking Raphael to further his expedition of her every curve.

He unwillingly pulled out of the kiss and stared into her radiant violet eyes. His free hand made its way up as Sybil conceded to his touch. She craved it. He began pushing her shirt up for access to her northern region only to be stopped by her small hand. He looked at her curiously, and moved his hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his large fingers. 

Raphael groaned in provocation. “You’re drivin’ me crazy, ya know dat?” Sybil smiled as she brushed her fingers across his cheek. “See? Dat right there!” he said with a smirk. 

Sybil kissed him once more then said, “Raph, we can’t do this here. We’re too exposed. What if someone walks in?” She asked bluntly. 

“Who cares?” He replied unbiased. 

She reluctantly sat up, “I’m serious, Raph.” She replied impatiently. “Are you ready to reveal what is happening between us?”

“Well, no, but…” he began. 

“I didn’t think so.” She contested as she stood up. 

Growling, Raph stood as well, unenthusiastically. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but the others would be waking up soon. Raphael wasn’t ready to blatantly reveal his feelings for Sybil to his brothers, so he agreed with her inquiry. 

Suddenly, they heard some long-winded, incoherent yelling coming from Donnie’s lab. They couldn’t quite make out what was being said, so they went to see what all the commotion was about.

As they walked out of the dojo, they passed Leo and Sadie coming out of the bedroom; together? Raphael stopped abruptly in his tracks and gave his older brother a derisive glance. His amber-green eyes were sparkling as he absentmindedly grabbed the toothpick from the corner of his mouth, and twirled it between his fingers.

Leo was clearly blushing, and Raph was subjectively taking note of the moment for future leverage. He looked at Sadie and then at Sybil, who was gawking at her sister with a ‘We are so gonna talk about this later’ look on her face. Sadie returned her sister’s look with a sheepish grin and a nervous giggle.

Raphael smirked, settled the toothpick back in its usual place between his teeth, but couldn't suppress the mischievous grin even when they ventured into the living room; his brother and Sadie had no clue of what he and Sybil had been up to, but he'd just caught Leo red-handed.

As the two couples entered the den, a hysterical Donatello came running from the lab. His gadget laid frame was fumbling with his T-phone as he made his way to the den.

“GUYS! GUYS!!” Donatello yelled as he crossed the threshold. His momentum continued to carry him as he tripped over the foot rest of the armchair Michelangelo was sleeping on. Donnie couldn’t stop himself and crashed on the other side of it, taking Mikey with him.

An ear splitting scream from Mikey’s sudden awakening could be heard throughout the lair, alerting anyone within earshot. Trying desperately to gather his footing, Donnie collided with the wall beside the armchair, landing on top of a now bewildered Michelangelo.

“Oooof! Ugh, what the hell, brah?” Mikey wailed. “It’s like I’ve been hit by a bus dude! You sure know how to ruin a good dream.”

Raphael winced as the scene played out and teased, “Damn Donnie, where’s tha fire?” 

Leo chuckled at the display and mocked, “Oooh, that looked like it hurt.”

“Ow…” Donnie moaned as he tried helping Mikey up off the floor. 

“It’s not funny guys!” Sybil huffed. “Are you okay Donnie?” She asked as she and Sadie ran over to help the two boys off the floor.

“It was kinda funny.” Raph retorted with a snort as he and Leo bumped fists.

“Way to go Donnie!” Leo teased as he stifled a laugh.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Donnie finally replied as he picked up his T-phone off the concrete floor.

“What is going on in here?” Master Splinter bellowed as he emerged from his chambers. “I was trying to meditate!”

Everyone in the room stood at attention and faced their Sensei. A resounding “Sorry, Master Splinter,” cascaded through the group before him.

Only one of his sons seemed to be in hysterics, so he addressed the one in question.

“Donatello? Who were you speaking with that required such shouting?” He looked at the purple clad turtle with concern. “Donatello? What troubles you my son?” He inquired.

Donatello was now trembling, unable to contain his outburst. “APRIL’S IN TROUBLE!!” he finally crowed in a full blown panic attack.

Silence.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Leo asked indignantly. "LET'S GO!"


	12. The Infamous April O’Neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is important to me. Please leave your comments. I apologize for the length of my chaters, but that is just how they worked out.

April O’Neil: A promising, ambitious, investigative reporter; friend and confidant to the turtles. After her first initial encounter with the brothers one year ago, she has become their sole source to the outside world above them, providing them with inside information on the potential whereabouts and shenanigans of the Foot and Shredder’s forces.

Tonight, she was following a lead on a ruthless gang of thugs she heard was attempting to join forces with The Shredder and his band of sadistic assassins: the Purple Dragons.

The Purple Dragons were a nefarious and corrupt street gang of delinquents usually identified by their dragon tattoos, purple in color, branded on their extremities and other major body parts that signified their loyalty. 

There have been many unsolved crimes that were rumored to be connected with these bandits, which include horrifying tales of violent rapes, savage assaults, and brutal murders. Unfortunately, no conclusive evidence was ever found. But April knew they were involved, and set out to prove it. 

Well-aware of the danger she could put herself in, she adventured out on her bicycle to obtain the proof she needed to put an end to the mayhem. With her backpack full of the necessary equipment to compile her story, April headed West down Waverly Place toward Grove Street, to the one place she knew she could gather the evidence needed to crack the unsolved cases wide open.

The Fat Cat, a diverse venue with live music, games, and billiards, could be found near the Christopher Street Station. It was one of the many known hang-outs for the ever reaching Purple Dragons of New York City. 

The Fat Cat was where they did most of their recruiting, casually allowing their initiates to get comfortable before offering their protection to the unsuspecting mark. If they refused their proposal, they persuaded them by other means, or threatened them into servitude; then they would brand them with the aforementioned tattoos, forcing them to comply. 

Most of their pledges concede without question; but not all succumb to their criminal ways and pay dearly when they decline, coercing them into submission if they survive.

Once April reached Grove Street, she took a left; she then took a right on West 4th Street, which led to her destination on Christopher Street just as the sun was nearing the horizon. To minimize her exposure, April locked her bike up in front of the Chalait; a small teahouse devoted to Japanese matcha, where she usually purchased Master Splinter’s favorite blend when he would request it. 

April took her small hand-held video camera and a Green Bay Packers ball cap out of her backpack and inconspicuously made her way across the street. Once across the street, she activated her tracking signal the purple clad turtle installed on her cell phone, informing him and his brothers of her location; she pulled up the distress button on her screen that was connected directly to Donatello’s T-phone, ready to push it in case her recon mission went awry. She then placed her phone in a hidden pocket of her yellow leather jacket and cautiously walked toward The Fat Cat.

April decided to take cover underneath the awning of Karavan’s Pizza ‘N Pita across the street from The Fat Cat. She had a clear view of the Dunkin’ Donuts and the Citibank. A small group of Purple Dragons were huddled together in front of Dunkin’ Donuts, whispering. She found this to be suspicious, so she surreptitiously held her camera up, pressed the record button, and watched them through the small screen. Unfortunately, she could not hear anything, so she decided to casually move to the other side of the street.

She saw a tree in front of The Fat Cat, and thought it would be the perfect vantage point to eavesdrop on their conversation. Keeping the camera hidden in her hand, she leaned against the tree, pretending to relax briefly as if she was tired. She pulled her cap down low to keep from being recognized, and aimed the camera in the direction of the group.

April listened intently to a girl with a thick Australian accent relay instructions on how they were going to rob the bank behind them. As April zoomed in on their faces, she realized she had been spotted and immediately took off toward the Lutheran Church. As she ducked into the alley beside the church, she was already dialing Donatello’s number.

“H-Hello?” the purple clad turtled answered hoarsely as if he had been sleeping.

“Donnie!” April frantically whisper-yelled into the phone, as she ran to find cover.

“Shit! April? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Please tell me you aren’t on another one of your egregious expeditions to get information on a certain gang of misfits you have no business getting involved in!” Donnie began speaking rapidly as panic rose into his chest.

“Donnie! Stop talking! Yes, I was following a lead on a case involving the Purple Dragons, and I may have just gotten caught.” She breathed as she quickly hid behind a dumpster.

“You did WHAT?” Donnie shrieked, and April winced. 

“Well, I may have overheard their plan to rob the Citibank over here by The Fat Cat!” She replied as she peeked around the dumpster.

“Damn it, April! What were you thinking? You shouldn’t have even attempted to do such a thing, alone! Now, we have to bail you out! Again! Seriously! How many times must we go through this with you?” Donnie lectured.

“Look, Donnie, I’m sorry. Okay? Just hurry!” There was a brief pause, and then a panicked April returned to Donnie’s ear, “Oh fuck! I think they…” she trailed off as the dumpster was shoved out of the way.

“April? April! APRIL!!” Donnie screamed to no avail. He realized she hadn’t hung up yet, so he strained to listen; to see if he could hear anything. It was muffled, but he made out a few words.

“Lookey what I found, mates.” A young Australian female voice resounded. April looked up at the girl shrouded by an oversized hood. She couldn’t see her face in the shadows, but she sounded like a teenager. The sound of snickering was heard a few feet away. April saw three others approaching in the darkness. With their lack of tattoos, April assumed they were newly appointed recruits out to earn their ranks among the ruthless gang of Purple Dragons.

“Okay April, if you can hear me, I have your coordinates. Stay put! We’re on our way!” Donnie yelled into the phone, hoping she heard him; then he hung up. April promptly stowed her phone in the hidden pocket of her jacket before any of the young thugs noticed it.

“Who’s this sheila? Some kind o’ show pony?” She asked no one in particular; then she looked down at April, who had been crouched behind the dumpster that was no longer there. “Don’ know how’t mind yer own bloody bizzo, ay mate? Get ya some good oil did ya?” The girl directed the question at April in an attempt to sound threatening. 

“What?” April asked, confused by the Aussie’s slang.

“Why are you spyin’ on us?” She finally asked, slowly emphasizing every word. She was actually curious of April’s answer and held up her hand behind her to halt the boys’ advances.

April was surprised at this, and had a strange feeling this girl wasn’t as bad as she pretended to be. April definitely wasn’t going to compromise her mission, so she simply asked, “What’s your name?”

The young girl didn’t answer, but shifted nervously, then turned to the boys behind her. She reluctantly instructed them to gather the others, but they hesitated and looked at each other. 

“But, Rita! We’re s’pose ta be followin’ orders.” A young boy with purple spiked hair replied nervously in a small Brooklyn accent. April quickly made a mental note of the name and remained where she was.

Another spoke up, “Yeah, we’re gonna get our asses kicked if we don’t do what Dragonface told us to do.” The older boy with dark hair confirmed as he looked at the other two in fear.

“I know that, you dill! I have’t take care of the stickybeak here for spyin’ on us. Now, rack off you ratbags!” She quipped with rancor. Rita shot them a menacing look, and they hastily scurried off. 

This bought the Aussie some time. She turned back to April in a huff, pulled out a medium sized switchblade and stood over her in apprehension.

April froze. “Rita, you really don’t have to do this. Look, you need to get out of here. You seem like a nice girl, and I don’t want to see you get hurt. The Purple Dragons are bad news. C’mon, let me help you.” She said calmly.

“Feelin’ a bit clucky are we? Good onya, mate.” She spat sarcastically. “And I’m no piker! Now, gimme the camera!” She reluctantly pointed the knife at April. “It’ll make a nice prezzie fer the boss, tha’ bloody bludger.” 

“You won’t get away with this. You’re making a mistake, Rita. This is no life for one so young. Please, let me help you.” April pleaded as she stood up, looking for a way out of the alley, quickly moving the camera out of Rita’s reach.

“Crikey! Enough with the earbashin’!” The Aussie cried as her posse returned with many Purple Dragons in tow, brandishing weapons. Rita backed April into the wall, holding the knife closer to her carotid artery.

“I’m done with all the yabber.” Rita inquired as she pressed the knife to April’s throat. “Last time, sheila! Hand it over!” 

April’s confidence was beginning to wane, until she heard the familiar sound of her cavalry entering the alleyway from above. She smiled in respite as four hulking figures silently approached the confrontation in the shadows.

 

Donatello was in a frenzy, running the rooftops of New York City at break-neck speed. His brothers could hardly keep up.

“Donnie, slow down!” Leo called after his purple clad brother.

“No time! We have to get to April, now!” Donnie shrieked as he continued in his haste.

“Come on, D! We can’t keep up, brah!” Mikey whined breathlessly.

“I hate when he’s like dis!” Raphael gruffly lamented.

Donnie ignored their complaints and looked at his T-phone again. “This way!” he whisper-yelled as he pointed West, and launched himself onto the next rooftop. His brothers grudgingly followed suit. 

Donnie stopped just above the alley where April’s coordinates led them and turned to silence his brothers’ approach. They heard what sounded like an Aussie barking orders. The four of them peered over the ledge. They saw that April was held against the wall at knifepoint, by what they assumed to be a teenager with the small frame and stature of the assailant. They looked at the mouth of the alley and saw three young boys enter with ten Purple Dragons in tow, weapons drawn.

“Purple Dragons?” Leo ninja-whispered with a chuckle. “This night just keeps getting better and better!”

“Hell to tha yeah,” Raphael countered. “It’s like candy fo’ my knuckles.” He replied as he pressed his fists in each hand. “I’ve been needin’ ta crack some skulls. Let’s do dis!” he whispered with a grunt as he pulled his sais from his belt.

“Ah yeah! These jokers are like a cake walk my ninjas! High three!” Michelangelo quietly added, as Raph and Leo met his upheld hand simultaneously. “We’re havin’ a party tonight, boi!”

“Guys, Shhh! Are you trying to get caught?” Donnie huffed in irritation.

“What are ya waitin’ for then, Don? Get a move on already!” Raphael scoffed as he playfully nudged Donnie; causing his silly gadget laid brother to nearly fall over the edge. Raph chuckled in amusement at Donnie’s attempt to balance himself. 

“Whoa! Raph! That’s not funny!” Donnie huffed in trepidation, giving Raph a pernicious side glance.

“Alright, guys. Knock it off. We’re supposed to be silent, remember?” Leo inquired. 

"Whoa dude, that's a chick!?" Mikey exclaimed in an exaggerated whisper as he heard a girl’s voice emanated from underneath the hood of the one holding April against the wall.

"Yes, Mikey. Taking into account the approximate numbers of the Purple Dragon gang, it shouldn't be a surprise that she's a female." Donatello elucidated to his orange clad brother.

"Uh... what?" Mikey replied scratching his head in confusion.

"The organization is populous enough to contract representatives of both sexes." Donnie clarified with a sigh.

"Say that again?" Mikey retorted.

"He means the gang has so many members, there's bound to be women, too." Leo finally said in frustration.

"Yeah. Keep up, Dingdong." Raph quipped as he shifted the toothpick between his teeth.

“Okay. Enough talk. Full ninja mode. On my mark.” Leo instructed.

Leo saw the hooded girl place the knife against April’s neck and press her further into the wall. He then beckoned his brothers to descend to the alley floor using their stealth and invisibility skills. The turtles silently made their way to April’s side, thoroughly hidden by the shadows. 

With April’s smile, the brothers were relieved to see that she was unharmed. Frightened and outnumbered; but unharmed nonetheless.

Rita noticed April’s eyes move to her right as if searching for something in the shadows, and gave her a quizzical look of foreboding. The Aussie turned her head to see what she was looking at, but saw nothing.

April knew the girl hadn’t seen the guys and gave the Aussie a confident smile.

“Why’re you so bloody chuffed, ay sheila?” she asked in a menacing tone as she moved closer to April’s face, invading her personal space. In the closeness, April could see the girl was wearing an odd black and gold ornate mask. Rita repositioned the switchblade to April’s jugular a bit more aggressively as the Purple Dragons surrounded them. 

“My backup has arrived.” April curtly replied with a chuckle.

“Bollocks!” Rita accused, as her hand holding the knife began to tremble. She grew a bit more confident, though, as she watched her reinforcements gather around them, sealing off the only exit.

“Right. From my pozzy, you've got Buckley's chance of survinin’ this night, mate." Rita admonished.

April’s smile spread into a shrewd sneer as her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. “You might want to look again.” She inquired presumptuously.

“You feelin’ lucky, punks?” a gruff voice with a distinctive Brooklyn accent emanated from the unlit portion of the alley.

“Dude! He’s doing his Batman voice again! This is gonna be awesome, brah!” a playful voice followed. April rolled her eyes.

Rita suddenly went rigid, eyes wide behind her mask; the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she turned her head to the left once more. Four large silhouettes materialized just inside the shadows.

“Let our friend go!” a firm voice with an eerie calmness resounded. “Now!”

The sound of metal and wood sliding from leather belts and sheaths echoed off the enclosed walls. The Aussie looked back at the fear strewn faces of Purple Dragons around her.

The color quickly drained from the faces of the three new recruits huddled together in front of the crowd when a fourth voice added with a dorky chuckle-snort, “I suggest you run, little dragons.” Eliciting a scream of terror as the boys ran from the alley.

Before Rita could even blink, a bo staff whirled out of the shadows and skillfully dislodged the switchblade from her grasp; disappearing as quickly as it appeared. As the knife clattered to the concrete, the turtles gracefully revealed themselves. 

With another proficient whirl of Donnie’s bo staff, April was efficiently pulled away from the mob. She safely landed behind the brothers as they stood between her and the Purple Dragons.

“What took you guys so long!?” April quipped.

"You can thank Donnie fo’ dat." Raphael ridiculed with a grunt.

"I tried to tell you guys!" Donnie ascertained, vexed by the implication.

"Yeah, after you FELL ON ME, man!" Mikey reciprocated indignantly.

"You were in my way, and- and- I was distracted!" Donnie enthusiastically sputtered.

“A ‘Thank you’ would have been nice!” Leo interjected with disdain. “Now, can we focus on the task at hand here?” he asked irritably as he turned back to the crowd.

The Purple Dragons began to advance toward the turtles as Mikey jumped into the fray, wielding his nunchakus and gleefully shouting, “BOOYAHKASHA!” disengaging two gang members in their strides.

Twirling his bo staff with precision, Donatello successfully knocked out three more goons before they could land their amateur blows. It wasn’t much of a fight, so the turtles weren’t really trying. 

“Five down; five to go!” Donnie chirped.

“Dude, it’s like clearing a video game on easy!” Mikey blissfully contended.

Rita was slowly trying to sneak away from the battle, when April noticed and quickly informed Leonardo that she could be useful. The Aussie then took off running.

“Donnie. You and Mikey finish up here, then take April back to the lair. Raph and I will meet you there.” Leo instructed.

“On it!” Donnie replied as he effortlessly disarmed another Purple Dragon.

“Like a turtle do!” Mikey chirped as he unfurled his kusarigama chain and launched it toward a guy with a crew cut wielding a lead pipe.

“Raph, you’re with me. Let’s go!” Leo ordered as he sheathed his katanas and ascended to the rooftops.

“Whateva you say, Fearless.” Raph complied, belting his sais as he climbed up the fire escape behind his brother.

As the sounds of the fight faded behind them, Leo and Raph searched the streets below for the girl that ran from the alley. 

“Where’d she go?” Raphael asked as he looked in the direction she went.

“She couldn’t have gotten far.” Leo replied as he scanned the surrounding area.

They had just reached the ledge when they heard footsteps on the roof of the adjacent building.

“There she is!” Leo whispered.

“Then let’s get ‘er!” Raph growled as he and his brother picked up the pace.

Rita managed to hurdle three more buildings before they caught up with her. They were hot on her trail when she spotted them in her peripheral vision. 

She was a few paces ahead of them when she turned and shouted over her shoulder, “Come’n ‘ave ago if you think yer fast enough!” she taunted, and then leapt onto the next roof with gusto, causing her hood to fall from her head.

“Why you li’l bitch! I’m gonna get you fo’ dat!” Raphael roared.

Enraged, Raph charged at her, fiercely propelling himself onto the roof she nimbly descended, and skillfully landed just inches from her. Once he maintained his footing, he launched himself sideways and tackled her. The two of them tumbled on the roof, and Rita plummeted over the edge of the building.

“Raph! Don’t hurt her!” Leo fearfully exclaimed as he came to a halt behind his brother.

Raphael quickly grabbed Rita’s arm just before she fell over the side. She dangled haphazardly from his arm, then he smoothly pulled her up and over. 

“You’re barmy as a bandicoot you bloody yowie!” She exclaimed as he set her on her feet.

Rita immediately began to struggle; trying to pry Raph’s large three fingered hand from her arm, then shot him a dangerous look.

Raph growled in fury as he squeezed her tighter. “You ain’t goin’ nowhere, shorty!” He huffed. “We’re gonna have a li’l chat. You, me, and my brutha here.” He snarled as he turned her toward Leo.

“I apologize for all this, ma’am. We don’t want to hurt you. We just want to talk.” Leo said calmly

“Yeah? We gonna ‘ave gargle wit’ a gee and tee at this hooley or jus’give me Bondi, ay mate?” she retorted as she continued to struggle; trying to free her arm from her captor’s ever tightening fingers.

“Wut tha hell are you sayin’?” Raphael barked. Shifting his toothpick in his teeth, he leaned closer to her face as he poked the forehead of her mask with his other finger and slowly enunciated, “We-don’t-unda-stand-you!” as if she was dim-witted. “Damn it! Where’s Donnie when ya need ‘im?”

“C’mon, Raph. Give her a chance to talk.” Leo inquired. “Please, is there anything you can tell us about any information involving the Purple Dragons and The Shredder? We just need to know what we’re up against.”

Rita stopped struggling, and Raphael negligently loosened his grip. Rita gazed between the two brothers with a look of genuine pity.

“You blokes don’ get it do ya?” she bristled. “I can’t help ya. I’m no bloody mulga wire, and I won’ nick off my boss, or I’ll cark it! Now, lemme go!”

“C’mon. Let us help you.” Leo pleaded.

“I don’ think so, mate." She replied dismally. "No worries. I’m just a one-off larrikin, shiftin’ about, makin’ a quid.”

“She ain’t buyin’, bro!” Raph snapped. 

“Please! Come with us. We can protect you.” Leonardo implored.

“Not on your nellie!” She chortled. 

At this point, she took advantage of the turtles’ mercy; and with the speed of a cheetah, Rita yanked her arm from Raphael’s grasp. Leonardo quickly lunged for her, but she was already out of his reach.

They both reached for her simultaneously as she propelled herself off the roof, her black and gold mask gleaming in the moonlight. While suspended in midair, she threw a small device at their feet. 

“Cheers!” she bellowed as she disappeared on the fire escape below.

Suddenly, the turtles howled in agony as excruciating electrical currents surged through their bodies, anchoring their feet to the concrete. They writhed in recoil as they collapsed on the cold, unforgiving rooftop, desperately fighting to stay conscious.

Their electrocution began to ebb as their vision blurred. Their strength: gone. Then, blackout.

 

Interpretations:  
Sheila: woman  
Show pony: flashy person  
Bizzo: business  
Good oil: useful information  
Dill: idiot  
Stickybeak: nosy person  
Rack off: get lost  
Ratbags: mild insult  
Clucky: maternal  
Good onya: good for you   
Piker: drop out  
Prezzy: gift  
Bloody bludger: basically a lazy ass  
Earbashin’: non-stop chatter  
Yabber: talk  
Chuffed: pleased  
Bollocks: bullshit  
Pozzy: position  
Buckley's chance: no chance  
barmy as a bandicoot: insane  
yowie: a mythical Australian monster; in this case, a mutant   
gargle: a drink  
gee and tee: gin and tonic  
Hooley: a wild party  
give me Bondi: beat me up  
mugla wire: gossip  
nick off: piss off  
cark it: die  
one-off: one-of-a-kind  
larrikin: a good-natured sort of person who is a bit mischievous and marches to the beat of a different drummer  
shift: move from one residence to another  
make a quid: earn a living  
Not on your nellie: under no circumstances!


	13. The Aftermath (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comment, as i look forward to your feedback.

The fight with the Purple Dragons was over shortly after Leo and Raph took to the rooftops in pursuit of the one that got away. While Michelangelo tied up the gang and called the police, Donatello pushed his large spectacles up his nose and bitterly approached April in the back of the alley.

“Do you realize how much potential danger you could have put yourself in had we not been able to reach you in time?” Donnie asked in exasperation. “Now, not only do the Purple Dragons know who you are, they know you’re affiliated with us!” He huffed as he threw his arms in the air in frustration. “How could you do something like this, April? Master Splinter won’t be pleased with you! You know that, right?”

“I’m sorry, Donnie.” April countered in resentment.

“Sorry? April, you could have been hurt! Or worse!” Donnie exclaimed.

“But Donnie, I was only trying to find the evidence needed to bring down the entire gang! Someone has to stop them! But no one seems to care!” April reciprocated in amnesty.

“And it just has to be you! Is that it?” Donnie spat.

“Shellax, Donnie.” Mikey interjected. “It all worked out, brah! She’s safe now. No need to go all postal, man.”

Donnie growled, but seemed to calm a bit as he glanced back at his baby brother. “Fine, but we will discuss this further when we get back to the lair.” He said as he glared at April. “Let’s go before we get caught.”

“Lead the way, brah!” Mikey said as he reached for April. “Come on, angelcakes. You can hitch a shell ride on the Mikey train, babe. Chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, WOOWOO!” He said with a wink and a chuckle. April smiled at his silly attempt to woo her, but agreed it would be quicker to ride.

“What about my bike?” She asked her companions. “I parked it at the Chalait.”

“We will get it later. For now, we need to get back to the lair and tell Sensei what happened here.” Donnie replied in frustration.

April sighed, nodding reluctantly. Mikey scooped her up in his arms; then the three of them climbed to the rooftops and headed to the nearest manhole together, careful not to be seen.

Once in the safety of the sewer tunnels, Mikey gently set April on her feet. He was chatting amiably about everything she had missed while above ground. He told her the story of when they saved the kunoichi twins, their recovery, and how Master Splinter made them part of their family.

As they entered the lair, they were greeted by their father who had sensed their arrival. They could hear Sybil and Sadie training in the dojo as they walked in. Splinter smiled warmly at them as they crossed the threshold, but then he gave a look of concern.

“Where are your brothers, my sons?” He asked calmly.

“Dude, they went after some crazy Aussie chick wearin’ a mask that was trying to rob my sweet April here, Sensei.” Mikey replied enthusiastically before Donnie could utter a word.

Donatello shook his head and rolled his eyes. Then he answered, “I apologize for Mikey’s impetuous outburst, Sensei.” He bowed respectfully and continued, “They are currently in pursuit of a potential informant for the Purple Dragons. April seems to think the girl can provide us with useful information on the whereabouts of the Shredder’s hidden lair and what he might be up to. This girl may even know how to bring down the Purple Dragons once and for all.”

“I see. Are you confident with your inquiry, April?” Splinter asked gingerly.

April nodded with a smile. But Splinter continued, “And, what makes you believe she will give you the information you are seeking?”

“Well, Splinter, her eyes contradicted her actions. She seemed reluctant to follow through with the whole robbing me thing, and she looked…scared. It seemed like she didn’t really want to be there.” She replied apprehensively.

“So your certainty is based on what you thought you saw in her eyes?” April nodded once more at his question. “Hm. Compelling observation, April.” Splinter inquired as he stroked his whiskers. 

Donatello was completely baffled by his response and promptly contended, “But, Sensei! Do you actually think there's even a remote chance for us to turn a Purple Dragon? Especially one with the reputation she possesses?” He looked at his father in perplexity.

“It is possible. Loyalties have been known to shift. But you and your brothers must proceed with caution, Donatello. We cannot afford to lose what few chances fate has inadvertently placed in our path to aid us in our mission of defeating our enemies.” Master Splinter advised. “I hope your discernment is accurate, Miss O’Neil.”

Just then, Sybil and Sadie came out of the dojo. They realized they had interrupted something, and they each gave an awkward smile.

“Wut up my princesses? Come meet my angelcakes, dudettes!” Mikey excitedly exclaimed.

“Oh boy.” Donnie sighed in embarrassment as he pinched between his eyes underneath the bridge of his glasses.

“Ah, yes. My daughters, come.” He beckoned the twins to his side. “Sadie. Sybil.” He said as he gestured to each one correctly. “Meet April O’Neil. Our hogosha.”

“Hello, April.” Sybil said with a bow. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, we’ve heard a lot about you.” Sadie added as she bowed.

“Lemme guess. From Mikey?” April asked with a giggle as she shook their hands.

“Wow, can’t put anything past you.” Sybil replied playfully with a chortle and a snort.

Sadie slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle as she blushed, then added “Yeah, we can’t seem to turn it off.”

“Hey!” Mikey protested. Then they all guffawed at his objection. “Whatever, dudes. I can’t help it if my girlfriend is totally the hogosha!” he stated proudly.

“Oh Mikey. Never a dull moment with you is there?” April teased with a giggle as she bumped his arm with her shoulder. The twins bumped fists as they smiled at his blushing face.

“Well, I must meditate. Good to see you again, April. Enjoy your visit. Good night, my sons. Girls.” Master Splinter said with a bow as he retired to his chambers.

“Good night, Sensei” the twins and the two turtles called concurrently as he swept out of the room.

April and the twins got comfortable on any available couch or cushion and began getting to know one another. Mikey ordered pizza for all (including his missing brothers), and then he joined them; actively inserting himself into their conversation. Mikey quickly became their entertainment with his animated gestures and antics, and they were laughing heartily after a few short minutes. 

The girls were intrigued by the turtles’ only other human friend (and Vern, of course) and became quite close almost instantly. They were actually having a great time with their new friend. It was times like these the girls missed the most from their past. There was nothing a good laugh couldn’t cure; especially with Mikey in the room.

While they chatted and waited for the pizza, a worried Donatello paced the floor frantically, mumbling rapidly with every step.

Sybil looked up from the group on the couch with concern. “Everything okay, Donnie?” She asked. Silence followed the question as all eyes adhered to the purple clad turtle.

“It’s been five hours! Where are they? They should have been here by now. And why aren’t they answering their T-phones?” Donnie exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air, emphasizing his panic. “What if something’s happened to them? Oh man, I knew I should have followed them!”

“Dude, you’re gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep walkin’ in circles like that, brah.” Mikey teased in an attempt to clear the tension. “Just chill, D. You worry too much, man. They’ll be here, brah.”

Donnie’s breathing grew shallow and his head was reeling, when suddenly, the door of the lair flung open with a loud clang. Startled, everyone wheeled their heads around as a virulent Raphael stomped his way into the den, followed by an equally furious Leonardo. Relief washed over Donatello, and he finally began to breathe easier. Sybil and Sadie watched the two newcomers with unease. 

“GUYS! You’re okay! What the hell happened?” Donnie asked his two older vehement brothers.

“Yeah, Donnie. We’re okay” Leo stated as calmly as he could.

“NO! We’re not, Leo!” Raph roared. “Wut tha hell happened? Dat bitch tried to electrocute us! Dat’s wut happened! And all we was doin’ was talkin’!” He huffed as he punched the wall behind him in his rage.

“Damn, dude! You got shell shocked son!” Mikey chirped with a laugh. “Total bummer, dude.”

“I’m gonna kill you, Mikey! It ain’t funny, dipshit!” Raph bellowed as he charged at his little brother. But Sybil was there to stop him, gently placing her hand on his arm and immediately stopping him in his tracks. 

“Calm down, Raph.” Leo ordered, but was interrupted before he could calm the hothead. So he continued to fume silently.

“WHAT?? Electrocuted?? How??” Donnie exclaimed.

Leo explained the entire encounter with the one he called Rita. How they chased her for blocks on the rooftops. Then Raphael tackled her; causing her to nearly fall to her death, but somehow managed to pull the girl to safety.

“We didn’t get much out of her before she disappeared. I sensed she really wanted to reveal something, but was too afraid to say anything.” Leo inquired, befuddled. “Then she threw some strange device at our feet, and disappeared as we lost consciousness. It all happened so fast, so I can’t really be sure what it was that hit us.”

“Yeah, well. Nex’ time I see dat bitch, I ain’t gonna be so nice.” Raph interjected as he pounded his fist into his palm.

“A strange device you said?” Donnie asked in calculation. His eyes sparkled as his mind began to reel in excitement. “Fascinating. Something small enough to carry, packed with powerful electrical currents that can be activated when thrusted at a high velocity against a solid surface, rendering its target immobile and unconscious. Like a smoke bomb, but with electricity! That’s brilliant!” He proclaimed genially with a snort. “It would seem the Purple Dragons are improving their arsenal. But, why? And who is providing them with these new weapons?” He asked himself; daydreaming as he walked out of the room.

They all looked at each other in confusion while Donnie continued to ramble to himself as he walked toward his lab. In this state, no one could turn his attention away from his thoughts, so they let him go. 

Those that remained went back to their visit, and Mikey went to pick up the pizzas. Leonardo joined Sadie and April on the couch, and Raphael and Sybil sat in the remaining beanbag chairs.

When Mikey returned with dinner, each of them grabbed their choice of pie; Sybil took Donnie’s to him and returned to her spot next to the red clad turtle. They all gathered around the coffee table to enjoy their meal together; reminiscing and telling stories; laughing in cheerfulness. Even Raphael’s fury seemed to fizzle, which made for good company. Even after their misfortune, the night couldn’t have ended better.


	14. The Way of the Ninja (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

Five days have passed since the disappointing night with the Purple Dragons took place, but the week was quite successful on many of their evening patrols. Their encounters with the Foot had been rather lacking. They had subdued many of the Foot clan effortlessly, which was quite disconcerting for Donatello in particular. 

The twins had not yet finished their training and weren’t yet cleared for patrols, so they would stay behind while the guys made their rounds. Tonight was one of those unsettling experiences they seemed to be enduring at present.

The turtles were thrilled when they were ambushed on their way back home. They jumped into the fray on the rooftop with excitement, for the night had been rather slow.

Raphael was finally happy to release what rage had simmered just below the surface all week.

“Hell to tha yeah! I could do dis all night!” He exclaimed as he extricated four opponents easily. Then, he realized his brothers had obliterated the others, leaving his rage inflamed. “Damn it! Well, dat was disappointin’.” Raphael quipped.

“Raph, if you keep breaking your toys, we’re not gonna buy you new ones.” Leonardo teased as he finished off his last Foot soldier.

“Dude, it’s like we totally just cleared a video game on easy, again! What the heck is goin’ on, brah?” Mikey inquired. 

Leonardo slapped his hand to his forehead, “Mikey, if Master Splinter has taught us anything, it’s that real combat is not like a video game.” He said with a sigh.

Donatello looked at what was left of the onslaught and scratched his head. “I don’t understand. The Foot clan has been awfully feasible as of late. It’s like the Shredder isn’t even trying anymore. We’ve defeated a great deal of his assassins as if they were amateurs pulled off the street at random. Either he is running out of soldiers or….” He was abruptly cut off.

“Or we’re just that good.” Leo interrupted presumptuously.

“I can agree wit dat.” Raph retorted smugly.

“Man, he must really be hurtin’ for dudes if that’s what ol’ Shred Head is doin’. Seriously, brah.” Mikey reciprocated wistfully.

“Whatever it is, we don’t need to let our guards down for any reason. The moment we do, Shredder will have the advantage.” Donnie warned.

“Okay, Donnie. Whatever you say, bro.” Leo replied in ambiguity. “Let’s head back to the lair. Looks like we’re done here.”

Their trek home was joyous for the most part. Mikey was his bubbly self, Raph threw his occasional head slaps and smug retorts, and Leo seemed happier than usual; Donnie, on the other hand, was wrapped in his thoughts. While the purple clad turtle’s mind whirred behind his spectacles, the other boisterous three energetically entered the lair.

“Ah yeah, BOI! I was makin’ the bucks with my ol’ nunchucks!” Mikey bellowed.

“I was droppin’ tha Foot like flies wit my sais!” Raph added enthusiastically.

“Yeah, Raph!” Mikey cheered. “Leo?”

“I had my kursawas swingin’ and singin’.” Leo replied excitedly.

Suddenly, their father entered the room with an incredulous look on his face. Sadie and Sybil were on each side of their Sensei as he walked in. The turtles halted their celebration as he began to speak.

“Hm. You four have defeated much of the Foot clan with ease.” Splinter inquired with derision.

“Uh, dude. Why does me make that sound like a bad thing?” Mikey asked absentmindedly.

“Because you have grown complacent!” Splinter boomed as his tail swished in agitation. “Each of you has become dependent on your own weapon.” He said as he began his allocution. “But, there are times when you may not be able to fight with what you know; and when that happens, you must adapt to your environment. For a ninja, anything can be a weapon.”

“Oh yeah? What if there was only, say, a comic book, huh?” Mikey asked heartily as he held up one of his favorite issues.

Suddenly, with the quickness so unreal no one saw coming, Mikey’s comic book slammed into his face; startling him into a stupor. No one even saw Splinter’s hand move. Then Splinter leaned closer to his face and reiterated, “Anything can be a weapon.”

“Tha’s crazy! Wut’re we s’pose ta do? Go into a fight armed wit nuthin’ but a comic book?” Raphael exclaimed as he yanked the toothpick from his mouth. 

Master Splinter shot his red clad son an incensed glare as Leonardo calmly ask, “So, what do you want us to do, Sensei?”

“I want you to embrace the unfamiliar. I will allow you to patrol with your weapons, for now; but, you will not have them for training.” Splinter mandated firmly. 

He looked at each of his students’ faces. Some were confused, a few were surprised, but one was outraged. He continued calmly with his stipulation, “You will learn to adapt. All of you will train this way; to teach you resourcefulness and versatility.” He instructed his students. “We will begin your training later today; in the meantime, I must meditate. Now, go. Prepare yourselves. For this particular training will be challenging.” He said as he headed to his chambers. 

“Hai, Sensei.” They all replied and bowed simultaneously.

“Okay, guys. Sensei will be meditating for at least an hour.” Leo chimed in as soon as Splinter left the room. “Do we need anything from the surface, Donnie?”

“Actually, yes. We need to replenish all our medical supplies, and I need several things for my lab.” Donnie began, “Let’s see, I need a new soldering iron, a few 32 GB flash drives, several economy sized rolls of duct tape, some large notepads, splicers, and some electronic surveying equipment.” Donnie replied quickly.

“Geez, Don. You would be tha one wit a list. Tha girls ain’t gonna remember all dat. Write dat shit down, man.” Raphael said in a huff.

“OOOH OOOH!!” Mikey exclaimed as he enthusiastically raised his hand. “Can we get pizza too? Pleeeeeaase?? I’m so hungry, brah. It’s like my stomach is eating itself!” He begged Leo as he folded his hands together under his chin. 

“You’re always hungry, Mikey.” Leo said as he rolled his eyes. Mikey blinked innocently at his big brother with his sparkling baby blues. Sadie and Sybil nudged each other and giggled at his attempt to win over his brother. 

“Fine. The girls can pick up some pies on the way home.” He finally said with a sigh.

“YEAH BOI! Pizza party up in the hizouse, brah!” Mikey bellowed excitedly. Earning him smack on the back of his head by Raph. 

“Owwee!” Mikey whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Dumbass!” Raphael retorted. 

Sybil gave Raph an indignant look as she gently consoled Mikey. “That was totally uncalled for, Raph! I don’t understand why you have to be so mean to him! He was just making a request!” She stated bitterly. Sadie stepped away from the altercation and stood behind Leo, and Donatello shook his head in contempt. 

Mikey nuzzled his head on Sybil’s shoulder with a snide look back at his red clad brother. Enraged, Raphael lunged at Mikey, but Sybil held him back with one arm as she hugged Mikey closer to her, protecting him from Raphael’s wrath. Sybil then kissed him sweetly on the forehead, eliciting yet another smug look from the orange clad turtle as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m gonna kick your ass all the way ta Jersey, you sorry sack o’ shit!” Raph roared as he pointed threateningly at Mikey. 

“Leave him alone, Raph!” Sadie called from behind Leo.

“Why do you have to hit him all the time? You should treat him better, Raph. He’s your baby brother. What is wrong with you?” Sybil chided as she slowly released Mikey to face the hothead. “Family is everything. Don’t you get that? And this abuse of him is absurd! Cool your temper before you really hurt someone!” She huffed.

“Wut? You protectin’ him now?” Raph retorted in outrage. Sybil just gave him a vehement glare. “We’ll discuss dis later!” Raph growled with a wounded look.

“Okay guys, that’s enough.” Leonardo interjected. “Raphael, you need to go blow off some steam.”

“Yeah? Whateva! Hmph!” Raph spat with a snort, throwing his arms in the air and storming out of the room. Sybil watched him leave with a sigh.

“Sadie and Sybil, since it’s still daylight and we cannot be seen, you two will purchase everything we need while Donnie and Mikey watch from above. I will stay here and keep an eye on Raph. You guys should return in two hours. By then, Sensei should be done meditating. If he finishes sooner, I’ll call Donnie’s T-phone.” Leo instructed the four of them before him.

Donnie, Mikey, and the twins acknowledged his instruction with a nod as they gathered their weapons. The girls put on their trench coats to conceal what they were carrying, as to keep them hidden from prying eyes and passer-bys on the streets. 

Before they could walk out of the lair, Leo gently placed his hand on Donnie’s shoulder and said, “Hey, Donnie?”

Donnie stopped and looked back over his shoulder at his blue clad brother, “Yeah, Leo?” 

“Keep them safe, brother.” Leo whispered with uneasiness.

“I will, Leo. Don’t worry.” Donnie replied in consolation. Leo nodded and smiled in relief, then his brothers and the girls headed to the surface.

For two hours, Donatello and Michelangelo kept a close eye on the twins as they weaved in and out of the crowds on the streets while they stayed hidden on the rooftops. The girls found it refreshing to get a little sister bonding in while they shopped for all the supplies on the list.

They returned to the lair carrying all they had purchased, and Mikey, of course, was carrying the pizzas. The four were met by Raph and Leo, who helped them bring in the bags and boxes. Mikey took the pies to the den, then went to grab the drinks. Donnie took his things to his lab, Leo replenished their stock in medical supplies, and Raph helped the girls set up for a late lunch.

Master Splinter came to join them soon after his meditation, and they all enjoyed a nice lunch as a family. As Splinter drank his tea, he smiled with pride at the young men and women his children had grown to be. He was happy with the addition of the girls, and with the way they seemed to have brought his family closer together. He closed his eyes and listened as they chatted amongst themselves. It was comforting, yet troubling. 

Splinter sensed a shift in the atmoshere between two of his boys and the twins. He was tormented by the potential repercussions of relationships within the group, so his meditations had become more frequent as of late. 

He opened his eyes to observe how the two in question interacted with the girls and found it enchanting. Splinter chuckled silently as he discreetly watched over his tea cup. He decided to let it go for the time being, but would address it at a later date if need be.

Once lunch was finished and the trash was disposed of, Master Splinter stood up to address his students once more. He beckoned the six of them to gather around him in the den. They all knelt before their Sensei, bowing respectfully as they did so.

“My students.” He began as he stood in front of them. “The lesson today will be arduous. It will test your strengths and challenge your dexterity. You will need to use all of your training and skills you have learned to ovecome your opponents however you deem necessary. Your arena is the entire lair; but the dojo is off limits.” He inquired as he gestured with his hand.

His students listened intently as he continued his lecture. “Stealth, invisibility, perception and quick-thinking are a few of the many abilities you will use in this exercise. Remember, anything can be used as a weapon.” Splinter stated as he looked directly at Michelangelo, who gave him a sheepish grin. He looked at the rest of them as they nodded in acknowledgment. 

Satisfied with his students’ undivided attention, Splinter stroked his whiskers and continued with his dissertation. “In this lesson, you will only use the household objects available to you in the lair. Knives, ice picks, or any other form of bladed or sharp weapons will be prohibited inside our home; but against your enemies above ground, anything goes.” He predicated. “Injuries are inevitable in every battle, but please, keep them to a minimum for this exercise. Any questions?”

Master Splinter looked at all of his students and their nonverbal responses. They seemed to understand, but then his gaze settled on his youngest son who seemed confused. Splinter gave Mikey a disgruntled stare as he looked up at his father with an awkward chuckle, trying to look innocent.

“Michelangelo, were you not listening to my instructions on this lesson?” He asked the orange clad turtle in admonition. The group watched in consonance as their Sensei approached him. Mikey gave his father a look of contrite and hung his head in embarrassment as the rat gently placed his hand on his shoulder. 

Splinter sighed with clemency as Mikey looked up at him once more. “Michelangelo, my son. Your distractions have become a hindrance to your progress when your listening skills are crucial for your lessons. There is a time and place to be blithesome, my son; but your training requires discipline and focus. I will work with you on your challenges later, but it is imparative that you all learn to adapt if you find yourselves in a situation without your weapons. Do you understand?” He asked his youngest earnestly.

“Yeah. Sorry Master Splinter.” He replied with genuine remorse.

“Good.” Splinter said as he affectionately rubbed the top of Mikey’s head. “Now, for the lesson. Once again, you are to use only the household objects available to you. No deadly blades, picks or other sharp objects. You must be creative and cunning. Any other questions, my students?” He asked the group as a whole.

“No Sensei!” They all replied together.

“Very well. Let us begin.” He instructed; and they stood and bowed as they began the lesson.

Master Splinter centralized himself in the lair and began his mental observation as he closed his eyes to meditate. His ears twitched as he listened deeply and intently for their every move with a glimmer of excitement on his features.

Everyone split up to seek out what objects they could use for weapons and to find different vantage points to surprise their opponents.


	15. Training Outside the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I look forward to your comments.

Leonardo and Sybil were two of the best students Splinter had of the entire group. Their intuitions were something to be reckoned with; and it was difficult for any of the others to get the drop on them, even in full ninja mode. Sybil’s intuition, however, was equivalent to that of her Sensei’s, so even Leonardo had trouble sneaking up on her.

It was quiet in the lair; an advantage Sybil had over the others. She could sense where the others were, but lay in wait in the shadows for her prey. She looked around and spotted a few of Splinter’s spare canes, an umbrella or two, and what looked like a belt hanging on the coat rack near the entrance. She quickly and silently headed toward the coat rack as she honed in on an approaching target.

Michelangelo appeared from behind the makeshift couch, armed with a pizza box as a shield. He saw the baseball bat bucket and grabbed one of the many bats collected within it. He spotted Sybil and she smirked. Before Mikey could prepare himself, Sybil lunged at him with a battle cry. With cat-like quickness, she attacked him with two umbrellas; wielding them like katanas.

As Mikey blocked one blow with his cardboard shield, he swung the bat low. She nimbly jumped his attempt, landed gracefully, did a sweeping kick, and knocked him flat on his back causing him to drop the bat. She placed her foot on his chest and aimed the umbrella at him in a victory stance.

“Gotcha!” Sybil announced with a smug smile.

“Damn girl! You’re quick! How the hell’d you do that so fast, chica? That was awesome, dude!” Mikey exclaimed.

“Thanks, Mikey.” She replied as she helped him off the floor.

“Very well executed, Sybil.” Master Splinter inquired from his central position in the lair. “I commend you on your resolve as well Michelangelo. You did well, my son. You have been defeated by Sybil, but you remain in the game.” He instructed as he closed his eyes to continue his mental observations. Sybil and Mikey bowed respectfully and returned to the lesson.

“Good luck, Mikey.” Sybil whispered with a smile as she disappeared in the shadows.

Mikey turned back to answer, but she was gone. “Uh, thanks….sweet cheeks? Man, she’s good.” He replied to the empty place she once was. Master Splinter smiled. She really was becoming an extraordinary kunoichi in mind, body, and spirit.

Sybil found a good vantage point to roost at the top of the halfpipe just outside the den. She watched as she saw Sadie and Leo unknowingly approaching each other near the kitchen area. She held her position as she listened to what sounded like a very short battle between Raph and Donnie in another part of the lair.

Sybil saw her sister rounding the archway toward the boom box laden wall, unaware Leo was rounding the other side from Donnie’s lab. They were facing opposite directions when they backed into each other. Startled, they both spun around to face one another. They were unarmed, so they began sparring aggressively.

They were wrapped in a tango of arms, fists, legs, and feet when, to Leo’s surprise, Sadie executed a skillful back-handspring to the kitchen. Sadie armed herself with some large salad spoons she found lying on the table.

“Wow, you actually think I am intimidated by salad spoons?” Leo teased with a playful chuckle. 

“Why don’t you come over here and find out just how intimidating they can be.” Sadie retorted with a sneer.

“Ooooh, I’m so scared.” Leo replied sarcastically with a snort.

Leo dropped and rolled toward Sadie, picking up the dustpan in the process as he landed on his feet in front of her. She tactfully began her onslaught as if wielding dual tantōs. Leonardo affably blocked each blow, intrigued by her every move. He chuckled in delight as his sapphire blue eyes sparkled merrily. 

Their eyes met, and Sadie could no longer hold her own under his gaze. Her knees grew weak and her breathing accelerated. In that moment, Leonardo effortlessly disarmed her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close to him; unaware of Michelangelo’s approach just behind the cement archway.

Mikey halted his advance, peeked around the stone, and watched as his brother embraced Sadie; his jaw dropped as he witnessed Leo caress her cheek. Then, without a care in the world, Leonardo kissed her with a passion he had never seen him display before. It was romantic and sweet. Mikey had no idea that his blue clad brother had fallen for Sadie, but what he witnessed proved he had. He didn’t want to disturb them, so he turned to leave.

Sybil closed her eyes and listened deeply to the silence from her perch atop the halfpipe. She smiled when she sensed what had taken place between her sister and Leo. She felt her sister’s heart skip a beat as if it was her own, and knew. She looked up from her post and saw Mikey sneaking off to find someone else to jump, leaving Leo and Sadie alone.

Sybil closed her eyes once more to listen for another opponent. She heard Mikey jump into battle with Raphael in another room. Suddenly, she sensed Donatello on the approach. She stifled a giggle so she wouldn’t give away her position and saw that he had armed himself with a broom. [Typical Donnie], she thought to herself with a silent giggle. [Always sticking with what he is comfortable with. So predictable, and totally adorable at the same time]. She shook her head in amusement and readied her dual umbrellas.

When Donatello got close, Sybil launched herself off the halfpipe with a triple flip, and landed just inches from the startled purple clad turtle. They engaged in a meticulously displayed melee. They moved together naturally, each countering flawlessly. Donatello managed to disarm Sybil of one of her umbrellas, but she quickly avoided his second attempt. 

Sybil saw an opportunity to turn the tables on Donatello; as she blocked his downward broomstick strike, she dropped low and performed a backward sweeping kick. With this particular move, she superbly brought his legs out from under him as he landed on his shell with a distinctive *thunk*; knocking the breath from his lungs, she took the victor’s position above him.

“Do you surrender, Donatello-san?” She asked her opponent with a cheeky chortle.

“I do, oh great one.” Donnie teased as she helped him up. They both laughed, and Sybil gave her best friend a hug. 

Donnie embraced her enthusiastically. “That was amazing! You truly are an extraordinary kunoichi.” He said with a smile, then added, “You were a worthy adversary, Sybil-san. It was an honor to fight you, my friend.” Donnie said with an exaggerated bow. 

Sybil giggled at his complement and kissed his cheek. Donnie touched his tingling cheek with a blush and a sigh as Sybil playfully punched him in the arm.

As expected, Splinter’s disembodied voice made its way to their ears. “Yes, you two are quite the pair in a fight. You read each other well. Excellent work Donatello. You accepted your defeat with humility. I am proud of you both.” He declared.

“Thank you, Sensei.” Donnie amiably replied. Sybil bowed humbly and respectfully; then she pat Donnie on the back to congratulate him.

The booming voice of Splinter continued. “Now, my son, you and Sybil have fulfilled your assignment with each other, but you still remain until the lesson is complete. So far, Sybil is in the lead with two victories, so you may join forces or continue on your own. The choice is yours. Now, go.”

“Hai, Sensei.” Donnie and Sybil both replied with a bow, then they hugged once more.

“So, Sybil. Um, you wanna team up? We make a great team, you know.” Donnie inquired timidly.

“Aw, Donnie. You are so sweet.” She replied as she affectionately rubbed his arm. “Maybe later. Okay? I really need to do this on my own right now. But thanks for the offer.” She noticed the disappointment behind his glasses and quickly added, “When I’m ready to team up, I’ll come find you. Okay?”

Donnie gave her a jubilant smile. “Deal!” He exclaimed, and they went their separate ways.

Sybil grabbed her umbrellas and headed back toward the kitchen in hopes to find Leo and Sadie. To her surprise, they were still there in their own little world.

Sybil cleared her throat to get their attention, her umbrellas at the ready. They both whirled around in astonishment with scarlet faces. 

Sybil chuckled and taunted, “So who won? You? Or my sister?”

She didn’t wait for an answer and advanced on them both. Leonardo scooped up his dustpan just in time to block her first blow but was unsuccessful with her second. Sadie rolled out of the way, grabbing her salad spoons in the process and jumped back on her feet to face her sister. Sybil twirled around to face off with both of them. 

Sadie flanked Sybil’s right while Leonardo flanked her left. Sybil smirked as she met Leo’s gaze. 

“You seriously think you can beat me with a dustpan?” She scoffed. “Okay, it’s your funeral.” She goaded.

“Don’t listen to her, Leo. We can beat her together.” Sadie quipped.

Sybil snorted. “Oh yeah? Bring it!” She admonished snidely.

Both Leo and Sadie attacked from each side. Sybil defended herself well with her dual umbrellas. As she held off Leo’s dustpan strike, she delivered a strong sidekick into his plastron, knocking him backwards into the table, while simultaneously countering Sadie’s well executed salad spoon blows.

Sadie and her sister then began their energetic battle with their household objects, while Sybil kept an eye out for Leo. She sensed him behind her and quickly subdued her sister by hooking the bottom of her umbrellas around her sister’s wrists, successfully disarming her, then using the same end to pull her legs out from under her. Sadie landed hard. Leo’s concern for her caused him to hesitate, giving Sybil time to gather her footing. She felt her right arm twinge, but she ignored it. 

“You’re out!” Sybil exclaimed at her sister as she prepared for Leo’s next attack. She got into her ready stance. Leo had somehow retrieved Sadie’s salad spoons and charged at her. Sybil avoided his first strike with a few back-handsprings away from her sister. Leo nearly lost his balance with her clever move, but continued his onslaught. Sadie sat up to watch.

Leo and Sybil mirrored each other in their moves and counter attacks, flowing once again in tandem. It was a sight to behold; a dance, if you will, of skill and finesse. Sybil had the advantage with her umbrellas, but Leo refused to give up.

Sybil got more aggressive as the battled raged between them. She started using her body to overpower him, throwing well-placed elbows and knees. Leonardo duplicated Sybil’s attacks with his own moves, yanked the umbrella from her right hand, and skillfully dodged her knee thrust. He then blocked Sybil’s next blow and pinned her right arm behind her back a bit too aggressively, causing a wince to escape her lips. 

The pain suddenly returned to Sybil’s arm with a vengeance. In one fail swoop, she dropped the other umbrella, grabbed Leo’s wrist with her left hand, artistically twisted, and magnanimously flipped Leonardo over her shoulder; pain fueling her momentum. 

Sadie gasped. “LEO!” She cried as his shell collided with the concrete floor. She swiftly ran to his side.

Tears stung Sybil’s eyes as she rubbed her right arm, then she knelt beside Leo and Sadie. “You were an honorable opponent, Leonardo-san.” Sybil said as she bowed respectfully. “But you could not defeat me.” She teased with a smile.

Leo chuckled in amusement at her inquiry. “Well played, Sybil-sama.” He said as he bowed ceremoniously in return. 

Sybil quirked an eyebrow as she and her sister helped him to his feet. “Why so formal, Leo? I don’t deserve such a title.” She replied in confusion.

He looked at her with assent. “Yes, you do. You are an amazing fighter, Sybil. Even injured. Way better than me, that’s for sure.” He confessed.

Sadie smiled in agreement. “He’s right, you know.” She said as she hugged her sister.

“Indeed.” Splinter said as he walked into the kitchen. “You have succeeded in defeating all but one of your opponents today, Sybil. I am impressed.” He said proudly. Sybil bowed respectfully to her Master.

“Thank you, Sensei.” She said humbly as she repeatedly rubbed her right arm. “I just don’t think I should be addressed the way Leo addressed me. I don’t rank higher than he does.”

“On the contrary, my child.” Splinter patiently reciprocated. “Leonardo is a remarkable student and an exceptional leader. But you possess a gift he hasn’t quite mastered. He is strong and compassionate, is efficient in battle and bears the burden of leadership well; but he lacks the confidence in himself that you seem to have been blessed with. You have a well-developed intuition equal to mine, and your bond with your sister far exceeds that of most siblings. You are truly extraordinary. And to be a kunoichi with such disposition is rare.” He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Come with me.” He instructed her.

Sybil complied as she followed him into the den with Leo and Sadie close behind. She sat on the couch as Splinter sat down beside her. He looked up at Leo and Sadie with derision. 

“You two are still behind on your lesson. Go. Complete your assignment. I will take care of Sybil.” He ordered, and they quickly left the room. “Now, let me see your arm.”

Master Splinter initiated the healing mantra as they listened to the clamor in the distance; and within minutes, the pain was gone with no evidence it had ever been there. Sybil looked up at Splinter and smiled; then she wrapped her arms around him in a grateful embrace.

“Thank you…..father.” She whispered quietly. Splinter smiled blissfully as she softly and sincerely spoke the last word. He tightened his arms around her for a moment longer, then gently released her. Sybil averted his gaze in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, Sensei. I didn’t mean to…” She breathed and hung her head in shame.

“Dear child, what are you apologizing for? I understand how difficult it must have been for you to refer to me in that way. You have experienced much loss in your life, it is only natural to long for a father; and I am happy to fulfill that roll for you, if you will allow me to.” Splinter replied as he gently lifted her chin. “Do not be ashamed, my daughter. We are your family now. No need to hide behind your pain anymore.” He inquired and then kissed her on the forehead as the battle in the other room ended. “Now, go. Seek out your final challenge. I am anxious to see the outcome of your first encounter with Raphael. Good luck.” He said with a twinkle in his eye, and she was on her feet once more. 

As she walked past the coat rack, she grabbed the belt and fastened it around her waist. She could use it like a manriki gusari chain with Raphael if the situation called for it.

Raphael had obviously avoided confrontation with Sybil after their brief argument earlier in the day. He was still angry with her for coddling Mikey as if he were a child, keeping him from his daily pummeling of the orange clad turtle. With this training session, Raph conveniently invested his rage in his battles, leaving him undefeated.

While using his stealth skills, Raphael was able to overcome every opponent he encountered, using only his fists and feet; the easiest of them being Donatello. In one move, Raphael had him pinned to the floor in seconds. Mikey took a few tries, but Raph ended up using his pizza box shield as a frisbee to Mikey’s head. It was quite amusing. His most challenging opponents were Leonardo and Sadie, as they chose to ambush him when he least expected it. But he managed to defeat them by coercing them to surrender, but not before he used Leo as a punching bag. It was easy when he had leverage.

Raphael and Sybil were both undefeated at this point, but the final battle was yet to come. It was inevitable; Raphael knew he had to face her, but tried his best to hold off a bit longer until his anger dissipated. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the way she looked at him. He had to keep moving, so he continued sneaking through what shadows he could find in the lair, hiding and listening for Sybil in the silence. He had no idea she was nearly upon him.

Sybil could sense Raphael nearby and was slowly closing in on him. As she crept in the shadows, she heard the distant sparring sounds of Donatello and Mikey near the lab, and sensed her sister and Leo discreetly lying in wait for their turn with the others. She quickly pushed them from her mind so she could focus on her final task.

Raphael was trying to conceal his hulking frame, unsuccessfully, behind the wall of storage cubbies when Sybil spotted him. She grinned and crouched low. He was obviously lost in thought, so Sybil began to think of a way to lure him out of the bedroom so their battle could commence.

Sybil saw he was unarmed and set her umbrellas down. She unbuckled the belt for easy access and then revealed herself.

“You just gonna stand there, or are you ready to fight me?” She announced with malice as she got into her ready stance.

Startled, Raphael was jolted from his thoughts. He growled with belligerence and crossed his arms over his plastron in defiance. His animosity suddenly consumed him.

“Oh, now ya pay attention ta me.” He breathed dangerously, fury ablaze behind his amber-green eyes.

“It’s not like that, Raph. You know we have to do this. It’s part of the lesson.” She stated truthfully.

“Wut if I don’t wanna do it, huh? You gonna run ta Masta Splinta an’ tattle on me?” He rebuked with rancor, and started to walk away.

“Where the hell are you going?” She asked anxiously.

“I don’t have time fa dis shit right now, Sybil! You really pissed me off!” He replied sullenly, and stomped out of the room.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Sybil shouted to his back as he continued on his way. “FACE ME, RAPHAEL!”

“NO!” He boomed as he disappeared from view. 

Sybil took a deep, cleansing breath to clear her mind and then barreled after him. When she caught up to him, she bolted up the wall, launched into a round-off over his head, and landed inches from his plastron; stopping him in his tracks. She bowed up at him boldly and slammed her hand against his chest to keep him from walking away.

“Don’t walk away from me, Raphael. I need to know what your problem is.” She resolutely inquested.

“My problem? Yer da one wit da problem!” He bellowed as he pointed his finger in her face.

“WHAT?!? What the fuck are you talking about?” She inquired earnestly.

“You know wut I’m talkin’ ‘bout.” He muttered savagely. “All that huggin’ an’ smoochin’ shit wit Mikey. It’s like you do it just ta piss me off.” He finally confessed in a huff.

“Raphael, we’ve talked about this already. There’s no need for you to get all bent outta shape. Geez! I was only protecting him from you.” She replied honestly as she poked him once more.

“Oh yeah? Well, protect yerself!” He boomed as he back-flipped into a ready stance.

Sybil gave him a smug grin. “You’re on, Red!” She chided as she, too, got into a ready stance. 

And, it was on. First came the stare down, with each anticipating the other’s move. Then, Raphael charged Sybil with a battle cry; determination detectable behind his scarlet mask. Sybil anchored her feet and waited for him to strike first.

They engaged in a fury of fists and feet, using every ninjutsu kata and combative form ever invented, and even a few impressive moves of their own. The two moved as one, as if destined for this moment. Within minutes, they captured the attention of an audience.

As the battle intensified between Raphael and Sybil, Master Splinter, the remaining three turtles, and Sadie gathered around the room and watched in awe. Just as they settled in their places, Sybil initiated a powerful and flawlessly executed spinning back-kick, causing Raphael to stumble a few feet backwards, to his surprise. Sybil then spun once more and hit him with a hard side-kick, slamming him into the wall.

Raphael was dumbfounded by the strength she possessed in her small frame. Before he could readjust, she charged again with a well-timed butterfly kick. Raph somehow managed to block it in time, grabbed her ankle, and shoved her backwards. Just as he let go, she effortlessly arched her back into a remarkable back-flip with a corkscrew twist, and gracefully landed on her feet.

Everyone gasped in amazement. Raphael’s jaw dropped, and his attraction for her intensified excessively. He shook his head out of his stupor, and charged her once more. 

With an unnatural velocity seldom performed by a human being, Sybil had surreptitiously stripped the belt from her waist; she wrapped it around Raphael’s wrist, and in one continuous move, turned, pulled his arm up and over, dropped low, and using his momentum, flipped him over her shoulder. 

Raphael’s shell hit the floor hard, forcing the breath from his lungs. Sybil held him down by planting her foot firmly on his plastron as everyone around them applauded. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Raph a crooked grin.

Sybil offered to help him to his feet, but he refused. He inhaled and coughed as he slowly pushed himself off the floor. As the applause died down, Raphael slowly stood up, trying his best to contain his rage. He couldn’t believe he had been defeated…again. He wasn’t angry as much as he was embarrassed. But he was also really impressed with just how skilled she was.

“Impressive, Sybil.” Splinter said proudly as he approached her and Raphael. “You fought like a true ninja warrior.” He inquired as he placed his hand on Raphael’s shoulder. “I commend you both on a battle well-executed. It would seem the two of you complement each other well in your forms. I should consider pairing you both more often.” Splinter acknowledged with a warm smile, as the others congratulated Sybil on her victory.

Sybil bowed respectfully as she replied with a smile, “Thank you, Sensei.” 

Raphael gave his father a discontented look, then sighed as he brushed his hand from his shoulder. Splinter quirked an eyebrow in concern. 

“Raphael?” He inquired. “What is it that troubles you, my son?” He asked warmly.

Raphael huffed in frustration. “Sensei, I don’t get why I can’t beat dese girls! Wut is wrong wit me, Masta Splinta? I mean, they’re…well…girls!” He growled.

Silence filled the room as everyone else froze in place, and looked up awkwardly from their congratulatory fist bumps and back pats. 

“Raphael, my son. Just because you were defeated by a fellow student, does not mean you are not an adequate ninja.” Splinter began as he turned his son to face him, his hands resting on both of his shoulders.

“But dad, it’s not fair! No matta how hard I try, they always beat me. I don’t undastand wut I’m doin’ wrong!” Raph lamented.

“Raphael, you cannot be victorious all the time, my son. With every loss, you learn where improvement is needed. Much of your demise is caused by your temper. You need to control it, lest it control you. Anger is a dangerous ally, Raphael. It clouds your judgment and can very well be the cause of your own destruction.” Splinter warned.

“Hai, Sensei.” Raphael replied dismally. 

“I am proud of you, Raphael.” Splinter said warmly to his red clad son, then turned to the others. “I am proud of you all. You used your training well today.” He inquired to the entire group. “You all are becoming great warriors.” 

The turtles and the twins all smiled at their Sensei’s words. Then Master Splinter addressed his sons, “You four have flourished and grown into a powerful team. Soon, you will have two experienced kunoichis by your side to aid you in your fight against our enemies.” He said as he smiled in return. “Now, let us celebrate!”

“Suh-suh-suh-weet!! Michelangelo is on the move, dawg! High three!” Mikey exclaimed as he lifted his hand high in the air. Everyone raised their hands to meet his simultaneously as he shouted, “BOOYAHKASHA!”

“YEAH!” Leonardo added. “I vote Chinese!”

“Mmmm. I love Chinese food.” Sadie replied excitedly.

“Well, we haven’t had Chinese in a while, so I’m in!” Donnie announce with acceptance. 

“Ugh.” Raph said as he rolled his eyes. “Meh, okay. I’m in.” He stated equitably.

Sybil looked around at all their eager faces as their eyes met hers. She shrugged and replied, “Eh, I can eat.”

“Chinese it is, then.” Master Splinter replied with consent.

And so, the celebration of a hard day’s work began.


	16. Evening Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know your thoughts so far. Please, do not hesitate to leave your comments. I could use your feedback.

After the first initial adaptation lesson Splinter had them pursue, the turtles and the twins endured two more long weeks of training on the way of the ninja. It was rigorous and exhausting; but worth every agonizing moment, for today was the day the twins would join the boys on their evening patrol.

The atmosphere in the lair was electrifying, as everyone was excited for the coming experience; especially Sybil and Sadie. They had worked vigorously and arduously for many months to finally have the opportunity to fight alongside the turtles on the surface. It was a momentous day for all of them, including Splinter.

The twins were giddy with excitement and couldn’t sit still; they ran from room to room, equipping their weapons and gathering their garments. Raphael was in the dojo, preparing for the evening by throwing himself into his pre-reconnaissance workout. Leonardo was off meditating with Splinter in his chambers, calming his mind so that he could think clearly on their mission. Michelangelo was out in the tunnels shredding on his skateboard, to release his pent-up anxiety before heading to the surface. Donatello, predictably, was once again immersed in his lab, creating and repairing the many gadgets and gizmos he carried with him for every possible situation.

After the girls finished their erratic preparations, Sybil decided to check on Raphael. Sadie asked her where Mikey was so she could challenge him to a video game while Leo meditated. Sybil informed her that she could find Mikey in the tunnels, and then she headed for the dojo. Sybil hesitated before entering, so that she wouldn’t disturb Raphael in his ritual.

She watched as Raphael mercilessly pummeled the large, well-worn punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Sybil was captivated by his exquisite muscle-toned body and the way his beautiful skin glistened in the lighting. She smiled blissfully as she caught a whiff of his intoxicating aroma. The smell of leather and rain, with a hint of sweat filled her nostrils.

With all the training they had endeavored over the last two weeks, Sybil hadn’t really had any time alone with the red clad turtle. It’s been difficult keeping her desire in check, but it was taking its toll on her. She was beginning to think he was losing interest in her, since all they did was argue in front of the others as they tried to keep their relationship on the down-low.

Suddenly, Raphael looked up from his assault on the bag when he realized Sybil was in the room; alone. His brilliant amber-green eyes danced with elation as he conveyed that sexy crooked grin that always made her swoon.

Her heart fluttered with excitement as he removed the toothpick from his lip, grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face, neck, and shoulders.

“Wut are you doin’ in here?” Raph inquired as he threw the towel over one shoulder. “Weren’t you gettin’ ready fa patrol or somethin’? I thought girls took fereva wit dat kinda stuff.” He quipped as he replaced his toothpick to its rightful place in the corner of his mouth.

“That’s a hurtful stereotype, Raph.” Sybil ridiculed.

“Ya don’t say.” He retorted playfully. “Where is ev’rybody?”

“Oh, they’re….around.” She replied suggestively as she seductively twirled her hair.

“Oh yeah? So, you come in here fer a rematch or wut?” He chided with a hint of sarcasm.

“Rematch? With me? HA! You wouldn’t stand a chance!” She scoffed with a snort as she folded her arms over her chest.

“We’ll see ‘bout dat!” Raphael growled as he cracked his knuckles.

The red clad turtle launched into a half-hearted attack as Sybil promptly countered each move. They initiated a docile sparring session so not to overexert themselves before the mission. Their display was exquisite but brief as Raphael’s desire for Sybil began to engulf him with every contact he made with her soft skin. It had been quite some time since he last held her and he ached to hold her once more.

Sybil rhythmically followed Raph’s lead as he purposefully continued his onslaught, and soon found herself cornered against the wall. She looked up into his eyes and was immediately ensnared by those radiant amber-greens. Her heart began to race and her breath quickened as he leaned in closer, pressing her further into the wall. She could feel Raphael’s hot tantalizing breath on her face, and chills cascaded down her spine, causing her skin to tingle with longing.

“I missed you.” Raphael breathed into the nape of her neck. He let the toothpick fall as his lips softly brushed against it, eliciting another cascade of chills. 

Sybil inhaled sharply and moaned in ecstasy as Raphael’s enticing lips fervently made their ascent to her jawline. His heartrate increased and his breathing became dangerous; desire once again erupted through his body as he desperately yearned to be inside her, but knew it could never happen with the mutant-human infarction. He was convinced she would never accept him intimately, so he tried like crazy to curb his attraction, to no avail. 

Sybil hungrily pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He instinctively pulled her legs around him, leaning into her as their lips vigorously collided. Raphael’s hands embarked on their exploration of every curve and crevice, and Sybil welcomed it with voracity.

They separated only for a moment to breathe, but plunged back into another heated kiss. Raphael deepened the kiss passionately as Sybil granted him entry. As their lips moved in sync, Raph slipped his hand underneath Sybil’s shirt, eagerly continuing his excursion. 

Her body screamed for more as he ravenously devoured her neck. Breathing became more difficult and her body began to tremble as tears of exhilaration fell to her cheeks. She couldn’t get enough of his touch. Her hunger for him was insatiable, but she was afraid to admit it, for fear he would reject her. 

Raphael looked up from his pursuit with concern and gently set her back on her feet. He lovingly caressed her cheek as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“Oh shit. Wut’s wrong, baby?” He asked breathlessly. “Was I too rough wit you?”

“No, Raph. It’s nothing like that.” She replied, leaning into his hand as she met his gaze with a nervous smile.

“Den wut is it?” He asked nervously as he dropped to her level on one knee; worry lining his features.

Sybil gently brushed her fingers across the scar on his lip with a sigh, then rested her forehead on his.

“It’s just that….I don’t know how to....I think….I-I…” She groaned in frustration, and looked back into his troubled eyes. [UGH! Why can’t I just say it? Why is it so hard for me to say ‘I love you!’?] She thought to herself. He pulled her closer, not wanting to let go. He was afraid of what she was about to say.

“Wut? Tell me, Syb. Please!” He desperately breathed as he choked back his tears. 

His chest ached with fear. He affectionately placed his hands on each side of her neck and rested his forehead on hers. [Please don’t leave me.] He thought as he closed his eyes and tenderly kissed her once more. She pulled him against her as she accepted the invitation. He was gentle this time, hesitant even. 

Suddenly and without warning, Sybil abruptly pulled out of the kiss. Affronted, Raphael took a step back.

“Wut da f…” He began, but Sybil hastily covered his mouth with her hand.

“Shhhhh! Someone’s coming.” She frantically whispered just inches from his face. Raphael groaned with despair at the interruption; his libido once again disrupted in the midst of its climax.

They heard Mikey’s voice nearby. “Raaaph! RAPH! Where are ya, dude?” He bellowed just outside the door.

The two of them reluctantly returned to the center of the dojo, and immediately resumed their subdued sparring session.

“Raph?” Mikey queried as he stepped into the dojo. “Oh! There ya are, brah.” He inquired, then his eyes landed on Sybil. “Sybil! My sweet apple dumpling! I didn’t know you were in here!” He quipped with excitement as he tried to give her a hug.

“Wutdoya want, Dipshit?” Raph chided in annoyance as he pushed him away from Sybil. “We were jus’ warmin’ up fo’ tha mission.”

“Oh. Right. My bad, brah. Just came in here to tell you that it’s almost time to head to the surface.” Mikey replied happily, and he turned to leave.

“Oh, okay. Thanks, bro.” Raph called as he pretended to towel off. “Be there in a sec.”

Raphael looked back at Sybil, unsettled by their conversation. Sybil felt his affliction, and her heart broke. She tried her best to give him a reassuring smile.

“We’ll talk later. I promise.” She said as she reached for him, but he had already begun walking toward the threshold.

“I’ll hold ya ta dat.” He replied as he turned back toward her with a half-smile, and then disappeared from the dojo.

Sybil hesitated for only a moment, then followed him into the den. Tension was high as everyone prepared themselves for the evening patrol; checking and rechecking their equipment and weapons to make sure they had everything necessary for the mission. They lined their belts with shuriken and smoke bombs, blinding power and kunai, strapped and sheathed their weapons, and secured their backup blades under their wraps.

As Sybil equipped her bow and quiver, Donatello approached her bearing a gift. He handed her what looked like a wooden baton. She curiously turned it over in her hands.

“What’s this, Don?” She asked the purple clad turtle as she looked up in confusion.

“Well, it’s a handcrafted, spring-loaded, collapsible bō staff, equipped with tasers on each kontei; specifically designed for the kyūdōka that you are, to carry with you on your person without obscuring access to your quiver just in case you find yourself in a close combat situation where your bow is ineffective. This way, you will be prepared for anything.” Donnie admonished proudly with a jubilant smile.

“Wow, it’s just like yours!” She affirmed excitedly. 

“Why yes, it is.” He replied with an adorable chuckle-snort as he pushed his spectacles back up his nose.

“Thanks Donnie!” She said as she graciously hugged his neck. 

Donatello gave an accomplished sigh as he returned her hug, then he draped his equipment satchel over his shoulder. Sybil strapped her new bō staff to her belt and anxiously headed for the exit with the others. 

Splinter quietly entered the room, and everyone turned to face him. They all bowed respectfully to their Master and patiently waited for his instruction.

“My children.” He said with urgency. “I fear there is a storm brewing in the den of our enemy. Use caution tonight as you embark on your mission. I only ask that you be vigilant and do your best to protect one another from the danger you encounter.” He instructed and continued, “One cannot predict the consequences of battle; every fight has the potential to stir a hornet’s nest. If, in fact, it is the Shredder I sense, he will not stop until you are all eradicated.” He looked at all of their faces with foreboding. “Please be careful, my children. I would not want to lose you.” He finished with an omniscient sigh as he bowed his head.

“Hai, Sensei.” They all replied as one, and they headed into the sewers.

They made their way through the treacherous labyrinth of tunnels, halting just below a familiar manhole to the streets above. Leonardo lifted the cover to check if the coast was clear. Once he determined it to be safe, he ushered everyone topside then emerged last, carefully and securely replacing the manhole cover, and covertly heading to the rooftops after the others, using his stealth and invisibility skills. 

Once on the rooftops, Leo made sure everyone was together. Donatello then distributed what looked like a hands-free Bluetooth apparatus to each one of them, explaining that they were his state-of-the-art rendition of a wireless communications device activated solely by their vocals. No buttons to worry about. Intrigued, they all inserted them into their ears as Donnie tested the frequency. Once again, Donatello came through with yet another brilliant invention that will come in handy on their patrols. All was working brilliantly, as Donnie expected, so they quickly turned their attention back to their leader in blue. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Donnie.” Leo said with pride. “You’re always one step ahead. Good job, bro.” He said as he slapped his purple clad brother on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Leo.” Donnie joyfully replied with a grin from ear to ear.

“You bet.” Leo said with a smile.

With all the pleasantries out of the way, Leo turned back to the group. He instructed Sybil to seek out her perch well-hidden in the shadows, and to keep a sharp eye out for any suspicious activity. He also told her to follow from a distance but to stay within range in case they needed her assistance. She nodded in acknowledgement, and silently set out to do just that. Then Leo turned to Sadie. He told her that it would be best if they stayed in teams and advised her to stick with her sister. She didn’t argue and did as he instructed. He watched as she followed Sybil into the shadows. When he saw that she was safe, he rounded on his brothers.

“Raph, you’re with me.” He advocated, and Raph conceded with a grunt and a quick nod. Leo then turned to his baby brother. “Mikey, you’re with Donnie.” Leo ordered.

“Ah yeah, Don! The dynamic duo is on the prowl, brah!” Mikey divulged as he initiated the ‘hang loose’ sign with his fingers. Donnie rolled his eyes in contempt and slapped his forehead in humiliation.

Leo shot him an impatient look. “Mikey, this is serious. I’ve never seen Master Splinter so worried before. We need to be on our guard. No telling what trouble we’ll run into tonight.” Leo said sternly.

“Yeah. Watch out fa dem.” Raph chided threateningly as he pointed toward the direction the girls went. “Or I’ll kick yer ass.”

“Aye aye, Cap’n.” Mikey replied sarcastically with a wink as he saluted the hothead smugly, then yelped as he felt Raph’s hand slap the back of his skull.

“Okay, guys. Enough.” Leo interjected angrily. “Donnie, you and Mikey scout the rear of the buildings and the alleys on this side. Raph and I will survey the streets and the alleyways and rooftops on the other side as we make our way East.” 

“On it.” Donnie quipped as he accepted the task given. “Come on, Mikey.”

“Right behind ya, bro.” Mikey replied, and they moved to their positions; all the while keeping in contact with the others on their wireless comm-links. 

All seemed quiet as the night rolled on, but their watchful eyes never wavered. Every movement was meticulously calculated and categorized accordingly. Donnie and Mikey saw nothing out of the ordinary from their post, but kept their vigil as they listened for potential trouble in the darkness below.

Sybil and Sadie found a great vantage point high above the area on top of an advertising billboard. The two of them could see for several blocks in every direction, while providing perfect cover for their task. They were far enough away for Sybil to discharge her weapons, but close enough to aid the guys if needed. 

Sybil kept an eye on where each of the turtles were at all times, in case she and her sister had to move quickly to help them. They continued their surveillance in silence.

While it was fairly quiet, Leo decided to check in on the others statuses through his wireless earpiece, so he quietly began his inquisition. 

“Donnie, sit-rep.” Leo inquired over his communications device.

“Nothing to report here, Leo. Moving to the next building now. I’ll let you know if we find anything.” Donnie’s voice replied.

“Thanks Don. Keep me posted.” Leo ordered.

“Will do.” Donnie concluded.

“How ‘bout you Sybil? Sadie? Anything on your end?” Leo asked the girls.

“Not that I can see, boss.” Sybil replied through the device in her ear. “But, I’ll let you know if I do. Something big is going down, I can sense it; but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“Yeah, I sense it too.” He inquired. “Both of you stay hidden. I’ll let you know if we need you.” Leo told her.

“Yes sir.” Sadie quipped as she blushed at the concern in his voice.

“You got it, boss. Over and out.” Sybil acknowledged, and she and Sadie maintained their watch from their vantage point.

Leo suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering below, but no alarms sounded. He thought it was odd, and looked at Raphael with curiosity.

“Raph, did you hear that?” Leo questioned as he peeked over the ledge.

“Yeah, I did. Wut tha hell was dat? No alarms or sirens, though.” Raph replied with interest as he quirked an eye ridge. 

“I dunno. Could be a robbery. C’mon. Let’s find out.” Leo said as he moved in the direction where the sound came from.

Raphael was hot on his brother’s heels as they hurdled over an alleyway, and soundlessly landed on the next building. They crouched low, peeked over the edge and saw someone entering the building through a shattered glass door across the street.

Raph leaned over the edge to get a closer look, and he immediately recognized the individual when she emerged from the breach, wearing the same ornate mask she did at their last unfortunate encounter. He leaned a bit too far and nearly fell over the ledge when Leo grabbed the upper scutes of his carapace and pulled him back.

“What the hell are you doing, Raph?” Leo exclaimed.

“Hey, Leo. Look.” Raphael pointed below. “Ain’t dat tha chick dat tried ta kill us a few weeks back?” He inquired as he leaned closer to the edge once more. “Wut’s she doin’?”

“Heh heh. Looks like she’s robbing that comic book store.” Leo quipped with a chuckle of amusement.

“Why would she rob a comic book store?” Raph asked more to himself than his brother. “Should we go afta her?”

“I don’t think that’s a good……” Leo began but was interrupted.

Suddenly, Sybil’s voice echoed over their frequency in duress, ripping their attention away from the bizarre robbery of the comic book store.

“Uh, guys? I think we have bigger problems.” She proclaimed with urgency.

“What kind of problems?” Leo inquired with concern as he and Raph made their way back to the adjacent building.

“Um, Leo? She’s right. We’ve got company.” Donnie confirmed through the speaker. “There’s at least 50 Foot soldiers heading this way that I can see from here, and they’re closing fast.” He continued as he rejoined his brothers out in the open. “This is not good. Not good! There are too many of them. I think we're in deep trouble.” 

“Sybil? Do you have them in your sights?” Leo asked over the comm-link.

“Yeah, I got ‘em.” She replied.

“Sadie! Stay up there with Sybil for now. If you find us at a disadvantage, then you can join us. Understand?” Leo ordered.

“Yes, Leo. I understand.” Sadie inquired. “Be careful.” She added nearly inaudibly.

“Will do.” Leo softly replied with small smile. 

“Oh, snap. Look!” Mikey cried as he pointed in the direction of the approaching incursion. “Oh, man! Here they come. They got us, dudes! The jig is up, homeslice!” He exclaimed. The four of them stood back-to-back in their ready positions, as the Foot surrounded them on the rooftop.

“Well, t’night jus' got real interestin'.” Raph quipped as he pulled his sais from his belt.

“So, what's the plan, Leo?” Donnie called over his shoulder at the leader in blue as he unsheathed his bō staff.

“Oh, you know; kick, punch, stab...” Leo replied with deliberation, quickly pulling his katanas from their scabbards.

“Right in my wheelhouse, brah!” Mikey announced fearlessly as he twirled his nunchaku, preparing for the forthcoming attack.

“GET ‘EM!” Leo bellowed as he and his brothers began their assault.

“BOOYAHKASHA!!!” Mikey wailed with ferocity. 

Sybil readied her bow while she watched the mob attentively, aiming and loosing arrows left and right into the fray. Sadie acted as Sybil’s eyes and tried her best to differentiate the turtles from the foot as a blur of green and black coalesced in the moonlight underneath them. The sounds of metal and wood clashing echoed through the city streets, but no one below seemed to notice. 

With each elimination of Foot, two more seemed to replace them. The altercation was becoming more of a survival mission for the turtles, and the twins were beginning to worry. The number of bodies seemed to be increasing as the fight raged on, and Sybil was running low on arrows. The girls could hear Mikey’s voice resonate from the pandemonium.

“WOOHOO!! Come an' get some, sucka fool!” Mikey berated as he landed a fatal blow square in the nose of one of his opponents. “YEAH, BOI!” He roared as he took out a few more around him. When those were out of commission, several more took their place. “Back up off me, yo!” Mikey bellowed in frustration. “Dude! They just keep comin’ brah!”

“We need to find a way out of here!” Donnie inquired breathlessly as a fresh wave of assassins emerged from below. 

Sybil steadied her bow. She kept a close eye on the conflux as she nocked her arrows accordingly. She aimed into the fray and loosed two at a time, precisely hitting the intended targets flawlessly. Sadie guided her sister as the chaos separated the boys, pointing out when one of them was outnumbered. Sybil took out a good many of the Foot, until all her arrows were gone.

“Damn it! Leo!” Sybil barked through the comm-link. “I’m out of arrows!” But there was not answer. “Shit! They’re getting their asses handed to them down there, and I can’t get a response from Leo!” She said as she looked over at her sister with determination.

“Ohmygosh! I can’t get him to answer either! What do we do, Syb?” Sadie frantically asked.

“I think it’s time we join them, Sade.” Sybil replied with confidence.

“But Leo said…” Sadie began.

“I know what Leo said, Sadie! But, LOOK! They need our help!” She bellowed; impatience noticeable in her tone.

Sadie winced at her sister’s glare and nodded reluctantly in compliance. Sybil carefully replaced her bow to its rightful place and pulled her dual ninjatōs. She looked at her sister once more.

“Ready?” Sybil asked. Sadie nodded as she yanked her kamas from their straps. “Stay close. Okay? Let’s go!” Sybil ordered as she took a deep breath, and Sadie obeyed without question.

The twins jumped head-on into the mayhem, as they tried to seek out the others; each protecting the other in their blind spots. They moved as one, telepathically reading one another in their moves. Their pursuit to find the others was brutal. 

All of a sudden, Sadie began to have flashbacks of the night they were attacked by Hun and his goons, and she unexpectedly froze up. Sybil sensed her plight and tried to calm her, to no avail. While distracted, Sybil was quickly disarmed of one of her ninjatos, but nimbly recovered and countered with the other. As she advanced on another challenger, she called over her shoulder to her sister.

“Sadie! Snap out of it! I’m here! We can do this! C’mon! Focus!” Sybil said as she evaded a niganata. 

Just then, Sybil backed into a hard surface and looked up to see Donnie. He was exhausted and wounded, bleeding heavily from one of his arms, but continued his assault on a Foot soldier wielding tonfa. Donnie landed his final blow effortlessly, and the assassin collapsed.

“Donnie! Your arm! It’s bleeding!” Sybil acknowledged as she decommissioned another ninja in black.

“It’s not fatal. I’ll be fine.” He said as he knocked out two Foot with a split blow to their temples with his bō.

“Donnie, I need you to help me protect Sadie! She’s having flashbacks, and I can’t seem to get through to her.” She said as she blocked a blow to the head by a three section nunchuck staff; she then disarmed the unsuspecting ninja and turned his weapon back on him in an impressive display, successfully knocking him out in the process. She sheathed her remaining ninjato and pulled her new bō from her belt and extended it to its full length.

Donnie and Sybil then backed Sadie into a giant AC unit as her sister folded in on herself in a panic, and they stood in front of her while they continued fighting. The numbers of the Foot were dwindling rapidly, to their surprise, and they finally spotted Mikey finishing off two assassins by wrapping each of them in his kusarigama chains and impressively hurling them into each other. 

The remaining few Foot soldiers retreated as quickly as they appeared, after they witnessed the demise of the rest of their colleagues. They carried off those who were still breathing, but left the lifeless bodies for the clean-up crew. It seemed too good to be true for the guys and the twins, but they weren’t complaining. In fact, they were quite relieved.

Sybil turned quickly to console to her sister. Donnie knelt beside her and began to calmly coax Sadie out of her delirium. Mikey slowly made his way to where they were, dragging his feet in fatigue then dropping to his knees beside them. 

“Sadie, it’s me, Donnie. The Foot are gone. You’re safe now.” He said in his soothing voice as he gently rubbed her back.

“Please, Sade. Come back to us. It’s over, and I’m right here.” Sybil cooed.

With a little more encouragement, Sadie finally emerged from her quandary. She then threw her arms around her sister, nearly choking her. Sadie was silent, but Sybil knew her thoughts; she held her sister as long as she needed her to while she cried into her shoulder.

Sadie eventually recomposed herself as the shock faded. They were all wounded and exhausted. Mikey leaned against the AC unit with a weary groan.

“That was messed up, brah.” Mikey inquired as he exhaled vigorously. “Dude, even my sore muscles have score muscles.” He slurred as he rubbed his arms and thighs. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Donnie replied languidly; he winced as he sat down beside his brother. “I’m glad that’s over. You okay little brother?” He asked.

“I think so. But, I think my shell got knocked loose, dude.” Mikey replied dismally. 

“Um, Donnie?” Sybil chimed. “Shouldn’t we get out of here before the Foot Clan’s clean-up crew shows up?” She asked listlessly. “We need to wrap your wounds before they get infected.”

“Yeah, let’s find the others and head back home.” Donnie said lethargically as they stood up and brushed themselves off, checking the severity of their wounds. 

“Hold up, Donnie. Lemme see your arm.” Sybil stated as she pulled out a pressure wrap from one of her many pouches and quickly wrapped Donatello’s arm that was bleeding profusely. 

“Looks like you may need stitches, Donnie.” Sybil declared dolefully. “I can help patch you up when we get back to the lair.” She said as she tied off the gauze. “There. Better?”

“Ow. Yeah. Thanks.” Donnie replied woefully as he and Sybil walked toward the fire escape.

Sadie was looking over Mikey’s battle wounds and wrapping the worst with clean gauze. She helped him up and they started for the same fire escape behind Sybil and Donnie, when Mikey suddenly stopped. He looked around the roof at all the bodies they left in their wake. Then he looked back at Donnie and the twins.

“Hold up, dudes.” Michelangelo declared in confusion as he picked up one of Leonardo’s blood-soaked katanas. “Where’s Leo and Raph?”


	17. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! thanks!

“No no no no no! This can’t be happening! Why is this happening? Please tell me they did not get captured!” Donnie exclaimed as a new wave of adrenaline coursed through his body. “Spread out. We need to find anything that confirms my suspicions. And do it quickly. I don’t think we have much time before the clean-up crew arrives.” He concluded as he pulled out his DNA detection goggles to search for any evidence left behind by his brothers.

Sybil tried to keep her emotions in check in her search, but had trouble keeping her tears at bay. She wiped them from her eyes vigorously as she looked around. There was a glint of metal in her peripheral vision on the opposite side of the roof they were on. In the light of the moon, she realized it was one of Raphael’s sais, and she quickly picked it up. She searched the area once more and found the other one a few feet away. They were covered in blood, and she prayed none of it was Raph’s. She took a deep breath and quelled her tears before the others noticed; then she returned to her starting point near the fire escape.

Meanwhile, Sadie searched frantically for Leo’s other katana. Unlike her sister, she let her emotions run freely. She examined every inch of that roof through her tears, then decided to look below on a hunch. There it was on the first platform of the fire escape. She jumped to the platform to retrieve it as her tears fell with reckless abandon. It, too, was covered in blood, and she hoped with all her heart he was okay. 

Donatello searched the rooftop for any DNA evidence to confirm whether or not his brothers were wounded in the fight, as Mikey moved the remains of their assailants into the shadows while gathering any and all proof of their existence. When he finished, he returned to where the girls were waiting. 

Donatello continued his inspection and found copious amounts of Raphael’s blood in several different areas; confirming that his wounds were quite severe. He found meager amounts of Leonardo’s, to his relief, and established that his weren’t quite as serious.

When he returned to the girls, he found Sybil and Mikey trying their best to console Sadie. As she wept in Mikey’s arms, Sybil revealed what they had found with a heavy heart. Donnie gasped and his eyes grew wide with trepidation.

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Donatello confirmed with a sigh. “So, they were captured, which explains why the Foot clan retreated so quickly. I should have known that!” He lamented, cursing himself for his incompetence.

“It’s not your fault, Donnie. Don’t blame yourself. At least we know that they’re together.” Sybil said as she grabbed his hand.

“She’s right, D. Master Splinter even said that battles are unpredictable, brah. No one saw it comin’, dude. Things just happen; y’know?” Mikey said wistfully as Sadie sobbed in his arms. “They’ll look out for each other.”

“But it is my fault. If we hadn’t gotten separated, this would have never happened; and I could have prevented all this. Damn it. If only I had listened to Leo and stayed beside him.” Donnie deprecated. “I just don’t understand, though. It’s like they knew we were gonna be here; but how?”

“I dunno, Donnie; but we have to tell Master Splinter about this. Maybe he’ll know what to do. C’mon.” Sybil stated as she slipped Raph’s sias into her belt and descended the fire escape. Donnie placed Leonardo’s katanas in his satchel and followed behind her.

Michelangelo gently scooped Sadie up into his arms as she continued crying and began his descent behind his brother and Sybil. It didn’t take long before they were all safely underground in the tunnels and out of harm’s way.

As they entered the lair, they were met by a worried Splinter; his head bowed and his face drawn. He looked up at the four of them with a visceral sigh.

“Donatello? Michelangelo? Where are your brothers?” He asked in disquiet, although he had an inkling of what happened. He met their exhausted gazes and replied in omniscience. “Hm. It is as I feared, then. They have been captured by the Shredder once more.” He concluded grievously.

“Yeah, Sensei. The Foot soldiers took ‘em.” Mikey replied despondently. 

“I’m so sorry, Sensei. It’s all my fault!” Donnie cried as he fell to his knees at his father’s feet. Splinter knelt down and wrapped his arms around him as he noticed his wounds.

“Donatello, calm yourself. I am here, my son. Tell me what happened.” Splinter inquired calmly.

Donatello told his father everything that happened. How they separated into teams: rear post, front post, and high above the rooftops. He verbally replayed the entire ambush from his boundless identic memory. He told him how and where they got separated, and how and when he believed Raph and Leo were captured. He began to hyperventilate as hot tears stung his cheeks. He kept repeating, “It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault.”

Mikey, Sybil and Sadie hung their heads in regret as they, too, blamed themselves for their abduction. Sadie began to sob once more. Mikey sniffled as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, and Sybil covered her mouth trying to hide her grief; finally letting a few tears fall as her heart broke for her best friend.

“You often put too much burden on yourself, Donatello. Why do you blame yourself so harshly for what has happened? You could not have known the outcome, nor could you have prevented it, my son. None of this was your fault. Do you understand?” He assured his second youngest son. 

“Yes, father. I understand.” Donnie said softly as he looked up into his father’s forgiving brown eyes. “We have to find them, Sensei. What should we do? Without Leo’s disposition and Raph’s muscle, I don’t think we can pull it off! We’ve never done a rescue mission without them before. Now, they are the ones who need rescuing. Where do I even start?” He declared as his mind whirred without end.

“My son; for someone so intelligent, the obvious often eludes you. Sometimes the best solution only arrives when you take a step back from the problem. Look around you. The burden does not fall on your shoulders alone. No need to blame yourself for something that was beyond your control. You were ambushed and outnumbered; the work of a coward, I assure you. Unfortunately, there is always the possibility of apprehension when confronting an enemy such as the Shredder. I just pray your brothers survive this time.” Splinter ruminated as he stroked his whiskers. 

“But, Sensei. It takes more than just guts to plan such a mission. It takes planning and experience. I don’t know if I can do what Leo does on a daily basis. What if we fail? I don’t want to be responsible for what could happen if we make a mistake. I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to them!” Donnie deplored as he grabbed his head with his hands in despair. 

“Look upon your family to guide you.” Splinter inquired as he fondly placed his hand on his son’s cheek, then he gestured to the others. “You have an adequate team before you, Donatello. Use their strengths to help you. For example, Sybil has the gift of foresight. Her intuition is identical to mine, and a well-honed intuition can be sharper than your eyes. Sadie’s innovative expertise can offer you insight as well. Even Michelangelo has some very unique attributes you could use to your advantage. Seek out your brothers, my son; using your intelligence and ingenuity to its fullest potential. I have faith in you, my son.” He proposed methodically as he gave Donnie an encouraging smile.

“Hai, Sensei.” Donnie replied languidly.

“Now, all of you come with me. I must tend to your wounds.” Splinter instructed as he led them into Donatello’s lab.

The four of them exchanged glances, emotions running high, before begrudgingly following their Sensei.


	18. No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, thanks.

The days seemed to linger on perpetually; endlessly. It was difficult to even tell what day it was at this point, after all the poking, prodding, penetrations and persecution on his weary flesh.

In the aftermath of his daily torture, Leonardo slowly and painfully opened his eyes once more. The light filtering through the dark room indicated that it was midday, or there about. His muscles ached and his wrists throbbed. 

As his blurred vision finally cleared, he slowly sat up and looked around the room with a groan. Leonardo’s gaze then came to rest on Raphael’s lifeless body lying unconscious on the concrete floor, drenched in his own blood. 

He and his brother were bound in similar shackles as those Leo once wore over a year ago, when Eric Sacks captured him and his brothers.

The difference? These ligatures were tethered to long chains attached to a cement wall. There was enough slack in them for Leo to reach his brother a few feet away and tend to his extensive lacerations.

Leonardo did what he could, with what he had, to stop the bleeding enough to keep Raphael from dying; using his elbow pads, knee pads, wrist bands, and wrappings to stave the flow. He listened intently to Raphael’s haggard breathing, continuously praying he would pull through. His pulse was weak; but, at least, he was alive. 

It had been several days since their arrival to this so-called prison, but with the amount of blood loss Raphael sustained, he had not yet regained consciousness. Leonardo was beginning to worry. He meditated when he could, while he kept a constant vigil over his brother. 

Hours turned into days, days into nights; and so, the cycle continued; but, there was still no sign of his brother’s return from the brink of death. Leo became numb with grief. He bowed his head in sorrow. Soon, he found himself fighting back tears. Suddenly, Raphael awoke with a jolt.

With what little strength he had, Raphael quickly attempted to rise, hoarsely bellowing, “SYBIL! NO!”

Raphael then staggered and fell once more as the chains hindered his action, shaking him out of his delirium. Excruciating pain shot up his left leg.

“AUGH! Wut tha fuck!?” Raph roared, disoriented and stumbling.

“Raph!” Leonardo exclaimed in trepidation, and instantly made his way to his brother’s side. 

“Leo?” Raph cried in benediction. Leo helped him into a sitting position against the wall and steadied his trembling body.

“Easy, Raph. You have been wounded pretty bad, bro.” He said with concern. “I did what I could to stop the bleeding for now, but I don’t need you reopening your wounds. Try not to move too much.”

“Yeah right! Easia said than done there, Leonardo.” Raphael retorted while grinding his teeth through the pain. 

Then, Leonardo threw his arms around the red clad turtle in a brotherly embrace of complete and utter relief. “I am so glad you’re okay, Raph! I was so afraid I was going to lose you, bro.” He said choking back his tears.

“Pfffft! Yeah, yeah, wuteva. Don’t go gettin’ all mushy on me. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Raph replied gruffly and winced as he weakly pushed Leo off of him. “Wut tha hell happened anyway? Where’s Sybil? Is she okay? What about tha othas?” He asked with painful recoil as his brother in blue released him.

“We’re the only two here, Raph. The others must have escaped.” Leo stated wistfully as he sat down next to his brother. “We were ambushed and overpowered by the Foot.”

“Yeah, I know dat, dumb ass. Tell me sumthin’ I don’t know.” Raph quipped with a groan.

“Well, before I knew it, you were down.” Leo chagrined. “I tried to cover you, but the Foot hit me with some serious blinding powder combo, with some sort of sleeping agent mixed into it. When I woke, we were in this room.” Leo said solemnly.

“Damn! I feel like I’ve been hit by a fuckin’ runaway train.” Raph groused as he tried to straighten his posture. “How long was I out?” He asked with angst.

“Well, it’s been at least four days, but I’m not really sure. I lost count after the third day.” Leo replied with conjecture.

“Seriously?” Raph exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yeah. I tried everything to wake you, bro; but with the amount of blood loss you sustained, I didn’t think you were going to make it. I’m sorry.” Leo said apologetically as he hung his head.

Raphael rubbed his aching head as he took another look at his brother. Leo looked battered and bruised; pale, even weak. It was an unfamiliar sight. Panic rose in his chest as he slid closer to Leo, quickly grabbing his face and turning it toward what little light filtered through the small windows far above their heads.

“You okay, bro? Wut did dey do ta you?” He asked frantically as he inspected his brother’s wounds. 

It looked as if Leonardo had been tortured. His face was swollen near his eyes, and he had various burn marks, cuts, and bruises littering his body. Even his shell was damaged. As Raph carefully ran his fingers along his older brother’s jawline, his face contorted into animosity. 

“Where tha hell are dey? Dey betta hope I neva see’ em, ‘cause I’ll beat tha livin’ shit outta dem! Fuckin’ basta’ds!” He growled menacingly, as he pounded his fist into his palm.

“Calm down, Raph. I feel the same way you do. Right now, we need to focus on how we’re going to get out of here. But, so far, from what I can see, there’s no way out.” Leo declared with frustration. 

“Ugh! I can’t believe I let myself get caught!” Raph complained brazenly.

“I know what you mean. I thought I had the situation under control until I was hit with that crazy mixture.” Leo said with a sigh. “Wait, you were unconscious and bleeding out. What the hell could you have done?” He asked blatantly.

“Shut up, Fearless Leada. You got caught too.” Raphael refuted acerbically with a weak chuckle; an impish grin was visible on his face as he gave his brother a chastising side glance.

Leonardo gave a snort as silence momentarily fell between them. With a dirgeful sigh, he leaned against Raph’s shoulder and derisively replied, “Why is it that we always seem to find ourselves in these situations?” A chortle escaped his throat as he lightly nudged Raphael’s shoulder.

“I dunno, Leo. It’s like, whereva we go, trouble always finds us.” Raph tacitly replied with an agonizing look on his face. “Damn it! Dis shit hurts!” He finally admitted aloud. As he did so, he abruptly grabbed his left leg with an agonizing cry.

“Be careful, Raph.” Leonardo cautioned. “That stab wound is very deep. You’re going to need stitches, so try not to move it too much. I don’t need you to make it worse.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whateva you say, Big Brudda.” He chided with a wave of his hand. “Wait til I get my hands on those mutha fuckas! I’ll tear ‘em limb from limb fo’ doin’ dis ta me….us!” Raph huffed through clinched teeth. He took a deep breath as he repositioned himself against the concrete wall. Panting heavily, he asked, “Where tha hell are we anyway?”

Leo looks around, once again taking in their desolate surroundings, as he had done countless times over the many days they had been held here. He shook his head and shuddered. He briefly closed his eyes as if to block out everything he had gone through, then he answered placidly.

“We’re in some kind of basement underneath a big corporate laboratory; Stockman Corp., I think.” Leo told Raph in a small voice.

“Neva heard of it.” Raph reciprocated with perplexity.

“Well, I only got a glimpse of the corridors when they took me up there to…torture me.” Leo shamefully disclosed. He notice Raph’s change in demeanor, but averted his brother’s troubled gaze.

Raphael’s rage began to boil to the surface as Leo spoke. It took every fiber of his being to quell it. He clenched his fists, took a shaky breath, and asked, “Just wut tha hell did dey do ta you up there, Leo?” 

As he watched his older brother turn away in ignominious silence, his internal turmoil rose with every passing moment. 

“Answ’r me, Leo!” Raphael pleaded.

“Trust me, Raph, it’s better if you didn’t know.” Leo replied with revulsion. Raph shook his head in understanding.

“Dat bad, huh?” He asked arduously; his gruff Brooklyn accent laced with empathy. 

Leo nodded with malevolence. Raph felt a pang of guilt deep within his chest. It was because of him they had been captured, and he felt the full weight of responsibility for his inability to prevent it. He took another shuddering breath.

“It’s okay, Leo. Ya don’t hafta tell me, bro. Fo’get I asked.” Raph contended with affinity. The two sat in respectful reticence for quite some time, until Leo spoke, relieving the ominous tension in the large, dank room. 

“Once a day, some guy named Baxter Stockman and his minions take me upstairs and strap me to some cold metal table in a giant white room. They’ve already come today, so they shouldn’t be back until tomorrow.” He began reluctantly. 

“Stockman and some mysterious guy named Bishop, I think, took all kinds of blood and tissue samples; then they took various x-rays for some reason. They asked me all kinds of strange questions, and when I wouldn’t answer, they used a high voltage cattle prod on me. I eventually passed out.” He concluded. Then he added softly, “They tried to take you a few times, but I wouldn’t let them.” 

Raphael looked at his brother in disbelief. “Y-you….protected me?” He asked earnestly. 

Leo nodded tiredly. Raph was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude. He gathered what little strength he had left and reached out for his blue clad brother. With tears in his eyes, he grabbed Leo by the back of the neck, pulled him toward him, and embraced him to the best of his ability. 

“Thank you fa savin’ me, Leo.” Raph choked into Leo’s ear as he tightened his hug. Then, Raphael added nearly inaudibly, “I love you, man.”

Leo smiled as he heard the words rarely uttered by his younger brother. “Love you, too Raph. Besides, that’s what brothers are for.” He replied as he sat down once more. 

Raphael quickly wiped the stray tears from his cheeks as he tried to get comfortable. “Don’t go blabbin’ ‘bout all dis when we get back neitha, ya hear me?” Raph forewarned as he poked his brother in the plastron.

Leonardo snorted, “Don’t worry, Raph. I won’t. I promise. I’ll just be happy if we can find a way out of here.” He affirmed with great intensity.

“You ain’t kiddin’.” Raph added in agreement. “Wonder how tha girls are doin’.” He inquired as he turned to face his brother. “I’m sure their freakin’ out right about now.” He said with a chuckle.

“Yeah. Probably.” Leo replied despondently. Sadie’s face suddenly appeared in his mind at the mention of the girls. He hoped she was safe. He missed holding her against him. His craving for her was profound, it nearly drove him mad. She was all he could think about. His thoughts were short lived, as Raph’s voice yanked him from his reverie.

“Ya think tha othas’ll find us, Leo?” Raph asked with hope etched into his question.

“I dunno, Raph. I hope so.” Leo replied with credulity as his eyes became heavy. “We should get some rest while we can, though, before they realize you came to.” He inquired with a yawn.

“You rest, Leo. I’ll keep watch.” Raph instructed as Leo leaned against his arm and began dozing quietly. 

Raphael crossed his arms over his plastron as he tried to relax against the wall. It was far too quiet, and the silence surrounding him was deafening. Slowly, his mind began to wander. 

Thoughts of Sybil whispered to him. He closed his eyes as pictures of her flooded every corner of his mind. His heart longed to hold her again. The hunger for her soft flesh against his burned deep within his veins. He began to ache and his vision blurred. 

Suddenly, Raphael’s body erupted violently into a seizure, resulting from the combination of pain and excessive loss of blood. Soon, Leo’s warmth on his arm wasn’t enough to sustain him. Raphael felt cold, and the pain in his leg was excruciating. Confusion began to take over his mind. His breathing became shallow as he tried to remain conscious. 

Leonardo woke with a start as Raphael’s trembling intensified. He quickly realized Raphael was going into what Donatello once called hypovolemic shock. Leo rapidly took him by the shoulders and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him securely from behind. He couldn’t lay him flat with the curvature of his shell, so Leo cradled him in his arms to warm him. 

Leo’s heart was racing with fear, but he tried his hardest to speak calmly and firmly. He leaned closer to his brother’s ear, and rested his cheek on his temple.

“Raph. Stay with me, bro.” He instructed as he fought back his tears. He remembered what Donnie said about how talking to someone in shock helps keep them aware, so he continued. “Just listen to my voice. Breathe, Raph. Keep your eyes on me. You’re going to be okay. Just….stay with me. Please.” He pleaded.

Raphael kept eye contact with his brother as he fought to stay conscious. He clasped his arm as if to promise Leonardo that he wasn’t giving up. It took great effort for him to speak. 

“D-don’t…go s-soft……on m-me……..L-Leo.” He muttered, with a hint of sarcasm, through his teeth. He tried to laugh, but it ended in a coughing fit. Leonardo held him tighter until the coughing subsided.

“Don’t go dying on me, Raph.” Leo admonished as he stifled a chuckle. “You need to relax.” He advised candidly. Then, he sighed, “I don’t think I can handle losing you, bro.” He confessed quietly.

“I-I….t-told ya, I ain’t….goin’ n-nowhere.” Raphael declared as his breathing began to steady.

“Good.” Leo said with a smirk. “’Cause, if you did, I’d have to kick your ass, Little Brother.” 

Raph chortled. “O-oh yeah? And how..would ya..do dat?” He playfully retorted, as the worst of the tremors gradually faded.

“Geez, Raph. I’m glad to see that you still have your sense of humor. Even at a time like this, you hide behind it. Now, I know for sure you’re going to be okay.” Leo said with an unconvincing smile.

“Yeah..well. It’s…all I can do..t-to keep my s-s-sanity.” Raphael chided as his eyes grew heavy. His bout with the shock seemed to take its toll on the red clad hothead as exhaustion engulfed him.

Leonardo affectionately rested his forehead on Raphael’s with a somber sigh. “Please don’t leave me, brother.” He whispered as Raph’s breathing grew even with sleep. “We need you, Raph. Our family can’t survive without you.”

The light in the room seemed to dim. Night was nearly upon them, and Leonardo knew what sunrise would bring. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He desperately began to reach out to his father through meditation. The deeper he plunged into the spiritual plane, the sharper his senses grew.

“Father, hear me. Please.” He frantically chanted, choking back his woeful tears.

The sun slowly descended, and darkness devoured the room. A small amount of moonlight made its way through the tempered glass, but it wasn’t enough to see anything. 

Leo continued his attempt to reach his father in the spiritual realm, to no avail. He then remembered Sybil possessed the same extraordinary ability as Master Splinter, and rerouted his channel to include her. He focused more vigorously and called out once more.

“Father! Sybil! Hear my plea!” He lamented. “Please. We are being held in the basement at Stockman Corp. Raphael is in bad shape and in desperate need of medical attention. Father….we need you! Help us, please!” 

His chest grew tight and tears stung his eyes as his cries went unanswered. Leo held his brother closer as he began to lose all hope. Raphael’s temperature had dropped once more, and it was only a matter of time before death would claim him. Fear imbued his mind, and his link to the spiritual plane was broken.

The darkness encompassed him as he wept quietly. Dawn was approaching rapidly, and time was running out.


	19. Operation: Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.

Tensions were reaching a colossal upsurge in the Hamato household. It has taken five days for the remaining four to explore every scenario to save their missing comrades. 

Sybil and Donatello had been tasked with scouting possible venues Raph and Leo could have been taken, from the abandoned warehouses to the ship yard. Using Donnie’s DNA scanner, the two of them commenced their search of any clue left behind by his brothers. Michelangelo and Sadie followed close behind, keeping a lookout for any sign of trouble; to their relief, all was quiet.

Thunderstorm wall clouds cumulated on the horizon. Sybil looked up into the sky with concern. She could smell the rain in the distance, and inhaled deeply. Chills erupted on her skin as the intoxicating fragrance enveloped her senses. She could feel Raphael’s weakening life force, but could not pinpoint where he was. She closed her eyes for a moment, but quickly snapped back to reality when she heard Donnie’s DNA analyzer ticking. 

“You getting any readings, Donnie?” Sybil asked quietly as they moved through the shadows of the rooftops.

“Picking up trace amounts of mutagenized DNA. Scanning now. That's it! Turtle cell/human hybrid DNA sequencing! And it’s Raph’s profile, but I’m not seeing any of Leo’s.” He breathed as he inspected the residue. “The Foot soldiers must have carried them this way when they fled the scene. As you can see, these gravitational blood drops are moving in that direction.” He said as he pointed toward the business district of downtown Manhattan.

“What do you suggest we do?” Sybil inquired.

“We follow the blood trail and see where it leads.” Donnie affirmed with a worried look on his features.

“Are you loco homey!?” The orange clad turtle exclaimed. “What if we get attacked again? We can’t take on the Foot on our own, dude.”

“I agree with Mikey, Don.” Sadie added quietly. “Without Leo and Raph, we’re toast.”

“You don’t understand. If we don’t follow it now, it will be washed away in the coming storm. And if that happens, we’ll never find where they took them. These are all the clues we have right now, Mikey. If you don’t want to be here, then leave. I don’t care either way; but I for one, will not rest until I find them!” Donnie reciprocated bitterly.

“That’s wiggity-wiggity-wack, yo!” Mikey blurted defensively. “You know we can’t leave, brah! Sensei would be pissed!”

“Donnie’s right, guys.” Sybil said as she stepped between them. “We don’t have a lot of time, look.” She said as she pointed to the darkened sky. “There are severe thunderstorms in the forecast tonight, and they are headed this way.”

“Can’t you just do some science-y stuff and track their t-phones or somethin’, brah?” Mikey rebuffed shrewdly.

“I tried that already, Mikey. If I had found a signal, don’t you think I would be following it??” Donatello admonished in enmity.

As Mikey and Donnie continued their tirade, Sybil heard someone shouting strange expletives from the alley below. She immediately stopped and started walking toward the fire escape when she heard something shatter against a dumpster. 

“Guys! Shh! Quiet! Did you hear that?” Sybil ninja whispered as she turned in the direction of the sound. 

“Yeah, what was that?” Sadie affirmed as she followed her sister to the ledge. 

“It sounded like…” Sybil started to reply as she peered over the edge, but was cut off by Donnie’s inquiry.

“Hey, isn’t that…?” He began; but he, too, interrupted.

“That’s the girl who tried to rob my sweet angelcakes! Let’s get her!” Mikey cried as he began his descent.

“Mikey, wait!” Donnie shrieked. “There could be others!”

“Mikey!” The twins shouted, but it was too late.

“BOOYAHKASHA!!” He bellowed his battle cry as he hurled himself off the fire escape.

“Damn it!” Donnie clamored as he inwardly berated his reckless little brother.

The three of them hastily took off after the orange clad turtle, trying to catch up to him before he caused a scene. They all landed effortlessly, and readied their weapons. As they landed, Rita whirled around and prepared for a fight.  
“Alright, mysterious Purple Dragon chick! We got a bone to pick with you, brah!” Mikey barked as he pointed at the girl in question; her ornate mask gleaming in the moonlight. Rita relaxed a bit, but kept her guard up in case they tried to advance.

“Well, if it ain’ the yowies, all laired up wit nowhere’t go.” She sneered with a chuckle. “You blokes on a walkabout in the gundabluey or out t’ ‘ave a naughty wit the sheilas?”

“Hey! My ladies’ names aren’t Sheila!” Michelangelo exclaimed.

“Uh, Mikey? ‘Shiela’ means ‘girl’.” Sybil balked quietly.

“Oh, right. I knew that.” Mikey stated sheepishly. 

“Now, listen here, you dishonorable, ignominious filth! Keep your hands where we can see them!” Donatello inaugurated as he unsheathed his bo staff, releasing the niganata blade, and then pointing it defensively at the Aussie. The others followed suit. 

“Barley, mate!” Rita exclaimed as she held her empty hands out to them. “For cryin’ out loud! I’m unarmed! There’s no reason’t get your dander up!” 

“What’s she sayin’ dude? I don’t speak Spanish, brah.”

“I’m Australian, you dill, not Hispanic.” Rita replied with a puzzled look on her face. 

“Oh, my bad.” Mikey said apologetically.

“Blimey, this one’s a bit of a drongo, ay mate?” She spout with a giggle behind her hand.

“I apologize for my brother’s incompetence. He’s unaccustomed to your unique conversational skills. I’m having a bit of difficulty deciphering much of what you say, but I think I can understand you.” Donatello conceded dryly.

“What’s a barley?” Sadie asked, confused.

“Barley is what you yanks call a truce.” Rita sardonically replied. 

“Truce? No way! Why should we trust you after you assaulted our friend at knifepoint?” Donnie admonished.

“Ah, the stickybeak.” She inquired, reminiscing on the night in question. She looked up at Donnie’s furious expression with a smirk and continued, “Oh, c’mon. Gimme a fair go, mate. I’m no yobbo. I was only lookin’ out for meself.” She reciprocated. 

“Oh really? By inexorably trapping an innocent victim in a dark alley with a deadly weapon for her personal belongings?” Donnie rebuked with a frigid stare. 

“Meh…it’s cushy yakka. Besides, a sheila’s gotta make the dosh somewhere, right?”

“What? Are you like, Shredder’s little puppet or something?” Mikey asked nonchalantly with a snort.

Everyone looked at the orange clad turtle in utter shock and looked back at the Aussie. Leave it to Mikey to ask what no one else would. Donnie momentarily held his breath while they waited for her reply.

“Shredder? You’ve gone bats, mate! You think I’m around the twist? I’ve heard a lot of chinwag about that dish licker. But, I’m no one’s puppet!” Rita retorted abrasively.

“Then why do you do their bidding? Doesn’t it bother you that the Purple Dragons and the Shredder are responsible for a majority of the crime in this city?” Sybil piped in concern. 

“It’s because of them we have to keep hidden when we want some fresh air!” Sadie added. Sybil gave her sister an irritated side glance. 

“Look, I can sense the good in you. You don’t have to continue living like this. I believe this inner conflict you are experiencing is a cry for help. I also think you're looking for a way out of the Purple Dragons, and we can help you.” Sybil offered firmly.

“Pull your head in, bluey; I’ve had enough of your yabber!” Rita beseeched with disquiet. “Besides, what’s in it for me, ay?”

“Well, maybe you can help us. We are in need of some information on the whereabouts of our two brothers. How about, we let you go, pretend this confrontation never took place, and one day in the future, we can return the favor.” Donnie quipped with a charitable tone. “What do you say? Will you help us?”

Donnie gave her a pleading look. Rita looked from one face to the other suspiciously. Their desperation gave her fleeting pleasure as she mulled over their proposal. She returned the look with a mischievous one. 

“Why the dekko? I’m no dobber, mate.” She replied with malice.

“Please!” Donnie cried. “We were ambushed by the Foot a few nights ago, and my brothers were abducted by them. We have been unable to locate them, and time is running out. One of them has been critically injured from the amount of blood we found, and he may not make it if we don’t find him soon!” 

“Cripes! You could sell bloody boomerangs to the Ozzie aboriginals when you say it like that.” Rita avouched, with a glint of pity behind her gaze. 

The young Purple dragon averted their desperate stares with a sigh. Her mind was abuzz with conflicting thoughts. She wanted to help them, but was afraid she might get caught by one of the other ignorant gang members. She took a deep breath, and looked in every direction to make sure they were the only ones in the alley. She removed her mask and looked back up at Donnie with genuine remorse.

Donnie and the others went slack-jawed and wide-eyed as she revealed her face for the first time.

“WHOA!” Mikey swooned. “Damn, brah! She’s hot!” Mikey whispered, then yelped as Donnie conked him on the head with the kontei of his bo staph. Rita pinched the bridge of her nose in contemplation.

“I must be barmey as a bandicoot for doin’ this. You do realize, I’ll cark it if Dragonface finds out I vollied to go mucking about wit’ you shonky yowies, right?” But, I saw those bushrangers carryin’ two boomers in’t that building over there. Come t’ think of it, they looked like your comrades; and one of them was in bad shape.” 

“Aw, she helped us. See? I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be, chica.” Mikey cooed as he gave her a wink.

“You’re quite the greaser, aren’t you.” She mocked in return. “Fat chance, mate. Not my cuppa.” She declared firmly at Mikey’s innuendo evident behind his mask. 

“Awe man. Bummer, dude.” He pouted.

“We can’t thank you enough for this. We owe you, big time.” Donatello inquired as he sheathed his bo staff and began his introductions. “My name is Donatello, and this is my younger brother Michelangelo. The twins are Sybil and Sadie. The ones we’re looking for are Leonardo and Raphael, our older brothers.” He continued. I know the Purple Dragons usually go by their street names, so what should we call you?” He asked sincerely. 

“Rita. Rita McDonald.” The Aussie stated honestly.

“McDonald?? Did you say McDonald?” Michelangelo scoffed as he doubled over in a fit of laughter. “Are you Ronald McDonald's daughter?"

“NO! Shut up!” Rita bellowed in protest. 

“Can it, Mikey!” Donnie growled as he gave Rita and apologetic look.

“Forgive my brother. He can be rather childish sometimes.” He implored as he elbowed his brother in the side.

“No worries, mate.” She assured him. “Well, I better go.” She said as she turned to exit the alley, but stopped abruptly when Donnie called out to her.

“Rita, wait! Are you sure you don’t want come with us? We can protect you from the Purple Dragons, and they’ll never find you.” Donnie attempted once more to sway her.

“No, mate. Like I told your dunga bloke in the red, I’m just a one-off larrikin, shiftin’ about, makin’ a quid. It’s all I know. I’ve helped you all I can, mate. Now, rack off before you draw the crabs.” She replied dolefully, then replaced her mask. As she turned to leave, she called over her shoulder, “I reckon I’ll see you again soon, ay?”

“I suppose so. Will you be okay on your own?” Donnie inquired.

“I’ll be apples, mate.” Rita replied. “I hope you find your brothers. Hooroo!” 

“Thanks again!” Donnie called, but Rita was already gone.

“She wasn’t so bad. April was right. She seemed conflicted, afraid. I could sense her struggle within. It seems she’s not sure about what she wants.” Sybil inquired.

“Yeah. Let’s hope she doesn’t rat us out to the rest of the gang. I never want to face those guys again.” Sadie fearfully murmured.

“No shit, brah” Mikey added in a hushed tone.

The four of them watched Rita disappear, and then silently began their ascent to the rooftops. Sticking to the shadows and away from wandering eyes, they cautiously made their way to the building Rita directed them to. 

Just as they neared the building in question, the clouds exploded above them, releasing their fury in torrents. They immediately took cover under a water tower not far from their destination. Donatello reached into his satchel and pulled out his surveillance goggles, pushed his glasses up on his head, and scouted the perimeter of the structure for any security equipment he may have to bypass.

“What’s it look like Donnie?” Sybil asked in a low voice.

“Oh no! This place is wired like the Pentagon with Compact Surveillance Radar, passive infrared detectors, Vibration/inertia sensors, and the E-field system!” Donnie gasped in consternation.

“Wow! That guy must really be paranoid with all that equipment installed.” Sadie inquired anxiously. “With all that hardware, we’ll never be able to reach the guys!” She wailed.

“What are we going to do now?” Sybil asked bewildered.

“Keep it stealthy my ninjas.” Mikey interjected optimistcally. 

“No, Mikey. It’s not that simple.” Donnie established gratingly. “Compact Surveillance Radar emits microwaves from a transmitter and detects any reflected microwaves; it can detect the precise location of intruders in areas extending over hundreds of acres. With the capability of measuring range, angle, velocity, direction and size of the target, a CSR is able to pinpoint a precise GPS coordinate of an intruder.” He replied hurriedly.

“Breathe Don.” Sybil interjected.

“That’s not all.” He scolded. “The passive infrared detectors work entirely by detecting the heat energy given off by other objects. Strictly speaking, PIR sensors do not detect motion; rather, they detect abrupt changes in temperature at a given point. This quick change triggers the detection.

“But, how can we….” Mikey began, but was cut short by his brother’s continuance.

“I’m not finished!” Donnie asserted. “The vibration or inertia sensors, a rather new and unproven type of sensor, uses piezo-electric components rather than mechanical circuits that can be tuned up to be extremely sensitive to vibration. Those are primarily used to detect an attack on the structure itself.” He lamented. “The E-field system uses an electromagnetic field generator to power it. The sensing wire is connected to a signal processor that analyses: amplitude change (mass of intruder), rate change (movement of intruder), and preset disturbance time (time the intruder is in the pattern)! Each system has audio and video verification. The trigger signal from every sensor is transmitted to one or more control units. The only way we are getting into that building is if I can access control panels and bypass codes!” Donnie finally vociferated.

“Whoa, dude. That was, like, so over my head, brah.” Michelangleo announced in stupefaction.

“Mikey, what Donnie so eloquently stated is we can’t get to the guys until he hacked into the security system, so we can rescue them undetected.” Sadie concluded in layman's terms so Mikey could understand. 

“Oh! I see.” Mikey inundated. “What now, brah?”

Donnie removed his surveillance headgear and replaced his spectacles to their rightful place. He then put the goggles into his satchel and pulled out his scanning equipment. He scanned for radio waves, microwaves, and any other waves his contraption could read. 

Donatello’s scanner honed in on the building’s infrastructure, bypassing the encryptions of software and hardware within as the others watched in anticipation. He gathered all the information he needed to hack into the system, and tucked it back into his bag.

“Okay guys. There’s nothing we can do tonight with this rain, so let’s head back to the lair so I can decode these encryptions to give us optimal infiltration without detection.” Donnie announce as he zipped up his satchel.

“What about Raph? Do you think he’ll make it one more night?” Sybil asked in concern.

“Let’s hope so. Let’s really hope so.” Mikey muttered dismally as he followed Donnie; stopping only momentarily to look back toward the building they were said to be held in. 

Sybil’s heart ached as she left the scene. She could sense Raphael’s waning health and paused. “Hang on Raph, we’ll be there soon.” She whispered. She put her arm around Sadie to comfort her too. “C’mon, Sade. Let’s get back before we catch pneumonia.”

Sadie nodded as she complied. The twins hurried to catch up with the turtles, doing their best to stay on their feet as they made their way home. Soon, the four of them were below ground; safe from the world above.

 

Interpretations:  
yowies: mythical monster (in this case, a mutant)  
all laired up: all dressed up  
walkabout: an extended walk  
gundabluey: thunderstorm  
‘ave a naughty: have sex  
Barley: truce  
get your dander up: to become enraged  
dill: idiot  
drongo: moron  
yanks: Americans  
stickybeak: nosy person  
fair go: a break/chance  
yobbo: lout  
cushy yakka: well paid work  
make the dosh: make the money  
bats: crazy  
around the twist: insane  
chinwag: gossip/talk  
dish licker: dog  
Pull your head in: shut up & mind your own business  
Bluey: nickname for a redhead  
Yabber: chatter/talk  
Dekko: a look  
Dobber: informant  
Cripes: crikey/geez  
Ozzie” Australian  
Aboriginals: inhabitants  
barmey as a bandicoot: insane/out of one’s mind  
cark it: to die  
vollied: volunteered  
mucking about: messing around  
shonky: Suspicious  
bushrangers: outlaws  
boomers: anything excessively large  
greaser: flatterer/charmer  
cuppa: cup of tea/type  
dunga: angry  
one-off: one of a kind  
larrikin: A ruffian  
shiftin’ about: moving from place to place  
makin’ a quid: making a living  
rack off: get lost/beat it  
draw the crabs: to attract unwelcome attention.  
be apples: okay/alright/fine  
Hooroo: see ya later


	20. Confessions (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't done so already, please leave your feedback in the comment section. Thanks.

The trek back to the lair was arduous, as they tried to avoid all the slowly rising efflux of rainwater in the tunnels. They took the long way home from an alternate route, which was located in the upper fissures above the flooding channels below. 

Depleted and saturated, they finally reached the lair. Hot showers were needed to elevate their body temperatures, so they took turns in the bathroom. Once warmed up, they all rested before their long journey back to rescue the others the following nightfall. 

At sunrise, Michelangelo and Sadie were wrapped up in their own means of coping with Leo and Raph’s absence, and Sybil was meditating with Master Splinter, so the obligation to find and infiltrate the high tech lab of Stockman Corp. had inadvertently fallen on Donatello’s shoulders; but without Leonardo’s decisive tactics and Raphael’s cunning practicality, the burden of such a responsibility has nearly shattered his spirit. 

He was still silently blaming himself for what had happened, and the rain only complicated matters. As a result of his self-loathing, Donnie isolated himself from the others, mindlessly keeping his hands busy with medial tasks. He delved into his work with his extraordinary multitasking skills. 

While trying to decipher the encryptions of Stockman Corp.’s security firewalls and algorithms, he found himself constructing small yet powerful debilitating devices he had heard about a month ago, after Raph and Leo’s unfortunate confrontation with the same Aussie they encountered in the alley the night before. As he finished the last piece of equipment, he sighed pessimistically. 

Exhausted and overworked, Donatello’s cluttered mind became foggy. He sat alone in his lab with his head in his hands, and finally broke down. In the vast capacity of his cognizance, impending failure loomed. In grief-stricken lament, he wept with bereavement. 

Pensive and absorbed in thought, Sybil sat in the kitchen drinking hot tea with Master Splinter; mentally contemplating ways of finding Leo and Raph, when she sensed an unforeseen disruption in Donnie’s spirit. She nearly dropped her cup from the sudden impact. Master Splinter’s ears twitched as he felt the same disturbance. Sybil looked up, wide-eyed as the cup clattered on the table top.

“Donnie.” She breathed as she looked up at Splinter’s surprised expression. He smiled with knowing eyes, and he gently placed his hand over her cup.

“Before you go, I need to speak with you.” Master Splinter said pointedly. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all, Sensei.” Sybil replied gingerly. An outbreak of butterflies suddenly assaulted her stomach in a fury. She met his gaze with a nervous half smile. 

“Sybil, I know the struggles you are facing. Feelings can sometimes emerge without warning in dire circumstances such as this.” He warned as he sipped his tea. “But, what you feel goes deeper than I realized.”

“So you….know about….?” She gasped as the color drained from her face.

“Yes.” He said calmly.

“You’re not…..mad?” She asked, floored. Her heart pounded beneath her ribcage, fearful of his answer. Master Splinter closed his eyes and exhaled as his nose wiggled involuntarily over his mug.

“No.” He patiently replied. “But, I must warn you. Raphael can be unpredictable when enraged. Do not underestimate the strength of his passion. He tends to fall quickly, but his heart is easily broken.” He concluded fondly.

“I understand, Sensei.” Sybil reciprocated as she bowed respectfully. “But, w-what about Donnie? Will he…..will he understand? I-I…don’t want to hurt him.” She inquired timidly.

“I do not know, my child.” He said solemnly. “It can be difficult to know what choice to make when your heart believes both are what you want. You must listen deeply to what your heart desires. Only then can you make the right choice for you. But, in Donatello’s current state, I am afraid he will not comprehend your choice, if you choose the other.” Splinter admonished dolefully. 

“Why is he punishing himself? It breaks my heart to see him this way.” Sybil sniffed.

“Mm. Donatello often puts too much burden on himself. He hurts, because he blames himself for what has happened.” He said softly; his tone laced with sadness. Sybil eyes glistened with hot tears as she held his heavy-hearted gaze.

“But, why? It wasn’t his fault!” She cried.

“I know.” He said softly. “But, Donatello’s heart often overrides his mind, twisting his thoughts into vengeful reflections on things beyond his control; leaving only blame in its wake. If it continues, I fear he will be consumed by it.” Master Splinter warned.

“No!” Sybil deplored. Splinter lightly placed his hand under her chin as he looked at her with tribulation.

“I cannot lose him to this madness.” He whispered desperately. “Go. Show him he is not alone in his sorrow.” He inquired wittingly. 

With a quick nod, Sybil excused herself from the table, and darted out of the room. Master Splinter closed his eyes and bowed his head woefully as a single tear made its way down his snout. He stood from his seat, and retired to his chambers to meditate once more. He needed to know his sons were alive, so he began his journey to find them on the spiritual plane.

As Sybil entered the lab, she winced at the sudden ache in her heart. She lingered as she observed Donnie’s demeanor. She saw that he was sobbing quietly at his work bench. She reached out to him, but pulled back. She then decided to speak.

“Um, Donnie? Sweetie, are you…o-okay?” She asked timidly.

“No. I’m not.” He moaned quietly as he continued to shed his unrelenting tears. He had removed his glasses and most of his gear and had buried his head into his arms on the desk.

Sybil pulled up a chair and sat down beside her best friend. She gently brushed his arm, and he reluctantly turned to face her. He noticed her tears, and immediately tried to quell his own.

“Sybil!” He exclaimed when he realized it was her. “Ohmygod! T-This is s-so embarrassing.” He declared as he swiftly wiped his face and replaced his spectacles. “I-I..w-w-was just finishing up the…uh…”

“Save it, Donnie.” She admonished tearfully. “I hate seeing you like this! Please….just….stop blaming yourself for all this. It wasn’t your fault!” She cried, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob.

“Sybil…I-I’m truly sorry, but I-I don’t think I can do that. If it weren’t for my miscalculations and oversight, I could have prevented this entire situation from happening.” He replied hurriedly as he averted her tearful gaze.

“DAMN IT, DONNIE! STOP IT!” She yelled angrily as she forcefully put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him from his apathy. Donnie stared at her slack-jawed for her outburst. An awkward silence fell between them.

“Sybil is right, Donatello.” Splinter’s benevolent voice echoed from the shadows. “This foolishness must stop!” He bellowed.

“Open your eyes, Donnie. You’re not alone in this! We are here to help you.” Sybil added.

“Yes. Sometimes the best solution only arrives when you take a step back from the problem. My son, you need not blame yourself any longer. Though your brothers may have their differences, they share characteristics as well. Leonardo and Raphael both commonly venture impulsively into battle, risking their own lives for the sake of protecting their loved ones. You had no control over the outcome, and you cannot change it simply by wishing it to be so. Do you understand?”

Donatello silently held his father’s pleading gaze, then bowed his head in defeat. “Hai, Sensei.” He whispered with a solemn sigh. Sybil nodded to Splinter with a weary smile, assuring him his words impacted the purple clad turtle.

“Find Leonardo and Raphael. That is what is important right now. Rescue your brothers.” Splinter implored, then quietly slipped out of the lab.

Donnie looked up at Sybil in anguish. She gently caressed his cheeks and wiped what tears had escaped from his lids. He grabbed her hands and held them tenderly. Sybil smiled timidly. She could feel his inner turmoil, and her heart ached.

“I miss them too, Donnie.” She said softly. “I’ve been trying to reach them through meditation, to no avail. But, I’m not giving up. We can do it together. All of us. Mikey is smarter than you give him credit for, and Sadie, well she’s excellent with technology. We can put our heads together, and I’m sure we can be successful. Have faith, D…..you’re not alone in this. Trust me.” She said with confidence.

“Sybil…” Donnie breathed as he suddenly pulled her into a hug. Sybil was completely caught off guard when Donnie unexpectedly pressed his lips against hers in an awkward yet sensual kiss; then it turned feverish and eager. Her mind was reeling, heat rising to her cheeks. She recalled Splinter’s warning and quickly broke free.

“What are you doing?” She asked breathlessly.

“I-I thought……I w-was just……I-I just…….w-wanted to know what it…what it..f-felt like….t-to kiss you.” He stammered nervously.

“Oh, Donnie, honey. That wasn’t my intention. I’m so sorry. But….I-I have feelings for…..someone else. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t…love you; I do…..just not……in that way.” Sybil said, stumbling on her words.

“I know, I know. I get it. It’s obviously Raph, by the way you swoon when you look at him. It was difficult to tell at first, but after a while, I noticed. I was just hoping…that, well…my hunch was wrong. I mean, I knew that, in reality, you and I could never happen, but I thought there was a chance that, maybe…..” His words were cut short by Sybil’s hand over his mouth.

“Look, Donnie. I care about you and that wonderful complex brain of yours.” She began, affectionately poking his forehead. “I cherish every moment I spend with you. In fact, I look forward to it every day. I can confide in you without being judged, and we have so much in common. My life would be meaningless without you in it. You, Donatello, are my best friend.” She concluded honestly.

“Yeah…best friends.” Donnie replied with a conciliatory sigh, accompanied by an unconvincing smile.

“I’ll always need you, Donatello.” She affirmed. 

“Y-you will?” He asked with look of endearment.

“Yes, I will.” Sybil replied fondly. “Now, can we please figure out how to rescue your brothers?”

“Let’s do this.” Donnie quipped warily.

“Together!” Sybil inquired with a look of commitment. She held up her hand in oath.

“Together.” Donnie replied contently, grasping her hand and sealing the contract with a look of promise.

The two of them worked diligently side by side most of the day, constructing different ways of entering the building without being detected. They poured over blueprints and area maps to find every possible entrance. 

Donnie analyzed all vantage points from the building’s schematics and established where in the building Raph and Leo were being held. With Sybil’s help, a plan seemed to finally surface. Before long, everything fell into place. Hope was all they had now. They carefully drew up their plan and gathered everyone in the commons. 

“Yo,D! What up, dude? Where you been?” Mikey goaded when they entered the room. “Sybil, lookin’ fly my lovely redhaired beauty queen.”

“Stop it, Mikey. You’re embarrassing me.” Sybil replied as her cheeks became rosy, eliciting a fit of giggles from her twin sister.

“Aw, c’mere my hardcore ninja ladybugs! UH! Show Mikey some love!” Mikey bellowed playfully as he embraced the girls in a bear hug. “You’re bodacious,i babies! WORD!” He laughed.

“Can’t…breathe, Mikey.” Sybil and Sadie gasped.

“My bad, my sweet chickadees. Jus’ couldn’t help myself!” He said with a chuckle as her released them. 

“Mikey, c’mon bro. This is serious.” Donnie quipped.

“Loosen your kneepads, brah. I was just getting’ some love from my ladies.” He replied innocently as the girls giggled and blushed.

“You’re so crazy, Mikey.” Sadie said in between giggles. 

“You done?” Donnie retorted in condescension.

“Yeah. Sorry, D.” Michelangelo replied.

Everyone, including Master Splinter, convened in the screen room as Donnie depicted the plan. He gave specific instructions on what each role entailed. He was explicit and precise. The plan was flawless. He was confident in his procedure. 

After concluding his invocation, he looked up with a satisfied smile. His smile faded when his eyes fell on his father’s somber face. The others followed his gaze with interest.

“You okay Sensei?” Mikey asked in alarm. 

“Hm? Forgive me. My thoughts are elsewhere, Michelangelo. It is very dangerous out there. Your brothers have been gone for a long time. I fear something terrible has happened.” Splinter returned despondently.

“My plan is impeccable, and penetrating Stockman Corp.’s defenses will be a breeze.” Donnie inquired. “We just need to get there, find the others, and get back here as fast as we can. Come on guys! With the injuries Raph may have sustained, he may not make it if we don’t go now!” Donnie concluded as he started for the exit. 

“Wait! We do not yet know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him.” Master Splinter suggested.

“With all due respect, Sensei, it’s just a tech lab. I have all the equipment needed right here to bypass the security and slip in undetected.” Donnie affirmed.

“What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you.” Splinter predicated.

“Sensei, we’ve already seen the structure, and assessed its perimeters. We’ve speculated where the guys are potentially being held, and we’ve prepared an extensive medical supply kit with every possible item we may need. Please. Trust me, Dad. Let me do this.” Donnie pleaded.

Splinter closed his eyes as he absorbed his son’s words. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands. To everyone’s surprise, Sybil also collapsed in the same manner. Donatello steadied his father while Mikey and Sadie went to Sybil aid.

“What’s happening?” Mikey cried as he wrapped Sybil in his arms. Sadie gasped in disbelief as she helplessly watched.

“I don’t know, Mikey. Stay with her. Sensei! Are you okay?” 

“I am sorry, my sons. This is….something is wrong.” Splinter gasped. “Your brothers….NO! Raphael is….” Splinter breathed in terror.

“Raph’s injuries are trying to claim him. We don’t have much time!” Sybil gasped. She couldn’t stop the tears this time. Sadie consoled her sister as Mikey approached his father. 

“We gotta rescue them, Sensei.” Mikey wailed.

“Yes, Michelangelo, you do. This Stockman will not rest until he has what he seeks.” Splinter choked as he rested his head in his hands.

“Sensei?” Donnie whispered with concern.

“Everything I knew is gone. My wife, my daughter, my clan; even my humanity. You four are all I have left.” He said as he wept openly.

“Don't you worry, Dad. We'll save them. I hope. But we’ve got to find him first.” Donnie inquired wistfully.

“Go, then. Save your brothers.” Splinter insisted as he composed himself. “Be diligent, my children.”

“You guys ready?” Donnie asked as he turned to face the rest of the team.

“Ah, yeah! You know it, brah! Booyah-kasha.” Mikey reciprocated cheerfully. 

“Let’s go!” The twins replied.


	21. Adrenaline Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I'd like to know your thoughts.

Nightfall came, and they were on the move. They quickly made their way downtown to the Stockman Corp Technological Innovations Laboratory, using their ninja skills of invisibility and stealth. 

They kept their pace until they reach the outer perimeters. Once there, Donatello set his inertia sensor disruptors, blocking their vibrations from its sensors. He rummaged through his satchel and pulled a laser pen and covertly pointed it at the e-field system’s control box cutting the power to its detectors.

Donatello then turned to his team and handed them a small pouch, carrying in it his new smoke bomb immobilizers if the situation called for them. He doused each of them and himself with a heat-blocking spray so they could slip by the infrared scanners undetected.

He then pulled out his small laptop and let Sadie hack into the compact surveillance radar’s quantum processor and upload an audio and video loop he created on the receiving screens, cloaking them from those listening and watching the monitors.

It was frightening, yet thrilling for all. Their hearts were racing with anticipation and fear. Sybil scoured the building through exterior walls with Donnie’s thermal imaging goggles, trying to see where the guys were being held. 

As Mikey kept a lookout for any trouble, Donnie instructed Sadie to insert all the codes he decrypted to bypass all the other control panels within the building, sending out a continuous data stream indicating no disruptions on the receiving end.

After preparing bringing down the defenses, Donnie called for everyone to huddle up.

“Sybil, are you sure they're here?” He asked quietly.

“Yes. When Leo reached out to me and Splinter, he said they were being held in the basement.” Sybil inquired.

“Let's do this.” Mikey advocated.

“Okay. Don’t worry, Sadie. We’ll find them. Lead the way Sybil.” Donnie conveyed with a nod.

“They’re this way!” Sybil disclosed as she pointed the way. 

Their covert operation was going precisely as planned. The overcast was the perfect cover, for it blotted out the moonlight and shrouded them with darkness. Sybil surveyed every basement until she spotted what thermal readings she could of the two hulking turtles. 

“There! They’re in the basement of that building?!” Sybil whispered, pointing toward the building in question.

“All right, guys, let's stay together. The security in this building is quite extensive, so we don’t need to get separated. If you run into trouble, use the smoke bomb immobilizers. If things go south, we’ll initiate plan B.” Donnie iterated before approaching a secluded entryway. “We only have 45 minutes to locate and extricate the others before the firewalls alert them of our presence.”

“What’s plan B?” Mikey asked confused.

“I will let you know, if the situation calls for it.” Donnie replied evasively. 

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement as they waited at the door. Using his digital lock pick, Donnie successfully unlocked it, and they proceeded to the basement. The building was ominously quiet. They silently followed the empty corridor until it ended, where they found a single door.

“Well, that’s not creepy.” Sybil whispered acerbically as she reached for the door knob.

They cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. Darkness immediately surrounded them. Donnie filtered through his satchel once more and pulled out a AR-TECH LED flashlight+lantern with advanced reflective technology and 360° lighting. He took the lead as he quickly descended the narrow stairwell. Everyone else followed close behind.

“Are you sure they’re down here Sybil? ‘Cause I can’t see my hand in front of my face.” Mikey whispered. 

“Yeah, they're definitely down there.” Sybil replied breathlessly.

“Here, take these.” Donnie said as he handed each of them one of the same falshlight+lanterns he had. “It’ll help you see better in here.”

Meanwhile, Leonardo lay still against the wall, his eyes closed in restless sleep. He continued to cradle Raphael so he could maintain his body temperature. His seizures had been relentless since he had regained consciousness, but once again rendering him unresponsive.

Leo kept encouraging Raphael to hang on a little longer, but even his hope began to dwindle. Suddenly he heard shuffling and whispered in the corner of the room. His heart began to race with fear, but turned to reprieve when he noticed four lanterns approaching. 

“GUYS!! Thank God you’re here!” Leo cried, tears of joy and relief staining his cheeks. “Over here! Quick! It’s Raph! I can’t get him to respond at all!” he choked as his tears continued to flow.

Everyone swiftly gathered around the weary turtles, setting down their lanterns to provide adequate light so the purple clad turtle could get to work. Donatello helped Leonardo move Raph to the floor so he could assess his wounds appropriately. The air around him grew heavy as he ran a light over Raph’s discolored skin. Everyone watched with abated breath. 

“Guys! Give him some space.” Donnie instructed hastily.

“Okay, Leo. Listen. This is important. We don’t have a lot of time, but I need to know everything that has happened. Every detail of his condition you can remember. No matter how small. Okay? What are his symptoms?” Donnie breathed with the utmost urgency, as he briskly spread clotting powder on Raphael’s wounds to staunch the remainder of the bleeding, and wrapped them tightly with clean gauze.

Leonardo told his brother about the initial injury, and the significant blood loss. He reiterated how he lost consciousness soon after, and when he came to, he went into what he thought was shock. Donnie’s eyes grew wide as Leo told him of his frequent seizures, his severe drop in body temp, elevated heart rate, shallow breathing and extremely high fever. 

“It’s just as I feared. He may have developed septicemia, or sepsis from his stab wound.” He said as the color drained from his face.

“What’s sepa…..septer….seplatrimula?” Mikey asked in confusion.

“Septicemia is caused by an overwhelming immune response to toxins in the blood stream.” Donnie replied disgruntled by his brother’s question. “It’s a life-threatening bacterial infection where chemicals released into the blood to fight infection trigger widespread inflammation, and why am I still talking to you?” He admonished.

“I dunno, brah.” Mikey replied. “Is that bad?” He asked. Leo slapped his forehead while everyone else shook their heads in reproach.

“Yes, it’s bad, Mikey! Sepsis is a serious medical condition that can result in organ damage, or even death!” Donnie castigated in frustration. 

“My bad, bro.” Mikey apologized.

“I need to administer antibiotics immediately, so we need to get him back to the lair, and fast! Leo, you think you can help carry him?” 

“Yeah, I can do that.” Leo replied feebly.

“Mikey, grab his legs. We can’t go out the way we came, so we need to find a faster way out. Everyone, get as far away from this wall as you can.” Donatello instructed them.

“Why? What are you planning to do, Donnie?” Leo asked frantically.

“I’ve got to set these detonators so I can blow out this wall” Donnie replied.

“WHAT?” Everyone exclaimed in unison.

“Have you lost your mind?” Leo declared. “It’ll alert security of our escape!” He bellowed wildly.

“I’m aware of the potential repercussions, Leo, but it will be easier and faster this way!” Donnie protested. “If I have calculated correctly, we should be long gone before they even get here.” He concluded confidently. “Now, get over there and take cover.”

“Okay, Donnie. I’ll do it. But, I don’t have to like it.” Leo disclosed as he and the others took shelter in the far corner of the room.

Donnie set the detonators and joined the others. The girls held Raph as the three remaining turtles surrounded them with their shells facing outward, to protect them from debris. 

The explosion rang out as the blast shook the city. Alarms began to sound, and security personnel ran to investigate the commotion. As the smoke cleared the room, the turtles and the twins took their leave. 

Sybil grabbed Sadie by the hand and ran toward the street, as Leonardo and Michelangelo carefully hauled Raphael behind them. 

As Mikey scooped up Raph’s legs, he spoke to him quietly. “Hold on, dude. We got you.” He said, and started toward their exit. “Let’s get out of here, brah” He shouted to Leo.

They were heading for the breach, when Leo noticed Donatello heading back to the main entrance of the basement. He told Mikey to wait and turned toward his purple clad brother in alarm.

“Donnie! What are you doing?” Leo cried fearfully.

“I’m setting the last of the explosives near the entrance. Once we are clear, I will remotely detonate them, giving us ample time to get away! Now, get out of here!” Donnie revealed forthwith.

“But, Donnie!!” Leo cried with a look of horror behind his mask.

Donatello firmly placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Trust me, Leo. I’ll be right behind you.” He said with affirmation.

“Just….come back.” Leo pleaded. 

“I will. I promise.” He ensured. “Now GO! Hurry!” Donnie bellowed as he quickly left his brother’s side.

Leonardo reluctantly turned his back as he and Michelangelo hurried out of the building. They made their way to the rendezvous point where the girls were waiting for them. The five of them took shelter nearby at a secluded construction site, when they heard the blast behind them.

“Donnie!” Leo breathed desperately, turning toward the sound of the explosion.

“Oh no! He’s gone, dudes!” Mikey groaned, as he pressed his hands against his head and dropped to his knees.

The others looked up, fearfully following Leo’s gaze. Sadie tearfully reached for Leo in an attempt to comfort him, when he unexpectedly embraced her. She gasped in surprise, but returned it heedfully. Sybil sat with Raphael, cradling his head in her lap. Michelangelo sat down and buried his own head in his arms.

Everyone hung their heads in despair, when suddenly Donatello emerged from a nearby alley.

“Donnie! You’re okay!” Mikey cried as he jumped up and he threw his arms around his brother. “I was so worried, bro!” 

“Donnie!” Leo choked. He, too, embraced his brother. “Don’t ever do that to me again!” He breathed as he tightened his arms around him. 

The girls smiled at the scene before them, as they wiped the tears from their cheeks. Relief briefly spread throughout the group. One fact remained. They needed to find a way to carry Raphael back to the lair, without injuring themselves in the process.

Of course, Donatello came prepared. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a small tarp, he spread it on the ground as Mikey and Leo lifted Raphael onto it. He and his brothers had difficulty lifting him, and were running out of options. Mikey’s face lit up as an idea come to him.

“I got it!” He vociferated excitedly.

Mikey designated to Sybil and Donnie to hand over their weapons. They looked at one another quizzically, but adhered to his wish. Mikey meticulously laced their bo staves through the holes in the tarp, creating a makeshift gurney.

“Tadah! Like a turtle do!” Mikey exclaimed heartily.

“Mikey, you're awesome!” Donnie brayed in approval.

“Yeah. I was born with a naturally rare awesomeness.” Mikey said proudly.

“Sybil was right. You are smarter than you look.” Donnie commended graciously.

“Thanks, bro.” Mikey replied with a satisfied smile.

Donatello fondly slapped his baby brother on the shoulder as Leonardo affectionately rubbed the top of his head. 

“Come on, guys. Let’s go home.” Leonardo said warmly.

Leonardo put his arm around Sadie’s shoulder, pulling her close to him and headed for the nearest manhole. Donatello and Michelangelo picked up each end of the gurney, following close behind while Sybil prevented Raphael from rolling off. 

Sybil was holding onto Raph’s hand, when she felt his large fingers wrap around her hand. She gasped silently as she stifled her tears. She quickly placed her other hand around his cold fingers, and whispered so only he could hear her.

“Hang on, Raph. We’re almost home.”


	22. The Ancient Scrolls (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, please. Leave you comments. Thanks.

Back at the lair, Master Splinter immersed himself into his meditation, dolefully awaiting the return of his children. He traveled deep into the astral plane, desperately trying to find any consolation that they were okay. His ears began twitching and his eyes shot open. 

“Watashi no musuko tachi yo! They are coming.” He muttered breathlessly to himself. Splinter hastily stumbled to his feet as the door to the lair opened with clang.

Sybil came barging ahead of Donatello and Michelangelo who were carrying Raphael between them. 

“Sensei! Help!” Sybil called.

“Nani?!?” Splinter breathed. “Sybil! Where are Leonardo and Sadie?”

“They’re not far. We decided to split up, in case we were followed. They’ll be here shortly.” Donatello interjected breathlessly. 

Splinter’s eyes fell on Raphael’s limp body lying on the gurney, and he gasped in horror. He quickly gathered his composure, and beckoned them to the medical ward of Donatello’s lab. 

“Quickly! Set him down.” He instructed the two turtles, fear prominent on his weary features. “I trust the rest of you are all unharmed.” He inquired as he checked Raph’s temperature and pulse, choking back his tears, and stroking his red clad son’s cheek.

“Hai, Sensei.” They all answered in unison.

Before Splinter could ask about Raphael’s condition, he heard the door to the lair creek open and two sets of footsteps cross the threshold. He was up and on his feet in a flash, briskly running to meet them. 

“Leonardo!” Splinter breathed.  
“Father!” Leo cried in return as he ran to his father. 

Splinter darted to him, pulling Leo against him eagerly and they both dropped to their knees. With immense relief in his heart, Splinter tearfully embraced his eldest son. They wept together, both in guilt and relief. Sadie thought it best to give them some privacy, so she made her way to where the others were waiting.

“My wise Leonardo. How I have missed you, my son!” Splinter whispered whole-heartedly as he tightened his embrace. “I feared I had lost you boys forever.”

“I-I’m sorry, Dad.” Leonardo breathed as he broke down in his father’s arms. “I-I tried to s-save him! But, I j-just couldn’t d-do it. I-I f-failed him! And, I f-failed y-you! Forgive me.” He sobbed.

Leonardo frantically relayed the entire situation to his father. The ambush, the fall of Raphael, the torture he himself endured, and why his brother’s condition came to be, according to Donnie. When he was through, he buried his face into Splinter’s furry chest as his father consoled him. Master Splinter lifted Leo’s head so his eyes could meet his own.

“Leonardo, listen to me.” Splinter whispered intensely. “Do not blame yourself, onegai shimasu. You did all that you could to save Raphael. Most importantly, you kept him alive. There is no need to worry any more, my son. I am just relieved that you made it home safely. That is all I could ever hope for.”

“But he won’t wake up, Sensei. And that scares me.” Leo said tearfully, as his father loving wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

“Do not fret, my son. Have patience. Your brother’s will is strong. He will heal, in time.” Splinter replied with knowing eyes. “Leonardo, I understand the burden you bear and the sacrifices you must make to protect those you hold most dear. All leaders must face the fear of losing their team. I face this every time you and your brothers leave the lair. I know you are anxious to help Raphael, but rest assured, he is now in capable hands.”

“What if he doesn’t make it? What if he never wakes up? I’ll never forgive myself.” Leo lamented.

“Never lose hope, Leonardo.” Splinter replied warmly.

Leonardo looked up at his father in reverently, and gave him a timid smile. “Thanks, Sensei.”

“Rest now, my son. Donatello and I will tend to Raphael.” His father assured him as he led him into the lab.

When they entered the lab, they saw Donatello meticulously placing an IV into Raph’s arm to provide him with the much need fluids his body lacked. He continued his work by attaching several electrocardiogram (ECG) electrodes to their different monitors to read his vitals. 

Michelangelo was morosely curled up on a chair in the corner of the room, while Sybil stood by Raph’s side, her face shrouded with worry. Sadie was standing quietly near the door, and Leonardo reached for her and beckoned her into his arms. Master Splinter assisted Donatello with his many tasks.

“He's gonna be okay, right, Donnie?” Michelangelo asked despondently.

“I don’t know, Mikey. I hope so.” Donnie replied disheartened. 

As Raphael lay lifeless on the table, Master Splinter turned to Donnie with a grave expression.

“Leonardo informed me of the situation, Donatello. We must get the toxins out of his system. What is your plan, my son?” Splinter asked his purple clad son with curiosity.

“Well, I’ve run some tests to evaluate the severity of his condition. I’ve done a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scan to check his organ function, and so far, he shows no evidence of end-organ perfusion; but he still requires extensive observation and monitoring to prevent any damage from occurring.” Donnie began as he clacked away at the keys on his computer. “I have already administered his first round of broad-spectrum antibiotics, to cover anything I may have missed. Since he suffered significant blood loss, I had to give him a blood transfusion so that I could bring up his platelet and plasma counts. With our monthly blood draws, I have stored enough to stabilize him.” He concluded hastily.

“Mm. Thank you, Donatello. I appreciate your thorough assessment.” Splinter said. “If the fate of Raphael’s life must rest in somebody's hands, I am grateful it is yours, my son. Bring him back to us.” 

“I’ll do my best, Sensei. But, I’m afraid it will take a while. So far, Raph hasn’t shown any signs of improving. I just hope we weren’t too late.” Donnie affirmed as he thoroughly washed his hands. 

“Um, Sensei? Could maybe the ancient scrolls work on him? Y’know…to stop the spreading of this…toxic stuff?” Leo asked on a whim.

“The healing hands? Mm. It is possible. But I am not certain that even I have the ability. I will need your help, my son.”

Master Splinter left to retrieve the scrolls from his chambers. When he returned, he cleared Donnie’s workbench and carefully spread them out on the surface. Whispers and murmurs of surprise erupted throughout the room. Splinter began to clear his head and steady his breathing, as if he were meditating. His concentration was delayed by all the emotions surrounding him. He sighed in frustration. 

“Silence! All of you. If I can focus, I may be able to stop toxins from spreading.” Splinter barked. He looked up at Leo in deliberation. “Leonardo, you have learned its secrets. Come. Together, with me.”

“Hai, Sensei.” Leo replied in astonishment.

Master Splinter and Leonardo stood on each side of Raphael and closed their eyes in consolidation, breathing as one. Silence fell around them as if everyone in the room held their breath. Father and son merged in mind and spirit. An incandescent radiance encompassed them, and time seemed to stand still as they began chanting in unison. 

“Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Mu. Ryo. Ju. Son. Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. E, Zai. Nyu. Rai. Rin! Pyo! Mu! Ryo! Toh! Sha! Ju! Son! - Rin! - Mu! - Pyo! - Ryo! - Toh! - Son! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Rin! Pyo! Toh! Sha!”

As Splinter and Leonardo touched Raphael’s plastron, the glow intensified and cascaded down through their hands and into his body, momentarily engulfing him, then slowly fading out. 

Shortly after they concluded the healing mantra, Raph’s eyelids began to flutter, and a harsh groan echoed in the silence. Relief spread throughout the room, as everyone released what breath they had been holding. 

“You did it, Sensei.” Mikey beamed.

“No, Michelangelo. I've stopped it from getting worse. But he is not out of danger yet.” Splinter advised as he reached for Raph once more. “Raphael, the infection is still inside you. I have slowed it down, but only you can defeat it.” He whispered.

Suddenly, Raph opened his eyes as he cried out in pain, automatically grabbing his left leg, and startling everyone in the room. Mikey grabbed Sybil by the arm and pulled her away from the examination table and stepping between her and Raph. Everyone froze where they stood.

Splinter and Donatello forcefully subdue him as he violently thrashed in agony, grinding his teeth through the pain. The electrodes adhered to his flesh were ripped away as he struggled against their weight. 

“Raph! It’s okay!” Donnie exclaimed as he attempted to keep him from yanking out his IV. “Dude, you’re in my lab! Everything is fine! Stop thrashing!” He cried, as he looked at his father in a panic. 

“Raphael!” Splinter bellowed firmly. “Ochitsuke!” He thundered as he held him steady. 

Splinter’s booming voice seemed to snap the red clad turtle out of his hysteria. His flailing ebbed, as he slowly tried to sit up. His body was trembling from the pain, and he was panting heavily, and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Fukikomu! You are safe now, my son!” Splinter whispered tranquilly. 

Raphael finally opened his eyes, squinting at the sound of the familiar voice. Shielding his eyes from the light above him, he slowly saw who stood before him.

“Dad?” He slurred hoarsely through his teeth, his Brooklyn accent laced with uncertainty. Then, his eyes grew wide with realization, and he gasped. “Dad!” He cried in revelation, throwing his arms around his father as he did so.

“Raphael, my brave boy!” Splinter cried as he embraced him. “I was afraid I had lost you, my son.” 

Raphael tried to conceal his tears in Splinter’s warm shoulder as he tightend his arms around him. With all the excitement and rise in emotions, Sybil threw her arms around Donatello’s neck.

“Thank you, Donnie.” She whispered gratefully, and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

Just as she did this, Raph lifted his gaze and peered over his father’s shoulder. He saw the exchange between Donnie and Sybil, and quelled his tears quickly as anger infused him. His father released him, and Raphael grudgingly avoided any eye contact.

Splinter approached Leo with a look of pride. He affectionately placed his hand on Leo’s head, then gracefully moved it to his shoulder.

“You did a great thing tonight, Leonardo. You helped save your brother. And now you show great gifts as a healer.” Splinter said with admiration. “Being at the edge of your life gave you a power that few martial artists can tap. I am proud of you, my son.” He said softly.

“We did pretty good, too, huh?” Mikey beamed.

“Yes. You all showed wisdom and great skill in rescuing your brothers. You overcame your fears, and performed admirably. I owe you my gratitude. Now, I must meditate. So, I will take my leave.” Splinter said with a bow, slipping out of the lab.

Everyone was elated with Raph’s progress, celebrating with high threes and fist bumps. Michelangelo reveled in the joy of having his brothers home. He patted Raph on the shoulder, beaming 

“Dude! You’re okay!!” Mikey chirped enthusiastically. “It's awesome to have you guys back, bros.”

“It’s good to be back.” Leo said with a smile, pulling Sadie in for another hug. 

“Thanks, li’l brudda.” Raphael replied gruffly with a quick nod.

“Cow-a-bunga, brah.” Mikey cooed with a wink as he lightly tapped Raph’s shoulder with his fist.

“We’re not done yet, Raph.” Donnie inquired as he washed his hands again. “I still have to remove your bandages and clean up your wounds. The stab wound in your left leg is in dire need of sutures, so I will need to numb the surrounding area in order to stitch it up.”

Raphael did not look up. He just grunted in acknowledgement. After witnessing what transpired between his brother and Sybil, he didn’t have the heart to even look at him. 

Everyone gave Donnie some room to do what he needed to do, lingering only to assist him if called upon. Donatello began gathering everything he needed to prepare for the procedure. He swiftly and carefully switched out Raph’s fluids and started another transfusion. He reattached the electrodes so that he could continue monitoring his vitals, carefully unwrapped his wounds and began cleaning them. 

Sybil quietly approached them and reached for Raphael’s hand, only to have him knock it away. 

“Don’t touch me!” Raph growled. “I shoulda known you would betray me!”

“Betray you? What the hell are you talking about? You’re the one being an asshole!” Sybil blasted in dissent. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing while they watched in bewilderment as the bickering escalated.

“I’m tha asshole?!? You’re tha one stabbin’ me in tha back!!” Raph shouted! 

“That’s rich, coming from you!” Sybil bitterly berated him as hot tears stung her eyes.

“Oh yeah? Why dontcha jus’ get ta smoochin’ on yur boyfriend Donnie, an’ leave me tha fuck alone!” He barked savagely with no remorse.

“What did you say?” Sybil breathed tearfully. 

“You heard me! Get tha fuck outta here!” He bellowed as he turned away from her in a fury.

With that, Sybil ran out of the lab, putting as much distance between her and the red clad turtle that she could. Unrelenting tears drenched her cheeks as she kept running. Sadie gave Raph a vehement side glance before turning to leave.

“Sybil, wait!” Sadie called as she followed her out of the lab.

“Not cool, Raph!! People have feelings, man. Real, squishy feelings!” Mikey admonished.

“Why would you say that Raph?” Leonardo rebuked in consternation. “She was only trying to help!!”

“Damare!” Splinter’s booming voice suddenly rang out. “What is going on in here?!?”

Startled from the intensity of their father’s roar, the four turtles remaining looked up in surprise.

“That's my cue to bounce, brah. I'm outie! PEACE!” Mikey goaded as he started out of the lab.

“Taizai!” Splinter ordered firmly.

Mikey gulped and froze mid step. The others winced as they, too, kept their places. They all looked up at their father nervously.

“My sons, you cannot drive each other apart. In times like these, unity is important. Do not forget the most basic lesson. An effective team thinks as one.” Splinter advised. 

“Hai, Sensei.” Leo, Donnie, and Mikey replied, but Raph turned with a downcast eyes.

Splinter calmly turned to Raphael and lovingly placed his hand on his shoulder. Raph reluctantly met his father’s gaze with unease. The others stood and watched without a word.

“Raphael, I do not understand why you are reacting this way over an innocent gesture; after all, gratitude can be shown in many different ways.” Master Splinter stated ubiquitously. “My son, do not let your jealousy deceive you into believing something to be what it is not. That path will only lead to bitterness and hostility. If you continue to allow your anger to fuel you, Raphael, it will be a path you must take alone.” He concluded with a heavy sigh. “Do you understand what I am saying to you, my son?”

“Hai, Sensei.” Raphael replied shamefully.

“Good.” Master Splinter said calmly. “Rest now, my son, for it has been a long day.” He said as he turned to leave. “Oyasumi nasai.”

“Night, Sensei.” Donatello and Michelangelo called. 

“Goodnight Father.” Leonardo replied.

“Night, Dad.” Raphael whispered.

Splinter paused in the archway and smiled warmly over his shoulder. With a full heart, he blissfully retired to his chambers for the evening. He would sleep well tonight, for his family was whole once more. 

After saying goodnight to their father, Donatello immediately picked up where he left off in his work. He readjusted the electrodes adhered to Raphael’s skin, rechecked his IV, analyzed his test results, and entered his findings on the computer. Before his brothers could slip away, Donatello got their attention.

“Hey, guys.” Donnie called discreetly as he scrubbed his hands clean once more. “I could use a little help with subduing Raph while administering the antibiotics and pain killers, if you don’t mind. With his Trypanophobia, I’m afraid….” 

“Trippa-huh?” Mikey blinked in confusion while Leo raised an eye ridge with a quizzical look.

“Trypanophobia.” Donnie replied patiently. “The fear of needles. Raph has an irrational fear of needles, and I’m afraid he might freak out. So, could you help me?” He asked as he prepared the sutures and the lidocaine.

“Sure, Donnie. I love watching Raph squirm.” Leo said with a chuckle. “It’s quite entertaining.”

“HA HA HA! Yeah, boi! Raph be wiggin’ yo!” Mikey guffawed. “Big baby.”

“Cool. Thanks guys.” Donnie said with a smile as he began precisely laying out everything he needed to use on a tray. 

Donatello went to his cooler and pulled out the vial of lidocaine and the small syringe from the cabinet he would be using for it and his suture kit. Then, he proceeded to fill a larger syringe with his own personal cocktail of narcotics, when Raphael became aware of what he was doing. 

Donatello approached his brother with the syringe, and Raphael nearly jumped off the table, when excruciating pain surged up his leg. He gritted his teeth as the pain in his leg reminded him why he couldn’t move. 

“Wut tha hell is dat??” Raph inquire; eyes wide with panic as he tried to run; but Leo and Mikey blocked his escape.

“Oh, this? Heh heh heh.” Donatello chuckled. “This is just an effective mixture of narcotics that I personally concocted, specifically designed for your body mass, size, and weight.” 

“Nar-wut now?” he asked, confused by Donnie’s vocabulary.

“Pain killers, Raph.” Donnie replied in vexation and continued; “Included, is a very powerful antibiotics mixture to neutralize any infection you may have obtained from the sepsis.” He proudly stated as he quickly plunged the needle into Raphael’s rigid arm, while his brothers held him down.

Donatello properly disposed of the syringe, picked up what looked like a mask attached to some sort of tank with a tube, and added, “I have also formulated a unique, fast-acting anesthetics compound strong enough to subdue you while I stitch you up. It will help minimize pain during the procedure and relieve pain afterward while controlling your breathing, blood pressure, blood flow, and heart rate and rhythm.” He explained and twisted the nozzle counterclockwise.

 

“Wait! Wut are you doin’ wit dat mask lookin’ thingy?” Raph asked in angst.

“Sedating you.” Donatello replied matter-of-factly. “For your safety as well as mine; this will relax your muscles, which will help keep you still.”

“No way! I ain’t breathin’ dat shit! Get away from me wit dat thing, bro!” Raph clamored as he began to struggle against his brothers’ hold.

“Leo, Mikey, strap him down!!” Donatello proclaimed, adroitly slipping the mask over his face and holding in place while his brothers tightened the restraints around his ankles and wrists. Raphael struggled violently as the anesthesia slowly took effect. 

Enraged, Raphael pulled and yanked at the straps, to no avail. The room began to spin as his mind became foggy and his eyes grew heavy. 

“Dude, you should see your face right now. You look so mad, brah!” Mikey teased with a laugh as he pinched his brother’s cheek and then poked him in the plastron. With the last of his strength, Raphael lashed out once more.

“AAUURGGHHH!! Let go o’ me…you….son of…..a…….” He attempted through the mask as the gas rendered him unconscious. 

“Hey, it worked!” Donnie said excitedly with a chuckle-snort as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

“Great job, Donnie.” Leo said with a smile. 

“Phew! Raph sure is strong, dude.” Mikey inquired as he plopped down in a chair.

“Thanks for your help guys. I would have never been able to do that without you.”

“No problemo, brah. It was actually kinda fun!” Mikey acknowledged.

“Whatever you say, Mikey. Now, let’s get started before he comes to.” Leo advised.

Donatello confidently jumped right into his work, rewashing his hands before he started lacing up the wound. He began meticulously stitching up the massive wound in Raph’s leg. It was a difficult task with all the damage in the surrounding area, but he managed. 

After he was done with the large wound, he stitched up what smaller ones requiring sutures while Leonardo and Michelangelo carefully wrapped his left leg with fresh gauze and bandages. 

With his brothers’ help, they finished in a reasonable amount of time. After the sutures were set, Michelangelo removed the anesthetics mask and replaced it with one attached to an oxygen tank. Leonardo switched out the empty bag of fluids for one last full one, then he removed the empty transfusion bag. Donatello drew some more blood samples to analyze Raph’s platelet counts, and to make sure everything was back to normal. 

Once done, Donatello disposed of the soiled bandages and antiseptic swabs, tossed the used syringes, empty blood and fluid bags, and sterilized all his equipment. Everything was back in its place, so the three turtles carefully moved Raphael to one of the medical ward futons along the wall of the lab. Donatello looked up at his orange and blue clad brothers with appreciation behind his spectacles as he wiped his brow with his forearm.

“Whew! That should be it. Thanks for all your help tonight, guys. I really appreciate it.” Donnie professed as he covered his sleeping brother with a warm blanket.

“No problem, Donnie.” Leo said with a smile. “It was the least I could do.”

“Yeah, boi! No sweat, no regret my ninja! I got your back, brah!” Mikey brayed as he moonwalked out of the lab.

“You think Raph will be okay now?” Leo asked earnestly.

“Only time will tell, Leo. With the antibiotics I put in his system, he should make a full recovery.” Donnie affirmed. “But, the Foot messed him up pretty bad. It's gonna take a while before he gets all his strength back. I will continue to monitor him tonight; and tomorrow, I will move him to the back room so he can rest without any interruptions.”

“Try to get some rest, though. Okay, Don?” Leo requested in commiseration.

“Thanks, Leo. I’ll be fine.” Donnie replied with a smile.

“Okay, then. Good night, Donnie.” Leo said as he headed off to bed.

“Good night, Leo.” Donnie returned quietly with a small wave, then sat in front of his computer, so he could continue monitoring his brother through the night.

As the wee hours approached, Donnie’s eyes grew heavy with sleep, so he decided to take the futon next to Raph. That way, he would be nearby if anything happened in the night. Donatello quietly made himself comfortable, a soon found himself drifting to sleep. His exhaustion had finally taken its toll on his sleep depraved body, and he succumbed to the bliss of dreamland.

 

The next day was kind of a blur. After the initial excitement of the events from the day before, everyone seemed to go about their day in high spirits. Earlier in the day, Donnie and his brothers moved Raphael into the back spare room, away from all the noises of their daily comings and goings. 

Their chores were done, and Mikey was back to his old habits of mindlessly playing his videogames. Donatello was doing what he always did in his lab to pass the time, and Leo and Sadie had gone grocery shopping the surface. Master Splinter was contentedly drinking his tea in the kitchen, when Sybil emerged from her room.

She had been up all night trying to figure out why Raph acted the way he did when she tried to comfort him the night before. Her mind was reeling and her eyes were unfocused. Splinter looked up from his cup as she made her way to the table. He noticed she had dark circles under her eyes, and her face was stained with dried tears. 

“Is everything all right, Sybil?” Splinter asked in concern.

“I'm not sure, Sensei. I sense something is wrong with Raphael, but I can’t quite figure out what it is. He’s angry with me, but I don’t have a clue why. Maybe I should just keep stay away from him. He doesn’t seem to want me around anyway.” Sybil said with a sigh.

“Mm.” Splinter contemplated. “Go to him.” 

“Really?” Sybil asked in surprise.

“Yes. Perhaps if you confront him, he will reveal to you that which troubles him. But be warned. His temper is like a raging fire. Once inflamed, he cannot control his actions. But, do not let this deter you. Compassion goes farther than you realize. There is much Raphael must still overcome as he continues to heal. Remember my words of warning.”

“Hai, Sensei.” She said with a bow. “And….thanks.”

“Of course, my child.” Splinter replied with a warm smile and a slight nod.

Splinter’s words seemed to lift her spirits a bit. She stood from the table and bowed once more, and went to see if Raph was ready to talk. As she reached the door in the back room, the vibe surrounding the vicinity was ominous. She started to knock, but pause just before her knuckles made contact. 

The pain she suddenly felt in her heart was unbearable. She sensed misery and heartache on the other sisde of the door; but, the worst she felt was his abhorrence for her within, and she stepped away without a word. 

Instead of fleeing the lair, as she often did when hurting, she made her way back to her own room, and stayed there the rest of the day. Hidden away from the world.

 

 

Interpretations:  
Watashi no musuko tachi yo (my sons)  
Nani? (WHAT?)  
Onegai shimasu (please)  
Shizukani! (be quiet!)  
Damare! (SHUT UP!)  
Ochitsuke! (calm down)  
Fukikomu! (breathe)  
Taizai! (STAY!)  
oyasumi nasai (good night)


	23. Desires Quelled (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult for me to write, as i am unfamiliar with describing these types of events. Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks.

It was quiet throughout the lair. Everyone was asleep, but Sybil couldn’t bring her mind to rest. She sat up in her bed and looked through the darkness across the room at her sister’s empty bed. Since Leo’s return, Sadie had been sleeping with him in his room. Sybil sighed enviously as she quietly slipped out of bed, and made her way out the door. 

Plagued with worry for Raphael, Sybil went to check on the red clad turtle’s condition. Since his return from captivity, he has been brash toward everyone. The injuries he sustained seemed to have triggered his aggression existentially. As a precaution, Donatello had to sedate him and put him in a separate room, in what he classified as solitary confinement.

Sybil quickly made her way to his confinement chamber, using invisibility and stealth as she moved through the shadows. She opened the door without a sound, quietly closed it behind her and locked it. Standing just inside the door, she called Raphael’s name in a low voice, for she did not want to wake the others in the lair; but, there was no response. She silently entered the room and approached him with caution. 

Sybil sighed wearily. It had been a few days since his homecoming, but he had disassociated himself from his family. After their humiliating spat, he distanced himself from her as well. Her heart ached with longing. Even after the harsh words that were spoken, she still craved his touch. She held her breath as she slowly moved toward the bed.

The room was quiet. All Sybil could hear was her own heart racing. The intoxicating scent of leather and rain awakened her senses as he lay with his back to her. With trembling hands, she reached out and gently touched Raphael’s arm.

Suddenly, at an alarming speed, Raphael forcefully grabbed Sybil’s wrist as he promptly and laboriously sat up on the edge of the bed. Groggy from sleep, he squeezed his large fingers tightly around her forearm.

“Wut tha hell d’you want?” He growled menacingly as his amber-green eyes smoldered with hostility.

Startled and offended by his reaction, Sybil faltered. “Ow, Raph!” She breathed. “You’re hurting me.”

Sybil was frightened for the first time in her life, but she maintained eye contact with the hothead. Tears filled her eyes as she choked on her words. Her lip began to quiver as Raphael averted her gaze.

“Wut’re ya doin’ in here? I told ya ta leave me alone.” He muttered with disdain as he let go of her wrist.

“I-I was worried about you, so I came t-to check on you, Raph; but I see that it was a mistake.” She replied, disheartened, swiftly wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. “Geez! I’m sorry I even bothered.” She admonished in contempt. 

Miffed, Sybil turned to leave. Realizing what he had done, Raphael quickly held her arm, resolute and steadfast. He took a haggard breath as she reluctantly turned to face him once more, hurt reflecting in her violet eyes.

“Look, Syb. I-I…I’m…sorry.” He choked gruffly. “I dunno wut’s wrong wit me. Eva since I got back, I just felt, I dunno….broken inside. And when I saw ya wit Donnie, I jus’ snapped.”

Sybil took a step closer to him. Her chest felt tight as his words echoed in the silence. She lifted his down-cast gaze to meet hers. She could feel the burden he carried in his heart; the worry, the blame….the fear. She cupped his cheek ever so gently, and his hand met hers. 

“No need to apologize, Raphael. You went through a traumatic event.” She whispered. “It’s only natural that you reacted the way that you did, even if it was way out of line. But, you no longer need to bear this burden alone. Let me help you. Please.”

Moved by her words, Raphael pulled her close to him; he rested his head against her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sybil laid her head on the top his and, with a sigh, began to sob.

Raphael’s shoulders started quaking as he, too, wept in her warm embrace. He brought her to sit on his right knee and buried his face into her shoulder. 

“I-I’m so sorry, baby.” He murmured hoarsely. “I-I was so s-scared I’d neva see you again! I thought dat if I pushed you a-away, it wouldn’t h-hurt as bad. But, I was wrong. I-I’m sorry. I’m really sorry!”

“I know. I know.” She whispered as she tried to console him. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

“I missed you so much.” Raph said as he wept into her shoulder.

It was the first time Sybil had ever seen Raphael so vulnerable. She was trembling as she tried soothing him. She began to rock him gently as they held each other tightly for a good while. Soon, their tears ceased, and their sobs dwindled. It was quiet once more.

Raph suddenly realized just how close Sybil was, and abruptly lifted his head. In that instant, he was struck with a strong impulse to touch her. He wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“Thanks…fo’, y’know, bein’ here an’ ev’rythin’ .” Raph whispered. Their faces were inches from one another. Sybil’s heart fluttered with excitement as she felt his breath on her face. 

“You’re welcome, Raphael.” Sybil replied with an air of seduction in her tone. She gently kissed the scar above his lip.

Their eyes met, and Sybil was once again captivated by his enchanting amber-green facets. Raphael’s concentration drifted when he heard his name on her lips, and his instincts began to take over. Fear was replaced by raging desire. 

Suddenly, Sybil’s alluring fragrance assaulted his senses, increasing in potency as Raphael inhaled. It was arousing, stimulating his distention. An instant rush of warmth filled his entire body. His heartrate increased, and breathing became difficult. Raph’s mind was buzzing. He let out his breath he was apparently holding as he gazed deep into her tantalizing violet eyes sparkling with intent. 

As Raph fought to cling to reason, his desire for Sybil immediately grew unstable. Raphael laced Sybil’s hair through his fingers, gently stroking her cheek. Sybil reflexively closed her eyes and smiled indulgently. She looked up at him invitingly. Raphael sensed the motive in her gaze. His body moved automatically.

Their lips collided with unbridled passion. Raph’s tongue ferociously plunged deep into her mouth, exploring every corner. Sybil accepted eagerly, returning the favor ardently. His kiss was erotic; ravenous. Desire consumed him in a fury. All thoughts abandoned. 

Raphael tangled his fingers further into Sybil’s hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss, exploring every inch of her body with his free hand. Sybil moaned breathlessly as she welcomed his advance.

Raphael made his way to the nape of her neck. She gasped in exaltation as his lips ascended savagely.

“Damn, you drive me crazy, ya know dat?” Raph stammered wildly. 

“I noticed.” Sybil playfully quipped with a giggle. 

“I want you so bad right now.” Raph desperately breathed into her neck, evoking another outcry of pleasure from Sybil. “I…jus’ wanna…feel you. Is dat wrong?”

Drawn in by her moans of pleasure, Raphael’s kisses grew rough as he pressed her body further into his own, unable to stop the pressure building within. His breathing became virulent as Sybil encouraged his expedition. 

Raphael’s hands got tangled in the fabric of her shirt, hindering his headway as they wandered feverishly. Sybil sensed his irritation, and for the first time, she remove her clothing; all of it. Raphael stared slack-jawed at her beautifully toned physique, unmoving.

“You’re staring.” Sybil said with a giggle. Raphael looked up at her inquiry and gulped.

Sybil took his hands and placed them on her own body. His hands were shaking in astonishment at the sudden gesture, but he complied.

Raphael timidly caressed her lithe torso, pulling her into his arms. Sybil’s skin was warm against him, and his fingers tingled with every touch. Raph’s lips found their way to her firm breasts, suckling and massaging them with his tongue. Pleasant chills cascaded down Sybil’s spine as she inhaled sharply. 

Raphael lifted Sybil onto the bed and gently placed her underneath him, careful to avoid bumping his wounded leg. Their lips collided once more, deeper and more intense than before, as he continued his exploration. 

Raphael was caressing her ass eagerly, when his fingers fumbled upon her steamy subterrane. He pulled her against him as the pressure mounting within swelled painfully. He could no longer control his compulsion. He hesitated only momentarily, and reluctantly pulled out of the kiss.

“Shit! I-I don’t…think I can…control myself dis time….or wut might happen if I keep goin’.” He said in a fluster, panting heavily as he tried to keep from unleashing the storm that was brewing.

“Don’t stop.” She breathed hastily in his ear as her lips lightly brushed against it. “Please.”

“Are ya…sure ‘bout dis?” He asked in bewilderment, unable to grasp exactly what was happening.

Sybil whispered urgently by his ear once more, “I’m all yours, Raphael.”

Her words resonated in the quiet room, awakening the beast within. Raph’s heart thundered beneath his ribcage as his breath caught in his lungs. He was terrified. He had never been with anyone like this, and had no idea how to go about it. Sybil sensed his inner turmoil and gave him a reassuring smile. 

Raph took a deep breath and kissed her passionately once again, as the last of his self-control vanished. As the heat from flesh upon flesh imbued him, he let go of his fear and relented to the coalescence. The beast emerged with voracity. Raphael pressed Sybil against him as his anaconda found its way to her estuary. 

The monster propelled through the saturated gate, and slid deep into the narrow vestibule. Sybil cried out in acclamation, throwing her head back as she did so. Raph’s eyes grew wide as the warmth engulfed his entire phallus; hot, sultry, and wet.

Raph desperately pulled her body closer and thrust vigorously as Sybil clung to him in ecstasy. Their bodies burned with passion and the pressure within Raph’s core intensified, causing him to completely forget about his wounded leg altogether. He grew dizzy with each exertion, and his breathing became dangerous with each submersion. Raph trembled in the euphoria.

He caressed every inch of Sybil as she rocked her hips in time with each rift, then pulled her into yet another ravenous kiss. The friction between them felt like nothing Raphael had ever felt before. The sensation was electrifying; invigorating. 

The adrenaline rush surged, and his senses heightened with Sybil’s every moan of ebullience. Raphael’s movements accelerated as he reached his climax. 

The pressure below began moving rapidly down his shaft. Raphael’s apogee came with reckless abandon. He erupted violently with one final thrust, as the two of them cried out in rapturous pleasure. The room started spinning as he consummated emphatically. Exhaustion ensued shortly thereafter. 

Trembling and panting heavily, they embraced one another tightly as their heartrates slowed and the tension diminished. Raphael couldn’t wrap his head around what took place; a dream he never thought would come to pass. 

Raphael pulled a blanket around them as they conciliated their rhapsody. His heart soared as he held Sybil in his arms. Caressing her cheek, he noticed she was crying.

“Syb? Wut’s wrong, babe?” He asked gruffly, propping himself up on his elbow and wiping her tears as they fell. “Oh shit! Did I hurt you?” He asked in a panic.

Sybil quickly shook her head and replied, “N-no, Raph. I’m f-fine.”

“Den why’re you cryin’?” He asked with concern as he tried to read her expression.

“Because, I-I…..” She began, as she lowered her gaze.

Sybil’s emotions were in chaos. Tears continued to fall as she tried putting her feelings into perspective. The weight on her heart was excruciating. The love she had for Raphael was undeniable, but she was afraid to reveal to him how she felt. The fear she possessed of almost losing him nearly destroyed her, but he deserved to know just how strong her love had evolved.

“Hey hey hey, shhhh.” Raph whispered. “Baby, look at me.” He pleaded as he gently lifted her chin to meet his focus. “It’s okay. You can tell me.” He said as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and drew her close to his plastron. She took a deep breath and tried again.

“I-I-I’m scared, Raph. I’m afraid to tell you…..I-I m-mean, I almost l-lost you, and I don’t think I can go through that again.” She cried as buried her face in her hands.

“Don’t be scared, beautiful. I’m right here, and I ain’t going’ nowhere. I promise.” He said as he gently moved her hands from her face.

Sybil’s violet stare was mesmerizing. Tears continued to fall as she traced his features with her fingers. Raphael lovingly wiped the tears as they fell, then his amber-green gaze met hers. 

Raphael gently lifted her chin and softly brushed her lips with his, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Sybil as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found him staring longingly.

“Wut’s tha matta, baby?” He asked as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Oh, Raphael!” She breathed in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s difficult for me to tell you this…’cause I never thought I would ever…..I mean….it’s just that…….I can’t….I can’t..stop thinking…about you!” She finally declared. “No matter what I’m doing or where I go…..I-I…..” She huffed in frustration. “Every day….every night…..it’s like….I’ve….completely lost my mind!” 

“Wut’re ya trying’ ta say?” Raph asked nervously, as knots began to form in his stomach.

“I-I-I……….I love you, Raphael!” She confessed with deliberation as a fresh wave of sobs commenced.

Raphael’s heart nearly vaulted from his chest. His breath caught in his throat as his jaw fell open in shock. He didn’t know how to react. Never did he imagine those words ever coming from anyone. Tears of joy welled up in his amber-green eyes.

“Y-You….love me? Seriously? You’re not pullin’ my sai?” He asked earnestly.

Sybil nodded as she tried her best to stop her tears. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” She breathed.

“Hey, it’s okay. I-I feel tha same way…‘bout you.” Raphael choked. “Hey, c’mere.” He whispered as he pulled her to him and cradled her in his arms. She began to calm down as he held her close. 

“Raphael?” Sybil spoke his name gently.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“I want to apologize…for the way I spoke to you the other day. I was hurt by your words, but I should have never said what I said. I’m sorry.” She inquired honestly.

“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout it. My ass deserved it.” He admitted sincerely. “I shouldn’t’ve said those things neitha. As you said, I was outta line. Afta Masta Splinta talked ta me, I realized I was in tha wrong. Damn, he sure knows how’ta make ya feel bad.” Raph said with a chuckle. “I’m sorry, too.”

“Apology accepted.” Sybil cooed with an enticing smile. 

Sybil brushed her thumb across his lips as she caressed his cheek. She delicately traced his scars as heat rose to her face. Raphael’s skin tingled under her fingers as she continued her sweep to the outskirts of his strong jawbone. 

“Now, don’t go startin’ nuthin’ you ain’t gonna finish.” He teased.

“Is that a threat?” She returned as she moved her fingers down his neck, sending a raging heat through his body.

“Take it how ya want.” Raphael playfully taunted as he pulled her in for another ravenous kiss. She returned it eagerly, then broke away with a giggle.

“You do realize, I don’t have any clothes on, right?” Sybil quietly stated.

“Yeah, I do. And yur drivin’ me crazy, too!” He replied as he devoured the nape of her neck lustfully, evoking a pleasureful moan from Sybil. 

“As much as I want to, you know I can’t stay here. Right?” She whispered between breaths.

Raphael groaned in understanding, but continued his lips’ descent. “I don’t care. I jus’ want ya all ta myself. It’s been so long, and I don’t wanna let ya go eva again.” He admitted as his tongue found her navel.

Sybil gasped with enjoyment, but lifted his head and pulled him back up. She giggled in contentment as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

“What if the others see us?” She asked nervously.

“Who cares. Tha door’s locked ain’t it?” He replied in earnest as he looked at her with a smirk.

“Well, yeah, but….”She tried, but Raph was quick to interrupt.

“Den stay wit me.” He breathed as he caressed her cheek.

“Raph….” She whispered.

“Please! Don’t leave me.” He pleaded as he kissed her tenderly. “I wanna stay dis way f’eva.” He whispered as he continued his advance.

Sybil’s body grew limp with every kiss, making it difficult for her to refuse. She returned his kisses feverishly, longing for more.

“Okay, Raph. But, we can’t get caught.” She breathlessly returned.

“You got it!” He acknowledge as another wave of burning passion consumed him.

Their bodies once again intertwined with one another, eliciting a whole new level of passion between them. Their heated coition progressed long into the night, enveloping them with a fury unlike the one before; each copulation better than the last, as the night drew on.

With each thrust, Sybil cried out in titillation as she clung to him in rapture. His final consummation was electrifying. Once released, Raphael wrapped his arms around Sybil breathlessly; pulling her close as their bodies trembled from the exertion.

Without a word, they lay entangled in the warmth of the aftermath of their carnal knowledge, letting their hearts speak for them. Their breathing slowed as they reveled in the rhapsody of their coalitions. Raphael’s heart soared in triumph as he held Sybil against his body. He gently caressed her as she began to doze in his arms. 

Raphael held her as he rested his head on his arm, staring at the ceiling in contentment. Sybil’s steady breathing began to lull him to sleep. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy. With his desires finally quelled, the pain in his leg seemed to vanish. He deeply inhaled Sybil’s intoxicating scent as it accosted his nasal passages. He hugged her sleeping body close and kissed her forehead as he, too, succumbed to the call of blissful slumber.


	24. Letting Go (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

Over the next several days, Raphael’s recovery was progressing well. His wounds were healing rapidly and his mood seemed pleasant, for the most part. Donatello notice his brother and Sybil were finally talking without quarreling, which made for a harmonious atmosphere.

To Donatello’s surprise, when it came time to remove Raphael’s sutures, he sat without a fight as Sybil assisted in the process. Donnie enjoyed her company, but sensed something had strengthened the relationship between his older brother and his best friend.

Donatello didn’t want to admit it, but he couldn’t deny it either. The capture of his brothers caused a lot of emotional distress, and their return seemed to take away from him the closeness he once had with Sybil. He just couldn’t comprehend what it was that intrigued her about his brother.

Donnie finished removing all of Raphael’s sutures without a word, and then he wrapped his wounds with clean bandages to help protect the new scars from any infections. Sybil noticed this and looked up at her best friend with concern in her violet eyes. As she did so, guilt tightened its grip around her heart.

“You okay, Donnie?” She asked quietly. Raphael narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her query.

Donnie looked back at Sybil’s watchful gaze with an unconvincing half smile and nodded as he put his tools and supplies away. Sybil immediately sensed his internal conflict, but knew he wasn’t going to tell her anything, so she turned to Raph as he slipped off the examination table to his feet.

“Hey, Raph. Could you start training without me for a few minutes?” She asked gently as she spied a nervous glance back at Donnie.

“Yeah, sure. But don’t take too long.” Raph replied as casually as he could.

“Okay. I’ll see you in the dojo in a bit.” She inquired as she watched him leave.

She looked back at Donnie, but this time, with a discerning gaze. To her dismay, he averted his eyes and busied his hands awkwardly. She took a deep breath and approached him pointedly.

“Donnie? Talk to me. Please?” She insisted.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sybil. I mean, you’ve already made your choice, and I’d just be wasting my time if I tried to convince you otherwise.” Donnie curtly replied as he turned his shell to her. 

“It wasn’t an easy decision, Donnie.” She said shakily. “It was one I struggled with for months. I guess his capture confirmed it.” She said painfully. “But, I still l-lo…” she cleared her throat awkwardly, “care about you, too. Nothing can change that.” Sybil stated.

“Yeah, I get it. You don’t have to explain. He’s stronger and better looking. I’m worse than a nerd. I’m just a mutant, a freak, and too smart for anyone.” He lamented.

“Donnie! You know good and damn well that’s not true!” She accused him bitterly as she poked his flesh above his plastron. “You are intelligent, yes; but there’s more to you than meets the eye. You’re kind, considerate, and compassionate. You’re creative, inventive, and resourceful! You’re beautiful, Donatello! Inside and out. Anyone would be lucky to have you!” She cried as she wrapped her fingers around his gular scute, pulling him to her level. 

She looked up into his sparkling amber facets and spoke truthfully, “I-I…would have been lucky to have you. But, you’re right, my decision has been made. I’m sorry, Donnie. I never wanted to hurt you this way.” She admitted truthfully as she let go of him. 

Donnie’s eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack as his spectacles slipped down his nose while being jostled from Sybil’s release. He pushed his glasses back up his nose with a sigh. 

With downcast eyes, he spoke with curiosity, “So, what you’re saying is that there was a possibility you could have chosen me? And that those feelings are still tangible?” He asked with a twinkle of hope behind those giant spectacles.

“I suppose?” Sybil inquired questionably as she quirked an eyebrow.

“This is great! So there is hope after all!” He said excitedly.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Donnie. Yes, I still care deeply for you and love spending time with you; but, please understand that what has come to be will not change. I need you to accept that. For us. Please.” Sybil pleaded.

Donnie didn’t seem to be listening, so she grabbed his shoulders to make her point. “Donnie, I don’t want to lose what we have. Life down here would be unbearable if I didn’t have my best friend by my side.” She contended.

“I see.” Donnie replied. “So, it’s you and Raph then?” He asked, disappointed.

“Yes. But I don’t want it to come between us. Okay?” She declared as she held his disheartened amber gaze. 

Donnie sighed once more and rested his forehead on hers. “Yeah. I’ll try.” He acknowledged. “I could never hate you, Sybil. Losing your friendship would be devastating, and I would never forgive myself if I’m the one that caused it. I guess I could live with your choice, if it means keeping you close.” He admitted.

“Thanks, Donnie.” She said with a smile as she gently kissed his cheek. “You truly are a wonderful guy.” She said as she made her way to the dojo where Raph was waiting.

Donnie’s hand automatically made its way to the tingling spot where Sybil had kissed him as heat rose to his face, and stood there while watching her leave. Letting her go was going to be difficult, but he vowed he would never stop loving her. He was content with her friendship for now, but he would be the first at her side if things didn’t work out with his brother. 

He pulled himself out of his reverie, and walked to where his inventions lay. Soon, he and his brothers would be back on evening patrol, and his contraptions would be essential for their missions. With that thought, he sat down at his workbench and immersed himself once more in his gadgets and gizmos aplenty.


	25. Longings Fulfilled (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another difficult chapter for me to write, and all i have at the moment. Please be patient, as i am trying to rid myself of a colossal writer's block. Motivation has been slim, and life's responsibilities seem to get in the way. Soon as the write's block dissipates, i will try my best to begin the conclusion process, for this story is not yet finished. In the meantime, please leave your feedback in the comment section. If there is anything you think i need to fix, teak, add, or even change, please let me know. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I appreciate it more than you know.

It has been a week since Leo and Raph were rescued from captivity and brought home to their family. Everyone seemed to be getting back into the swing of things, with a few delays from Raphael’s recovery.

Sadie had been staying close to Leonardo since his return, to keep an eye on him as he, too, recovered; not only physically, but psychologically as well. Each night Leo was plagued by nightmares, and Sadie thought sleeping with him would help them diminish.

The first few nights were rough, but Sadie’s constant attention helped tremendously when he woke in the night. She would soothe his fears as she wiped the sweat from his brow with a cool wet cloth. 

Once the nightmares began to wane, Leo found himself waking just to wrap his arms around Sadie’s warm body. She was his comfort the first few nights, but he was beginning to lose the fight against his rising desire for her boiling just below the surface. 

Today was no different. His emotions have been overwhelming, and he tried to asphyxiate them through solitary meditation. He would lock himself in a separate room off to the side of the dojo created specifically for this reason. 

The walls in this room were insulated and reinforced to block out any distractions from the lair. A single tatami mat lay underneath him and a small futon lay in the corner of the room. He tried calming his mind as he began his breathing technique to reach the astral plane.

Incense burned on a small built-in shelf, where a single photo hung between six cascading candles, three on each side. In the photo were a man, a woman, and a child posing together as a family. There was a large shattered bowl that had been meticulously glued back together sitting below the photo, with what looked like a plastic stir stick shaped like palm tree placed in the tiny colorful pebbles that filled it.

Leonardo sat in silence, trying to clear his mind. He tried many times to enter the spiritual realm, but was unsuccessful.

Frustrated from the recent events, Leo sighed vigorously, “I thought meditating would be good for me. But, I still can't shake everything that's happened.” He said to himself in his solitude.

Suddenly, he heard a light knock on the door. He then realized it was after midnight. He had lost all track of time in his attempt to find peace.

Leo opened the door quickly to inform the one behind it that he would be a few more minutes when he saw it was Sadie.

“Sadie!” He whispered in surprise. 

“Hey. I went to check on you, and you weren’t in your bed. Is everything okay?” She asked softly as she stepped into the room.

“Yeah, I was just finishing up in here. Did I worry you?” He asked as he checked to see if anyone had followed her and shut and locked the door behind her.

“A little. But, I thought to check in here, ‘cause it was the last place I saw you today.” She whispered as she gently brushed his cheek with her fingers, giving him a sweet enticing smile.

Seeing Sadie caused his self-control to waiver. Her touch made his flesh tingle with excitement. Sadie gazed up at Leo in silent wonder. Her violet eyes sparkled with sweet longing. Leo gently stroked her supple cheek with the back of his fingers as she closed her eyes, accepting his gesture. She sighed softly. 

Leo’s heart was soaring. He lifted her chin toward him and cautiously pressed his lips against hers in a tender, sweet kiss. Sadie returned it with eagerness. 

Surprised at her bold move, Leo suddenly found himself on the futon with her underneath him. With urgency and reckless abandon, passion spread like wild fire through his body. His longing for her consumed him. 

Sadie’s heart was racing. She looked up at Leo with something intense and passionate burning in her violet gaze, as if granting him permission to go further. 

Leo’s hand slowly moved from Sadie’s chin to her neck. He slowly moved his lips to the nape, and delicately brushed his lips against it. Sadie gasped, then moaned in pleasure. Chills danced down her spine as his warm breath tickled her sensitive skin. 

Leo meticulously traced Sadie’s curves with his fingers. Her breathing became shallow as she gazed lovingly into Leo’s sapphire blues. Leo began exploring her breasts, slowly lifting her t-shirt as he did so. He held his breath as he watched her reaction. 

Sadie silently nodded her head with an enticing smile. In one quick motion, her shirt had been removed and her breasts laid bare. Leonardo marveled at their softness, and began his descent. Her skin tingled under the touch of his lips, and she trembled with deep yearning for more as his warm tongue massaged her northern region.

Leo made his way back to Sadie’s neck. The noises she made lit a fire under his cool skin. He pressed his body closer to hers as he kissed her deeper and more intensely. His compulsion became unbearable. 

An unfamiliar pressure began to build within him as Sadie’s arms wrapped around his neck. Before he could stop himself, he had somehow removed the rest of her clothing. Her skin was hot with passion, and his self-control seemed to elude him.

Sadie wrapped her legs around Leo with diligence. Leo whispered breathlessly into her neck as he caressed her well-toned ass.

“Oh my god, Sadie. I missed you so much.” He whispered heedlessly as he fervently nibbled her ear. “I-I….I love you.” He finally confessed.

Sadie couldn’t believe her ears. Her heart leaped violently. She met Leo’s tearful gaze with her own.

“Oh, Leo! I love you, too!” She replied truthfully as they launched into another steamy kiss.

Leo was unable to contain the fire in his soul. Tears of joy fell from Sadie’s eyes as the passion rose between them.

Suddenly, the pressure from Leo’s core was released in a storm of hot sensuality. His phallus surfaced and found its way into the moist cavern awaiting its company and slipped into its entryway. 

Sadie’s eyes grew wide and she gasped in revelation. The hot, wet walls enveloped his shaft completely. Sadie clung to the blue clad turtle wildly as he thrust with a passion unlike anything she had ever experienced while he avariciously kissed her neck.

Throwing her head back, Sadie gasped with grandeur as Leo continued his coition. Their bodies moved together heatedly with each thrust. Kisses became greedier with every move.

All of a sudden, the pressure that had been building within Leo’s lower region erupted with ferocity. Sadie and Leo cried out in consummation. Both were panting and trembling with exhilaration. As their climax ebbed, Leo lovingly wrapped his arms around Sadie in a warm embrace.

It was a moment they both never thought would ever happen. Leo’s longing for Sadie was finally fulfilled, exceeding his expectations; and Sadie’s thirst for Leo was finally quenched with fruition. They held each other closer as their breathing slowed. While they lay in one another’s arms, happiness enveloped them as they slipped into a blissful sleep; together.


	26. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffered over three months with severe writer's block, but i was finally able to sit down and write this chapter. Please leave your feedback in the comment section, as i am still unsatisfied with it and it may be subject to change. Thank you in advance.

The next day, Mikey woke up early. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, thinking about what to make for breakfast when he noticed his brothers’ beds were empty. 

Of course, Raph was still sleeping in the spare room while on his antibiotics for monitoring purposes and Donnie more than likely fell asleep in his lab, which was normal; but Leo was not in the room at all, nor had his bed been slept in.

Mikey remembered that Leo was last seen in the meditation room, and set out to confirm it. In the past, he sometimes fell asleep while meditating, so if that is the case, it would explain why he never made it to bed last night. He looked in the twins’ room as an afterthought, but saw only Sybil within. He then grew curious.

He approached the little meditation room and found the door locked, which was odd. He hesitated a moment as he distinctly heard voices behind the door and leaned in closer to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

Inside the small room, Leo and Sadie lay in each other’s arms as they kissed and fondled each other in their rapture following their all night coitus. Leo was whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he sucked her neck and playfully nibbled her earlobes, enjoying the giggles he elicited from each brush of his lips and tongue.

They were startled from their euphoria when they heard loud knocking on the door. Mikey called from the hallway, “Yo! Leo! You in there, dude? Why is the door locked, brah?”

Sadie saw a look of utter horror flash across Leo’s face as he whispered urgently, “Fuck! It’s Mikey! Hurry, put your clothes back on.”

Mikey pressed his ear to the door when he heard Leo talking to someone he could only assumed was Sadie and inquired through the barrier, “Oh snap! Is someone in there with you, bro?”

Sadie scurried around the room gathering her things and hastily began to put them on when she inadvertently let slip, “Oh shit! What do we do, Leo? We’re caught!” She breathed hurriedly with the same look of horror.

Leo quickly pulled her into a reassuring embraced and kissed her deeply one last time. “Don’t worry, Sadie. I’ll deal with Mikey. You just go freshen up before anyone else sees us,” he replied softly as he gently brushed the hair from her face. She took a deep breath and nodded with a timid smile. 

Mikey heard their frantic exchange and continued prodding. He began pounding his fist on the door more enthusiastically and chucked with glee as he tormented his brother in blue, “Dude! Is that Sadie? Heh heh! OHMYGOD, DUDE! Did you guys….like….do the horizontal tango, bro?” 

Mikey couldn’t contain his excitement and promptly brayed, “OH SHIT! This is epic! Wait ‘til the others find out!” 

Sadie quickly threw on the rest of her clothes as Leo indignantly flung open the door, forcibly grabbed his baby brother by the gular scutes of his plastron, and glared at him savagely. “Don’t you dare breathe a word of this to anyone, Mikey! Or there will be hell to pay in training, got it?” Leo growled pointedly as Sadie scurried off to the bathroom before anyone else saw her.

Mikey slowly ducked his head into shell as his brother’s sapphire glare ignited with malice. The look alone was enough to scare him shitless, for it was a look he had never seen on Leo’s features. 

He recoiled beneath his brother’s glare and conceded, “Okay, okay. Fine. I won’t tell a soul! I swear!” He held both his hands up in surrender, and Leo slowly released him.

Leo exhaled heavily. “Good. Thanks, little brother,” he replied in relief. He affectionately rubbed the top of Mikey’s head, and stalked off to the bedroom as if nothing happened. 

Mikey stood rigid as he watched his brother leave. “Phew,” he breathed as he pulled his head out of his shell and tried to slow his racing heart. It wasn’t just a threat that Leo uttered, but a promise; and Mikey knew better than to tell anyone what happened between them.

Once he composed himself, he headed to the kitchen to make the breakfast. It was going to be difficult to keep this huge secret, but he had to try. 

As he began preparations for his famous omelets and added delicacies, he smiled to himself. He was thrilled for his blue clad brother, and hoped he would one day experience the same love for himself.

Meanwhile, Sadie finished cleaning herself up in the bathroom and applied a little makeup to hide her sleep depraved dark circles. She hurried to her bedroom to grab some clean clothes so the others wouldn’t be suspicious.

As she was rummaging through the dresser, Sybil began to stir. Sadie tried to be stealthy as she redressed, but it was too late.

Sybil sat up with a knowing smile as she watched her twin sister fumble to put her clothes on. She chuckled, “Whatcha doin’?” she teased in a sing-song tone as she disembarked from her warm bed.

Sadie’s cheeks burned scarlet, and she gave her sister a sheepish grin. Guilt was written all over her face and she giggled, “Uh…nothing. Not a thing. Just heading to breakfast,” she replied as she giggled again, this time more nervously.

Sybil grabbed her arm and turned her around. “You did it, didn’t you? You actually slept with him,” she said with a gleam in her eye. 

Sadie knew she couldn’t hide it, especially from her sister, so she opened up to her enthusiastically, not sparing a single detail.

Their eyes twinkled as they each told one another of their tête-à-tête with the two older turtles. What they didn’t speak aloud, they heard in their thoughts. They were enjoying their confessions, when the heavenly aroma of Mikey’s special omelets wafted through the air.

“Damn, that smells so good,” Sybil said as she inhaled deeply.

Sadie mirrored her sister’s actions and agreed, “Yeah it does.”

They looked at each other in earnest and concurrently blurted, “Let’s go!” And made their way to the kitchen.

The girls eagerly followed the aroma as their mouths seemed to salivate profusely. Sybil picked up the pace as her stomach began to growl. She pulled her sister over the threshold and exclaimed, “Mikey! You are a culinary genius! I could kiss you!!”

“Well, then bring yo fine ass over here and gimme some sugar, chickadee!” Mikey goaded as he beamed with open arms.

Sybil hugged him and gratefully kissed his cheek, “You rock!” she said as she sat at the table.

Mikey set the large tray of omelets on the table and bellowed loudly, “BREAKFAST IS READY, GUYS!! COME AND GET IT!”

Suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere, the whole family emerged and gathered around the table. Leo handed out the appropriate beverages (tea for him and Splinter, coffee for Donnie, Sybil, and Raph, and orange juice for Mikey and Sadie), Mikey added a large tray of toast and another tray with a ton of bacon on it, Donatello prepared the sticky rice and miso soup, and placed the Japanese pickles on the table. Raphael made the oatmeal for those who wanted it, and sat as close as he could to Sybil without drawing attention from the others.

Master Splinter accepted his tea with a smile and reveled in the sight before him. His family sat around the table; eating together, happily. He sniffed the air momentarily and curled his tail around him. He sensed yet another shift between his two oldest and the twins. As he sipped his tea, he observed their body language.

Leo was glowing as he drank his tea, and his sapphire blues twinkled as his gaze fell on Sadie. Splinter silently watched as they shared a dreamy glance and a blush. He listened as his children carried on a blissful conversation, and he stifled a chuckle as he watched them with pride.

He then noticed the smile on Raphael’s face as he quietly carried on a conversation with Sybil. It was the rarest of smiles for Raphael, one of pure devotion. One Splinter himself had experienced what seemed a lifetime ago. He sipped his tea once more as he observed them in silence. 

He witnessed Raphael execute the softest and most discreet caress that went unnoticed by everyone but Donatello. Jealousy and hurt flashed across Donnie’s features, and Splinter’s heart sank. It was then he knew what took place between them.

Splinter quietly began eating his breakfast as he continued his assessment of the room. Mikey was still amiably dominating the conversation when a look of encumbrance rose behind Leonardo’s mask as his doting gaze on Sadie shifted into a castigated glare at Mikey; resulting in a quick change of subject and a sheepish chuckle from his youngest. 

At that moment, his assumptions had become clear. His older boys had each become intimate with the twins. Their scent was off and their demeanor had changed drastically; and by the look Leo gave his little brother, Splinter guessed Mikey was the one who had inadvertently caught them. 

As they all finished their breakfast and cleared the table, Splinter sat quietly in thought. A wave of uncertainty fell over Sybil as she sensed his confliction, and nonchalantly volunteered to do the dishes so she could get a moment alone with her Sensei. Mikey started to protest, but she insisted as she shooed him from the room. 

Splinter sat motionless at the table, eyes closed. Raph took one last glance at Sybil, then exited the room. Everyone else left the kitchen happily and went about their day.

Sybil covertly watched her Sensei as she quietly began the grueling chore of washing the dishes after a meal with the messy turtles. He sat in silence, occasionally sipping his tea from time to time. Sybil knew his tea must be cold, so she quietly steeped him a fresh hot cup.

With the fresh tea in hand, she quietly sat next to Splinter and cautiously asked, “Sensei, would you like a fresh cup of tea?”

Splinter opened his eyes in surprise and answered warmly, “Why yes, thank you Sybil.”

She bowed as she offered him the hot cup in exchange for the cold one. His ears twitched and his nose wiggled as he accepted the fresh tea. Sybil quickly washed the dirty cup, and carefully set it in the drain pan to dry.

She gathered her courage, and once again sat next to her master. She took a deep breath, and began “Sensei….” 

But, before she could speak, Splinter interjected, “I know what you are thinking, my child. There is no need to apologize.” He said as he gave her a quizzical side glance, carefully sipping his hot tea. 

Sybil’s eyes went wide and the color immediately drained from her face. Butterflies once again assaulted her stomach as she tried to process what he had just said. She bowed respectfully and whispered nervously, “So…uh….you know…….er….everything?” 

He turned to face her and replied, “Yes…” he paused momentarily as he stroked his whiskers then continued, “And…no.” 

Sybil gasped and her heart began to race as she looked up at him fearfully.

He smiled reassuringly. “I do not know your intimate secrets you have shared, those are yours to keep; but I do know something consequential transpired between you and Raphael soon after he returned to us. I also know the same thing has recently happened between Leonardo and your sister. I did not know such an event would take place when I encouraged you to go to him, but I cannot change what has happened and I will not interfere.”

Sybil anxiously bowed once more, averting his eyes. Her breathing was becoming more difficult by the moment as she tried to come up with the words to explain herself. Splinter set his tea down and gently lifted her chin so her violet eyes could meet his forgiving amber gaze. 

He fondly caressed her cheek as he graciously whispered, “My dear Sybil, I cannot change the ways of nature; I can only accept what her hand has dealt us. To impede her course is both shameful and dishonorable. I never dreamed any of my sons would ever experience what I had with Shen, but you and your sister have given two of them a gift. One I feared would never come.”

Sybil’s eyes filled with tears as Splinter lovingly wiped away those that fell to her cheeks. She wanted more than anything to have Splinter’s blessing, but she also wanted Donnie and Mikey to have what she and her sister had with their brothers.

She took a deep breath and asked, “What about Donnie? I’m not sure I made the right choice. I love him too; but I really hurt him when I chose Raph, and I hate seeing him suffer because of it.” 

Sybil suddenly got lost in her thoughts. She loved Raph with everything she had, but she was still torn between him and Donnie. She hated she had to choose between them, but her heart spoke loud and clear on who it desired most. 

Splinter heard her thoughts, took her hands in his and said, “Sybil, listen to me.” She shook herself from her reverie and listened intently. “You mustn’t dwell on your choices. There is no right or wrong in this situation. Your choices are your own to make. You cannot let others influence them.”

Sybil contemplated his words for a moment then desperately asked, “But what if it was the wrong choice?”

Splinter bowed his head and shook it slightly as he inquired profoundly, “If you feel your choice was wrong, then you should work hard to fix it. I cannot help you in choosing one or the other, it is not my place; but Raphael has been quite taken by you, and breaking his heart will be catastrophic for all. As I warned you, he has fallen quickly, and changing your mind now will only fuel the fire within. Have you not considered the ramifications of your recent actions with Raphael if you choose another?” 

Sybil dropped her gaze and replied, “Well, no. I guess I haven’t. But what if Donnie never truly understands my choice?”

“Donatello is exceedingly intelligent. Yes, he may have feelings for you, but he knows that if you abruptly decide you no longer desire Raphael, it may very well cause a rift in the foundation of our family. He understands your choice, and has accepted it with dignity out of respect for you and his brother.”

Sybil met his gaze once more, unable to hide her indecision. Her heart ached for Donnie, but longed for Raph. 

Master Splinter’s omniscient eyes glistened with compassion and he calmly asserted, “If you wish to speak with him, do not hesitate to do so. For clearing the air now will be more beneficial than harboring feelings of what could have been. Do not let your indecision consume your heart. Do what you feel is right for you. But do it quickly, before you lose what you already have.”

“Hai, Sensei,” Sybil replied wistfully with a sigh.

Splinter emptied his tea cup, placed it in the sink, and quietly headed to his chambers for his morning meditation. Sybil remained unmoving and lost in thought. It was difficult enough trying to cope with the knowledge of Donatello’s feelings for her and the hurt behind his mask when she revealed her choice to him; but Raphael was who she really wanted to be with.

With a frustrated sigh, she buried her face in her hands. How was she going to ‘clear the air’ when her mind won’t cooperate with her heart? How is she going to confront the two in question, and what will she say to them once she does so?

First and foremost, she had to come clean with Raphael. She kept this struggle a secret far too long, and it was taking its toll on her. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted to be with Raphael, and she needed him to know the truth. She was nervous about what might happen, but she had to take that risk. With her mind made up, she slowly stood up, and went to confront each turtle.


	27. Meditation and Bonding (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a filler. Not satisfied with it, but without an editor, there isn't much i can do with it. Please, leave your comments below. I could use your feedback.

After breakfast, Master Splinter sent Mikey and Sadie to the surface for the family’s weekly groceries and necessities, with a few added provisions for them to retrieve. 

Raphael thought a workout was essential after consuming a huge breakfast, and headed to the weight room to do some reps. 

Leonardo went to take a long, hot shower to wash what remained of Sadie’s scent off of him and perhaps soothe his sore muscles after his unforgettable night with her. 

Sybil had been pacing nervously in her room for what seemed like hours, trying to think of how to approach Donnie and Raph. She was contemplating whether or not to go through with it as her thoughts whirred in utter chaos, clouding her deduction. 

She decided to clear her mind of all the anxiety. Before she even tried confronting the two turtles, she made her way to the dojo for some much needed meditation.

Once in the dojo, Sybil was surprised to find it empty. She thought for sure Leonardo would be meditating, but found comfort in the solitude. She walked over to the tatami bin near the dojo supply cabinet, and grabbed one of the tatami mats from it. She also took four large candles and three incense sticks with their tray and brought them to the center of the room.

She ceremoniously unrolled the tatami mat, meticulously placed the candles at each corner and set the incense tray directly behind her. She carefully lit the candles and incense, performed a few calisthenics to stretch and warm her muscles, and with precision, lowered herself into the lotus position.

Sybil slowly closed her eyes. She methodically began her relaxation by focusing on her breathing, silencing her conscious mind, and letting go of her stress and uncertainty. Her subconscious became more vibrant, and she was aware of the stillness that surrounded her. She started to relax, and allowed herself to enter into deep meditation.

Her mind drifted in a different direction, and her thoughts wandered in the abyss. Sybil set her intentions and let her mind go. She envisioned negative scenarios and recast them in a positive light and transformed them through compassion. 

She began to hear unique unearthly sounds and saw several celestial images of other realms, while she continued her quest for peace. As she delved deeper into her subconscious, she suddenly saw a brilliant blue sliver of light in the distance, and she stopped to observe its beauty. Its radiance was alluring. It pulsated and quivered with valor, surrounded by courage and strength. She was entranced by it; but the closer it got, the more broken it became. 

There were several lariats of doubt and blame shrouding the center of this glorious blue blaze, dousing its brilliance with disheartening dark spots. The darkness was like a vortex, sucking all the life from the blue flames, but didn’t seem to be spreading. 

She looked closer at the center and saw four different colored threads keeping the darkness contained. Bright flashes of green, red, orange, and purple surrounded the vortex; the brightest of these threads being the orange. 

The colors danced around the outside of the darkness, intertwining with one another to keep the gloom at bay. She could feel the weight of the hardship it carried and her heart broke. As it drew near, she reached out to it, desperate to alleviate its burden. 

Suddenly, their energies collided; an explosion of colors engulfed her mind, and a distinct pair of sapphire blue eyes briefly met hers. Sybil gasped as she was jolted from her meditative trance. 

“Leo?” Sybil breathed and quickly opened her eyes, as Leo walked into the dojo.

“Hey, Sybil. I didn’t know you were in here,” He said as he joined her on the tatami mat. Leo noticed her somber expression and inquired, “You okay?”

She sighed in disquiet as she rubbed her temples and replied, “I’m just trying to clear my head. But I can’t seem to focus.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Leo asked receptively as he tapped her knee with the back of his fingers.

“Not really, no. But thanks anyway,” she replied with an unconvincing smile as she sat more comfortably on the tatami mat.

“Hmm,” Leo hummed as he studied her drawn features. He stroked his chin and reciprocated, “That wasn’t very convincing, so tell me what’s got you so conflicted.”

“I’d rather not,” she quipped as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Leo watched her response; a vacant look became evident on her features as her thoughts took over once more. 

“Oh c’mon, whatever it is, it’s eating at you. I can see it,” he countered as he gave her shoulder a friendly nudge.

Sybil sighed in frustration as they both stared at each other. Sybil’s eyes narrowed, but Leo’s remained sincere. They held each other’s gaze for a moment longer, when Sybil finally caved.

“Ugh! There’s something I need to do, and I don’t really know how to do it. There, you happy?” she huffed as she hugged her legs tighter and rested her chin on her knees.

Sensing her troubles, Leo leaned in closer to her and brought his head to her eye level and brushed one of his large fingers over the top of her foot to get her attention. As Sybil’s foggy expression cleared, she turned to meet his scrutiny. 

Leo looked over her features with concern and said, “I see.” He narrowed his eyes and caught a glimpse of amusement flash across her face. “Shit, Sadie told you about what happened last night, didn’t she?”

Sybil scoffed with flippancy and slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. She quickly recomposed herself and stated, “She didn’t have to tell me, I already knew. I’m an empath, remember?”

“Right, and that whole twin thing you two have,” Leo chuckled. “It’s pretty incredible yet terrifying.” He inquired with a facetious smile.

Sybil rolled her eyes blithely, “Maybe so, but being an empath sucks…..”

Puzzled, Leo questioned, “Why is that?”

“‘Cause I can feel everything, especially the things I don’t want to feel,” She replied with disdain and buried her face in her hands.

Leo shook his head at her clever contrivance, and retentively asked again, “Seriously, Syb, what’s really bothering you? I may not be an empath, but I can sense your inner turmoil.” 

“You wouldn’t understand….” She deplored, running her hands through her hair.

Leo gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile. “C’mon, gimme a chance,” He purred when she surfaced from her hands.

Sybil gave him an irritable look and replied, “I dunno, Leo. You may not like what you hear.”

“Pfffftt! Try me,” He said with a smirk. 

Sybil groaned in defeat. She proceeded to tell Leo everything that transpired between her and Donnie the night before their rescue and how he told her he had feelings for her. She also told him that she admitted to Donnie her love for Raphael, but questioned her choice soon after when she saw just how bad she hurt him. She even mentioned her wild night with Raphael, after Master Splinter advised her to confront him about his outburst on the night they argued. When she was done, she met Leo’s gaze with a look of transgression.

“And speaking of Master Splinter,” she said, as she awkwardly cleared her throat. “Um…yeah. He…uh…k n o w s.”

Confused by her utterance, he politely asked, “Knows what?”

“Well…um…everything,” she replied with a nervous chuckle and braced herself for his reaction.

Sybil noticed his delay and gave him a surreptitious look. One easily interpreted as ‘We’ve been caught.’ 

Sudden realization of what she was saying, hit Leo like a tidal wave. His eyes grew wide and his chest felt tight. “Shit! Seriously? He knows? About us?”

Sybil bit her lip and nodded with a timid smile. She recognized that look of panic, for she experienced it herself while speaking with Splinter earlier in the day. 

Leo’s hands frantically made their way to his head, and with trepidation he exclaimed, “Damn it! I should’ve known he would have sensed a shift in the atmosphere! What the hell was I thinking? I thought I had everything under control. Ohmygod! I am so dead!” His hands splayed opened, pressing his temples with his palms, as he tried with great difficulty to control his rising dread.

“Leo, calm down, dude,” Sybil chortled, amused. “Don’t get so worked up about it. He’s not even mad.”

Leo dropped his hands and rubbed his sweaty palms on his knees as he looked at Sybil, bewildered. “Wait…he’s not…mad?”

Sybil shook her head and shrugged. “I’d say that he’s more surprised by all this than anything else,” she replied as she steadied his hands.

Leo’s hands stop moving and he gave her a quizzical glance. “He said that?” He asked nonplussed.

“He didn’t have to,” she reciprocated and continued. “More like his body language spoke for him. If anything, he seemed rather pleased.”

Sybil was fidgeting nervously when she caught Leo’s sapphire blues staring in confusion. She took a deep breath and said, “He…uh…said that he never thought you guys would ever be able to experience the love of a woman, but….that….er…my sister and I…..” She stopped and looked up at Leo with compassion.

“Wow…” he breathed as he read in her eyes the unspoken truth.

“Yeah, I know. Wild, right?” Sybil inquired, thankful for his understanding.

They sat in silence for a moment as they processed all that was exchanged between them, when Sybil began drawing circles with her fingers on the mat. As an afterthought, Leo remembered the awkward event that took place in the hallway that morning.

“Oh shit! Mikey!” He exclaimed as he punched the tatami mat in front of him, startling Sybil from her reverie. 

“Mikey?” She asked in confusion. “What’s he got to do with any of this?”

Leo gave her a desperate look and lamented in hushed tones, “Syb, you don’t understand! Mikey caught us in the meditation room this morning!”

Eyes wide, mouth ajar, Sybil breathed, “Oh shit!” She immediately brought her hand to her mouth but then snapped her fingers in instant realization. “That explains why Sadie was acting so weird this morning,” she whispered with a chortle.

Leo gave her a look of utter derision and growled in embarrassment. Sybil stifled the rest of her laugh and gave Leo an apologetic smile.

“Oops, sorry, Leo. My bad,” she said with a snort. “We seem to be in quite the pickle.”

“Ugh! Tell me about it,” he replied in discontent. Silence fell once more on the dojo. 

Leo got up to pace the floor as Sybil remained on the tatami mat, mindlessly continuing her circles. Her thoughts of her task came back with a vengeance, and she sighed heavily with rancor. Leo stopped mid step and returned to his seat in front of Sybil.

As he settled on the mat, Sybil once again ran her hands through her hair with bereavement. “UGH! This whole thing with Donnie and Raph is driving me crazy. I feel I need to come clean to Raph; to tell him what happened, but at the same time, I have to hurt Donnie all over again. I don’t think I can do this, Leo!”

Leo gave her a look of deliberation. As she met his gaze, he simply stated, “Then don’t.”

“What?” she asked with laxity.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck and continued, “I mean, you’ve already established your relationship with Raphael, and Donatello has already accepted it. Right?” 

Sybil pinched the bridge of her nose and replied, “Well, yeah. But…”

Leo interrupted her thought and continued, “Then, why make things worse by bringing it up at all? No telling what Raph would do to Donnie if it was brought out into the open, y’know? If you resolved it the moment it happened, then I wouldn’t chance the repercussions of the fury that will follow if Raph finds out.”

Sybil contemplated his words. She knew he was right. Leo was always right. He was thinking strategically, and looking out for his brothers at the same time.

Sybil slumped to the floor with a heavy sigh. “Maybe you’re right,” she affirmed pensively. “But what do I do about the way I feel?” She asked wistfully, but more to herself. “I was already in love with Raph, but then Donnie kissed me and I totally freaked out. I basically rejected him, shattering him in the process. I feel terrible, ‘cause I had no idea he felt that way. I wish he had told me long before all this,” she concluded as a stray tear fell to her cheek.

Leo’s heart ached for her as he witnessed her hastily wipe the tears from her face with her hands. He scooted closer to her on the mat gently nudged her knee with his knuckles. The compassion behind his soothing mask was strong, and Sybil couldn’t help but smile.

Leo smiled in return and said, “Look, Sybil. Don’t beat yourself up. Emotions were high, and things were said in the heat of the moment. I assure you, Donnie will be fine. He has a thing for April anyway.”

Sybil rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, “April? Really? Right.” 

“Meh, more or less,” Leo replied with a laugh and a wink.

“Well, that doesn’t help me at all,” Sybil retorted cynically and narrowed her eyes in contempt.

Leo chuckled heartily and goaded, “I’m kidding. At least, I think he does anyway. I could be wrong.”

Sybil punched his arm, eliciting a quick “Ow!” from Leonardo. He balked at her bitterly and massaged his arm. 

“That’s not funny!” Sybil objected, then rubbed her throbbing knuckles. “I’m serious! How am I supposed to get over all this if I can’t confess it to anyone?”

“Well, you just told me,” Leo replied with a confident grin.

Sybil’s eyes sparkled as she affirmed with a snort, “I did, didn’t I?” 

“So, do you feel better?” He asked earnestly.

Sybil thought for a moment, and replied with a crooked grin, “Actually…..yeah, I do! Thanks Leo!”

She leaned toward Leo and lifted herself to her knees. She gratefully wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm hug and happily kissed his cheek.

Surprised, Leo blushed but returned the hug cheerfully; then he playfully teased, “Hey now, I’m taken.”

They laughed together for a moment as Sybil released him from her embrace. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and with a satisfactory smile she whispered, “Yeah, I know. You take care of her, okay?”

“I will,” Leo replied as he smiled warmly in return.

Sybil stood up and rubbed the top of his head as he tried to duck. She started for the exit, then looked back over her shoulder and said, “Thanks again, Leo.”

He stood up and turned to face her. “Anytime,” he replied, and bowed respectfully.

Sybil also bowed. “The dojo is all yours,” she said, then she walked out of the room

“Thanks Syb,” Leo called with a quick wave. As he watched her leave, he settled in the middle of the tatami mat and began his morning meditation.

Sybil felt refreshed after her talk with Leonardo. She felt better about her decision not to confront the boys and headed to her bedroom for a little alone time with her music before afternoon training.


	28. Interesting Turn of Events (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is important to me, so please leave your comments. Here's a short Sadie-centric filler chapter. Let me know your thoughts. The story is progressing, so stick around.

With the awkward breakfast out of the way, the morning seemed to drone on for Sadie. After returning from the errand run, she had been piddling with a new computer program she was developing when she realized she was alone in the screen room. Leo had kissed her sweetly before saying something about getting in the shower and her sister was in the dojo meditating last she checked. 

Michelangelo became bored very quickly, so he hit the sewer tunnels for some recreation on his rocket-powered skateboard. Raphael was more than likely working out somewhere, and Donatello had once again been sucked into his work on some new and improved transportation vehicle.

Sadie didn’t like being alone. She preferred to work with background noises, whether it was Mikey’s constant commentary while playing video games or watching movies he’d seen a hundred times, or Raph’s incessant complaints about his baby brother’s asinine tomfoolery.

Donatello usually helped her with the complex algorithms and binary key codes, but his recent distraction had taken his attention away from assisting her with any further programming. Sadie felt, that with Donnie, it was something deeper than just keeping his idle hands busy, but she wasn’t going to pry.

Sadie stared blankly at the computer screens for what seemed like hours then hastily pushed the keyboard away from her with a frustrating sigh. She stood from the chair and mindlessly walked toward her bedroom, rubbing the tension from her neck and shoulders.

As she walked passed the weight room, she stopped. She wasn’t surprised to see Raphael in there alone, but he seemed to be moving slower than usual; as if he was distracted. She observed him for a bit, taking note of his careful movements. She noticed his anguish as he tried lifting his free weights, and found it odd. Perhaps his wounds were far more severe than she thought, even after they began to heal. 

At that moment, she felt compelled to approach him. While he was preoccupied with his 50 pound barbells on the weight bench, she quietly entered the room, and sat on the salvaged stationary bike. 

“Hey, Raph. Everything okay?” She asked cautiously.

“Ev’rythin’s fine. Why ya askin’?” He replied harshly as he grunted through his pain with every rep.

“Well…um…you just seem a little…I dunno, out of sorts,” she answered timidly as she slowly began pedaling on the cycle.

Raphael snorted and rolled his eyes as he chewed on his toothpick but didn’t look up. She stopped pedaling. She sat in silence for a moment, but became restless as she watched his progress. Sadie stepped off the cycle and stood in front of him as he continued his arm curls. 

Sadie narrowed her eyes as she did a once over of the hulking turtle, searching for anything that may be bothering him, physically or otherwise. 

Sadie took a deep breath and conceded, “I know we don’t get along that well, but I can tell something’s buggin’ you. Would you like to talk about it? I’d be happy to listen.”

“Why do you care?” He derisively replied. 

Agitated by the interruption of his solitude, he forcefully dropped the barbell he was using on floor in a huff, stalked heavily to the tattered punching bag, and turned his back on her as he began pummeling the decrepit sand bag. 

Talking to Raph has never been easy for Sadie, but she wasn’t giving up just yet. She walked to his side and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

She looked at him with her vibrant violet eyes and softly said, “‘Cause we’re family, Raphael. If you need an ear, I’m you’re girl.” She smiled warmly and quickly removed her hand from his arm.

Raphael looked down at her with a pompous expression and retorted, “Tch. Don’t worry ‘bout it. It don’t even concern you.”

“Well, does it have anything to do with my sister?” she asked carefully and took two steps back from him as he continued his dispute with the bag.

“It don’t matta. It’s none o’ya business.” He returned savagely as he poked her in the forehead.

Sadie sighed and pinched between her eyes. “Raph, I know what happened between you and Sybil,” she prematurely admitted before she could catch herself.

Outrage, Raphael turned to face her, “What?!” He bellowed. “No one is s’pose ta know ‘bout dat! Who tha fuck told ya, huh? Did ya sista betray me?” He roared; fury clearly displayed behind his mask.

“No Raph! Nothing like that,” She swiftly cried before he went on a rampage. “Geez, Raph. We’re twins! We don’t have secrets. Even if she didn’t tell me, I’d still know. It’s a twin thing. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you!”

Raphael growled angrily and punched the bag repeatedly with more ferocity. His breathing became dangerous and his movements more violent. Fear crept into Sadie’s chest as she tried thinking of ways to calm him before his anger consumed him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, quelling her fear. 

Sadie cautiously moved closer to the raging turtle and barked, “Raphael! STOP THIS MADNESS!!” To her relief, he discontinued his lament, and she collectedly continued, “Raph, I didn’t come in here to piss you off; I only came in here to check on you.” 

Raphael angrily slammed his fist into the bag once more and promptly rounded on her. “Well, good fa you! Ya check’d on me,” he viciously spat. “Now what, huh? Ya gonna gloat? Or did ya come in here ta laugh at the big stupid turtle who can’t even protect his own bruthas or beat a li’l girl in a fight?” 

Sadie sighed heavily with irritation. “I’m not here to start a fight with you, Raphael,” she groused.

“Den why’re ya here?” He bitterly vociferated. “Ya want a fuckin’ rematch, huh? Bring it,” he challenged. He squared up to Sadie and looked down on her with intimidation.

Sadie stood her ground without flinching as she held his fetid glare. “No, Raph. I just thought we could talk like civilized individuals for once,” she replied curtly then glowered, “But, if you want me to leave, I’ll go.” 

Sadie rigidly pushed him away from her and shook her head in disappointment. “Sorry I bothered you,” she said softly as she turned to leave.

Raph groaned ruefully and quickly called, “Sadie, wait.”

Sadie turned to face him once more as she crossed her arms and narrows eyes. “What, Raph? You wanna yell at me some more?”

“Look, I-I’m…..sorry. Okay? I was outta line,” he inquired apprehensively with his best remorseful expression.

“Yeah, you were,” she offensively snapped. “I was only trying to be a friend, Raph,” she chided with a virulent side glance.

Raphael rubbed the back of his neck apologetically and replied, “I said I was sorry, geez! Quit fuckin’ starin’ at me like dat!”

Sadie narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized his atonement then, with a satisfied look, slowly smirked and answered, “Apology accepted.”

“Thank you,” he breathed in relief.

“C’mon. Let’s talk,” she apprised as they sat on the bench along the wall.

It was the turning point in their relationship. To Sadie’s surprise, Raphael opened up fairly quickly. He was a bit timid at first, but once he got comfortable, he became very spirited. Fury became amenity and she was quite intrigued by it. This was a side of Raph she had never seen before, and her perception of him changed wholeheartedly. She really admired this softer side, but it was a shame he kept it hidden from the world.

They confided in each other for the first time. Sadie explained the scene Raph and Sybil witnessed a few weeks back and how Mikey caught her and Leo after their intimate night in the small meditation room that morning. They laughed at how oblivious his little brother can be sometimes about relationships.

Sadie openly confessed her love for Leonardo and Raphael reciprocated his desire for Sybil. They talked about his healing process, and they discussed a possible rematch in the near future.

Sadie noticed Raphael’s shift in demeanor as he suddenly drifted into his thoughts. She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, “What’s on your mind, Raph?”

“Huh?” He mumbled as he came out of his reverie. “Oh, nuthin.” 

Sadie wasn’t fooled by his response and goaded, “Oh c’mon, you can tell me.”

Raphael became restless, and nervously replied, “Well, I’m not sure, exactly. Somethin’ just don’t feel right, y’know?” He stared at the ceiling as he continued, “I dunno, it feels like she’s keepin’ somethtin’ from me. But I can’t quite put my finga on it.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Raph,” Sadie answered in disbelief. “My sister is head over heels for you. She would never betray you. Trust me.” 

Raphael leaned against the wall as he contemplated his own words. Sadie was right. He was being ridiculous. “Ah…f’get it,” he quipped as he waved that thought from his mind. “Maybe yer right. I’m prolly jus’ bein’ paranoid.”

Sadie reassuringly nudged him with her shoulder and whispered, “Raph, Sybil loves you. More than you will ever know. So, please, don’t hurt her.”

Raphael snapped his head back in her direction in consternation and crowed, “Why would I hurt her? She’s tha best thing dat’s eva happen’d ta me. Y’know? I mean, she’s feisty and has a huge heart. She’s smart an’ beautiful too. When she’s around, the rage doesn’t take ova. It’s like she tames tha fire inside me; and damn if she ain’t adorable when she gets mad. She jus’…gets me somehow.”

Sadie smiled warmly at his unexpected confession and said, “She’s an empath, Raph. She can feel your innermost emotions.”

“Dat’s wut I love about her!” He exclaimed. “‘Cause she knows how ta calm me down without even tryin’. She’s so fuckin’ amazin’.”

“I know,” Sadie whispered proudly. “She’s been my rock through all the hard times, always protecting me. I couldn’t have made it this far without her. She’s pretty great. The best friend I have ever had,” she acknowledged thoughtfully. 

Raphael rubbed his head with his hands. Just the thought of Sybil stirred his desires. Sadie chuckled as she saw his struggle to compose himself. 

“That girl drives me fuckin’ crazy, though,” he declared. “It’s so hard ta control myself when I’m around her. Dat’s why we argue so much. She wants ta keep our relationship on tha down-low, but it’s so hard bein’ away from her. I can’t keep it a secret no more. She’s like a fuckin’ drug; a beautiful drug. I can’t get enough. Y’know?” 

“Yeah, I know that feeling,” Sadie quipped. “I’m drawn to Leo like a moth to a flame. He’s so sweet and respectful. I can’t help but get lost in his eyes,” she sighed, as if swooning at the mention of Leo’s name.

“Hey. I don’t need yer smutty details wit my brutha. Okay?” Raph teased with a chuckle. “I get it.”

“Haha! My bad,” Sadie snickered as her face burned scarlet.

“It’s okay,” He replied with a smirk. “Y’know, shorty, yer not half bad…fer a girl,” he snorted facetiously.

Sadie giggled as she returned the nudge and retorted, “You’re not so bad yourself, big guy…for a hothead.” 

“Hey, now. Watch it! I can still kick yer li’l ass.” Raph teased eliciting another giggle from Sadie. 

“HA! I’m not scared of you, ya big softy,” Sadie goaded with a snort. 

Raph growled mockingly at her taunt, and then smirked at her comeback. “Not bad,” he said with a wink. “Jus’ don’t tell nobody, or I’ll neva talk ta ya again.”

"Don’t worry, Raph, you’re secret is safe with me,” she replied warmly. “So, you up for some dessert?”

“Hell yeah!” He agreed as he stood up and stretched his sore muscles. “Let’s go raid tha kitchen. I know where Mikey hides tha good shit; but don’t tell him dat I know. He’ll flip tha fuck out.”

Sadie gave him a devious grin and brayed, “You’re on!”

The two of them raced to the kitchen in good spirits; a brief moment of pure bliss. A rare sight to see, for when training begins, Raph will be back to his old hot-headed self; but Sadie didn’t mind. That’s how everything should be. She was content with how things were. She was very happy with Leo, and was pleased that Raph had Sybil. Raph still remained a mystery to her, but now she respected him more for who he was.


	29. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I am still struggling with my motivation and writer's block, but here's a short filler to keep you on your toes. Thank you for your patience. Please leave your comments. Your feedback is important to me.

After a month of constant sepsis monitoring, Raph was finally in the clear for training and any other extracurricular activities. With Raphael’s wounds nearly healed, Donatello found himself running low on components for his rapid healing concoction, so he and Sadie made their way to the surface in search of the essentials needed to recreate it. 

Sadie also informed Donatello that their medical supplies were getting low and Mikey had used the last of the band aids. Donatello shook his head with a chuckle. Michelangelo was always scraping his knees, elbows, shins, and other body parts when he released his energy on his rocket skateboard in the confines of the sewer tunnels, trying new tricks he had seen on youtube. It was quite frightening, and Sadie could no longer watch him without having a near heart attack; so she wound up spending a bit more time with Donnie in her free time while Leo meditated or her sister and Raph disappeared. She also got a lot of programming done with Don’s help, so she was content with the way things were.

Donnie and Sadie made their way to the alternate exit of the tunnels near the city’s dump. A journey they made once a month to scavenge for anything useful for their little family. 

There is where Donatello would find a smorgasbord of recyclable treasures he could use for his new inventions beneficial to the team on their missions. He’s even found a few laptops a time or two, to his surprise; with each following visit, he always hoped he would find others, but was unsuccessful. 

He was obviously giddy and Sadie giggled as they reached the manhole cover. 

“What are we in search of this trip Don?” Sadie quipped curiously as she and Donnie ascended the ladder.

Donnie shoved two large duffle bags out of the manhole and followed Sadie up and out as he answered rather extensively, “Well, nothing specific really. This dumpsite usually has a lot of great finds. Most of the effects are still functional, because the population just throws out outdated possessions when they replace them with newer ones. I just go and look around, and when I find something usable, I take it. So, computer parts are always good, as well as appliances with functioning parts, nonperishable foods in unopened containers, and anything I can use for our vehicles." He droned.

Sadie just rolled her eyes and smiled as she repositioned the backpack more comfortably on her back. Donnie usually dominated their conversations, but she usually had to redirect him back on the topic. Today was no different, and she was curious to know what he had planned.

“I get that, Don. But, why am I here?” She asked bluntly.

“Oh, right. Well, I brought you so you could gather the necessary ingredients and medical supplies we are lacking, and whatever else you can buy with this. Food, toiletries, pencils, paper, notebooks, journals, and whatever you girls need as far as personals go. It’s all on the list there.” He said as he handed her a bulging envelope.

“What’s this?” She queried as she looked inside, “Whoa! I didn’t know we had all this money! Where did you get it?”

“Oh, um, I have been designing websites and doing some occasional online technical support on the side while Raph was healing. It’s not a lot, but it should cover what’s on the list and anything else you and your sister need. Oh, and don’t forget Master Splinter’s tea; decaf.” He replied nervously with a chuckle-snort as they continued their trek to the dump. “There’s a little shopping center two blocks from the dumping ground, so don’t worry. I won’t leave the dump site without you.” Donnie said with a smile, “Call me when you get back here, and I’ll come get you.”

Sadie nodded and stuffed the fat envelope into the pocket of her backpack. They reached the dump and Donnie pointed her in the direction of the shopping block. She gave him a worried smile and then set on her way. Donnie watched as she disappeared, then he began his wondrous scavenger hunt.

Treasures big and small awaited him on the other side of the fence. As he found his way to his secret entrance, he became excited. He rubbed his hands together with anticipation as he stepped through it.

He looked around the refuse heap with wide eyes. There were so many fantastic things he found usable, and he trudged through every inch of it with determination, filling his bags with all kinds of computer parts, copper wires, some hardware, and even a couple HDMI cables.

Donnie was ecstatic. As he made his way further into the compound, he found a nice sized collapsible wagon in decent condition. It seemed undamaged, except for the bent handle and a small tear in the canvas. He filtered through his daily satchel and pulled out one of his spare straps and tied it around the handle and proceeded to pull it behind him.

After two hours, he started to worry when he hadn’t heard from Sadie. Suddenly his t-phone buzzed in his belt. Sadie texted him she had finished her shopping and was waiting for him just outside the fence. He was relieved and told her he would be right there.

After they reunited, Donnie led Sadie to his Shangri-la with excitement and the two continued their perusal through the junk that lay before them.

Sadie couldn’t believe the stuff people threw out, “Wow, Donnie! This is incredible! You weren’t kidding when you said people threw out good stuff!”

“I know right! Isn’t it remarkable?” He nearly squealed in his elation. “And look! A microwave! I could use those parts to fix ours! This is great!” 

They made use of his wagon in tow with the items they could not carry. Sadie was able to salvage a toaster, something that looked like an iPod, and a box full of Tupperware? She was in awe. She was beginning to see all that people took for granted. She was lost in thought when something caught her eye in the distance.

“Hey, Don! LOOK!” She exclaimed as she pointed to a huge pile of what looked like electronics. “Ohmygod! Is that….?”

“YES!” Donnie shrieked with trepidation, and began running toward their find.

To Donnie’s astonishment, they found three laptops and many other various computer pieces and parts; he even found a small portable refrigerator. He was like a kid in a candy store. Sadie reveled in his excitement, for it had been quite some time since she saw him this happy. She smiled at him as they grabbed everything they could use.

The scavenger hunt was quite fruitful for the pair; and as the sun began to set, they wrapped up their adventure. With their bags and wagon full, they headed back home. They both called the others to meet them in the tunnels so they could help carry it all to the lair. 

Spending the day on the surface with Donnie was refreshing. The weather was beautiful and everything seemed to go their way. It was a brief reprieve from all the fighting and worry.

Once back at the lair, everyone helped put things in their proper place. Mikey made a delicious Chicken Alfredo dinner, and they all enjoyed pleasant conversation and recounted the day. It was as close to normal as it has been in weeks, though brief it would be; for training would soon resume with a vengeance, and they would be back on evening patrol in recompense to the city.


	30. Haunted Dreams (title pending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another quick filler as i contemplate chapter thirty. I hope you like this one. Please leave your comments. I am very interested to hear your thoughts on my story thus far. Just a quick note will do! Rest assured, i do not bite. I will be wrapping up this story in the coming chapters, so stick around. Thank you to those who made it this far. It means a lot to me!

The wee hours of the night ticked on in the silence of the lair as everyone except Leonardo slept peacefully. The horrors he faced when captured came back to haunt him in his dreams as he once again fought his demons restlessly. It had been a few weeks since his last nightmare, but tonight’s dream seemed different.

He was reliving all the torture he went through; the sexual assault, the injections, and the electrocutions he obtained within the walls of Stockman Corp. He tried to wake himself, but his nightmare held him in his slumber, then it shifted and changed course.

As he tossed and turned, images he had long since forgotten plagued him as well. The fear of failing as leader, the fear of losing his family and Sadie; all of it came barreling into his mind. 

In his frightful dream he watched as everyone around him perished in an unfamiliar and other-worldly battle. His brothers, his father; one by one, he watched them die in a raging battle with Foot soldiers. He followed the massacre until his gaze landed on Sadie and her sister fighting bravely against the Shredder.

Leo’s eyes grew wide with horror, as he tried to run to their aid but couldn’t. Something was holding him in place. He cried out, but no sound was made as he stood there, helpless. Knowing what was coming, his heart sank, for he could do nothing but watch as the scene unraveled before him. 

Suddenly, a sinister laugh erupted all around him as he witnessed the Shredder impale the twins simultaneously. He tried desperately to reach for them as Shredder’s blades ripped them apart, but still could not move. As they fell at his feet, Leo screamed, “NOOOOOOOO!!!”

Leonardo shot upright in his bed, his heart thundering beneath his rib cage as his eyes finally opened. With trembling hands, he wiped the beads of sweat from his brow. His chest grew tight and his breathing became difficult. He looked around the room, surprised that his brothers had not heard his disturbance, and brought his legs over the side of his bed. 

As he listened to Raph’s snores and Mikey’s slumberous mumblings, he covered his face with his hands and began to sob quietly when he heard a small voice in the doorway.

“Leo?”

Leo quickly wiped away what tears escaped with a sharp intake of breath and squinted through the darkness toward the sound of his name. A silhouette made its way to his bedside quickly. Relief washed over him as Sadie appeared in front of him.

“Sadie!” Leo desperately breathed. 

Not another word was spoken when Sadie saw his face. She simply wiped away his tears and embraced him. Leo’s shoulders quaked with every sob as he tightly pulled her against him. Sadie gently stroked his head. She tried her best to console him. This particular nightmare had really shaken him, and Sadie knew it was unlike the others. His reaction confirmed it.

Leo buried his face in her chest as he broke down and whispered, “Don’t leave me! Please stay.”

Sadie’s eyes filled with hot tears, but she held them at bay as she gently kissed the top of his head. She needed to be strong for him. 

Leo lifted his head and met her gaze, searching for the light behind them as she cupped his face, wiping away new tears as they fell. She held his sapphire blues with her own violet eyes as she replied in hushed tones, “Oh, Leo. I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. I promise.”

Leo lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his large fingers, entwined them into her hair, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She returned it eagerly as Leo lifted her with him off the floor and onto his bed.

Heat rose rapidly between them as Sadie’s soft moans lit the proverbial flame of raging passion. Leo’s hands began to explore her every curve, trying to chase away the darkness from his mind. He brushed his tongue across her lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Sadie hungrily accepted, and their tongues began to dance as their desires took over.

Leo’s calloused hands slipped beneath her night shirt to feel her soft skin as his lips made their descent to the nape of her neck. Sadie gasped with pleasure as chills cascaded down her spine. Leo began to feel himself harden with every moan she let slip. With one hand, Leo nimbly pulled off her shirt, exposing her supple breasts. He positioned her underneath him as he continued his expedition of her upper body. 

Well aware of his sleeping brothers, he pressed a finger to his lips to remind Sadie to keep quiet. She nodded silently to his unspoken instruction as his hand made its way between her legs, gently stimulating her folds as she pulled one leg out of her panties.

The rush of continuing his quest while his brothers slept was invigorating. As his thick fingers penetrated her entrance, Sadie quietly moaned. Leo smiled as his finger immediately became slick, and their mouths collided once more as he readied himself to enter her estuary.

The intoxication of her arousal was all it took for him to relent. He slid deep inside her; warm wet walls enveloped his entire length as he slowly thrust deep within. A low churr escaped before he could quiet it. He glanced quickly at his sleeping brothers, but did not stop his momentum. Sadie sighed with content as he filled her completely over and over. She wrapped her legs around him as his pace increased with each thrust.

Sadie threw her head back in pleasure as she pulled him closer to her by the marginal scutes of his carapace. She covered her mouth with one hand to silence her scream as she effectively and violently reached her apogee.

As her walls tightened around his phallus, Leo could no longer hold back. He pulled her hips closer as he continued his coition. He felt her nails dig into his neck as she continued her spasms. With one final thrust, Leo buried his entire length deep within her and spilled every last bit of himself inside of her until he relinquished every drop. 

Still joined as one, both of them trembled breathlessly; embracing one another as they reveled in the aftermath of their euphoria. Their coupling may have been brief, but it was profound.

To Leo’s surprise, his brothers slept through their entire union. He was thankful for that. Sadie wriggled out of his arms for just a moment to put her night shirt back on and slipped on her panties, then she settled back into Leo’s arms. Leo pulled a comforter over them and embraced her once more.

As they held each other, Leo inhaled Sadie’s scent; committing it to memory and storing it away. He let out a quiet churr as he held her in his arms. Sadie giggled and gently traced the scars on his face. Her touch made his skin tingle.

She smiled at him as he studied her face. Sadie looked at him and whispered, “Your nightmare; it was different this time. Something scared you. What was it?”

The worry she held on her features pained him. He gently kissed her forehead and replied dismissively, “It was nothing. Don’t worry. It was just a dream.” 

Sadie pushed away from him and quietly reciprocated, “You’re lying, Leo. I have never seen you react that way before. This was different from the other times. I heard you scream. What happened? C’mon, Leo. You can tell me.”

Leo politely shook his head and replied, “No, Sadie. It’s something I have to work through on my own. No need to worry about it, okay? It was just a bad dream. That’s all,” he said firmly and gently pressed his lips to hers in a sensual kiss, putting an end to the conversation.

She reluctantly kissed him back, but respected his request. She knew he would tell her when he was ready, so she let it go for now. Sadie snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

Leo hugged her close as he listened to her quiet breathing become slow and steady with slumber. He rested his chin on her head. Her warmth encompassed him and his eyes grew heavy. Her scent continued to dance on his senses as blissful sleep finally claimed him.


	31. Seeking Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just another quick filler for you guys as i continue working on the conclusion. I hope this chapter makes sense. Let me know what you think. Please leave your comments! Thank you for your time! Please let me know if there are any mistakes!

After a somewhat restless night, Leonardo decided some deep meditation with Master Splinter was necessary. He woke before dawn, kissed Sadie’s cheek as he slipped out of bed and tucked the comforter around her securely. He quietly left the room and headed to the dojo to congregate with his father. 

Leo’s mind was still reeling from the terrible nightmare that continued to haunt his thoughts. His one-on-one counsels with his father always seemed to help alleviate his fears, if temporarily.

As he reached the dojo, he saw that his father was waiting for him. An intuitive look graced his father’s features as he sniffed the air; his gaze penetrating. Leo had a sudden urge to take a shower, but continued his approach. He bowed, and Splinter silently gestured for him to kneel before him. 

“Good morning, my son,” Splinter said warmly as his eldest took his place on the tatami mat.

“Good morning, father.” Leo replied with a ceremonious bow at Splinter’s feet.

Master Splinter studied his son with concern as he knelt beside him. Stroking his whiskers, he addressed him thoughtfully, “You may rise, my son.” 

Leo sat up straight but averted his father’s gaze. Splinter found Leo’s reaction unnerving. Something was amiss, and his father was worried that Leo may have developed some form of PTSD after his capture. 

Leo was afraid to look at his father, for fear he would know of his thoughts. Splinter fondly placed a hand on the shoulder of his eldest and inquired, “I sense a dark aura about you, my son. Is everything alright?”

Leo sighed and replied dismissively, “I’m okay, Dad. I just need to meditate, and I thought it would be more beneficial if I did it with you.” Leo looked up at his father with the best credible smile he could muster.

“Hm,” Splinter quipped through narrowed eyes. “Very well. Let us begin,” he instructed as they began their meditation together.

Leo started his breathing technique to calm his thoughts. He struggled with clearing his mind; his dreams still painfully fresh. He risked a quick side glance at his father. He seemed to have reached his reverie without any effort, and Leo hung his head in embarrassment.

He came to the dojo to seek his father’s counsel for advice on how he could confront his recurring nightmare. He also needed to confirm Sybil’s inquiry about him knowing the extent of his relationship with Sadie. Leo became intimidated by what he might learn, so he thought he just wouldn’t ask. He tried meditating again.

To his dismay, clearing his mind had become more of a chore as of late. Leo tried once more with his breathing technique, to no avail. His failed attempt resulted in a frustrated groan, and he once again hung his head in defeat.

The interruption did not surprise Splinter, for he sensed it coming, and he leaned toward his son and capitulated, “Leonardo?” 

Startled, Leo nearly jumped out of his shell with a shriek, crumbling from his position and falling to the floor. With his heart pounding beneath his chest, he tried to get his breathing back under control. Once his heart rate recovered, he sat more comfortably on the floor and rested an arm on one knee as he steadied himself with the other on the floor.

Leo finally looked at his father and answered, “Sorry, Sensei. Can't seem to focus.”

Splinter absentmindedly stroked his whiskers and inquired studiously, “I noticed. What is it that troubles you, my son?” 

Leo sighed with downcast eyes but replied honestly, “I keep having the same nightmare, Sensei, every night. I let the team down, they're dragged off into darkness, and I'm powerless to help. But, last night, the dream was…different.” 

Leo paused momentarily as he tried to keep his composure with hot tears threatening to reveal his pain. Splinter shifted his position, and sat back to back with his son as he listened intently to Leo’s recount of the night’s disturbing events. 

Leo pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them as he reluctantly continued, “There were…so many Foot soldiers, we couldn’t…their numbers were so great…then…one by one…I-I-I…” 

Leo could no longer hold back the tears. Relaying the horrors to his father was difficult, but he continued, “I-I watched everyone…die and I couldn’t even move! You, then M-Mikey….Donnie and f-finally..R-Raph. I-I was there, but I j-just couldn’t move. Something w-was holding me back. I-I just…stood there,” he whispered in disbelief as he quickly wiped away the tears that dampened his mask.

Splinter looked over his shoulder at the state Leo was in, confirming his speculations of PTSD. His heart broke as he saw the toll it had taken on his once stable son. Before he could say anything in response, Leo rounded on him, causing him to recoil in surprise.

“The Shredder! He was there…laughing…as if he were m-mocking me…a-and S-Sadie and Sybil were fighting him…alone! A-and then…..h-he….he just…” 

Leo choked on his words as he broke down in front of his father. Splinter embraced his son and finished his statement with a sigh, “He destroyed them in front of you.”

Leo wrapped his arms around him, buried his face into his father’s chest and cried, “Yes! E-everyone….j-just…gone!”

Splinter lovingly held Leo in his arms and let his son continue his sobs. He could sense his pain and suffering, causing his heart to ache. 

As he consoled his son, Splinter rested his chin on Leo’s head, lightly rocking him, and softly replied, “I am so sorry you have been suffering with these nightmares, my son. I truly wish I could remove them from your mind. Your fear has consumed you, but only you can face it.”

Confused, Leo looked up at his father and contested, “But, Dad. Isn’t the Shredder gone? He fell from the roof of the Sacks building almost two years ago. He should be dead. Right?”

Splinter caressed his son’s cheek as he wiped away his tears. He affectionately placed his hands on Leo’s shoulders. 

Shaking his head, he inquired wistfully, “No, Leonardo. I fear he may not be. The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bides his time. Beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so,” he said firmly as he helped Leo to his feet.

Fear flashed behind Leo’s mask as he stood before his father. He began to tremble. Though it was subtle, Splinter noticed it as if an earthquake shook his home. Splinter gave his son a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and said, “The fear inside you has only grown since your capture. It has caused a rift in your psyche that has deceived you into believing your worth is not valued. Your brothers and I worry for your mental health that has left its mark on you physically. Facing that fear will help you to see more clearly what lies ahead.”

Leo met his father’s agonizing gaze with sudden realization of the pain his condition has caused his family. A lump made its way to his throat as he tried to speak, but couldn’t. 

His father’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears as he saw his son’s affliction behind his eyes and affirmed, “Leonardo, your brothers love you. They look to you for guidance in their own way. I cannot bear to watch you drift away like this, my son.”

Leo bowed his head in shame, “I’m sorry, father. I have failed you.”

Splinter took Leo firmly by the shoulders, looked him directly in the eyes and contended, “No! Look at me, Leonardo. You are not a failure. All leaders make mistakes. You must learn from them so that you can avoid the same fate in the future. Do you understand?”

His father’s piercing gaze was full of hurt and sadness, but Leo held it bravely and answered, “Hai Sensei. I will do my best to make you proud.”

“Good,” Splinter choked as he breathed a sigh of relief and lovingly pat Leo’s cheek. “That is all I ask,” he said with a warm smile.

Leo returned the smile in kind and bowed graciously, “Thank you, father.”

“You are welcome,” Splinter replied with a bow and turned toward his chambers.

“Uh…dad?” Leo called as he hesitantly reached for his father. 

Splinter stopped and turned to face Leo and inquired curiously, “What is it, my son?”

Leo’s face became flush as he replied warily, “Well…um…Sadie came in to check on me after she heard me scream…last night…and we…uh…”

Splinter narrowed his eyes and interrupted his words, “I see. So, upon waking from your misfortune, you were rewarded with a night of passion.”

The color drained from Leo’s face as he heard his father’s reply and hastily added, “I’m sorry, dad…it just…kinda happened…”

Unperturbed by his son’s confession, Splinter interrupted, “No need to explain yourself, Leonardo. I am well aware of your relationship with Sadie, and I have no desire to know any details of your escapades. But, I would prefer that you did not frolic in the presence of your brothers. Understood?”

“I understand, father,” he said with a deep apologetic bow.

“Now, go. You are in need of a bath,” Splinter acknowledged with a wave of his hand in front of his sensitive nose, and left for his chamber.

Leo smiled contentedly as he watched his father disappear. Sybil was right, he wasn’t mad. He made a mental note to thank her later as he made his way to the bathroom; his dreams, forgotten. His father’s words resonated in his heart, and he vowed to himself to face whatever lay ahead of him. But, he would face it head on with his family by his side.


	32. Daunting Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Yes, i know. Patience my lovelies, the next chapter is in the works. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS! I would love to hear your feedback!! Thanks for coming this far! I appreciate it more than you know! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

For a little over six months now, Sadie and Sybil have called the sewers home; leaving behind their now vacant condo to relocate below the city. They were taken in by Splinter and graciously welcomed into his home as permanent residents. 

In that six months, they have grown and become family. They even found love in the process. But Sybil still struggled with anxiety, frequently, after sustaining her injuries, and she always found herself mindlessly wandering the tunnels when it was particularly difficult to subdue it. 

The day started like any other; but today, for some reason, didn’t quite follow the same path. Upon waking, Sybil’s chest suddenly became tight and a lump quickly formed in her throat. Her head started spinning and her lungs began screaming for oxygen. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to make sense of why she felt this way. Anxiety was trying to rear its ugly head once more. But why?

Sybil looked over at her sister’s empty bed, then rubbed the sleep and sneaky tears out of her eyes. She reluctantly slid out of bed and crossed the room. Once near the door, she suddenly felt compelled to check the calendar on the wall. Her hand instinctively met her lips with a gasp.

“Father…” she whispered through her fingers as fresh tears fell to her cheeks.

Today marked the anniversary of Grand Master Masaaki Hatsujimi’s death, respected Sensei and beloved father to Sadie and Sybil since they were toddlers. He was the only father they ever knew, and his absence has impacted their lives profoundly. 

It was difficult to say good-bye to the man that had raised them. The void in their hearts was too heavy to bear. Sybil’s mourning period was brief after his passing, for she had to stay strong for her sister.

One full earth cycle had made its rotation, and the guilt that plagued her was excruciating. How could she have forgotten? With the constant training, it was easy to get lost on the path that lay ahead. Her mind has been kept busy, so her thoughts never had time to dwell on things she had no control over.

As she stood before the door, she heard the joyful musings of the family in the kitchen as they ate breakfast. Her heart just wasn’t up for mingling today, so she got dressed, and decided to get some air. Alone. Without informing anyone of her departure, she quietly took her leave. 

As she stepped over the threshold of the exit, she could hear the laughter resonate throughout the lair from the gathering at the breakfast table. She smiled wistfully as she wiped the wetness away with her fingers. 

It was better this way. She didn’t want pity, she wanted her father. She needed to grieve properly, so she made her way to the one place she knew she could find him. Tears continued to fall as Sybil stumbled through the tunnels; her mind replaying every moment in the past. 

She could see clearly how her father’s eyes would light up when she and her sister walked in the door from school. His warm hugs resonated through her. As sick as he was, he still managed to hide his suffering from them. 

As she continued to wipe the tears from her face, she found herself standing below the manhole cover that would take her above ground. She climbed the ladder nervously as she peeked out from below. She was relieved that the manhole was well hidden from the public’s eyes, near the back of a vacant alley. She took a deep breath as she climbed up and out and carefully replace the cover.

At the surface, she soon realized it was raining. She inhaled deeply as the smell of the rain bombarded her senses. It was intoxicating and refreshing. She stood beneath the stormy sky with her head raised and her eyes closed, welcoming the precipitation on her face as it hid her tears.

Leaving the mouth of the alley, she read the street signs to get her bearings. To her surprise, it was the same alley she and her sister found themselves cornered in when they encountered the purple dragons on that fateful night six months ago.

Sybil shuddered at the memory and absentmindedly rubbed her right arm. A phantom pain seared her flesh momentarily; disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Flashbacks of that night burned vividly in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block them out, to no avail. 

Stumbling, Sybil covered her face with her hands and leaned against the steady brick of the alley wall, sobbing relentlessly as she relived that night all over again. Her breathing grew heavy with every sob as she sank to the wet alley floor, so she tried thinking about something more pleasant.

With a bit of effort, she managed to mute the images that spread through her mind. Pushing herself to her feet, she inhaled and exhaled rapidly. She was drenched in rain and tears when she finally recomposed herself and began walking toward her old home. Familiarity washed over her with each step she took, and she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

With a deep breath and a heavy heart, Sybil approached the front stoop of her once welcoming townhome, now vacant and ominous. Standing at her front door, tears welled beneath her lids as she slipped her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out her house key. 

The rain continued to fall, as she stood unmoving; staring. She didn't really notice how drenched she was becoming. Brushing her thumb over it, she studied every nick and scrape of that key as visions of market visits and family moments played in her head. They were those wonderful ‘never-forget-it-better-stop-and-take-it-in’ kinds of scenes that she lived for. But without her father here, it was painful for her to relive them. 

Sybil stifled her sobs and wiped her tears with a sharp intake of breath. She slowly slid the key into the lock and turned the knob.

******

Meanwhile, back at the lair, Mikey had been entertaining the others with his silly impressions when he noticed Sybil wasn’t with them. It struck him as odd, and he became concerned when he didn’t see her anywhere in the vicinity. He hid his concern from view as he completed his shenanigans. 

Mikey stood with his head held high and smiled from ear to ear when he saw the pleased reaction on his father’s face. Splinter’s eyes sparkled and he nodded proudly as the sound of laughter surrounded and encompassed him. 

“Ah shit, Mikey! You crack me up!” Raphael guffawed while placing his dishes in the sink. “Neva a dull moment wit you li’l brutha,” he said as he slapped him hard on the shoulder and walk out of the kitchen. 

“No kidding,” Leo added in kind. “Thanks for the laugh, Mikey. I really needed it.”

“No problem, brah. Like a turtle do!” Mikey reciprocated and smiled excitedly as he watched his brothers leave for their daily meditation and workout. Sadie followed, but not before she hugged him.

“You’re the best, Mikey,” she said as she kissed his cheek. “Maybe later, we can play Overwatch or something. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a plan, chickadee!” Mikey said with a blush and giggle. “I’m all for a good group battle! Catch up with ya later, dudette!”

Mikey lifted his fingers to his cheek where her lips had been with a sigh when she turned toward the door. Sadie waved to Mikey as she picked up the pace to catch up with Leo and happily skipping from the room.

Donnie was the last to clear his place at the table. He placed his dirty dishes in the sink and appropriately disposed of his trash. He seemed a little more relaxed now than he was before breakfast. As he walked toward the door, he stopped and affectionately rubbed the top of Mikey’s head.

“You sure know how to lighten the mood, Mikey,” Donnie brayed. 

“Thanks, D.” Mikey replied enthusiastically. 

“You know, laughter triggers the release of endorphins, the body’s natural feel-good chemicals. Laughter also triggers healthy physical changes in the body. It strengthens your immune system, boosts your energy, diminishes pain, and protects you from the damaging effects of stress. It speeds up the healing process and relaxes the whole body, too. It’s commendable,” Donnie said with a smile.

Mikey graciously hugged his older brother, “Aw, that means a lot to me, bro.” 

“Anytime,” Donnie said with a pat on his carapace. 

“Don’t ya have some experiment ya gotta work on or sumthin Donnie?” Raph spat derisively from the other room as he rolled his eyes at his purple-banded brother’s long-winded, fact-filled reply.

Offended, Mikey threw a disdainful look toward the door as he relinquished his hold on Donnie and called, “Give him a break, Raph! He was just bein’ nice!” 

Mikey only received an objectionable grunt in return from Raphael as Donnie left, and heard his hotheaded brother mumble something incoherent, but ignored it. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, and waved away his retort with his hand. He then turned toward his father with a troubled gaze. 

Mikey knew he couldn’t hide anything from his father, but he tried to as he handed his Splinter a fresh cup of tea and a plate of what looked like a dessert. 

Splinter chucked as he sipped his tea. He looked up at his youngest son in surprise, “What is this? It is not my birthday.” 

“Well, I found a recipe for tiramisu online, and thought I would try to make it, since you like it so much,” Mikey replied timidly.

“What a nice surprise. Thank you, Michelangelo. That was very thoughtful, my son.” Splinter gratefully nodded as he pulled the dessert to him. 

Mikey sat across from him and watched in silence as Splinter tasted the homemade tiramisu. He briefly held his breath with anticipation as his father took a good sized bite and mulled over the flavor purposefully. 

Splinter’s eyes grew wide as it electrified his palate. He could taste each sophisticated flavor as it melded together to create the perfect combination of cocoa, coffee, sugar, and mascarpone cheese. He delightedly took another large bite as his taste buds sang.

“This is quite delicious, my son. You said you found this recipe?” Splinter asked, intrigued. Splinter placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and spoke warmly, “Michelangelo, you have a gift.”

Mikey chucked and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “I dunno about all that. I just wanted to make you somethin’ you like, is all.” 

“Your culinary skills are remarkable. You should be proud of what you have accomplished. I am proud of you, Michelangelo.” Splinter said dulcetly.

Mikey remained quiet as his father’s words uplifted him. It wasn’t often he got compliments, but his concern for Sybil kept him from enjoying the moment. 

Splinter continued savoring his special treat with each fork full as he studied his youngest son through contemplating eyes. Something seemed off. Mikey’s usual sunny disposition was replaced with something more disconcerting.

“Michelangelo? What is it that troubles you, my son?” He asked warmly as he set his fork down.

Mikey averted his father’s gaze as he tried to explain his demeanor. He timidly looked up into the amber facets that held him lovingly as he read his reaction.

“Somethin’ doesn’t feel right, Sensei. I mean…about Sybil. She’s usually the first one at the table for breakfast, but she wasn’t here this morning. And I-I feel..kinda weird…on the inside. I don’t think she’s even here, like, I think she left,” Mikey said nervously as he looked at his father with perplexity.

Splinter stroked his whiskers in thought as he observed Mikey’s unusual behavior. He inhaled, closed his eyes for a moment then quickly opened them knowingly as he, too, felt something amiss. He leaned in a bit closer and spoke gently, “Michelangelo, you are sensing her grief and the burden she bears from the loss of the man she called her father.”

Mikey held his father’s gaze, then looked away somberly and asked, “Then why does it hurt so bad?”

Splinter’s heart ached for his baby boy, for MIkey did not understand the debilitating anguish from the loss of a loved one. He got up, walked around the table and kneeled beside his son. With a loving hand, he gently lifted Mikey’s chin and caressed his cheek, then rested his hands on his shoulders. 

“Michelangelo,” he choked as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “The loss of a loved one is a heart-breaking experience for those left behind. The toll it takes on an individual varies from person to person. It can hurt physically as well as emotionally.”

“But, why is it affecting me?” Mikey asked truly flummoxed.

Splinter chuckled lightly at Mikey’s confusion, “My son. Your heart is most sensitive to the emotions of others. It makes sense why you, in particular, have reacted this way.”

Mikey looked at his father with intense perplexity, “Huh?” 

Splinter smiled warmly and continued, “Out of all your brothers, you are more emotionally attuned to those closest to you. You tend to pick up on the most subtle of disturbances in one’s psyche, and you feel the strongest need to help them. It is one of your greatest strengths.”

“Then why did she leave? Why didn’t she say somethin’? I woulda helped. Honest!” Mikey cried. 

“I am sure you would have. And you still can, my son.” Splinter replied matter-of-factly.

“How?” Mikey asked. 

Splinter rested his hands on Mikey’s shoulders once more and stated, “You are the light of this family and the sunshine of my world. You lift others up with your tenacity and charisma. You see the best in everyone around you and you accept them as they are. Find her, and show her she is not alone in her suffering.”

Mikey wrapped his arms around his father and buried his face into his soft chest, “Thanks, dad.”

Splinter lovingly returned Mikey’s embrace and kissed the top of his head. The hug lingered a bit longer, for Mikey enjoyed extensive physical contact with his family. Splinter chucked and he finally let go, “Now, go. She has not gone far.” 

Mikey quickly hugged his father one more time and dashed out of the kitchen. Splinter smiled as he watched him leave, and turned to finish his dessert before heading to his chambers.


End file.
